The Rise of the Warrior: Legend of the Dragonsight
by The Strawberry Phoenix
Summary: An ancient power, a dragon master, a child from the darkness, a demon wanting forgiveness. Tenten has learned she is the last of a noble clan of royalty, known as the Dragonsight warriors. With darkness ominous, Tenten will rise as warrior for the Light.
1. The Last

The Rise of the Warrior

Legend of the Dragonsight

This is my first, so be nice peez!

I don't own Naruto. T-T

* * *

The gentle breeze carried faraway scents with it. The scent of spring flowers, the scent of honey, and one of new beginnings. Spring was a wondrous time of year. The mountains always had these scents in springtime. The lush green forests were abundant with flowers, mountain and field. But thankfully the wind carried it up the mountain to a large, flat ledge.

"What is needed?"

A large dragon stood at the entrance of the cave. The cave stretched far back into darkness, and for someone seeing it for the first time, it would seem frightening. But the dragon was a regular here. It was his duty.

"Hazel? Where are you?"

A small fox like creature peeked from behind a boulder. "I am always nearby."

"What is needed? What are the children saying?"

The fox shook his head. "They're not children, heck, most of them died of old age."

"According to my age, they're children." The dragon bared his teeth.

The fox didn't even flinch. "They're saying one of heaven's name is awakening."

"Are you sure?"

"It's so hard to tell. Their voices are mostly wind you know."

The dragon growled.

"Yes I'm sure. One who bears heaven's name will soon realize who they are. Who their ancestors are."

"Good."

The fox vanished into thin air. The dragon peered into the cave. "Have you any clues?" he called.

A gentle breeze from inside the cave blew in his face. It carried a small object with it. A pink flower petal.

"A girl. The last is a female."

Another wind brought a collection of leaves that bunched at the dragon's feet.

"She is under the cover and watch of trees. A warm place." The dragon dipped his head to the unseen in the cave. "I will find her. Or let her come."

The dragon departed from the cave, intent on his new job. Hazel would have to be more of a help around here. Stupid spirit. But he was loved by many in the stories told to little children as bedtime tokens in the Land of Valleys.

"The moon is bright tonight," the dragon said to himself absentmindedly, "I hope she is ready for the hardships that face her. It won't be easy being the last Ryuunogan* warrior.

Remember the dragons from time of old

On the fourteenth year, it no more shall hide

Young child remember your ancestors bold

And unleash the power, the sight inside.

* * *

Prologue done! What do you think?

*Ryuu means dragon somewhere and I figured gan means eye. So Ryuunogan should translate to eye of dragon, and if it doesn't, I don't care you get the idea.


	2. The Day Before It Began

Chapter 1- The Day Before It Began

I am the voice of Dragons past.

I don't own Naruto. Rated T for a loooooot of future swearing, and violence.

Takes place after Naruto left, during the timeskip while he's gone

* * *

"Hmm. Do I want to stay up here in the shade? Or go down and get Gentle Fisted? Oh my! Such a predicament."

Tenten perched on a high tree branch, leaning casually against the trunk, while sarcastically ignoring the hell out of her sparring partner.

"Come on! I want to get some training done!" he shouted up at her.

Tenten peered down. "My birthday's tomorrow! Can't you give me a break Neji?"

"I'll give you a break tomorrow. Get down here!"

"Bite… me."

She knew that would do it. Neji wasn't the jackass he had been before the Chunin exams, but he still was a workaholic. If she didn't go down soon, he'd either go up after her, or bust the tree down. She really didn't want either. What had the poor tree ever done wrong?

"Youthful flower! Training may commence! Come down please!"

Tenten sighed. She jumped from branch to branch until she was grounded next to Neji, who scowled when she appeared.

"See? Guy-sensei said 'please'. Ever heard of that word? It might help if you learn it. Things can go a lot more smoothly in your life."

"Hn."

"Do you speak my language?" she said slowly. It was unavoidable the fact that he was gonna kick her ass for teasing him, but it was worth the bruises and sprains to mess with him.

"Alright, training today, no mission," said the bowl haired, thick browed, hyperactive, spandex wearing, never-shuts-the-hell-up ninja that was Guy-sensei.

"Right Guy-sensei!" said his exact clone known to everyone as Lee.

"Work hard and let the power of youth drive you on!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two ran for some God-forsaken, over the top training. The remaining two members of Team Guy never followed. They figured they'd get killed if they participated.

"You know," Neji growled, "You're going to pay for what you said."

"I know. Hey, what ever happened to chivalry?"

"The day I met you, you said it was dead."

"But you're a Hyuuga. I thought you guys held that to your hearts or some crap."

"No. Get ready."

Tenten sighed and pulled out a scroll. It was good to train. Improving your skills, showing off, and just proving to the world that your better were considered pros. But with Neji, bruises, sprains, blocked chakra, and once a broken bone, were the cons. Tenten didn't mind really. Lately she found she had a high pain tolerance. Strange, but helpful.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!"

With practiced skill, Tenten unleashed her barrage of weapons while fleeing backward at the same time. She crouched low and leapt into the sky. Tenten had often been complimented on her grace in mid-air. She often dreamed at night of flying. While twisting in mid flight, she began to think of a weapon to use specifically against Neji. She decided upon chain sickle and summoned said weapon.

Neji had his Byakugan activated and glared up at her. To someone not accustomed to it every freaken time they trained, it would be unsettling. But Tenten was the Weapons Mistress, and she was tough. Tenten threw the weight at the end of the chain near Neji's feet. He looked down at it, giving the smallest possible moment of opening. No t through his Byakugan, but simply through his attention. She landed and wrapped the chain around her teammate.

"Hn." He released his chakra and threw himself into Rotation, undoing the chain. Tenten sighed deeply and dropped the sickle. Never worked.

Quickly summoning some throwing needles, she cast the sharp objects at Neji just as his Rotation finished. He dodged easily and dashed at her. Tenten fled back into the tree from before. She crouched in the branches, knowing it was futile against the all seeing Byakugan. An idea came to mind.

Tenten settled on a thick branch, laid down on her stomach, hung her legs off one side, and tucked her arms under her body. She rested her chin on the wood and waited. Soon Neji came crashing from below, breaking branches to reach her. He jumped to the branch below her, tensing for a weapon to be thrown.

"I'm done."

The sight of Neji's face was priceless. His eyes widened and mouth hung slightly agape. His Byakugan deactivated itself.

"What?"

"I'm done."

"This is training Tenten."

"Yes, and I'm done."

Neji just stood there. He could attack her, but there was no skill involved in doing so. He could just leave her, but that would mean her getting her way. Not an easy predicament for him. So for now, he stood there. Tenten grinned and rested her cheek on the branch so she could watch him. She was in the perfect position to fall asleep. That would really make him mad.

"You're done?" he said slowly.

"Yep."

He stood there a while longer. Suddenly his face grew stern and he jumped down.

"I hope it rains!" he shouted back up to her.

"Not likely."

He sat on the ground and continued to glare at her. Tenten didn't know what he was waiting for, but she decided to grin widely back at him.

"Neji, Tenten! Why such unyouthful shouting?"

So that was it. He was waiting for Guy-sensei to come back. Jerk was probably going to complain about her cooperation..

"If you need a reason," Neji said, "Tenten won't train."

Bingo.

Guy-sensei looked up at the Weapons Mistress resting comfortably on the branch.

"Youthful flower, why do you not wish to train? Has something happened?"

"No, I just don't want to."

Guy-sensei stopped to ponder her response. Lee appeared from the forest, running back up to his idol.

"Guy-sensei what has happened? Why is Neji sitting on the ground and Tenten up in a tree? Are they hurt?"

"Tenten," Guy-sensei called up to her, "Come down please."

Tenten slipped off the branch and landed on her feet like a cat. Neji stood up to face her in her moment of possible punishment.

"Why do not wish to train?"

Lee gasped in shock. "Tenten doesn't want to train? What has happened dear teammate? Why such a decision?"

"Don't wanna."

"But we must prepare for the future whatever it may bring."

Tenten stuck her bottom lip out and put on a sad face. "But I'm tired. I didn't get any sleep last night. If I train today I won't improve at all because of my lack of sleep. Guy-sensei, you always said a ninja must be well rested and fit for whatever may come, but I can't improve while sluggish."

She had apparently put up a good argument because Guy-sensei went into deep-thinking-mode. The three Genin waited for his response.

"I think," he said after a few moments or thought, "You are right. Tenten, go home and rest to prepare for a better day of training tomorrow."

"Thank you sensei. Tomorrow is my birthday and I want to be at my best to improve."

"We all look forward to your turning fourteen. Now go and rest."

"See you tomorrow Tenten," Lee said.

Neji scowled.

"Bye," Tenten said to her chipper teammates. She waved at Neji as she passed him. Another day of messing with his mind complete. She decided she'd make it up to him. She normally wasn't the whining type, but could pull off a perfect act when needed. Now the rest of the day was hers.

* * *

"She is intelligent and cunning."

"Getting out of work isn't really smart or skillful."

"Daddy he hit me!"

"Stop acting like children!"

"Okay."

"We must watch her carefully. Tomorrow is her awakening day; she'll be frightened of what may happen."

"Let's send her a dream to soothe her mind tonight."

"Good idea. I'm certain of one thing, she's a born warrior."

* * *

Done! Reviews please! I want to improve.


	3. The Fourteenth Year

The Fourteenth Year

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Beautiful dreamer wake on to me," sang Tenten while she waited for her toast.

The kitchen and her room were the only rooms in her giant house she actually took care of. Dark memories hid in the shadows of the rest of the domicile. She was an orphan. When Tenten had been weaned from her nursemaid, she was adopted by a married rich couple who treated her horribly and left her alone while they went partying. She wanted nothing more than to go to school with the other kids, but they wouldn't let her. Finally, they packed up and abandoned her at age eight. She was fine with it, she didn't even cry. She started attending the Academy and was now where she was. But she still left the rest of the house to sleep under a foot of dust.

"Come on," she said impatiently to the toaster, "And if you burn it again I swear I'll use you for target practice."

The toast popped up, and apparently the toaster had heeded her warning for it was fine. Tenten grabbed both slices and bolted out the door. Today she was fourteen, and she reveled in the fact she was older than both her teammates, if only by a few months. The sun was shining brightly to add to her good mood.

"Neji's gonna kick my ass today. On my birthday for God's sake! Oh, well. I have it coming."

While she walked she let her mind wander back to that weird dream she had last night. She had been standing on a cliff in bright sunlight, the trees on the nearby cliffs blowing gently in the wind. Suddenly, dozens of dragons appeared from the lower cliffs. They perched all around her, crooning and purring. She had caressed the head of a gold one. It purred deeply with affection. It had felt so real! All the others had been pushing forward, wanting her attention and love. They all wanted her to love them. Then she woke up. She broke her alarm clock after that.

"I give anything to have that dream again," she said to the wind.

She really was more of a panda person, hence the hairdo, but dragons would always hold a special place in her heart. Fact being, she had a stuffy that was a dragon. He was yellow with a lot of black speckles. She called him Leo Pard, like leopard only with a space.

"Happy Birthday youthful flower!"

Lee was waving at a hundred miles per hour. With a grin on her face, Tenten joined her team in the training ground they had claimed as their own. Neji was meditating, his back to a tree.

"Congratulations Tenten! I predict this year will be special indeed!"

"Thanks Guy-sensei. It means a lot."

"I have a gift for you," Lee pushed said present at her.

"You didn't have to. I'm used to not receiving gifts."

"But that's not right! All people deserve gifts from loved ones on their birthdays."

_I can think of two who don't_, she thought to herself while she smiled and said, "Thank you Lee."

It was a new set of kunai. Tenten smiled. Her old set had gotten melted on a mission a few weeks ago. She ended up breaking eight bones in the guy's body for it. Neji helped a bit.

"Alright," Guy-sensei started, "Today we continue from yesterday. Have you rested Tenten?"

"Oh yes."

"Then begin."

Like always, the two spandex wearing ninja ran off. With a sigh, Tenten turned to face Neji. He was standing and already posed to strike.

"Give me a second!"

He didn't. Not even a chance to pull out her scrolls. She had to admit, his speed was incredible. Tenten backed away, her arms and shoulders hurting from the strikes.

"That's for abandoning me yesterday."

She cracked her neck and pulled out a scroll. "Let all hell break loose."

* * *

Her entire body ached. Neji was ruthless.

"You're mean!" she shouted.

"Hn."

Tenten crossed her aching arms. She was standing over the river, a solace for now. Neji glared at her from his spot on the bank.

"Come and get me!" she mocked.

"If you say so."

At the same he rushed forward, she fled. Although she never saw it as fleeing, just rethinking while retreating slightly. Her pride was never hurt. Never. She landed gracefully with her back to the river. But before she could turn to face her opponent, his chakra signal appeared behind her.

_Crap!_

Tenten dug in her toes to propel her body, but to no avail. She managed to turn her head to see him attack. His chakra charged hands were striking for her spine.

_I lose. Again._

Crash! An amazing energy source exploded between them, blowing Neji back to the river, but leaving Tenten in place. She turned her entire body around to see what happened. Neji was half in half out of the water. He was giving her a look of complete awe and curiosity. It looked strange on his face.

"I swear I didn't do anything," she said.

He didn't say anything.

"Um, maybe it's time for a lunch break?" Her voice grew weak faintly.

"Stay here," he ordered.

He dashed back in the direction of the village. Despite her old time self code of obeying no one, she stayed in that spot.

_What was that?_ she wondered, _It wasn't chakra. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. What is he doing? Maybe I should go get Guy-sensei and Lee. I doubt they'll help much, but I need consoling._

Neji reappeared on the path. Behind him were Hiashi and Lady Tsunade.

_Oh crap, I'm in trouble._

Tsunade stepped up to her. She walked around and looked her up and down.

"Neji told me that you unleashed some incredible power source that wasn't chakra."

"I-I think so. It scared me a bit."

Tsunade nodded. "Hiashi, if you would?"

Hiashi activated his Byakugan. Tenten stood perfectly still. To tell the truth, she wasn't comfortable around Hyuugas with their Byakugan activated. She could hear her heart beat in her own ears.

Finally Hiashi sighed and deactivated his bloodline trait. "I have a hunch, but none of you are going to believe me."

"Really?" Tenten said.

"Go retrieve Guy and Lee," she told Neji.

He nodded and ran off in the direction they took off in earlier.

"Is something wrong with me?" Tenten asked.

"No," Hiashi responded, "In fact, if I'm right, you could be what the ninja world has been waiting for."

"What?"

"What is wrong!"

Lee and Guy-sensei came running back at break neck speed. Neji followed close behind.

"We should return to my office. I'll have Shizune alert the other Jounin to come as well."

They started back to the village together.

"What is wrong?" Lee whispered to Tenten.

"Oh how I desperately wish I knew."

* * *

Tenten stood in front of Lady Tsunade's desk. All the current Jounin in the village were in the office, miraculously fitting. Neji, Lee, and Guy-sensei stood close by. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade's two apprentices, stood behind the Lady Hokage with Shizune.

"First, I would like to know if anyone here is familiar with the Legend of the Dragonsight." Tsunade asked the small crowd.

A wave of shock spread through them as they all began to whisper with each other.

"The Dragonsight?"

"Isn't that just a story?"

"Yeah, I heard about it when I was just a Genin."

"So some are familiar?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kakashi stepped forward. "Why the talk of children's stories?"

Hiashi spoke up. "I can answer that question." He looked at Tsunade for permission. She nodded and he continued, "Today during training, Tenten released an energy source on Neji the likes he's never seen. Its effects mirror Rotation, repelling the enemy and throwing him back. But it wasn't chakra that was used. I used my Byakugan on Tenten and saw something the likes I've only heard in stories."

Tenten trembled slightly. Sakura and Ino were whispering.

"Some substance was coursing through Tenten's chakra system. It looked like… fire."

Some Jounin, the ones who were familiar with whatever this Dragonsight was, gasped out loud.

Tsunade nodded. "Tenten, how old are you?"

"Fourteen. Today is my birthday."

"I see. Are you familiar with the story?"

"Of the Dragonsight? No, I've never heard of it."

"Legend has it, hundreds of years ago, a dragon dropped from the sky. He landed in a small, poor village in the Land of Valleys. The villagers nursed him back to health and in return, he showered them with riches. He had fallen in love with one of the women in the village. He decided to take human form to be with her. They fell in love, but she died bearing his child. He was so heartbroken, he revealed his true form. The infant was names Ryuunogan by him. Eye of the dragon. Ryuunogan grew into a mighty warrior, possessing powers the likes no one had ever seen. He brought wealth and prosperity to the village. Before long, he became Lord of the village, with his dragon father to rule by his side. The village was renamed the Village of Dragons. Ryuunogan married and had ten children, each possessing his unique powers. It is said the powers passed to the first born child of each lineage, going down the line. For some unknown reasons, nine of the lineages died off. But it was told when I was a child that one still lived. It seems that it was true."

"What? You think I'm a member of these warriors?"

"No. I think you're the last of these warriors."

Tenten felt her arms go limp.

"It is told in the stories that when a chosen child turns fourteen, the powers awaken inside them. The powers were given the name Dragonsight. The ability to see like a dragon, sense like a dragon, feel like a dragon, and control Dragonfire. The last of which is coursing through your body as we speak."

"Wh-what do I d-do?"

"I suggest a thorough investigation on all the legends in memory of the village. Tenten, I suggest to you to look into your lineage for anything."

"But, I'm an orphan. I never knew my real parents."

Tsunade frowned. "You were born here, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll check with the hospital for records of women who gave birth there fourteen years ago. Alright people, I need the information on Dragonsight warriors that have existed. Let's go!"

The Jounin filed out of the room. Tsunade and Shizune went with them. Tenten stayed frozen on the spot. Hiashi sighed and exited as well.

"You wanna go get some lunch? It'll calm you down." Sakura and Ino looked very concerned.

Tenten managed a weak smile. "I'd like that."

_Hey sensei, looks like your prediction was true._

_

* * *

_

"Such power in the first awakening! My faith in the young one is restored."

"She has so much to learn. But it seems it'll be easier with her friends close by."

"Let us hope."

* * *

Reviews please! :3


	4. The Truth

The Truth

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"It would help if you lean forward."

Tenten stopped bending her spin backward and rested her elbows on the table. Her team and Sakura and Ino looked worriedly at her. Even Neji looked concerned.

"So," Guy-sensei said, attempting to make small talk, "You might be the last of the Dragonsight warriors. Something out of legend. Just think Tenten! You're of royal and noble blood."

Lee tilted his head. "You mean Tenten's a princess?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Sakura grinned. "Every girl's dream! Come on Tenten lighten up. You could be a member of the most powerful clan to ever walk this Earth."

"You mean the _last_ of the most powerful clan to ever walk this Earth. If it turns out it's true, my life won't get any easier. It'll just prove I'm different."

Lee shook his head. "Not different. Special and unique."

"You know," Neji spoke up, "This explains a lot."

"Tenten looked at him. "How so?"

"Your natural ability with weapons. And your pinpoint accuracy. It could only be explained by training and this. To tell the complete truth, you're a natural."

"So you know the stories of the Dragonsight?"

Neji looked down at the wood of the table. "When I was real little, my father would tell me stories about the clan of noble warriors that protected the weak and innocent. I loved them so. To hear enchanting stories of fighters that held the strongest bloodline trait that ever existed was every child's dream. I looked up to them. And now," he looked at Tenten, "You may just be a living legend."

"What if I don't want to be? Huh? Did anyone ever think that?"

"Try to enjoy lunch," Ino suggested, "My team comes to this barbecue place all the time."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tenten ended up eating nothing, only twirling invisible designs with her chopsticks. No one said anything about her loss of appetite. No one dared say anything to upset her further.

"Tenten? Where are you?"

Sakura leaned out of their booth. "Shizune, we're over here."

The woman rushed to them. "You must get to the hospital. Lady Tsunade found the report that might just be your mother."

The group paid for their meal and left for the hospital. Tenten walked with her head down the whole way. Some people were staring at her in awe. Obviously they had heard about the discovery.

"There you are." They walked into the records room where Tsunade had one open on the table.

"You think the woman in this record could be Tenten's mom?" Sakura asked.

"The date is correct and it shows a few facts about Tenten that match. Listen. On March 9, a woman appeared at the front gate. She was eight months pregnant and bore minor injuries. She was rushed to the hospital where she soon went into premature labor. She gave birth to a baby girl. The woman identified herself as Fen* and said the father of her baby was a man named Tenma*, who had died a few days ago protecting her from a group of bandits. The baby was placed in an incubator to keep her alive. But when Fen was being checked upon, it was discovered she was gone. The village was searched, but she was never found. The baby had to be checked out to a nursemaid. Fen had named her daughter Tenten, after her husband who died to save them."

Tenten sank to the floor. "I'm named after my father. And my mother… she abandoned me!"

Tsunade read the report over. "Not likely."

"What?"

"In side notes from the nurses, it says Fen had to be forcibly taken from her baby to get some rest. And after that she snuck back into the room and had to be removed again. It seems to me your mother didn't want to be separated from you. She threatened a few nurses with a knife."

"Then why did she leave me?"

"That I don't know. There must be a logical reason of why."

"Great. Call me when you find that out." Tenten stood and made to leave.

"Stay," Tsunade ordered.

The Weapons Mistress stopped short. Hinata suddenly rushed in the room. She slid on the floor but managed to not fall.

"Oh Tenten. Father t-told me what h-happened. Do y-you think it's true?"

"Well," Tsunade spoke, "According to this we know who her mother and father are. But Fen never revealed anything about her lineage."

"Back to square one," Tenten growled.

Neji looked at her. "At least you know there's a chance your mother is still alive. If you ask me, she's the one we should be looking for."

"Did anyone ask you?"

"Hn."

"I hope I'm invited to this party." Kakashi walked in. "M'lady, the Jounin have reported their finds. Nothing but the regular stories of random warriors and their deeds. Nothing to connect Tenten to them."

"Master," Sakura said, "We could prove Tenten's connection if she can use the Dragonfire."

"Perfect idea. Tenten follow me to the courtyard."

Everyone followed the Hokage to the thankfully empty courtyard. Tenten looked around.

"What do I do?"

"Do what you did to use the Dragonfire."

"But I didn't do anything. It happened by itself."

Neji spoke, "Lady Tsunade, I was in the process of attacking Tenten when it happened. Danger to her person may trigger the Fire. Should I try again?"

Tsunade sighed. "If it'll work."

Neji stepped behind Tenten and posed to attack. Hinata was biting the collar of her jacket. Everyone tensed in anticipation. The air itself was filled with it.

Neji struck.

And was blown backward into the wall by the miniature explosion. This time the Fire didn't go away. It swirled around Tenten, protecting her. She reached out and touched it.

"There's no feeling," she said.

Kakashi nodded. "It won't harm you. This proves it. Tenten is a member of the Clan of Ryunogan, and a bearer of the Dragonsight."

Neji brushed himself off. He didn't seem disgruntled by the discovery. His face was as impassive as ever.

"Why can't I just get, like, a puppy for my birthday? But noooooo. I find out I'm the last of an ancient clan that I know nothing about." Tenten crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

Not much happened this chapter. sry.

*Fen means 'fragrance' in Chinese

*Tenma means 'high heavens'


	5. The Eye

The Eye

I am the voice of Dragons past

Don't own Naruto

* * *

The room was silent. Tenten lay on the bed, a cool cloth covering her eyes. She wasn't wounded, she just didn't want to look at the world. Hinata sat in a chair, wringing her hands for no reason. Sakura was absentmindedly spinning in an office chair she had found and dragged into the room.

"Why must my life be ruined over and over again?" Tenten asked.

"I-it won't ruin y-your life, you'll be the most p-powerful ninja in the world," Hinata replied.

"So where do I go from here? Huh?"

"I-I don't know."

Sakura stopped spinning. "In my opinion, the only way to find out more, is to go there."

"Go where?" Tenten griped.

"To the Dragon village. To where it all began. You're sure to find some answers."

"Hn."

"Young child I call upon your heart, to prove you all you can.

Take the path to your ancestors, to where it all began," sang Sakura.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, in…" her voice trailed away.

Tenten lifted the cloth from her eyes. "Where?"

"That's funny, I read it in a book, but I'm not sure what book."

Hinata stopped wringing her hands. "It sounds like it's meant for this. A song to tell young Dragonsight warriors where to go."

Tenten narrowed her eyes in thought. "That's what I was thinking exactly."

"Um," Sakura looked uneasy.

The Weapons Mistress sat up in her bed. "Think hard. What book was it?"

Sakura shut her eyes and reached into the recesses of her mind. "It… it wasn't a book. It was a scroll. No. A scrap of scroll. The rest was lost. It was on display in the library inside a glass case. I saw it when I passed the children's section."

"The Dragonsight warriors are considered children's stories." Tenten stood up, casting the cloth aside. "Where're going to the library. I must see that scroll. And anything else they have similar."

The other two kunoichi stood with her.

"Aren't y-you supposed to g-get permission before you c-can leave Tenten?"

"We'll come back. It's just a quick run."

Sakura shook her head. "It better be. Lady Tsunade won't be happy to find us gone. Especially you."

"Just a quick visit to the library. I'll take full responsibility for any trouble."

Exactly where the adults and her teammates went, Tenten didn't know, but she found their absence all the more easier to escape. With a swift jump out the window, the three girls were on their way. They decided to stick to the rooftops, lest they come in contact with the villagers. All the while, Tenten ran through the thoughts in her head. She finally knew the names of her mother and father, only to find out one was dead and the other 'abandoned' her. Why didn't her mother want her? Was it Fen's fault? Did it have something to do with the Dragonsight? Did she not want to raise a warrior? Did she know her daughter had the Sight?

Thankfully the library was almost empty. No one saw them as Sakura led the other two to the display case.

"Past the children's section, near legends… here we are."

The wood in the case was slanted so the scroll could be read. The glass was held close to the artifact. Sakura was right, the scroll looked tattered and was only a piece of what it had been. It was covered in symbols that made no sense to them.

Tenten rubbed the side of her head. "Okay, that there's a dragon." She pointed to the winding figure of an Asian dragon with turquoise scales.

"That looks like it could be the village," Sakura pointed to the figure of buildings clustered in a valley.

"Here's the s-song."

Written clear as day against the symbols was the song Sakura had been singing earlier.

"Hey," Tenten looked intently at the scroll, "It shows the village in the center, the song written over it, and the dragon along the edge of the scroll itself."

"Look here," Sakura indicated the tattered edge, "That looks like front claw."

"So another dragon was part of the picture, opposite the turquoise one."

"Eye."

"What?" Tenten looked up at Hinata.

"That symbol, it's an eye. Y-you can see the shape a-and the pupil is black."

"Yeah, but the color of the eye itself is gold."

Sakura shook her head. "Never heard of any person with gold eyes."

"T-the pupil is a slit, l-like a c-cat's."

Tenten hit her fist into her hand. "It's a dragon's eye."

"Well, I guess," Sakura peered at it, "The Dragonsight warriors, you'd expect a dragon eye."

"Hmm, can we ask the librarian if there are anymore of these?"

"Of course. I'll say it's for official Hokage business."

"T-technically it is."

Tenten eyes began to sting for some reason. She shut them tight and waited with Hinata by the case.

"T-tenten? Are y-you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Why are y-your eyes shut?"

"They hurt."

"Is s-something in them?"

"I don't know."

"Open them. I'll ch-check."

Tenten opened her eyes and faced Hinata. The Hyuuga let out a small shriek and fell back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Y-y-your eyes!"

Tenten faced the glass. She swallowed a scream. Her eyes weren't their usual chocolate brown anymore. They were burning gold. Their intensity scared her so much she looked away and covered them with her hand. Sakura came running back with the librarian.

"What happened?"

Tenten removed her hand to let the pinkette see the problem.

"Oh my God," Sakura's voice was low.

Tenten trembled. "What do I do? Will it go away?" Her throat tightened and she could feel tears brimming on her eyes. She brushed them away. She was a kunoichi! Not a crybaby. No matter how scared she actually was, she wouldn't cry!

"Well… let's just calm down and think." Sakura spoke slowly and carefully.

"M-maybe try t-to s-see if you c-can do anything w-while they're g-gold," Hinata stammered.

Tenten looked around. Everything seemed the same, just with a golden tint. She couldn't see any better than before. Worthless.

"Nothing's different."

The librarian displayed amazing abilities in calmness. She opened the case and pulled out the scroll.

"We don't have anything else like this. The messengers had to go through a lot just to get this fragment here. And that was many years ago. The only thing similar would be the story books about the warriors. They are bedtime heroes kids like to hear about when they go to sleep."

"Yeah, not so much anymore." Tenten pointed to her eyes.

"Y-yes of course. I can give you scroll, if you think it'll help."

Hinata got up from the floor. "It'll h-help plenty. Thank you."

Tenten shut her eyes tight, hoping for normalness when she opened them once more. Her eyes shot open.

"Still the same," said Sakura.

Tenten sighed. "Thank you for the scroll. We better go back to the hospital. Lady Tsunade will want to see my eyes."

* * *

"That's the scroll stolen by bandits years ago!"

"Yes, a sacred scroll."

"How'd they get it?"

"Don't you remember? It was stolen by bandits, the Leaf ninja helped get it back. The current Lord gifted it to them to hold the legend in memory."

"That act years ago just went in our favor. She knows what she must do now."

* * *

Chapter over!


	6. The Chance of Ending It All

The Chance of Ending It All

I am the voice of Dragons past

Don't own Naruto

* * *

"That was very foolish! You don't know the powers you could have unleashed! I'd expect better from you!"

Tenten looked at her feet while the Lady Hokage scolded her for sneaking out. Sakura cowered slightly and Hinata rubbed her arm. The Hokage's anger was ceased for a moment.

"Tenten, look at me."

The Weapons Mistress shook her head and continued to look at the floor. Sakura glanced at her, a slight look of fear in her eyes.

"Look at me."

Tenten's shoulders sagged as she looked Tsunade in the eyes.

"Oh my."

Shizune gasped lightly. Kakashi, who had been sitting in the office chair Sakura had found, jumped to his feet in surprise.

"Are you able to do anything?" he asked.

"No, it's worthless."

Tsunade sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "What am I going to do with you?"

Tenten felt anger rush to her face. "Oh? Am I a problem to this village? Do I threaten its existence? Its people? Why not just send me away? I'm so sure I'll survive in exile!" She felt the rage build and build until a water glass on the nightstand exploded. Hinata shrieked and Sakura rushed to Shizune's side.

"Okay!" Kakashi held his hands out in front of him. "Let's just calm down for a bit. Tenten, your rage will reflect around you. That's the power of the Dragonfire. You have to calm down or we'll all be in danger."

Tenten took in a few shaky breaths. Her body trembled from the effort.

"M-maybe we should g-go get Neji and Guy-sensei. They m-might have a s-solution."

"Tenten," Sakura rushed forward to the Weapons Mistress, "There's a stripe of lighter hair on each side of your head."

Sure enough. On each side of her head, running above her temple to her ear, was a hazel colored stripe that stood out against her chocolate brown hair. Right now it was illuminating with a strange light.

"The Dragonfire," Kakashi stated, "Has marked you as warrior. It is said the stripes of lighter hair represent the dragon's horns when you're young, but as you grow older it grows wavier. Then they're called the dragon whiskers."

"Kill me."

"Don't start," Tsunade reproached her, "Now we need someone with an extensive knowledge of the Dragonsight warriors."

"M-maybe someone in another v-village knows something," Hinata suggested.

Tenten growled. "Just go ask your dad or something."

"W-what makes y-you think m-my father knows about t-this?"

"I don't know. He's old, old people know everything."

"I agree with one thing Tenten has said."

The Weapons Mistress looked at Lady Tsunade. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Not Hiashi being old, but asking an elder person about it. I'll consult with the village elders and see if they know anything about this. In the meantime, it's late afternoon. Go home and rest. Tenten, don't practice."

"Gotcha," the brunette waved her hand idly in a goodbye.

"What do you think all this means?" Kakashi asked the Hokage.

"I don't know. But I need to present this very carefully to the elders and the Daimyo. If they think Tenten poses as a threat, they'll kick her out into exile."

* * *

"I understand a bit."

Tenten sat on her bed in her nightclothes. Her hair was undone and reached halfway down her back. The stripes didn't move with her hair, they stayed in place.

"That dragon dream was a warning wasn't it? About what's happened. What a great birthday this has been."

She punched her pillow cruelly and felt like throwing Leo Pard out the window. The window! Tenten opened the shutters and leaned over the edge of her balcony.

_I can end it,_ she thought, _The Daimyo and elders will want to turn me into a weapon. Just like what Lee told me about Gaara. The only difference is… I can die._

She stood on the edge of the terrace and looked down. As a ninja, she could easily jump this. But as a person. Maybe she would land awkwardly and snap her neck or break her spine. The brunette edged forward.

_Do you really want this?_ said a small voice.

_What choice do I have?_

_ Stay alive and be happy with your friends._

"Tenten?"

She looked out to see Neji standing on the roof of the building across from her.

"Why are you doing this?"

She glared at him. "You won't understand. In fact, you can't. I won't be a tool, I won't let them use me."

Neji kept his face expressionless. "You're going to get off the edge, go back inside, and go to bed."

"Are you gonna make me!"

"I will if I have to."

"I won't be their pawn! I won't be turned into a weapon like Gaara! I don't want to suffer!"

She threw herself forward, but found her body unable to fall. Neji had jumped behind her and gripped the back of her shirt.

"You won't be turned into a weapon. Guy-sensei would never let it happen."

Tenten turned her head to look at him. "Why do you care? You don't care about anything except training."

"I have other interests besides that. But you are my teammate. It may have not occurred to you, but I don't have many friends. The few I do have, I protect. So I won't let you throw your life away. If you try this again, I'll alert Lady Tsunade and she'll put Anbu guards in your house."

"Better you than them."

"Hn."

Tenten climbed down and Neji released his grip on her shirt. The two brunettes looked at each other.

"Don't throw your life away. Life is a gift."

"But, they'll turn me into a weapon."

"Then Lee will run to the Sand village and get Gaara. That boy surely doesn't want anyone to end up like him."

Tenten walked past Neji and into her room. "Thank you." She shut the window shutters.

* * *

The dragons came to her again in the dream. They swarmed around, crooning their fear and love wanting. This time a silver dragon approached her.

"Don't throw your life away. Life is a gift." It sounded just like Neji.

"I won't, not as long as there's a chance everything can work."

The dragons trumpeted in joy and rubbed their head against her.

_Yes. As long as there's a chance._

_

* * *

_

"She is afraid."

"We must trust these ninja."

"We should Sol to her instead of him waiting."

"Let us wait and see."

Done. Reviews Peeze!


	7. The Only Way

The Only Way

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"If what you say is true, then the girl is completely unstable."

Tsunade yawned loudly. It was waaay to early for a meeting with the elders. Damn old people probably didn't sleep at all.

"Yes, her powers have just been discovered," she replied, "But that's why I came to you two. If Tenten goes to the Village of Dragons, I'm sure she can find answers."

"It appears that getting rid of her is the best way of keeping this village safe."

"And, and," Tsunade pressed the conversation. After all that poor girl had been through there was no she was going to get thrown in exile, "Once she can control her powers, the village will benefit greatly."

The two elders looked at each other. "You better have faith in this girl, Tsunade. If she fails, she's banished."

"Right."

* * *

She wasn't allowed to train, but she could watch. Tenten sat crosslegged on one of the posts at the Team Guy training ground. The rest of her team wasn't training anyway. Neji sat with his back to the same post, and Lee was drawing patterns in the dirt. Guy-sensei was pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

"I'm bored," Tenten finally broke the silence.

Neji glanced up at her. The memory of her shaken form last night was the reason he stuck close by. "Lady Tsunade is sure to have a plan."

"You mean one that won't get me banished?"

"Hn."

"Dear youthful flower, we will gladly fight for your right to stay." Lee gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

Neji looked up. "Eagle."

Guy-sensei looked up as well to see the bird. "Lady Tsunade has called us. Let's go."

The Weapons Mistress and Hyuuga prodigy and both abandoned the post to follow their sensei and teammate to the meeting that could seal Tenten's doom.

* * *

"The elders have agreed to give you a chance. Your team is to leave immediately for the Land of Valleys and seek out the Village of Dragons."

Tenten tilted her head to the side. "You sure it'll work?"

Lady Tsunade sighed. "I'm not sure of anything. But this is the best chance we have."

"Then we'll take it!" Guy-sensei's teeth flashed, "Don't worry about anything, we'll find the answers."

"Good. Pack for the journey. Here's a map of the region."

Guy-sensei took the chart. "Team. Meet at the gate in ten minutes."

"Right!"

All four departed. Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Am I making the right decision here? My heart says I am, but my brain is calling me a fool."

* * *

Tenten scowled. Guy-sensei had informed her as they left the Hokage office that she would be the escorted. She could pack weapons, but she couldn't be completely battle-ready. And she had to change from her ninja wear to day wear. Thoroughly pissed off. She chose her red pants and turquoise blouse. Comfortable enough.

"Maybe some dye or something to hide the dragon horns?" she asked Leo Pard.

The stuffy stared back blankly.

"I'll just keep my headband with me."

When she started talking with her few stuffed animals, she didn't know. Fact being all she had was Leo Pard the dragon and Patches the panda. She probably had always talked to them. When her horrible adoptive parents had been around, she had had no friends. The stuffies had to make due. They weren't bad company.

"Goodbye!" she ran out of the house, disturbing some dust on the way.

Guy-sensei, Lee, and Neji were waiting for her at the gate.

"Okay. I'm ready to find out my heritage."

"Here."

Neji threw a cloak at her.

"What's this for?"

"To hide your face. You are secret royalty."

Tenten set her jaw. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Lady Tsunade has suggested it," Guy-sensei said, "Orders."

Tenten threw it around her shoulders and zipped it in place. She pulled the hood up to hide her face.

"Let's go."

With Neji leading the way, the team set off on the path. To the Land of Valleys, and the Village of Dragons.

* * *

"I'm just saying, it's hot as freakin hell to wear this while we're still in the Land of Fire!" Tenten tried to tear the cloak away. Wearing it was slowly heating her body to make her greatly uncomfortable.

"You're under orders." Lee put the cloak back in place.

Tenten began to try and rip it from around her neck. Guy-sensei wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She kicked her legs fiercely.

"I'm not enjoying this journey!"

Neji looked the map over. "It'll take us approximately two days to get there. So just get used to it."

Tenten went limp so her sensei would let her down. Once she was on her feet, she crossed her arms under the cloak and shut her eyes. Thankfully they had turned back to normal during the night.

"How do we know we'll find answers?"

"We don't, but it's our only chance," Guy-sensei replied, "So let us go forth with the power of youth! We'll get there on willpower!"

Tenten mumbled, "I wonder of willpower can fly."

Neji tucked his head close to hers. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause we're gonna need it t cross the mountains."

"There's a pass."

"Oh."

Guy-sensei raised his fist to the sky. "Onward to the Village of Dragons!"

"I hope he doesn't actually try to cross the mountains and ignore the pass," Tenten whispered to her saner teammate.

"Hn."

He agreed.

Tenten scratched the side of her neck. This was going to be a long journey. And with Lee and Guy-sensei… well, that only made it longer.

* * *

It's so short! Sorry.


	8. The Village in the Valley

The Village In the Valley

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Damn!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The ten meter tall stalks of close growing bamboo were really starting to get on her nerves. She was still forced to where the cloak and it kept choking her when it got caught.

"You know," Tenten said, rubbing the side of her head, "There's nothing like getting bitch-slapped by a piece of bamboo, it's like getting hit with a lead pipe*. It never feels good."

Neji looked impassively at her. "I can't see Lee or Guy-sensei."

"Naked or eye or other*?"

"Naked eye."

Suddenly both green beasts tumbled out three feet up the path. Lee scrambled to his feet and began to pick bamboo leaves out of his hair.

Tenten heaved a sigh. "From now on, we stick to the path. No…more…shortcuts."

Guy-sensei pulled an entire branch from his sleeve. "My thoughts exactly."

The Weapons Mistress turned to her Hyuuga friend. "Neji how far are we?"

He looked the map over then activated his Byakugan. "According to the map, we're approximately halfway through the mountain pass. Not much longer till we reach the Village of Dragons."

Tenten hummed to indicate she understood. She was secretly preoccupied with her nails. Within now and the four days ago she cut them, they had grown at an exceptional rate. Now they curled a bit like claws, and they were reinforced somehow. Her nails had been turned into formidable weapons. She knew because she had slashed a stalk of bamboo in half when she got angry.

"I wonder how the people are going to respond to me?"

"You're their princess Tenten! Such unyouthful thinking is bad! You need to think positive and bask in the light of youth!"

"Lee."

"Yes Neji?"

"Be quiet."

Tenten was about to grin, but stopped. Lee was nice to her, almost like her brother.

"Don't be mean," she scolded Neji.

He scowled and continued up the dirt path. Once the two green beasts were in order, the remaining three followed.

"I wonder if we'll be able to see the valley once we get to the top of this rise?" said Lee.

"You will," Neji called back.

The top was in sight. Tenten felt her heart begin to race. She was about to see the place where her blood first originated. Where her ancestors had lived. She wondered if there were still dragons here. The place _was_ called the Village of Dragons.

* * *

"I sense she is near."

"They are coming."

* * *

From the top of the path rise, Tenten could see it all. The bamboo forests, the actual trees, and the village. In the heart of the valley was the huge cluster of low buildings. And in the center of those was a tall one, similar to the Hokage building.

Neji pointed at it. "Most likely their version of a castle."

"It looks beautiful," Tenten exhaled a held breath.

"Such a marvelous place! No wonder the greatest clan of all time came from here."

"Be quiet Lee."

"Shut up Neji."

"Tenten, Neji, no fighting. We are here for our mission."

"Right Guy-sensei."

The four started down the path and into the actual valley. Neji suddenly stalked over to a piece of bamboo. He sliced it with chakra charge hands and pocketed the piece.

"What was that for?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata originally wanted to come. She told me while I was packing, but Lord Hiashi said our team had to do it alone. I promised her some souvenirs."

"So you cut a stalk of bamboo?"

He pulled it back out of his pocket. "It's different then normal bamboo."

Indeed. The bamboo was stronger, had a sweet scent, and strange bluish stripes. Curious!

"Guy-sensei!" Lee actually raised his hand. "What are we to do if guards threaten us? We are not here to cause conflict."

Tenten started walking backwards to face him. "We explain what we're doing and if they attack, we attack."

"Exactly," Neji agreed.

* * *

"They are closer."

"Maybe we go meet them?"

"No, let them enter."

* * *

"Halt! State your purpose!"

Guy-sensei had flipped Tenten's hood back up halfway down the hill. She stood tall as the guards at the gate approached, her teammates standing close behind.

"Who are you?"

She pushed the hood back down. "My name is Tenten, daughter of Fen and Tenma. Are you familiar with these people?"

The guard held his body in a defensive attack stance. "The name Fen, I am familiar with that."

"Good. Me and my team have traveled from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The guard relaxed his stance. "We are friends with the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I turned fourteen a few days ago, and on that day I displayed signs of the Dragonsight warriors."

The guard's eyes widened. Tenten turned her head and pointed to the dragon horns marking.

"I would like to enter and find a historian or someone who can give some answers to controlling the power."

The guard dropped to his knees and bowed his head low. "Please forgive me! If I had known who you were, I would have never acted as such!"

Tenten was stunned. "Uhhh… it's okay. You didn't know. In fact, I praise you for being alert and doing exactly what your job calls for. Questioning unknown people."

"Bless you princess. Such a kind heart. If I may be humbled, may I escort you to our current leader?"

"Current leader?"

"Yes your Highness. You see, we haven't seen a warrior for over fifty years. The latter was our leader, but after he died, we were without one. Lord Nobu* has been advising the village until one of the blood may return. And now you have."

"Yes. I would like you to take me to Nobu."

"Right this way."

The guard led them into the village. Tenten was amazed at the beauty that surrounded them. Gardens with streams, fountains, and waterfalls. Statues of dragons that held offerings of incense and flowers at their bases. And… wait! A small flash of color shot off the top of one statue. It landed in front of them.

It was a little dragon. No longer then her arm, with a wingspan of a meter or more. It waved its wings and bounced up and down playfully. It twitched its membrane flared ears. So cute! Tenten dropped to her knees to caress its tiny head and brush her fingers against its green scales.

"One of the many little dragons that live here," the guard explained.

"He's adorable!"

Lee got down with her to look at the dragon.

"Neji come look at him!"

But the Hyuuga was watching two more little dragons swoop down and land in front of Tenten. They crooned and begged to be petted like the first. Tenten lifted the green up to her shoulder and picked the two new ones up.

"We must continue."

The guard led them toward the large building at the center of the village. All the way, little dragons began to waddle after them, and people began to notice. They dropped their tools and looked curiously at the odd acting dragons. Then they saw Tenten's markings. They gasped and pointed and immediately began to follow. Those that didn't ran of to other parts of the village to deliver the news.

"They have been waiting for you," Neji said.

Finally they came to the stairs that led to the door of the building. A large stone Asian dragon statue was curled up at the bottom of the stair. Its head was raised, made to look as if it were regarding whoever approached. The door opened. A young man slipped out and shut it once more. He flew down the steps and right up to Tenten. He grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eyes.

"My name is Kohaku. Your mother was my father's older sister. It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the Dragon Village, cousin!"

Tenten was taken aback by the fact she had a cousin, but recovered and grinned widely. "I'm glad to be here. I'm looking for someone to answer my questions about my powers."

The doors opened. A regal looking man in expensive looking robes stepped out and descended the stairs. He went right to Tenten. Kohaku backed away.

"Greetings young warrior, I am Nobu. It is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Are these your companions?" He was looking at Lee, Neji, and Guy-sensei.

"Yes. They're my friends."

"We'll have to find rooms for you all. Come with me."

"Wait! I need to have some questions answered."

He turned back and regarded her with a strange look in his eyes. "In due time."

The little dragons fled.

* * *

*That quote it from my dad. We were helping my great grandmother "clear out" (chainsaw) an out of control bamboo plant. A piece hit my dad in the head.

* Tenten means the Byakugan as "other"

*Nobu means "prolong, stretch"

*Kohaku means "amber"

Reviews please!


	9. The Warning

The Warning

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"So this is where my ancestors came from?" Tenten turned a few circles to look at the surrounding walls of the mansion, "I like it."

Kohaku smiled. "I'm glad. There's plenty of room for each of you."

Neji grunted. To tell the truth, he wasn't listening. He was watching. Kohaku held happiness in his amber colored eyes, but Neji could see something else. Fear. What was this boy afraid of?

Nobu held his arms out. "I'm sure you will like it here. We have waited so long for a warrior to return." He approached Tenten. "You will make a fine Queen of the dragons."

"Oh." The brunette held her hands up. "I'm not here to be the Queen."

"Why?"

Team Guy looked at Kohaku after his outburst. The boy hid his head. Neji narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I'm a ninja." Tenten pulled out her headband. "I came here because I need answers to controlling my powers. If I don't learn, I'll be exiled from our village."

"I see." Nobu rubbed his chin. "We have several scrolls kept in record of the ways of the Dragonsight warriors. I'm sure you can learn from them."

"That would be appreciated."

The man left them. Kohaku raised his head again. He rubbed his hands together and shuddered.

"You okay Koha?" Tenten asked.

"Koha? Oh, yes I'm fine."

"You don't look it," said Lee.

"I'm fine! Follow me to your rooms."

Neji mumbled something indistinct. His mind was already asking and answering questions that came to it with each step into the inners of the building. Why was Kohaku so nervous? Maybe it was a disorder. Why was he afraid of Tenten not being the Queen? Maybe he just wanted a family member the same age around. Why did Nobu give Tenten that strange look? Maybe was seeing if she really was a warrior. Why did the dragons flee at the sight of Nobu? That he couldn't answer.

* * *

Night fell quickly in the valley. Tenten was unpacking her things in her room, while Neji sat on her windowsill, watching the village.

"Something strange is going on," he suddenly said.

"I know."

"That Nobu fellow, he seems… a little off. And Kohaku seems really edgy and jittery. Do you think something happened to him when he was little?"

"No," she replied, "He was all full of joy when he saw me, but it faded once Nobu appeared."

"Have you noticed no one else lives here? There's Nobu and Kohaku, and a few servants that leave at the end of the day. But no one else. From the stories I've heard when I was little, this place was always crowded with the family members, whether they were gifted or not. But no one is here. The powers in the lineages might have died out, but the lines themselves couldn't have died out altogether."

"Something is wrong," Tenten locked eyes with her teammate, "And as the last Dragonsight warrior, I mean to find out."

"But how-"

"Shush! Someone's coming."

A shadow passed in front of her closed door. Suddenly a piece of paper slipped under the door. The shadow disappeared. Tenten moved slowly, lest it be a trap. She picked it up and read the few words written on it.

"What does it say?" Neji asked.

"'Don't believe what Nobu says. They're not gone. They are with you. Watch and listen, young warrior.'"

Neji slid off the window sill to read the letter himself. "There's no signature. And why would they be sneaking around?"

"Whoever did this was not supposed to." Tenten glared at the note. "Neji, I need your help."

"What?"

"We must do what the note tells us."

"Listen?"

Tenten smirked. "And watch. Always watch."

* * *

Kohaku was joyfully bouncing around Tenten while they all seated for breakfast. But as soon as Nobu walked in, he froze in place. He seemed to adopt a submissive personality around the man.

"Well," said Nobu, looking at each in turn, "I hope you all had a good sleep."

"Yes," Neji and Tenten replied.

"Most youthful!" said the other two.

Tenten fingered a folded note she held in her nightclothes pocket. She was positive Kohaku was the one who had slipped the one from last night under the door.

"Now Tenten." Nobu's voice shook her from her thoughts. "I am guessing you wish to see the scrolls. Come with me and I'll take you to the records room."

"I'm coming too." Neji stood up.

"Oh, any reason why?"

"Tenten and I are close friends, never separated."

He turned to Lee and Guy-sensei for support. Tenten saw him wink during the movement.

"Oh yes," said Guy-sensei, seeing Neji's wink, "They're never apart. Their youthful spirits wilt if they are separated for to long."

Nobu pasted on a small smile. "Glad to hear it. Come you two."

As the pair passed Kohaku, Tenten pushed the folded note into his hand. He kept his head low, but she saw the smallest of grins on his face. Once they were gone, the boy unfolded the paper.

'Your warning is just. We will keep watch.'

-Tenten and Neji

* * *

"God! What isn't dust in here?"

The record room looked like it hadn't been touched in decades. Most of the scrolls within were moth eaten and covered in cobwebs. An inch of dust grew on everything.

_Just like home_.

"I apologize for the poor tidiness. The last warrior was trained by a master and had no use for these."

"Where is the master?" Neji asked.

Nobu visibly tensed up. "He died a few years ago. Tragic hit to the heart for this village. His name was Absolon. We will miss him."

"Well," Tenten coughed as the stack of scrolls next to her fell in a cloud of dust, "These won't help. Isn't there a historian or someone with copies?"

"Oh heavens no. These were for the family themselves. But I'm sure we can find something in the village. I'll send you with Kohaku."

_Perfect,_ Tenten thought.

They exited the room and followed Nobu back to the dining room. Neji leaned close to her.

"Notice how he said 'were for the family'."

"The family still lives as long as I live."

* * *

"The records were destroyed right?"

Kohaku had pulled them into a small alleyway. His body twitched uncontrollably.

"Yes. Is it possible to find someone else who knows the powers?"

The boy shook his head. "No one else knows anything, and Nobu is perfectly aware of that."

Tenten was about to cuss, but her attention was drawn to something else.

"Look at that." She pointed to the street.

A small fox like creature was sitting in the middle, staring at them. It was chestnut in color with hazel stripes and a golden brown belly. Its ears were more flared than a normal fox's. It muzzle was shorter and rounder too. It waved its striped tail at them.

Neji starred solemnly at it.

It waved its tail one more time, then raced up the road. Tenten sprang from the alley and raced after it.

"Tenten!" Neji called.

"We have to follow it!"

The two boys exchanged glances before taking off after the runaway brunette. The fox led them through the least populated streets. It always waited for them to catch, further proving Tenten's theory it was taking them somewhere.

"Wait!"

Tenten and Neji both slid to a stop. Kohaku looked up at what lay before them, trembling. It was a mountain path, leading up great rise.

"I was told never to go there," he said.

Neji crossed his arms. "By who?"

"Nobu."

The Hyuuga scowled and looked up the path. The fox was waiting for them on a boulder.

"Stay if you want," Tenten said, "But we're going after it."

The two started up the path. The fox waved its tail happily and continued on the journey. It led them through twisting trees and over streams and boulders. Finally it brought them to split in the ground. A shallow chasm. It looked back once, then continued inside. Tenten didn't even hesitate.

"This is amazing," she said to Neji.

The ground dropped steeply and soon the walls towered above them.

"It's all natural."

Kohaku had followed them.

The fox barked and waved for them to follow. But before they could move, a little dragon burst past, screaming and screeching. It doubled back and started rambling in front of Tenten's face. It let out one more screech and disappeared further down.

Neji clenched his fists. Something was very wrong, he could sense it. "What was wrong with it?"

Kohaku looked thoughtful. "You can't really tell unless you've been around them your whole life. But he did seem excited. What do you think Tenten?"

The brunette turned to face them. Her eyes were full of fear and her body trembled with it.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I know what it said." Her voice was grim.

"W-hat?"

"It said 'run'."

A dozen explosions went off at once. The three teens looked upward to see blown chunks of rocks falling toward them. Tenten saw what she thought were images of her past times with Team Guy. With that blocking her mind, her instincts took over.

Her eyes burned bright gold.

* * *

Oh no! Will they survive?


	10. The Jump

The Jump

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Neji was somewhat conscious. How, he had no clue. Didn't the rocks kill them? Was he dead right now?

"Neji!"

The Hyuuga coughed uncontrollably. Kohaku was desperately shaking him awake. The boy looked terrified.

"What happened?" Neji croaked, his throat still full of dust.

"Tenten saved us! She used her powers and teleported us!"

"Really?" Neji's eyes were full of dust still, but he managed to make out the silhouette of his teammate.

"Here," she said.

The film of grime left Neji's eyes. He blinked a few times and stared at the brunette. Her eyes were such an intense shade of gold and the dragon horns were glowing.

"Where are we?" Kohaku asked, looking around.

They were in the forest still, out of the chasm. Neji narrowed his eyes. Something was different. The trees and bamboo all looked the same, but he could feel it.

Tenten helped him to his feet. "We should go. Am attempt has been made on our lives. Let's return to the Dragon Village."

As they made their way back down the mountain path, Tenten kept looking around her. She was looking for the fox.

"Oh my."

"What?" she turned to Kohaku, then saw what he meant.

The village had new buildings and a completely new setup. The people were talking and working like a normal day, but they all seemed… happier then before.

"Did something happen?" said Neji.

"I don't know, but let's keep a low profile. Remember, somebody tried to kill us."

They agreed and Tenten released her hair so as to hide her identity and somehow deactivated the Dragonsight. She looked different enough to easily fool someone. They started down the street, children running past them laughing at their game, adults not even paying attention to them.

Kohaku looked confused. "They're so…different. What happened?"

He grunted as he ran into Neji, who in turn had run into Tenten. The girl was staring wide-eyed at a statue.

She pointed. "That wasn't there before."

It was her. A stone version, but still her. Her statue self was garbed in armor and held a mighty sword by the handle. A few little stone dragons were frolicking at her feet. The plaque at the base read

'Tenten the brave, our true hero. It was this noble warrior, the last at the time, who killed Nobu the conqueror and set our village free. She will always be remembered.'

"I… killed Nobu?"

"Enjoying the statue?"

They turned to see a young boy with deep brown hair and light hazel eyes. He bore the dragon horns.

"Uh, yeah. What can you tell me about this girl?"

He grinned. "Tenten was the last Dragonsight warrior at her time. She went with her cousin and friend to find answers to her powers, and they vanished. Two months later, they reappeared with Tenten battle ready and bearing the sword of Ryuunogan known as Fallen Star. She defeated Nobu and released our village from his clutches. Sadly, she didn't stay to be the Queen. She returned to the village she came from with her friends."

"She seems like a noble person."

"Oh, yes. She did return one time when an evil man known as Darkmask was threatening the all the lands. She came back with Neji, a white eyed girl, a girl with scars all over her face, and some kid with red hair. There were others to, but I can't remember. She slew Darkmask as well. Truly the greatest warrior to ever exist."

"How long ago was this?"

"About seventy-five years ago."

Neji coughed to hide a surprised choke.

"R-really?" Tenten stammered slightly.

"Yeah. You want to know something? I'm her great-great-grandson. There are more warriors now."

"Tenzin*!"

The boy turned to who they guessed was his mother. "Bye-bye!" he called as he ran to her.

Tenten sank to the ground. "We're…we're in the future. I teleported us to the future!"

"How is that possible?" said Neji.

"The Dragonsight warriors can do anything." Kohaku stated.

"Yeah," Tenten looked up at him, "Now the only question is how do we get back?"

"Tenzin!"

She glared at her teammate. "What about him?"

"He said there were more warriors now. We could go to one of them."

"And you think they'll believe us? Oh hi, I'm your ancestor and I seemed to have taken us through time. Can you show us how to get back?"

"It's the only chance we have."

Tenten sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Hayato* grunted as he lifted the stack of scrolls in place. He was the keeper of the records and truly did love the job. There was so much to learn in these written histories. Never did he complain or grumble.

"Hayato! I met some funny people toady!"

The young man turned to see his little brother Tenzin. "Did you now?"

The boy bobbed his head up and down. "Uh-huh. There was a long haired boy with white eyes, and a brown haired one with amber eyes. Oh, and a pretty girl with chocolate hair and eyes. They were looking at the statue of Tenten. They didn't know the story! Isn't that weird? Big brother?"

Hayato was rummaging through a chest of files. His eyes were huge and he seemed determined to find something.

"What's wrong bro?"

"Tenzin, go get those people."

"What? Why?"

"Just go get them! Now!"

"Okay." His brother disappeared.

Hayato leaned his back against the chest with a file hugged to his torso. He opened it up.

'Upon the reappearance of Tenten, a strange story was told. The girl herself and her friend, Neji, and cousin, Kohaku, claimed they had been teleported through time. In the future, Tenten said that she found all the answers she needed and jumped back to the past. She had found the ancient sword of Ryuunogan and saved Absolon. It is truly unknown if the time story is true, but all we do know, is that Tenten was the greatest warrior who lived.'

Hayato reread the whole passage and slowly moved the file aside. Was it true? Were those people really them? Or was he going crazy? The time story had always been his favorite and he had hoped as a little boy it was true. But there was no evidence except the words of Tenten, the now dead warrior. To some, like him, it was enough. But to others, they needed more.

"Bro."

Hayato looked up to see Tenzin had already returned. "What?"

"We have company."

The younger boy led his brother to the door. Three people were standing in the doorway. The middle one, a girl, crossed her arms.

"Hello," she reached into her pocket and drew two hairbands, which she used to tie her hair up into twin buns. Hayato gasped as he realized what this meant. "We need to discuss some things with you." Her eyes turned gold.

* * *

*Tenzin means 'upholder of teachings'

*Hayato means 'falcon person'

Time travel rulez!


	11. The Return of the Warrior

The Return of the Warrior

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Lee tried his best to move, but to no avail. Nobu had a strange pendant with some substance in it. He had immobilized both Lee and Guy-sensei. Then laughed saying his reign was forever because the last Dragonsight warrior was dead. Along with her friend and cousin. Now the two green beasts were locked in a cell with some of the pendant liquid painted on the bars. They couldn't escape.

"I still can't believe Tenten and Neji are dead."

The mission was a complete failure. The two days here had become two months. Nobu planned to kill them soon. He was a true conqueror, killing innocent children so he could rule. Tenten didn't even want the throne, but he murdered her anyway.

Nobu had told the entire village what had happened. They all openly wept. The man carried a strange sword with him. He claimed it was from ancient times, it had belonged to Ryuunogan himself. And it was with that very blade he threatened all the villagers to do his bidding. The dragons had known. They had always known. They fled at the sight of Nobu, for they had seen what he had done to Absolon. Fear struck their tiny hearts where that man treaded.

"Guy-sensei, we must break free and avenge Tenten and Neji!"

"In do time Lee. I have faith that time will tell."

"When sensei?"

"At our first chance."

The metal door at the far end of the tunnel creaked. Nobu walked in, flourishing the sword. He stopped in front of the cell that held to ninja.

"Your death date is tomorrow. Suck up as much life as you can."

Lee spat at him. The man glared and left the two to the dim light.

* * *

A squirrel hopped onto a tree stump. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and began to nibble on his acorn. A bird chirped from far away, the stream bubbled and crackled. All was peaceful. With a small boom and ripple through the air, three teens fell forward on the moss.

"Last time!" Tenten shouted, brushing the bits of moss from her royal robes.

"But Tenten," Kohaku said, "We need to return to right after Nobu thought he killed us."

"No! I'm not doing it anymore! We're within the time range our past selves were still missing, this is fine! My eyes are burning!"

Neji plucked at the painted feathers in his hair. Before they had left, the priests from the future had done a sacred good luck ceremony. The three were covered in beads and feathers, with marking painted on their faces. Neji and Kohaku were both also wearing royal robes.

"This is fine," he said to Kohaku, "Now remember the plan. Kohaku, you're to gather the villagers and set the prisoners free. Tenten and I will continue on the path the fox was leading us on. It'll take us to him."

The boy nodded. "Good luck!" called as he ran down the path.

Tenten twisted her sash absentmindedly. "Let's go."

* * *

Kohaku slipped through the alleys skillfully. He had learned to do that after the years of torment from Nobu. It was Nobu, in fact, who had killed his family, but kept him alive to avoid suspicion from the villagers. No one would suspect kind-hearted Nobu who opened his home to a poor boy. After it became obvious what the man was doing, he just forgot about Kohaku. Now it was payback time.

It was morning, the villagers were slowly dragging themselves outside. They had lost the will to live after Tenten was murdered. The warriors were all gone. Kohaku grabbed a nearby pot and ladle.

He began to fiercely bang the two together. "Nobu is wrong! One still lives! Gather at the manor! She returns!"

He raced down the streets, shouting all the way. The people were stunned, but obeyed immediately once they saw who it was.

"Gather at the manor! She lives! The warrior will set you free!"

The people were on the move. Kohaku smiled and rushed to the manor. Now was the hard part, getting inside.

* * *

Tenten held her bo staff tightly. She was currently using it as a walking stick, but could easily turn it into a weapon with one swing. She and Neji were climbing the rocks in the chasm that had apparently killed them.

"Do you really think the fox is on our side?" she asked Neji.

"Yes, he was taking us to him, But the rocks caused delay."

They emerged from the chasm, blinking in the sunlight. It was a meadow on the mountainside. Tenten started across to the other side. Nothing seemed interfered about this place. Not many people had come here.

"Do you think he's still there?" she asked.

"He has to be."

* * *

Kohaku slipped through the second story window from the gutter. Nobu was currently distracted by the growing crowd of people out front. The boy dashed down the hall, narrowly avoiding a vase on the table. Stupid things. Why people put them there, he didn't know. He cracked the door of Nobu's office. Empty. With quick, silent feet, he dashed to the table, grabbed the keys and a brush and bucket, and set off to the lower parts.

"Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Don't be dead," he whispered to himself as he pretty much flew down the stairs.

He unlocked the metal door and stepped into the jail. The prison simply consisted of a tunnel carved of the foundation stone with three cells on each side. Kohaku rushed to the furthest one. He bent to retrieve the full water dish when a well aimed kick almost made contact with his face. He fell back in surprise.

"Kohaku?" Lee gaped at the fallen boy. "But… you're dead!"

Kohaku reached through and pulled the water dish toward him. "On the contrary, I am well alive."

Guy-sensei gripped the bars. "How is it possible? Nobu said he killed you and Neji and Tenten."

"He set off explosions at the mouth of a chasm we were in. He thought the rocks crushed us." Kohaku poured the water into the bucket and dipped the brush in. "But what he didn't count on was Tenten's powers. She teleported us away."

"But that was two months ago. Where have you been?"

"The future."

"What?" the green beasts said together.

"We were in the future, seventy-five years to be exact. Tenten was supposed to transport us back to right after we left this time, but she was off by two months into the future. So we're here now."

"Where are Tenten and Neji?" Lee asked.

Kohaku used the brush to gently wash away the pendant substance painted on the bars. "They're up the mountain, they'll be here soon."

With the bars washed, the boy pulled them open easily. The two green beasts sprang forward and the three made their way to the upper levels.

"What is in the pendant?" Lee asked as they ran.

"Nobu pendant? It's liquid Dragonfire."

"What?"

"Nobu's father was the advisor of the last warrior to reign here. When the warrior died, Nobu's father slit his throat and caught the trickle of liquid fire inside a vial. He gave the vial to Nobu. With that bit of Dragonfire, Nobu can do a lot of things, but he isn't as powerful as an actual warrior. That's why he tried to kill Tenten."

"It immobilized us."

"It can do many things. But Tenten will be here soon. She'll save us."

* * *

"There it is."

Before the two lay a slim slit in the rock face. It looked barely wide enough for a full grown man to fit. It looked frightening at sight. And it was where they needed to go. Tenten faced sideways and began to edge her way through. Neji followed in a similar fashion.

"How far do you think it goes?" she said.

"I don't know. I'll look."

Tenten could hear the roar of water somewhere beneath.

"There must be a river!" she shouted over the noise.

"Tenten wait!"

The ground suddenly disappeared. Tenten fell into nothingness until she made contact with the water. She floundered around until she got her footing. It was rather shallow. Probably only four feet deep. Neji plunged down beside her.

"Is this the water path?" she shouted.

"Must be!" he shouted back.

A rather big rush of water knocked the two off their feet. Tenten's cry was muffled by water as she and Neji suddenly found themselves in a tunnel dropping straight down. Both yelled as they were tossed and turned in a demonic tunnel waterslide.

"Tenten!" Neji reached for her hand but was knocked back by a swell.

The tunnel opened up and the two were cast into an small underground lake. Tenten burst through the surface and clung to a rock. Neji was doing the same, only he climbed on top. He stepped onto the surface of the water. Tenten copied and soon they walked over to the part of the cave above the water.

"What is this place?" Tenten said, looking around.

Stalactites and stalagmites grew on the edges of the rock ground. The water glistened and cast blue shadows everywhere.

Neji turned his head side to side. "This is the right place, but where is Absolon?"

"Intruders! Come to take what little I still posses!"

The ninja spun around to come face to face with a large dragon, open jawed and ready to fight.

* * *

Is Absolon still alive? Will they escape? Why is the dragon here?

Find out next chapter!


	12. The Lost Master

The Lost Master

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Reflexes were a gift to a ninja, especially one in danger. The dragon roared and charged at the two "intruders". Tenten slid to the side while Neji jumped back out to open water. The dragon looked back and forth at each, trying to figure out which to go after. He chose Tenten.

"Wait! Just listen! We're not-"

"Save your breath! I will not be defeated! I will live on to protect them!"

Tenten clenched her teeth and retreated through the stalactites. She had lost her bo staff on the ride down the tunnels. The brunette quickly pulled out her only other weapon, a humble kunai knife. The dragon was weaving its long, lithe body through the forest of pointed stones. It bared its teeth and snapped at her. Tenten backed up further.

"Spawns of wickedness! Evil bastards! What can you take I haven't lost already? My family, my treasure, my home, my sanity? Well Nobu already has all those things!"

The Weapons Mistress with only one weapon withdrew to the water. The dragon climbed out of the stalactites easily, bearing down for the water. It slipped in and paddled out at such an amazing speed. Tenten bit her lip.

"Die! Go away!" the dragon screamed, rearing its head high above water.

"Gentle Fist!" Neji struck the dragon in the jaw. It bellowed and swung its head. The Hyuuga was knocked aside, but landed upright and prepared to charge again.

"Don't!" Tenten yelled, "We need to reason with him!"

"Reason this!" the dragon spew forth a column of flame.

Neji unfocused his chakra and sunk below the surface of the water. Tenten was forced to retreat back to the rock island. Before she could take stance, the dragon appeared behind her. It grabbed the back of her shirt in its teeth and threw her into the rock wall. Tenten coughed up blood, but immediately got to her feet.

"You don't understand!"

"I understand plenty!"

Neji climbed back up to the surface of the water. He grabbed a few shuriken and hurled the projectiles at the attacking dragon. They bounced off the scales without making a dent. The dragon didn't pay him any mind.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted to her teammate, "Immobilize him! We're not here to do any harm!"

"To bad," the dragon snarled, "I am."

It thrust its head forward and snapped its jaws in the exact place Tenten had been. The brunette sunk her kunai between the scales on its shoulder. The dragon shook its body and the knife fell out.

_This is bad!_

"You will die first!"

Tenten slipped along the rock island. The stalactites grew clustered, offering some protection. She rounded the corner only to find a small pocket. A dead end. She was trapped. The dragon bellowed and appeared behind her. Its eyes burned with rage and…suffering.

"Die evil bastard!"

Tenten dropped the kunai. This was her chance.

"Wait!" she held up her unarmed hands, "Would really kill one of your own children Absolon?"

* * *

Kohaku greatly misjudged Nobu's reaction to the people gathering. He had figured the man would be outside, trying to threaten the crowd. But no, the conqueror was standing right in the doorway. And it seemed he wasn't too happy about the prisoners being free.

"You!" He reached into his shirt and held forth the pendant. The three escapees were immediately immobilized and sank to the floor.

Lee glared at the man. "You don't realize the truth. The eternal power of youth prevails. They still breathe."

Nobu crouched next to Kohaku. His eyes grew wide and he reared back.

"Y-you're dead! The rocks crushed you! I saw!"

Kohaku gave him an evil grin, which was a little hard to do, lying on the floor. "It doesn't matter how much Dragonfire you have, you'll never be an actual warrior. You may be able to do little tricks, but the true Fire lives only in the blood. In Tenten."

"The bastard child lives?"

"The _warrior_ lives. And she has gone to Absolon. You will be defeated!"

"Shut up." He kicked the boy upside the head.

Kohaku's vision went black.

* * *

"What did you say?"

Tenten opened her eyes. The dragon had his head lowered to her eye level. His eyes were golden brown. He had tall staglike horns and a mane of blue fur with yellow longer hairs. His feeler-whiskers waved beside his head. Turquoise scales adorned his entire body. They didn't gleam like the dragon scales in her dream. They were dull.

"What did you say?" the dragon repeated.

"You're Absolon right? You're the dragon that fell from the sky all those years ago. You're the father of Ryuunogan. The source of the Dragonsight."

The dragon sat back on his haunches. His long, oriental body curved upward to allow him to do this.

"Who are you?"

Tenten turned her head and pointed to the dragon horns. "I am Tenten of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. On my fourteenth birthday, I found out I was the last warrior of the Dragonsight."

The dragon regarded the markings, touching one with his whisker. "The last."

"I'm afraid so."

"Yes… I am Absolon, the father of the warriors."

"Then I am one of your many children."

He sank down to the floor, his chin resting on the stone. He looked up at Tenten with sad, sorrowful eyes.

"I waited…fourteen years…for you to come. And now…you're here. Blessed child, please forgive your dragon father."

Tenten crouched and stroked his ears. "I forgive you dragon father. But, I come in need of your help."

"Help?"

"My friends and cousin are in danger. The whole village is. Nobu is destroying everything they know. You must return with us."

Absolon stood back up, but kept his head low in despair. "I cannot. I cannot escape."

"Why? We got in." Neji walked up behind the dragon.

"But the way you came in is not the way I can get out."

"Why are you here dragon father?" Tenten asked.

"Many years ago, when you two were just human hatchlings, what are they called? Infants. When you two were just infants nursing from your mothers-"

"You don't have to be that descriptive."

"Apologies. Nobu appeared at the Spirit Cave, where I stood guard. He held a pendant in his hand, and a sword in the other. He somehow drove me back. There was something in the pendant, I fought best I could, but he drove me here. Then he used explosives on the entrance of my den. I've been trapped here ever since."

Tenten tugged at one of his whiskers. "Why didn't you try to escape?"

"I have. But the further I go at the boulders, the more there seems to be. I finally just gave up and hoped you'd stay away from the Village of Dragons."

Neji grunted. "That didn't work in your favor."

"Wait," Tenten said, "How have you been feeding?"

"Oh, that was taken care of by Hazel. I'm sure you've met him."

"Hazel?"

"The striped fox."

Tenten's eyes got wide. "He tried to lead us here. But Nobu blew up the mouth of the chasm. The only reason we survived was because I teleported us."

"Really?" Absolon looked interested. "The full power had yet to be awakened in you, yet you managed to teleport. And with other people! You are exactly what the world has been waiting for."

Neji stepped beside Tenten. "She didn't just teleport us, she took us to the future."

Absolon was speechless.

"That's why we knew where to go to find you. We need your help."

The dragon held out a claw. "If you help me escape to freedom, I will willingly die to protect my dragon daughter."

Tenten clapped her hands together. "Alright, where's the former opening?"

"Over here."

Absolon led them to a part of the cave reached by a small strip of land. There were large boulders blocking it, and Neji could see similar boulders under the water where they had been tossed.

"I see you tried very hard," he commented.

Absolon hung his head. "I gave up to soon."

"Hn." Neji activated his Byakugan. "About three more feet stone."

"Really? I was that close?"

Tenten clenched her fists. "Head-butt it!"

"That won't work. But," Neji looked thoughtful, "Maybe I can use Gentle Fist to break through."

"Do it."

He went into his stance. Tenten backed up to stand on the water. Absolon went with her, partly shielding her from the small chunks of rock that would surely fly.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms."

In no time, the sunlight was streaming into the cave. Absolon was impressed by the power. He had put a claw on Neji's shoulder.

"Wait. Tenten, you must receive a few gifts first."

"Gifts?" she said while he waddled back into the cave.

"Follow me."

The two teenagers looked at each other before following. Absolon emerged from a small overhang with two objects in his claw. He put them down in front of Tenten. One was a circlet crown made of white gold, and the other was a sheathed sword and scabbard.

"You are the last of the blood. These rightfully belong to you."

Tenten picked up the circlet. It was a beautifully crafted piece of artwork. She put it on, realizing it fit perfectly.

"Now the sword."

She picked up the weapon and drew it out of the casing. The handle was gold and the blade itself was trimmed with silver. It felt _right_ holding it.

"This is Fallen Star, the very sword that belonged to Ryuunogan."

"Wait," Neji spoke up, "Kohaku said that Nobu had Fallen Star."

Absolon shook his head. "On the contrary, I had a duplicate crafted. He ended up taking that one, and I hid the real sword. It belongs to you, dragon daughter."

Tenten did a few practice swings. Never had anything felt more natural.

Neji faced toward the entrance. "We must go. The village needs us. Tenten, you must defeat Nobu to set them all free."

The Weapons Mistress showed her teeth. "He will pay for what he's done."

* * *

Lee managed to bend his arm enough to shake Kohaku. The boy didn't wake. A thin trail of blood ran from the spot where Nobu had kicked him.

"Guy-sensei, I fear he may have a bad concussion."

"Shut up!" Nobu threateningly swung his sword. His eyes darted across the sky. He was afraid. Afraid of the wretched dragon he locked up years ago. Could it be possible those brats found him? No! He was long dead. There was no way.

"Guy-sensei, I think he is losing his mind," Lee whispered.

"It would seem so."

"Where are you?" Nobu suddenly shouted to the sky. "You won't come will you? You do fear me! I am the ultimate one! I have made myself a warrior!"

"No! The power of youth drives them! They will come!"

Nobu turned to Lee. "Shut up you!" He raised his sword to strike.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!"

Absolon landed in the courtyard. Tenten and Neji both jumped off his back. The dragon snarled once at Nobu before taking off, into the sky once more.

"I'll draw him away, you get them," Tenten whispered to Neji, pointing at Lee, Guy-sensei, and Kohaku.

"Right."

Tenten drew the sword and flourished it skillfully. She beckoned at Nobu, a challenge to fight.

"You dare challenge me?"

"I dare."

Nobu stepped forward, drawing his own sword. The people of the village backed up, making a formal fighting ring.

"Nobu, today I fight you for the village."

The half-mad man spat on the ground. "You can fight, but you will lose."

Tenten drew the sword up to eye level. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Oh yeah! Battle time! :3


	13. The Dragon's Strike

The Dragon's Strike

I am the voice of Dragons past

I'm sorry! I've been at my dad's for the past few days and he doesn't have Microsoft Word. Also my brother's been hogging the computer. So to my fans, I apologize.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Absolon had wished with all his heart to stay and help his dragon daughter fight the man that had imprisoned him, but he had a different job to do. Besides, Tenten was supposed to avenge her ancestors. She had argued with him herself. Armed with Fallen Star and with her friends by her side, the dragon was certain she'd succeed. She was a Dragonsight warrior, and held so much promise. He believed in her.

* * *

Tenten circled around, never taking her eyes Nobu. She gripped the handle of Fallen Star. Nobu looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was patched in some places. He was a mess.

"You can't beat me!" spittle flew from his lips as he screamed at her, "I'm the warrior! You're dead! My blood will reign forever and the lineages will be lost!"

"No matter what you say, I am still alive." Her voice was calm and even. "I will defeat you and free my people."

Nobu growled and thrust his sword forward, aiming for her eyes. Tenten turned Fallen Star on its side and knocked the opposing blade upward while she kneeled down. With Nobu leaned over her, his body having been used to build momentum for his sword, Tenten threw her fist into his stomach. He gasped as a dribble of blood trickled down his lip. Tenten skillfully turned on her toes in her crouch and moved herself out from under him. The man fell like a rock.

"This is just what I learned in the Leaf Village," said Tenten, "I can do so much more. Without using the Dragonsight."

Nobu struggled to his feet. He clutched his stomach and glared full force at the brunette. "You think I'll die easily? You're wrong! I can do more too!"

In one quick movement, he had grabbed his sword and sliced a gash in Tenten's arm. She gasped, clutching the wound.

_How did he get so fast?_

Nobu pulled out the pendant around his neck. "With Dragonfire, I can do anything."

Tenten undid the sash from her royal robes. She wrapped it around the wound and tied it off. A wave of anger flowed through her. That evil bastard was using the gift of her family! Tenten posed for further fighting.

Nobu laughed insanely. "You'll still fight? You're more insane than you appear!"

"The only insane one here is you!"

Both fighters turned to see Kohaku standing, albeit very unstably, with a knife in his hands. His amber eyes were dazed from his recent unconsciousness, but he looked determined. He was looking daggers at Nobu (very appropriate).

"Oh?" said the insane one, "The beaten down orphan is going to fight me?"

"I was beaten down, until Tenten arrived. She has shown me that you shouldn't be afraid to stand up against those that mean your loved ones harm. I will fight beside her and we will both avenge our family!"

He was so firm in his decision. His stance was rock solid. He was ready to fight, even if it meant death. In Tenten's eyes, he was perfect. Though not born with the gift… he was one of them.

He was a warrior.

* * *

Neji stood off to the side, often having to hold back Lee and Guy-sensei.

"This is their fight!" he said to them, "It's up to them to avenge their ancestors."

Guy-sensei faltered and stood back with him, but Lee still continued to press forward. Neji gripped the back of his teammate's jumpsuit. The green beast finally stopped. But his gaze never wavered from Tenten and Kohaku.

* * *

"Let's go!"

The cousins went forward together, their pace matched and blades drawn. Nobu held the pendant high and suddenly Kohaku was pushed facedown into the stone by an unknown force. Tenten stopped and helped her cousin up. His nose was broken and his face was covered in blood.

"Tenten," he rasped, "You must get the pendant. He'll be powerless if you take it."

"He may have Dragonfire, but I am an actual warrior. I can beat him. Fire against Fire."

The two stood together. But before a strike could be made, Nobu held the pendant high and suddenly the people surrounding them blew away. Luckily they only made it a few feet and landed on their backs. Neji and the green beasts had stood their ground. The battle arena was open.

Tenten clenched her teeth. She was currently substituting a crutch for Kohaku with her own body. But if she didn't act soon, people were actually going to get hurt. She sighed and gently set her cousin down.

"Te- Tenten? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Koha, but he can use the Fire against you. I can resist it with my own, but you're an open target. I have to leave you out of this battle."

The boy tried to get back up. Tenten held Fallen Star near his throat.

"I will use force!"

Kohaku faltered and crumpled down.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Tenten walked forward to face Nobu once again. The man's eyes were even wilder. He grinned evilly and held the pendant forward. Tenten felt an amazing force surge over her body. It was pressing down, trying to crush her. She grunted and resisted. Nobu growled and switched tactics.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled.

The Weapons Mistress was spinning round and round in mid-air. She stopped turning, held upside down. Her eyes focused on Nobu. The man held the pendant higher. Tenten began to soar up, then come crashing down. She stopped within a foot of the ground before shooting upwards again. Nobu laughed insanely. Tenten didn't make a sound the entire time.

"If you give up and let me kill you I'll stop!"

Suddenly the brunette evened out. She had her feet planted like she was standing on something. Her eyes were gold.

"I'll never give up, not while there's chance!"

Nobu yelled as he was lifted into the air by Tenten's powers. However, his Fire couldn't help him. Tenten began the cruel treatment he had done to her. The man began to soar back and forth, tugged in the opposite direction liked he'd been clotheslined. But when a turn brought him near Tenten, a small explosion knocked them both from the air. Both fighters landed on their feet. Equally matched.

Nobu held up a small ball. "Miniature explosion, be aware of my hidden weapons."

"Same here."

"Like this!"

Tenten gasped as a collection of throwing needles buried themselves in her back. She fell onto her hands and knees, Fallen Star dropped in front of her. Neji and Lee both stepped forward when the surprise attack was made.

"Stop!" Tenten struggled to her feet. "He's mine."

The needles fell from her back. Bloodstains soaked her royal robe. But something was around her. The Dragonfire. It was going to protect her again. Her eyes burned an intense shade of gold and the dragon horns glowed. The true Dragonsight was awakening.

Nobu held the pendant forward, his knuckles on the holding hand white from the pressure. "I won't be beaten by you!"

"Then how about me?"

Kohaku swung his knife and shattered the glass pendant. The liquid Dragonfire fell to the ground and immediately began to evaporate.

"No! NO!" Nobu fell the ground, scraping his fingers against the stone in a desperate act the scoop up the Fire.

"It's too late!" Tenten picked up Fallen Star. "The Fire is free."

Nobu held up his bleeding hands. "I won't be beat! I won't lose!"

Kohaku coughed. "Don't be a fool. The battle is lost Nobu. You lost."

The man stood up, swinging his sword above his head. "I won't lose!" He brought the blade down, trying to cut Kohaku through. He was thrown backward by the blur that was Tenten. Nobu flew backward, hitting the stone dragon at the foot of the stairs. The statue crumbled and fell away.

Tenten rubbed her sore shoulder. "That hurt a bit."

Nobu managed to lift his head. His arm was broken and he was severely bruised. He lay among the rubble, waiting for Tenten's next move.

The Weapons Mistress stepped forward. "Nobu, you shall die this day for your crimes against the Village of Dragons and the Dragonsight warriors."

"Never!"

Tenten was thrown back as Nobu pushed himself forward to the depleting puddle of liquid Dragonfire. He rubbed his hand in what was left and licked his fingers clean.

"The Fire is inside me now! I will not die!"

Tenten landed beside Kohaku and waited with him for the result of the madman's actions. Every person held their breath. A white foam appeared on Nobu lips. Then an orange liquid dribbled out. The man began to scream horribly and clutched at his throat. More of the substance trickled out. He was burning alive from the inside.

"A fitting way to die for you!"

Absolon came running toward the scene. The dragon grabbed Nobu in his claws and lifted both of them in the air. The villagers watched as the dragon hurled the man's limp body as hard as he could. Nobu was sent flying far across the valley and disappeared. Absolon had taken his revenge.

"Dragon father!" Tenten cried happily as he landed back down.

The villagers rushed forward, joyously shouting praise and honor to the dragon and last warrior. Absolon embraced Tenten and Kohaku by standing on three feet.

"Where did you go?" Tenten asked.

"I had to fix a terrible wrong."

He let out a sort of short bark. Little dragons soared down in groups, alighting on people and trilling with happiness. But what came next shocked everyone. Larger dragons, with four legs and bat-like wings, came tramping out together from the buildings. They were all colors and immediately surged to Tenten, butting their heads against her, begging for her love and affection. Just like her dream.

A proud looking bronze one spoke, "We have waited for you. Nobu kept us driven from our home and into the wild mountains. Many of us died, but now we are free because of you. We are your loyal subjects, Princess Tenten."

The Weapons Mistress shook her head. "You are not my, nor anyone's, subjects. You are your own. Live free dragonkind, you are no longer driven from where you belong."

The dragons trumpeted in joy. The villagers joined their fire comrades in the cry.

"You have restored peace, "said Absolon, "What is your path now?"

Neji, Lee, and Guy-sensei stepped behind Tenten. The Weapons Mistress turned to regard them.

"I'm going to learn what I can about my powers, and return home with my friends."

Absolon bowed his head. "If that is what you wish, then it shall be."

Mighty dragon in the sky

Flying far and flying high.

With gorgeous scales and ember spark

Illuminating all the dark.

Fire comrade, eternal friend

Fly free with me until the end.

* * *

I hope u all like it! :3

I'll try to update more often, but the future holds surprises, so I'm not promising anything I can't keep. Thank you.

Oh! Comment me on the poem please! It's finals week at my school and I thought this up during my free time.


	14. The Spirits and the King

The Spirits and the King

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You look weird."

"You're no prize."

Kohaku had his face bandaged to help keep his broken nose in place. He had changed out of his bloody royal robes from yesterday. It was hard to believe the liberation had happened just the day before. But it was true. Tenten had managed to get the blood stains out of her robes and had hung them out to dry. Well _she_ hadn't. Some passing laundry maid had.

It was organized chaos that morning. After Nobu had been defeated and the dragons returned, Tenten and Team Guy had retreated back into the manor, Absolon right behind them. Tenten had changed out of the robes, then bunched them up and threw them out her door. When she woke up, there were people everywhere. One had grabbed the robes and offered to mend them. She agreed. The people of the Dragon Village were everywhere in the manor. A group was removing the scrolls from the record room and laying them out in the hall. Tenten was excited to hear a few scrolls could be saved. She had left a historian that Kohaku recommended in charge of the operation.

"This is how it's meant to be," Neji said.

The three were sitting near an open window. Tenten had changed back into her turquoise shirt and red pants while her robes were drying.

She cast a side glance at Neji. "You mean all the people?"

"Yes. The Dragonsight warriors were always close to their people. Close enough that all were allowed inside. The people loved and respected them so much, they never even thought of stealing," Absolon explained from his spot in the nearby hall.

Tenten and Kohaku peered down to see him. He let out a grunt-greeting and shifted to the side to let some cooks pass.

"Well," said Tenten, "This is how it's going to be from now on. All people living together."

"Such youthful passion!"

Neji sighed. "They're back."

"Yep."

Lee and Guy-sensei burst into the open room. They had been running laps around the villages to stretch out their muscles after being trapped for so long. They had insisted Tenten and Kohaku come with them, but Neji saved the poor souls by claiming they needed to heal first.

"Such activities!" Guy-sensei said, "The village is alive."

"Yes," Absolon interrupted before the spandex wearing ninja could launch into a youth speech, "Tenten, there are some things you need to attend to before you depart for the Leaf Village."

"With the arrangements? But I thought everybody was working it out for themselves."

"No, not the chores. About your powers. There's a place you need to go. During your battle with Nobu, the true Dragonsight cracked open slightly. An amazing feat yes, but it needs to be opened all the way. No you're not in any danger if it isn't opened," he said when she opened her mouth, "But it would be wise. Half power won't do you any good in defense. I will be taking you to the Spirit Cave. The powers will be unlocked there, and you will realize who you truly are."

The Weapons Mistress grinned. "It sounds like fun. When do we go?"

"You've all eaten breakfast right?"

"Yes."

"We can go now."

They departed to the mountain path, leaving the workings of the people to their own selves. Kohaku and Tenten kept trying to climb up Absolon's back, but slid down in dismay.

"I must tell you all something," he said, "Only Tenten may enter at this time. Once the power is unlocked, a group of spirits will come to her."

"What?" Tenten choked.

"I speak the truth. The spirits will come to you, some you may recognize, most you won't. But if there is a spirit that is searching for someone, maybe you can help it."

"How?"

"By bringing the one they're searching for."

"Okay."

She left it at that. Neji could tell Tenten wasn't very excited to meet a bunch of spirits. Dead people.

They all continued up the slope. Lee and Guy-sensei eventually disappeared ahead in a race.

"How do you two put up with them?" Kohaku asked, pointing at the fading figures.

"Hn. You get used to it."

"But seriously-"

"Stop."

They halted at Absolon's command. They were on a ledge, overlooking the valley.

Tenten looked around. "Where's Lee and Guy-sensei?"

"Most likely rounded the ledge and continued on, but," Absolon turned to the cave opening, "This is where we are meant to be."

Tenten peered in. It was dark. The dragon nudged her with his muzzle.

"Go in," Kohaku urged.

Neji nodded in agreement.

Tenten took in a deep breath and stepped inside. A cold rush swooped over her. She shuddered and continued in. Darkness swallowed her up.

* * *

"Hello?" she called softly.

It echoed faintly, but no one answered.

"Hey!" she said a bit louder, "I'm supposed to meet someone in here!"

"Yes."

She shrieked at the sound of the other voice. A light appeared from overhead, forcing the shadows to flee slightly. The striped fox was sitting before her.

"Hazel?"

"Yes."

"You're the one I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yes… and no."

"Okay."

Hazel stood on his hind legs and held his paws out. "You are here to awaken the powers. And to see the spirits."

"Yeah, so how do I wake the powers?"

"I've already done it."

"What?"

"From this day forward, there will be a ring of gold in your eyes. The sign of the Dragonsight warrior."

Tenten sank to the ground. "That was easy, now where are the spirits?"

"They will be here soon. But I must go. Uptight souls don't want to be crowded. Wait here for them."

He vanished, leaving Tenten in the dark once more. She reached up to feel the dragon horns. Then moved her hand to her eyes. It was all happening fast.

A faint light, like a torchlight from far away, appeared beside her. She scrambled to her feet and backed away. But another light was approaching on her left side. Tenten moved back until she felt the rock behind her. More lights appeared, all moving toward her. Her heart was racing and she broke out in a cold sweat. She didn't want to see dead people! What would they think of her? She shut her eyes.

* * *

"Poor dear, everything's happening to fast for her."

"The rest can go slow now. In fact as long as she wants, now that there's no threat."

"Back up. She needs space."

Tenten opened her eyes again. There were people around her, yet they weren't people. They cast a warm glow, lighting up the cave to dimness. She became aware of the one standing next to her. It was a Hyuuga and it was oddly familiar.

"Hiashi?" she said.

The Hyuuga smiled and shook his head. "Good guess though. My name is Hizashi, I'm Neji's father."

"Yeah!" a younger looking spirit burst forward and grabbed her hands, "I'm Akemi, the youngest daughter and child of Ryuunogan. The lineage you belong to spawned from me."

"Why are you so young?"

"When you die, you take a chosen form you were most comfortable in."

"Nice to know."

"Back up Akemi, everyone wants to see her."

The spirit girl moved to the side of Tenten, refusing to 'back up'. Despite this, more spirits were stepping forward. They all smiled and grabbed her hands or stroked her hair. The males commented on the power radiating from her, the females commented her looks.

"Tenten," the brunette turned to Hizashi, "There's someone special here who wants to meet you."

A tall man stepped forward. He had deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He stepped forward and immediately grabbed Tenten into a hug and lifted her off her feet.

"My dear child, I am Tenma, your father."

Tenten threw her arms around his neck. Her father! The man continued to spin her. When he stopped, he looked lovingly at her like no one ever had in her living memory.

"Dad? Why did mom abandon me?"

Tenma shook his head. "That is not something I can answer. You must find out for yourself. My, you have grown into such a beautiful child."

"I've had a rough life, but everything's fine now! I have Lee and Guy-sensei, and now Kohaku and Absolon. I've got Neji, and me and Hinata are pretty good friends. I'm a little scared of Hiashi but I think we're on mutual grounds."

"I have a feeling the Hyuuga clan is going to become more to you."

Tenten turned back to Hizashi. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Well, _I'm_ not related to you, but I appeared anyway. That wouldn't happen unless someone, or some people, of my kin are going to influence your future. How, I do not know and cannot see, but my showing up does prove it."

Tenma put his daughter down. "We have to go now Tenten, but remember that we are always near. Goodbye dear daughter."

The spirits began to fade.

"Tenten."

"Yes Hizashi?"

"Please tell Neji hello for me, and that I'm proud of him."

"Will do."

"Thank you."

When all the spirits faded away, Tenten rushed back to the entrance. She burst into the sunlight, crashing into Absolon's leg in the process.

"What did you see?" Kohaku asked eagerly.

But Tenten turned straight to Neji. "Your dad's proud and says hi."

The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

The late afternoon sun cast its colors through the open window. Tenten adjusted her sash. Her robes were dry and free of all bloodstains. Her circlet crown lay on the cushion beside her. Soon they would leave. Team Guy was returning from their mission. Tenten had begged Neji to keep his feathers from the luck ceremony.

"They said it would give us luck till we got home!" she had argued, "We're not home. Don't throw them out!"

He didn't even argue back.

The people of the village had wanted to shower them with gifts, but Tenten had to politely decline. They wouldn't be able to make it home with all the treasures. But she had rooted through the treasury to find a gold crown, not too much unlike her own white gold one. She pocketed that, waiting to reveal its purpose for right before they left. There was one gift she had accepted. A little dragon's egg. She had a plan for that to.

"Tenten? Are you ready?"

She picked up her pack and put the circlet back on her head. "Coming!"

Everyone was waiting. Lee and Guy-sensei, Absolon and Kohaku, and Neji. Kohaku was trying his best to hide his tears. Absolon had his eyes half-lidded to prevent his own from falling. All the citizens were waiting with their dragon comrades by their side.

"My people!" Tenten raised her voice. "You have suffered in the past. But I will make sure that it never happens again." She pulled out the crown and held it above her head. "I am anointing a king! Someone with a kind heart and guidance, who will watch over you!"

She stepped up to Absolon and placed the crown on Kohaku's head. The boy immediately let go and the dragon's leg. His face was in frozen in shock.

"But- but I…"

"You have shown amazing courage in destroying the pendant, and with surviving Nobu's treatments. You are a true warrior, even without the Dragonsight. I am content in the fact that you will watch our people. My cousin and dear friend, I bid you farewell."

Kohaku hugged her tightly. "Goodbye, Tenten the brave. You will always be remembered."

"I know," she whispered.

She held the little dragon egg in a special sling. It had a purpose, a rather good one seeing as how Neji lost the bamboo chunk in the future. Team Guy hiked down the path toward the mountain pass, and home.

"You're gonna love the Leaf Village. A nice girl there is going to take care of you. She needs a little confidence boost," she whispered quietly to the egg.

* * *

A dragon for Hinata! Next time- The Meeting of the Elders


	15. The Meeting of the Elders

The Meeting of the Elders

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

A loud crash disturbed the slightly vexed Hiashi Hyuuga. It had been two and a half months since his nephew had gone to the Land of Valleys with his team. Ever since then, there had been no reports or anything from them. Lady Tsunade had begun to fear the worst and was about to send a team out tomorrow to find them. Now his morning was disturbed by whatever this was. He sighed and began to make his way to the small gatehouse at the front of the compound.

"I told you to watch where you're going!" a familiar voice scolded.

"I thought I could clear it!" another familiar voice argued.

Hiashi completely ignored the smashed decorative post on the ground that had originally been on top of the gatehouse. Tenten was sprawled next to it, wearing pale blue robes with a gold sash and trim. Neji was looking down at her, wearing a similar pair of robes only they were silver, and keeping one arm curved around a sling he had around his neck.

"It's a good thing you gave the egg to me," he said to his teammate.

"Yeah, yeah."

Hiashi cleared his throat. Both teens looked up to see they were not alone.

"I apologize Lord Hiashi," Neji said quickly, "She thought she could make it."

Tenten looked down at the broken post. "I can fix it. I think."

Hiashi was about to respond, but upon seeing Tenten's eyes, decided to pick his words carefully. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown, but now had a ring of gold around the pupil. Since she was the last of her kind, that technically made Tenten the leader of her clan. They were on the same level.

Tenten had picked up the pieces and began to try and fit them back together.

"Don't bother," Hiashi spoke, "I'll have it repaired."

Before another word could be said, Hinata and her seven-and-a-half year old sister Hanabi came running off the porch to them.

"N-neji! Tenten! Lady Tsunade was about t-to mark your t-team m-missing in action! It's s-so wonderful you're b-back!"

Tenten shoot up onto her feet. "Hinata, I have a little gift for you."

The younger girl looked surprised. "A gift? F-for me?"

"Yeah, Neji lost his collected trinkets. So I got you something better than a bamboo chunk." The Weapons Mistress raised an eyebrow at her teammate.

Hanabi pressed forward. "What's the gift?"

Tenten reached into the sling around Neji's neck and pulled out the egg. She placed it in Hinata's hands and the younger girl went rigid. The egg was small, but big enough that Hinata needed both hands cupped to hold it. Hanabi looked at curiously and intently, as if worried it would jump and roll away if she blinked.

Hiashi looked over his eldest's daughter's shoulder. "What is that?"

"It's dragon egg," Tenten explained, "Now before you say anything, it'll only grow as long as your arm at adult length. This isn't one of those giant dragons you read of in fairytales, although those were at the village. I figured this would suitable. We got the pick of the clutch."

The Hyuuga leader looked directly at Neji. The prodigy held his hands out in front of him.

"Don't look at me," he said, "This was Tenten's idea."

Hinata was already holding the egg close to her chest. She looked down at it thoughtfully. "But, I have m-missions. H-how will I be able t-to care for a d-dragon?"

"Once it's fully grown and trained, it'll be just like Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata the dragon tamer."

Now it was Neji's turn to raise an eyebrow. "A ninja dragon?"

"It could happen!"

"Neji, Tenten," Hiashi spoke up to stop their bickering, "You should probably check in with Lady Tsunade."

Tenten raised her hands and shook her head. "No need. Lee and Guy-sensei went to her office already."

"But she'll want a detailed report. And she'll want to assess both your situations health-wise and…" he trailed off looking directly at Tenten.

The brunette let out a hiss of breath from between her teeth. "All right! Let's go Neji."

The two departed through the open gate. Hiashi bent to pick up the pieces of the post. Hinata hugged the egg gently, thinking thoughts of a ninja dragon.

* * *

"So the Sight is opened?"

"Yes, and I've freed the land."

Tsunade leaned against the desk. "I'm impressed. You've exceeded my expectations Tenten."

Sakura gave the brunette a thumbs-up. Neji had given Tsunade a detailed report of everything that had happened. She had even believed the time story.

"So no wounds?"

"The holes in my back are healing nicely. Just a little touch up should do."

"Okay. Sakura, time to test you."

The pinkette stepped forward and formed the green chakra over her hands. Tenten felt a strange tingle along her spine as the wounds healed themselves. Once Sakura was done, Tenten felt brand new.

"That medical stuff is awesome!"

Tsunade nodded at her apprentice. "Good job." She turned to Tenten. "You need to realize that you are now under restrictions."

"Like what?"

"You can't leave the village unless escorted by a team. So you're not allowed to leave. No more missions-"

"What? How am I supposed to earn my livings? I'll be moneyless!"

"Don't worry about that, we have it planned out."

"Why can't I go on missions? I won't hurt anyone!"

"Please understand. The word of you being a warrior will get out. There will be attempts on your life. So until you learn to completely control your powers, you can' be far from protection."

Tenten crossed her arms. "I can protect myself," she muttered.

"I'm sure you can. Mission successful. You both can go home and rest."

"Thank you my lady," said Neji.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

So far it was hell. Tenten couldn't leave the village at all. Team Guy's training field was a clearing outside the village, so she couldn't even go and watch. Hinata's team had a training ground inside the village, so she usually followed them. Kurenai-sensei didn't seem to mind and Hinata seemed to benefit from Tenten's pointers. A win-win situation.

But the worst of it all was that Tenten was forced to attend meetings with the elders on her progress. The bad thing was she never did progress because she wasn't allowed to train. That was a fact that didn't seem to sink into their heads. They began to think she couldn't advance. And Tenten didn't like the look of one of the people who walked in regularly. He was wrapped in bandages and had a scar on his chin. His name was Danzo.

Because of the old bastard and the way he looked at her, Tenten stopped talking most of the time and now the elders thought her rude. She wished he would drop dead like he looked like he was supposed to. Tsunade always tried to consol her, saying that Danzo had a black heart and such. Tenten liked the fact that she and Lady Tsunade thought the same.

* * *

"H-how have the m-meetings been g-going?" Hinata asked.

"Bad. Danzo needs good kick in the ass."

The two kunoichi were walking back from Team Kurenai's training session. Tenten had sulked the whole time. But she had amused herself by shooting flickers of Dragonfire at Kiba and tripping him.

"M-maybe they'll improve."

"Doubt it. Well, I got to go attend another one. See ya."

"Goodbye T-tenten."

The Hyuuga heiress left to her own abode. Tenten gritted her teeth and made her way to the Hokage building. For all she knew, Danzo was plotting her downfall.

Tenten was about to open the door to Tsunade's office when she heard the voices.

"She hasn't improved."

"That's because you won't let her train!"

"It's too dangerous."

"You old fools are purposely making it so she can't improve her powers!"

"We are doing what is best for the village. She is too dangerous."

"Have you seen her do anyone harm?"

"We are to prevent that from happening."

"It may never happen!"

"The child is unstable." The voice belonged to Danzo. "It would be best to remove her from the village. Safety is the top priority."

"I agree."

"As do I."

"You can't do this!"

Tenten didn't stay to hear the rest of the argument. Tears were running down her face and she felt as though her heart was being ripped apart. Everything she knew was going to go away.

She ran.

* * *

So horrible! T-T

With fate forcibly decided for her, Tenten flees the only place she called home with true fear in her eyes and turmoil once again taking its claim in her heart. Next time- The Runaway


	16. The Runaway

The Runaway

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

She didn't show up. No one had seen her. Her house was empty. Her chakra signal was gone. Tenten had disappeared from the village completely.

* * *

"Such unyouthful tidings," said Guy-sensei.

He and Lee were so forlorn they wouldn't train. Even Neji moped a little, crouched by a tree with his head hanging. After everything that had happened, Tenten was gone. There was no sign of a break-in into the village. No sign of a struggle at her house. Hinata said she had been off to her meeting with the elders. They said she never made it. Within that period of ten minutes, upon leaving Hinata and arriving at the Hokage house, Tenten had vanished.

Hinata and Neji had both scanned the village. And after a little pleading on Hinata's part, Hiashi also took a look. Tenten was nowhere inside the village walls. A faint chakra signal was picked up near the gate, but the guard said no one had come through last night.

"She j-just left," Hinata whispered.

The four lazed around the clearing. They had lost the will to get up. Sakura appeared on the path.

"Lady Tsunade has a pack of ninja hounds ready to track the scent. You guys can come see them off."

They managed to rise up and follow the pinkette. Neji was doing some brainwork, thinking of anything that would cause Tenten to want to run away. Anything that had made her sad, distressed, or angry.

"Find her and bring her back," Tsunade said to the team of ninja and dogs.

"Right," they replied.

Hinata and Sakura both waved as the team faded in the distance. There was nothing to do but wait.

"N-neji, do you want t-to join me for lunch?" Hinata asked her cousin.

Neji looked up at her. "Hinata, you and I are going on a secret project."

"Secret p-project?"

"Come with me."

* * *

Tenten wavered as she walked. She had no idea why. Her head throbbed but she guessed it was from the running she had done through the night. Anything to escape that village. She was in some gambling town with special races going on. There seemed to be mini festival to celebrate. Not a bad place to hide. She had tied the sash from her royal robes around her forehead to hide the dragon horns. Thankfully she had on day wear, so she wasn't dressed as a princess and not dressed as a ninja. No one noticed her.

"Might as well watch the races," she said to herself.

She made her way to the track where they were being held. Most people were sitting in chairs on raised platforms, but there were commenter boxes for the rich folk and owners.

"A better view up there," she said. She quickly climbed up the gutter on one of the boxes and settled on the roof to watch.

Hinata had left the egg with Hanabi. Neji was waiting by the gate for her. They had told the guards they were training together out in the forest and if Hiashi came by to tell him that. A free path opened before them, and they quickly left the village to overtake the ninja hounds. Tenten could easily mislead a squad. It was for this reason that Neji set out with Hinata to find the brunette. Two Hyuugas could easily uncover whatever trail she had laid.

"Hey!"

Tenten looked down. A man in uniform was shouting up at her.

"What?" she yelled.

"You need to get off of that!"

"Why? I'm not doing anyone any harm!"

"Where are your parents? All minors must be escorted here by parents."

"They're not here."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know." It was technically true.

"Where do you live?"

"In another village."

The man pulled out a small radio and spoke into it. Tenten watched every move he made. Soon more uniformed men appeared.

"She's a runaway. Catch her."

Tenten panicked and escaped back down the gutter. The men were after her in a second. Ignoring the throbbing of her head, Tenten dashed down a random road with the men in hot pursuit. She knew she was in trouble.

* * *

"Her path is erratic," Neji said.

"She w-was running during the n-night. So she w-was running blind," Hinata replied.

"Just let me decipher it and we'll follow the direct path out of here."

"N-neji, there's a village nearby." Hinata looked into the distance with her Byakugan.

"That's probably where she went. And…" he focused more on the chakra signal, "She did. Let's go."

* * *

Hiashi was puzzled about the sudden disappearance of his daughter and nephew. He had no idea where they went, but had a pretty good idea of what they were doing. He approached the front gate.

"Pardon me, have my daughter and nephew gone past here?" he asked the guards.

"Yes Lord Hyuuga, they said they were going to train."

_Oh really?_ "Thank you for notifying me." He walked calmly out the gate and into the forest. Sure enough, both the children's chakra signals went straight along with Tenten's faint one. They were going after her.

"And now I have to go after them," he said to himself.

* * *

Her breath came in ragged gasps. Never had Tenten become this tired this quickly. Her head hurt horribly and her vision was slightly blurred. Her chest ached like Neji had hit her with Gentle Fist. She had found a suitable temporary hiding place for now, but she couldn't stay here. She peeked out between the crates. She couldn't see any uniformed men. But they were somewhere. Oh yes.

"I won't be caught."

She managed to get up on her feet and made a wild dash to the next alley. Two jumped out at her, but she dodged just in time to avoid them.

"You can't catch me!"

* * *

No person paid Neji and Hinata any heed. They were to busy drinking and gambling. The two walked carefully, checking every bar and stand for Tenten. When Neji had first used his Byakugan when they entered, he found Tenten's chakra signal everywhere. She was running around the entire town. But it seemed different somehow. Lethargic.

"We have to find her, I think something's wrong with her."

"I-is it the Dragonsight?"

"Probably not. But she is losing energy fast."

A pair of hands grabbed their shoulders.

* * *

Tenten snarled and tore her body from the man's grasp. One of them had managed to grab the back of her shirt. He was strong and held on tight, but she was lithe and broke free.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

She escaped through a missing piece of the fence behind her.

* * *

"Father!"

Hiashi looked stoic. "I hope you two realize it's easy to follow you when you go straight."

Hinata looked down in slight despair. But Neji had his arms crossed, "Tenten is here. But she's in pain and her chakra signal; is everywhere."

"Yes I know, she's being chased."

"Ch-chased?" Hinata said in shock.

"I overheard two officers talking on their radios on my way in. They're chasing a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns, wearing a gold sash around her forehead."

Neji nodded. "The sash from her robes. She's using it to hide the dragon horns."

"Clever girl. We better find her."

"You're on our side?"

"I'm on the side trying to save the life and health of an innocent girl."

Hinata pointed at the town square. "Something's happening over there."

* * *

Tenten awkward dodge dance was taking a lot out of her. _Where is my strength? Why is it going away so fast?_

The men were catching up to her easily now. They were so close to grabbing her. She dashed into the square only to find herself surrounded by the men. Citizens were joining around to see what was going on. A couple were shouting at the men.

"Leave the poor girl alone!"

"She's done nothing wrong!"

"You're just bullies!"

Tenten backed up only to see she was truly closed in. Time to jump. She tried to leap to the rooftops, but fell in a heap. Her strength was completely gone. She stumbled back to her feet, facing off against the men. But the fatigue gripped her brain and she fell back to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Neji jabbed a few men while he fought his way to his teammate. Hinata and Hiashi followed close behind. One of the officers was shaking Tenten's still form roughly.

"Stop that," Hiashi ordered.

Hinata removed the sash-headband and felt Tenten's forehead. "She has a high fever."

"That would explain the weakening chakra signal."

"Who are you?" the officer demanded to know.

Neji and Hinata didn't know how to respond. They were her friends, but saying that wouldn't make the guards let them take her home.

"We're her family," said Hiashi.

The two younger Hyuugas were slightly shocked by that, but played along immediately.

"Oh yes," Hinata made herself sound despaired, "Dear sister has been delusional lately. I never though she'd run off. We apologize for her foolish behavior."

"Yes," said Neji, "We'll take her home now and get her some rest."

The officers seemed unbelieving for a minute, but agreed. Hiashi immediately scooped up the unconscious girl. She weighed next to nothing and hung limp in his arms.

"Let's go home," he said to Neji and Hinata.

They left the village as quickly as they dared. Hiashi readjusted his grip on Tenten's side and brushed against something hard. He pressed two fingers against it, realizing in shock and slight horror it was the corner of her pelvis. It protruded far more than his liking. He felt along her ribs, not going any higher than the bottom of her ribcage. He could feel every single one without pressing at all. He knew the girl was thin, but this was near emaciated.

"Neji, does Tenten eat much?"

"Not that I know of. Most of her house is covered in dust, but I never looked in her fridge."

"She's shouldn't be this thin," the clan leader said to himself, "This child has been starving herself, no wonder she fell ill. There's barely any meat on her bones."

Tenten looked like she was in pain, her eyes shut tight and her body twitched in her sleep.

"I may have been a lousy father in the beginning, but even I can tell this girl needs a true family."

Hinata stepped lightly on the path, a sure sign she was eager to get home and get Tenten some help. Neji was lengthening his stride. Both were intent on returning to get her help.

"I think Tenten needs a real family to look after her," he said outloud.

The two younger Hyuugas stopped. "What?" asked Neji.

"She has no one, she is near emaciated, and she has a high fever. We can't leave her to return to a life of loneliness."

Hinata had never heard her father speak like that.

"I think it would be best for Tenten to move to the Hyuuga compound."

"R-really?"

"She is a friend to both of you, and she will be protected from the elders since she can train in our training ground and improve her powers. Everyone will benefit, especially her."

"Thank you Lord Hiashi," Neji bowed his head.

"First priority, get home and get Tenten some help."

The unconscious brunette slept on, not knowing she had just been helped in the greatest way.

* * *

Anybody out there? I'm missing your voices ^-^

The road to recovery can be long and hard, but with great friends and a new family, Tenten will pull through, coming out stronger in heart and mind than before. Next time- The Recovery.


	17. The Recovery

The Recovery

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto! Stop asking!

* * *

She felt uncomfortably warm. But if she tried to move whatever was on top of her, her arms wouldn't obey. They were too weak, and so was she. She kept her eyes shut because the smallest amount of light hurt. Her head throbbed. She could hear every little noise happening around her, and it magnified each time. She was in tremendous pain. She whimpered lightly.

"Tenten?"

She managed to open her eyes. Hinata was leaned over her, a look of worriment on her face. She turned her head a bit to see Hanabi next to her sister, but she was more preoccupied with the dragon egg. She had curled a blanket into a makeshift nest.

"Where am I?" Tenten's voice was raspy and hoarse.

"The Hyuuga c-compound. You were r-running around with a high f-fever. You fainted. We b-brought you here."

Tenten groaned from the pain. The room was very dim, so much in fact she had to focus to see Hinata and Hanabi clearly. But it was probably meant to be that way. Hinata grabbed a wet cloth and wiped Tenten's eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"Your eyes are all w-weepy. It's p-part of the fever."

"Joy."

Tenten shut her eyes again and let herself fade back into unconsciousness.

"You fool!"

She was jerked back out.

"She could have just left and we wouldn't' have to deal the danger!"

"Her powers are unstable! She won't even progress!"

Even though the voices were muffled by the shut door, all three girls could still hear without really trying. Hinata cowered a bit while Hanabi crouched near the egg.

"You've put the village in danger." Danzo. He was here?

"I have put no one in danger," said the voice Tenten recognized as Hiashi, "A life has been saved. You're the fools for passing the rule she couldn't train."

Tenten turned to the other girls. "Is Hiashi defending me?"

"I know, right?" Hanabi held her hands up.

"It is in the best interest of the village that she leave, "said Danzo.

Bastard!

"I will let you take her from my care and home when you show me proof she's done someone harm, until then, leave."

Tenten would have cheered Hiashi on if her throat didn't hurt so much. The three girls listened intently as the sound of footsteps faded. Hinata let out a shaky breath. The door to the room slid open.

"You are awake." Neji stepped in and sat next to Hinata, "And I suspect you heard that?"

"Yeah, Hiashi told off the elders."

Hanabi shook her head. "They'll be back. They want their way and they'll keep trying."

Tsunade, along with Shizune, Sakura, and Hiashi, walked into the room. The Lady Hokage immediately went to Tenten's side, checking her vitals.

"You are such a foolish child!" she scolded, "Running around with a high fever! Hiashi has informed me that you have starved yourself as well. Tenten, if you are not a healthy weight, things can go terribly wrong! I don't see why you can't understand this!"

"Easy!" Tenten hissed, covering her sensitive ears.

Sakura looked so relieved she looked like she would drop to the floor. Or maybe it was fatigue. Hard to tell. Hiashi stood next to Tsunade to regard the Weapons Mistress he had carried home.

"You are now officially under the care of the Hyuuga clan. You are my responsibility and can now recover in safety. You will be put on a special diet to gain the appropriate weight you need, and you will be able to train in the training grounds here. You will still be on restrictions. You are unable to leave the village and you cannot go on missions. There are a few rules to this household you will need to learn as well, but they can wait until later."

"Is that all?" Tenten muttered.

"Don't be rude," Tsunade reproached.

Tenten shook her head and immediately fell back with a piercing scream. The pain was horrible! Tsunade's hands instantly went to the brunette's head where the cooling chakra relieved the pain. Tenten still gasped in pain, drawing in ragged, uneven breaths.

Tsunade turned to Hiashi. "Good luck."

The clan leader nodded.

"I'll have Sakura come back later with some medicines that should help with her variety of symptoms. Let's go."

She left with Shizune and Sakura following. Hanabi soon went out the door with the egg, seeing as how the interesting stuff was over.

"I-is there anything we c-can do for you?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, don't let Lee and Guy-sensei in here." Tenten replied.

Neji smirked. "That's already been seen to. They're not allowed in."

"Thank God."

* * *

Two days later, Tenten finally felt strong enough to sit up and survey her surroundings. The room was quite nice. The walls were an off-white cream color with a white ceiling she already vowed to paint. There was a wooden dresser and a small desk. She was lying in a sleeping mat with a large pale blue blanket. There was a wall-hanging of a long golden dragon. Interesting enough. This room would suit her.

Hinata walked in with some water.

"Hey," said Tenten, "Where'd you guys find that tapestry?"

"Oh, that's from a long t-time ago. Neji was helping me s-sort through some old things the clan h-has lying around and he found it. He s-said you had a dragon stuffy, so he thought you'd w-want it."

"It's nice."

A young woman walked in carrying some soup. She was a Hyuuga, judging from her eyes, and in her mid-twenties at least. She had beautiful copper-brown hair clipped back in a green leaf clip. She wore a white robe with a yellow flower print near the collar.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Haruka Hyuuga*. I have some soup for you."

"Thanks. I beg for the day I can eat solid foods again."

Haruka kneeled on the wooden floor and placed the bowl at Tenten's side. "Until then, please enjoy Kokoro's* soup. She made it special after hearing your story."

"Kokoro?"

"She's one of the women of the Hyuuga Main branch. There's actually a few of us. Me, Kokoro, Makoto*, Mayu*, Honoka*, Hikari*, Miku*, and Natsuki*. We're all ninja of Chunin and Jounin rank, but when we're home, we're relaxing. All of us are experienced cooks and usually prepare the meals."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the thought of a woman spending all her time in the kitchen.

"Oh, don't worry," Haruka reassured her, "There are some men who like to cook as well, and everyone cleans up after themselves, so there's usually no housework to be done. We just make dinner, but breakfast and lunch; you're on your own."

"Hmm," Tenten took a sip of the soup. She looked the woman up and down. Then she realized something through her observations. "You're pregnant!"

Haruka smiled. "Only about three months along. Sad things is, there's no new children for mine to play with when the time comes."

"Really? None?"

"Hanabi was the last child born in the Main branch. There's Hinata, Hanabi, Neji is living here now, and then there's Hachiro* who's about the same age as you. And now there's you. Plenty of children, but no younger ones. I'm not really worried though, my baby will grow up protected by its family."

She got up and left Tenten to finish the soup.

"Why no younger kids?" the Weapons Mistress asked Hinata.

"Hyuuga women are perfectly f-fertile, but the men have a l-low…um…count. It takes t-timing and l-luck to have a baby with a Hyuuga m-male. We don't know h-how the low… count c-came into the f-families, it's h-hard to work around, b-but we manage, as y-you can see by Haruka."

"She's nice."

"Lady Tsunade sent w-word that tomorrow y-you can start w-walking around again."

"Great! I've never seen much of the Hyuuga house, and now that I'm living here, I need to see it all."

Hinata smiled. "Of c-course."

"Oh, tell your dad I'm going to paint my ceiling."

Hinata didn't know how to reply.

* * *

School's out! :D

*Haruka means 'far off, distant', it can also mean 'spring flower'

*Kokoro means 'heart, spirit'

*Makoto means 'sincerity'

*Mayu means 'true evening'

*Honoka means 'harmony flower'

*Hikari means 'light'

*Miku means 'beautiful sky'

*Natsuki means 'summer moon'. She's the mother of Hachiro.

*Hachiro means 'eight son'. Hachi is an only child :3

A new family and a new life, Tenten proved to be more than a handful with a secret friend. Next time- The Forbidden One


	18. The Forbidden One

The Forbidden One

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"What do you need?" Tsunade asked. She was actually relived that Hiashi had called for her. Anything to get away from the paperwork pile that didn't grow or shrink.

"It has come to my attention that Tenten mat not have enough to do when her training is over," said Hiashi.

"What makes you say that?"

The clan leader stepped into the sitting room. This room had a fireplace and several comfortable chairs. Perfect for cold winter days, if they ever had any. In one of the chairs sat Tenten, reading a large book.

Tsunade shrugged. "So what? She's reading, there's nothing wrong with that."

"That's the dictionary," said Hiashi.

"Oh."

* * *

Tenten knew they were watching her, but chose to ignore them. The dictionary wasn't really interesting, but maybe she could shock a few people with big words. She had regular training in the courtyard of the compound where the tree grew. But when that training was over, she had nothing to do. When she had finally fully recovered from her fever, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi helped her move her few possessions from her house. None of those had been books.

Thankfully Hinata and Neji were due back from their separate missions today, so she wouldn't be bored for long. Hanabi did offer suitable companionship, but she had studying to do. To pass the time, Tenten had ended up painting her ceiling navy blue with white specks for stars. Whenever she went to bed, she would stare at her ceiling and think she was outside. She had also made a sign out of a plank of wood. She had written her name and painted an expert red colored oriental dragon behind the kanji. It was hung over her sliding door for all to see.

She did have one companion that was always around. Hachiro, or, as he was regularly called him, Hachi. Hachi was the fourteen year old son of Natsuki and Yasu. He was kind and did seem to like her. He was more of a laid back Hyuuga, often sleeping in the sun or walking through the garden. A lot of girls in the village found it so romantic he was more feminine than the rough-tough ninja boys, and regularly walked after him in the village. They always stopped at the gate of the compound though.

Hachi was a strange character. His hair was midnight black and had a luminescent gleam to it. It was long around his face, framing it sort of like Hinata's. But it was short on the sides, a little past shoulder length in the back, and his bangs were shaggy and fell a bit over his pearl eyes. His eyes often changed color. Snow-white with a hint of lavender, to steel gray, to silver, with a hint of pink. No wonder the girls chased after him. He often wore baggy clothing when not wearing robes. He was actually a semi-prodigy, not a full genius like Neji. He wasn't a natural at the Gentle Fist, but he did catch on pretty fast. Hachi was more passive though, preferring to make peace not war. But if he needed to fight, he would, and finish it quickly with him as victor.

At the moment, Hachi was sleeping in the garden, dreaming of songbirds and ocean waves. Such a strange boy.

"Tenten."

Hiashi's voice shook her from her thoughts. "What?" she asked.

"Maybe you should find some reading material suited for someone your age. Not the dictionary."

She shut the large book. "Fine. It's not interesting anyway." She walked out, leaving the clan leader and Hokage behind. Secretly, Tenten was actually going to meet someone. He was a handsome creature, intelligent eyes, lovely voice. Normally Hinata and Hanabi would go with her and they would talk about him late at night. Hiashi didn't know about him, but they figured they'd break it to him eventually. Tenten steered off to the far side of the property. A tool shed was over here, and so was the gap in the fence.

"Oh hello my precious boy!"

* * *

The cat had semi-long hair that was glossy black. It would be after the two weeks of the girls feeding him. His eyes were yellow-green and his tail was long and plumy. He meowed and stretched his head to be pet. Tenten crouched and scratched his ears. He purred deeply and kneaded the grass with his claws.

"Oh, Pudge* you're such an adorable kitty. Why would no one want you?"

Pudge was a stray and they knew it. His coat had been dirty and he had been thin when he first started coming here. But the girl fattened him up and brushed him. Now he was chubby and they named him accordingly.

"Once I get in Hiashi's favor, all three of us will beg for you to be our pet. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon."

The cat disappeared back through the fence, his tail waving goodbye. Tenten returned to the actual house to wait for her peers to come home.

* * *

Neji cracked his knuckles and stretched in one of the sitting room chairs. Hinata was sitting on the floor, her head rested against another chair.

"Tenten?" asked Hanabi, "How long until the egg hatches?

"I don't know. It's the beginning of June, we got it back in May… I don't know."

Tenten was curled up in a chair near her teammate.

"Where's Hachi?" Neji asked.

"Still in the garden probably. Dinner isn't for another hour so he's fine for now."

"Hn."

Natsuki walked in. Her light brown hair was usually pulled back, but she had let it down.

"Have any of you seen that son of mine?" she asked.

Tenten pointed in a random direction. "Sleeping in the garden."

The woman left to go claim her offspring. The four children lazed around, not sure of anything to do before dinner.

"Tenten d-did you m-meet Pudge today?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, he's looking happy."

"G-good."

Hachi walked in, looking dazed. "I sleep to escape. Why wake me?" His voice had a permanent idle drawl to it, not that different from Shikamaru's.

"Dinner bell!" someone called from a distance.

The children sprang to their feet and made their way to the dining hall. The room itself was rather big and open. Instead of a huge table for everyone to sit at, there were six large circular ones spaced out so people could actually move around. Hiashi and the 'alpha Hyuugas' (as Tenten called them) sat at the biggest one at the head of the room. Head table for head boss.

Everyone settled into place. Dinner wasn't formal dress, but you still had to look proper. That meant actual clothing, no night clothes. The children settled at one of the smaller tables. The five of them claimed half of the circle. Dishes were already set out and waited to be transferred to the now empty plates.

Hiashi stood up. "Welcome family, as we join together for our meal, let us be thankful for all we have."

Everyone nodded, and as soon as he sat down, dinner was on. Tenten's quick hand beat Hachi to pot of soup. The boy grinned and stole the ladle to make it even. Soon the mini fight was settled and everyone began to enjoy dinner.

"What is that?" someone said.

Everyone turned their heads to see what had alarmed one of their own. A black cat was strutting through the open door. He looked oddly familiar to a few of them. He immediately spotted someone he was familiar with. Pudge marched over to Tenten and meowed. No one moved. Except Hiashi who went straight to the Weapons Mistress.

"What is this cat doing here?"

Tenten didn't make a movement. "Um. Can we keep him?"

Neji face palmed.

"Absolutely not."

"But Father!" Hanabi protested, "Pudge is a good cat!" She slapped her hand over her mouth to late.

"Pudge? You named it?"

Tenten sighed. "We've been feeding him for a few weeks, ever since I got better. He's friendly and clean. And yes, we named him."

"Put him out."

"What?"

"No pets. Put him outside."

Tenten crossed her arms. "Wait, what about the dragon egg? That'll be a pet!"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about the dragon. But no cats. Tenten, put him outside."

Defeated, but not any less enraged, Tenten picked up the black cat and set him outside.

"Bye-bye, pretty kitty," she said sadly, closing the door.

* * *

Pudge still showed up the next day. And the next. But Hiashi was now aware of his comings and goings. The hole in the fence was repaired. But somehow Pudge still managed to get inside without Hiashi noticing immediately. The girls fed him every time, and Neji was convinced to keep the secret of the cat. It wasn't too hard after an afternoon session of chase-the-string.

But one day, Pudge didn't show. Tenten stayed on the wooden walking path outside her room, waiting for him. The next day, he still didn't show. But the girls weren't worried. He was a smart cat. But three days later, they were heartbroken.

* * *

It was late, about ten o'clock. Most everyone who wasn't drinking was in bed. Hiashi was walking down the hall with Yasu, one of the 'alpha Hyuugas'. Yasu had straight, dark hair that went a little past his shoulders and a scar on his right cheek*.

"That cat has finally stopped coming," Hiashi said.

"Yeah," said Yasu, "But are you sure you made the right decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"The girls did have him trained, and he was obviously friendly. Seems to me he wouldn't have made a bad pet."

"Don't betray me now. He would have plagued us with fleas and bites."

"He seemed pretty clean, and the girls would have kept him groomed."

"You're betraying me Yasu."

"I'm just pointing out a few things. You may want to take a look."

"At what?"

"At what that cat meant to them." Yasu turned down a hall to the room he shared with his wife, Natsuki.

Hiashi stayed there for a moment, thinking Yasu's words through. He then went to the hall that had the children's rooms in it. He didn't know if it just happened or if they planned it that way, but all five children had their rooms in the same hall. Only one light was on. The door to Tenten's room was cracked. He could hear voices.

"I hope he's okay."

"He's a smart cat, he can survive anything."

"I at l-least hope he f-found a good home."

"I miss Pudge."

They sounded sad, even the boys. Hiashi sighed deeply, but not loud enough for them to hear. He turned and went to his office. A cat. A simple cat had this impact on the children. Hiashi thought it through. The cat wouldn't give up before, why did he so suddenly? Why stop coming, just like that?

_What am I thinking? Why do I care?_ He asked himself.

_Because he made your daughters happy,_ said his conscience.

Hiashi sighed again. Looked like they had finally melted his heart. He had a job to do.

* * *

Tenten brushed out her hair before going to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She, like the other children, even Neji surprisingly, went to breakfast in her nightclothes. Tenten's were light green with a button up top. They were really comfortable.

She met the others, excluding Hachi, in the hallway. Hanabi and Hinata still looked forlorn from last night, Neji kept his face expressionless. That bugged her sometimes. They went to get breakfast together. Tenten also felt saddened by the realization from last night. Pudge wasn't coming back. She opened the door to the dining hall.

"Pudge!"

The black cat was lying on a pillow in the corner. His left front leg was in a plaster cast. There was food and water set out for him, close enough so he could reach. He purred happily while the girls stroked his spine. He rolled on his back so they could rub his tummy. Neji look of contentment on his face.

Hiashi walked in, looking a little tired. "If you promise me he'll not bother anyone, or infect us, he can stay."

"Thank you!" the three girls yelled together.

Hiashi turned to go back into the kitchen, but was blocked by Haruka. Her arms were crossed and she had a knowing look on her face.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, you've gone soft."

* * *

*Pudge, in appearance, name, and nature, is based off my neighbor's cat.

*Yasu is an actual Hyuuga character I saw in the flashback when Neji was reading his father's scroll. I just gave him a name and am going to use him as a character.

Author's Note

I have had many pets in my life, I have added one to the story because I believe pets help kids grow up right. Here are my past pets.

Midnight- male black cat. I owned him at age one when we lived in Virginia. We gave him to a friend when we moved up here. Died of old age.

Snowball-male white cat. Owned at age six. Ran away.

Peanut- male black and white Teddy bear hamster. Owned at age nine. Died at three years old in his sleep.

Houdini- male Mini lop rabbit. Owned since age eight. Still alive.

Chloe- female tabby cat. Owned at age ten. Drowned in our pool.

Despereaux- male Dutch rabbit. Owned since age ten. Still alive.

Roxy- female Mini Rex rabbit. Own since age twelve. Still alive.

Lily- female tortoiseshell cat. Owned since age fourteen. Still alive.

Samuel 

August 2005-April 28, 2010

My precious kitty cat. The brother of Chloe. A white/cream male cat with orange ears, tail, white rings around his tail, and orange tabby markings on his muzzle. The friendliest, most loving cat you could know. *sniff* He got really sick, so we took him to the vet. The whole time he was there, he was the friendliest cat you could ever meet. He had a tumor growing inside of him. It blocked off his esophagus. It was cancerous and we had to put him to sleep. He's buried with his sister now. I miss him so much.

May he rest in peace

The Sound attacks! What is their true motive of the second invasion? Next time- The Capture


	19. The Capture

The Capture

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sightings of Sound ninja had been seen, and the village was ready. Since the sight of mobilizing troops, Lady Tsunade had stopped missions and kept the Leaf ninja battle-ready. No one complained. After the last run-in with Sound ninja, everyone wasn't taking chances. Especially with Tenten. Lady Tsunade knew she had to be involved with Orochimaru's plan somehow.

* * *

Tenten crouched on the best high-point she could find in the center of the village, which turned out to be a water tower. She rested her arms on her knees and glared at the front gate. She wasn't strong enough in the Dragonsight to fight in battle, so she was practicing with her weapons again. Everyone was preparing for battle. And revenge for what the bastards did last time. Tenten growled deeply, letting her dragonself through. She came to like her dragonself. Animal instincts with increased power in chakra, endurance, and physical strength. Dragons rule.

"My village, my home," she whispered, "I won't let you down."

* * *

The alarm went off, echoing loud screeches into the night. The village was being attacked. Tenten sat up in bed. It had to be about midnight and the light outside was dimming. She ran to her outer door and stepped onto the porch. Clouds were covering the full moon. They would be fighting blind. She retreated back inside and raced to the dining hall without changing from her nightclothes. The rest of the Hyuuga clan was awake. And they were ready to fight.

Hiashi was directing them on battle plans. Everyone, even the women, was battle ready. Except Haruka and Hanabi, for obvious reasons. Tenten went straight to Hiashi.

"I'm ready to fight!"

The clan leader looked down at her and shook his head. "Orders from Lady Tsuande, you don't fight."

"What?"

"You aren't skilled enough in the Dragonsight."

"But I can fight with my arsenal! I am the Weapons Mistress! It's what I used to be famous for!"

"But if you come into danger, the Dragonsight will defend, and it may get out of hand because you aren't skilled enough in controlling it. You don't fight."

Tenten bared her teeth. "I won't hang back! I don't need people protecting me! I can do that myself!"

"Orders," he said firmly.

Tenten was enraged, but she kept her mouth shut.

Hiashi turned to the rest of the Hyuuga clan. "Let's go, the front needs us."

Tenten snarled in fury once they were gone. She kicked a table, leaving a small chip of wood on the floor from the kick. "Why?" she screamed, "I can fight! Why are they treating me like this?"

Haruka put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Because they care about you."

Tenten shook her hand off and walked away. Hanabi looked like she was about to go after her, but she stopped.

_This battle needs me_, Tenten thought, _Whether they know it or not._

_

* * *

_

The covered moon was proving a horrible disadvantage. The Hyuugas seemed to be the only ones capable of actually seeing their opponents, while the Inuzukas could scent and pinpoint them. Everyone else made due with what they could do.

Guy-sensei managed to fight off three Sound nins by shattering glass around him. Kakashi used his senses to fight. Shino and his father painted their bugs with glowing paint and had them attach themselves to enemies. The battle didn't wane or wax, and it seemed impossible to find out who was winning. The Sound nin were careful, but it seemed they weren't really trying to fight. They were trying to get scouts into the village.

Neji used Rotation to the cast some light with his chakra. More Sound ninja came pouring through the hole in the wall.

"This is extreme," he said, "They won't fight, they want to search."

Lee pushed two back with one strike. "But what are they searching for?"

"Retreat to the inner ring!"

The two Leaf ninja followed the order and fled inward to the village. The Sound ninja mobilized and three ran off as scouts. Lee and Neji met up with a group on a rooftop.

Kakashi was breathing hard from the fight effort. "They're just trying to push us back and send scouts into the village."

"We would be able to follow if we could see where they were going," said Shikaku Nara.

"Wait! What's happening?"

The surrounding area began to light up, growing from dimmer to lighter. Everyone looked up. The clouds were moving away from the moon at an unnatural speed. They were being directed. As the moonlight illuminated the village, providing the sight needed, all of the ninja saw who was responsible.

* * *

Tenten focused all her power on the wind. She was perched on top of a tall pole, reaching taller than the roofs. She may not be able to do much with the Dragonsight, but she could do this. The breeze pushed the clouds away from the full moon, shedding light on the battleground. Once the clouds were a safe distance away, she deactivated the Dragonsight. Tenten smiled. Temari would be jealous of her ability to control the wind.

* * *

"It's Tenten!"

"She moved the clouds!"

"We can fight now! Send ninja after the scouts!"

Neji looked down to find the attackers. "There's no need."

What do you mean?" Kakashi looked off the roof with him.

The Sound ninja were gone. No not gone, moving. All moving forward to the same place, the same target. All moving with great speed, with a purpose. They were heading straight for the figure perched on the pole, looking to the sky.

They were going after Tenten.

* * *

"Stop them!" Kakashi ordered.

All ninja who heard the command jumped to action. They raced after the Sound ninja, trying to catch them before they could reach the Weapons Mistress. Tenten noticed the oncoming Sound nin and fled into the streets. She rounded a corner only to see more Sound ninja coming for her. Realizing the danger, she released a bit if her dragonself. With the increased speed, she ran for the hole in the wall. The ninja would chase her, so she realized she could lead them out of here.

"Come and get me!" she called.

One Sound ninja threw out some chakra guided binding rope. Tenten dodged to the side and escaped through the hole. The Sound ninja followed close behind.

* * *

Lady Tsunade led the Leaf troops into the forest.

"We have to stop them! They're trying to take Tenten!"

The Leaf ninja spread out, taking down the Sound ninja that crossed them. Neji kept his Byakugan activated, keeping sight of Tenten as she led the enemies away from the village.

* * *

Tenten slid to a halt and hid behind a large boulder. She was tired.

"Find her!"

The Sound ninja began to scour the area. Tenten kept herself calm while they searched. Just a minute's rest, then she would run again.

"Search harder!"

"What if she's still ahead?"

"Once we find her we can leave! Search!"

Tenten almost gasped at the insight. Once they found her, they would leave. Leave the village and its people. Realizing what she had to do, to save her village and people, Tenten leapt onto the rock and made herself seen. The Sound ninja surged forward. She flew deeper into the forest, dodging rocks and streams.

She turned into what appeared to be a cave, but betrayed her. It was a pocket in the rock face. She was trapped. The Sound ninja surrounded her. Tenten barred her teeth and let the Dragonsight appear.

"You think you've won?" she spat.

"Yes," said a voice.

The ninja parted so a figure could walk through. Tenten suddenly felt great fear course through her body. A needle shot through the air and pierced her arm. A feeling of drowsiness took over her mind. She fell unconscious with the last picture of what she saw still in her sight.

Those horrible yellow eyes.

* * *

Tenten took in a gasp of air. She looked around, remembering what had happened. The floor was stone, as were the walls. The only light was a small candle. She was in a prison cell. Underground. In Orochimaru's lair.

The Weapons Mistress managed to get to her feet. Her cold feet. Her bare feet. Her outfit still consisted of her nightclothes. These were a long white shirt that dropped to her knees and a pair of dark gray pants. Tenten rubbed her arm where the needle had pierced. What a mess.

A movement in the corner had her immediately tense. She spun to face whatever was in here with her. A small hunched figure in the corner trembled. Tenten stayed wary, approaching it slowly and carefully. The figure had its head in its knees. It stole a look at Tenten, immediately hiding again. Tenten stooped over it.

"What are you?"

The figure mumbled something.

"What are you?" she repeated with more force.

"Don't hurt me!" it cried.

"I won't, just tell what you are."

The figure lifted its head. Tenten gasped. It had beautiful honey-brown eyes and a thin face. Its hair was a dirty brown-gray color from being down in the muck all the time. But its face and arms were covered in half-healed scars and cuts. It had been beaten.

"I…" its eyes filled with tears, "I am a failed experiment."

* * *

Who is this poor creature and why is it beaten? What is the tie between Orochimaru and the experiment? Next time- The Tragedy of Experiment 221


	20. The Tragedy of Experiment 221

The Tragedy of Experiment 221

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten reeled back. "But…y-you're just a child! How long has Orochimaru kept you here?"

The experiment shook its head. "Forever. Ever since I first woke."

"Since you were born?"

"No. One must come from a living being to be born. Sometimes the living being is dead, but it was once alive and the young must be forcibly taken if it is to live. I didn't come from either."

"Then how do you exist?"

The experiment looked her right in the eyes. "I was crafted. I was to be the perfect tool for the one known as Orochimaru. But I didn't turn out like he wanted, so I was banished here. Away from the sun and breeze I used to love. I was not born from a living being, or pieces taken from others. I was born in a test tube."

Tenten collapsed to the ground, staring in awe at the experiment. "How is that possible?"

"Orochimaru worked years to craft me. He said he took DNA from someone he knew, someone he needed, and used it to create me."

"So…you're a clone?"

"Yes."

Tenten studied the poor creature. Why did the eyes look so familiar? It was only thing that looked familiar about this creature. "Whose DNA did he take?"

The experiment raised its head. "He told me he was Father, I believed him. He said the one who he crafted me from was a woman. A healer. He needed her powers, but he also wanted to manipulate them. So he stole the DNA and made me. But I didn't develop powers, so I was considered a failure and locked away from his sight." The experiment began to tremble, tears rolling down its dirty cheeks. "Why does he hate? Whatever did I do wrong? It's not my fault I didn't turn out like her!"

Tenten took in breath to stay calm. "Like who?"

"My Source of Life, Lady Tsunade."

* * *

"On the day I awoke, thirteen years ago, I was new. I could see around me from inside the machine that breathed life into me. He looked happy to see I was awake and alive. He spoke of great things I was to do. I was small and weak then, so I had to be handled carefully. Kabuto took care of me and taught me everything. How to talk, how to read, how to walk. I felt loved. By the time I was eight, Orochimaru began to ask Kabuto about my 'powers' I was supposed to show. Kabuto said they hadn't shown themselves yet, but he reassured Orochimaur they would. I was always called 'sweet' and 'precious' but ever since I could read, I knew the name that had been branded on me from awakening. Experiment 221. I didn't think badly of it, I thought it was a name. By the time I was ten, Kabuto sat with me in my room. He said I was going to die. I was scared and begged him to help in anyway. He said he couldn't. I asked why.

'You aren't what Lord Orochimaru wanted, he's going to throw you away. You'll be lucky if you die,' he said.

He sounded so calm while he said it. Sure enough, Orochimaru came in and took me away. He led me down into the cells. He called me 'failure' and 'foolish girl', then threw me in here. Ever few days, random men come down here and beat me. The scars won't heal, they're permanent. I…I just want to die. To end my suffering."

* * *

Over the next few days, Experiment 221 stayed in her corner, far away from Tenten. The poor creature, no, poor girl, hadn't interacted with anyone friendly for three years. If Tenten approached her, she cowered and begged for mercy. So the Weapons Mistress stayed far back and tried to make small talk. That didn't work to well. The only answers she got were for question like 'Where's the bathroom?' and 'Is there food?'. The bathroom was just a corner. It smelled foul, but Tenten put up with it. The food was tasteless mush-glop that was fed to them, Tenten predicted, about twice a day. It was hard to tell time and day underground, but she kept track by feedings.

Nine feedings later, the cell door opened. A man with silver hair and glasses walked in. Kabuto. He took the dying candle and replaced it with a new one. Then he turned to Tenten.

"Lord Orochimaur wants to see you," he said.

"Fuck off," the Weapons Mistress snarled.

"Hmff." He drew a knife from his pocket. "Experiment 221, I see the men have been following orders and reminding you of what you are. A disappointment." He wielded the knife and rushed forward. 221 let out a small scream as the knife was plunged toward her.

Blood dripped on the floor.

"Made it," said Tenten.

She shielded 221 with her body, the knife plunged in her shoulder. She expertly threw her elbow back and hit Kabuto in the stomach. He doubled over. Tenten drew the knife from her shoulder and threw it on the ground.

"You came for me, right? Just me. Leave her alone."

Kabuto sheathed his knife and got back to his feet. "You little bitch." He grabbed Tenten by the neck and dragged her to the cell door. Two guards were waiting. One clasped Tenten in chains while Kabuto shut the bars again. Tenten stole one last look at 221 before she was dragged away.

The girl was staring back in astonishment.

* * *

She hadn't moved. Tenten was pushed back in. Her body was bruised and her arms and legs were in cuts. She landed roughly on the floor.

"You won't die from the wounds, but soon you'll relent," said Kabuto, "Orochimaru won't fail this time."

The door was closed, leaving the two girls alone. 221 stole a glance and almost yelped when Tenten moved.

The Weapons Mistress looked up at her. "I won't give in."

"You had me worried," said 221.

Tenten managed to stand up and walked over to the girl. 221 cowered as she approached, but was taken aback when Tenten threw her arms around her.

"I'm sorry I had you worried."

221 froze up. "Why would you apologize?"

"Because you've suffered so much, and now you have to worry about me." Tenten tightened her arms into a firmer hug, "But don't."

221 relaxed in the grip. "I won't be able to."

Tenten let go and looked the girl in the eyes. "They want to clone me. To make a perfect weapon of the last Dragonsight warrior. I won't give in."

"You fight back."

Tenten grinned and settled next to 221. "Did you see that huge rip in Kabuto's shirt?"

The smallest of smiles graced 221's lips. "You did that?"

"I bit him."

The two huddled together to share the body warmth. In the darkest place for two girls with hearts yearning for the light, the warmth struck a fire that burned bright in their eyes.

* * *

Kabuto kept coming back. Taking Tenten away and returning her with more wounds and a sourer attitude written on his face. 221 waited every time, receiving an embrace from Tenten for reparation. Tenten started hugging her farewell as she was taken, but she always came back, eyes burning bright.

"You still won't give?" said 221.

"No way."

The experiment's eyes shone bright, gazing at her new hero.

"221, I've been thinking about a few things. I've realized something."

"What?"

"We're going to need to work together to escape."

"Escape?"

"Shush! Yes, you don't want to stay here do you?"

221 looked down at the floor. "I'm going to die soon anyway."

Tenten put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Then I'll at least let you die in the light."

"Thank you," a tear trickled down 221's cheek.

"All right, here's the plan."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I just had to do that!

In the darkest dark, two girls plot to escape their prison and return to the light. As they run from their foes, they'll receive help from two unlikely allies, one of which had banished the light. Next Time- The Escape


	21. The Escape

The Escape

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"I have a substance inside me called Dragonfire. It'll show itself when I am in danger. I've decided to force it. These past few days, I've been slowly releasing my chakra. I've been getting weaker and weaker and soon I will run out. When I do, the Dragonfire will protect me and I'll activate the Dragonsight."

"Why can't you use the Dragonsight now?"

"Every technique has a weakness. Apparently Orochimaru knows the weakness of the Dragonsight. A powerful chakra disturbance. It's all around us. But the pure Dragonfire will overcome it and we'll be able to escape."

221 looked frightened and excited at the same time. "When?"

"Once my chakra's gone. About three days, more or less."

"We can do it,"221's eyes were shimmering, "We can escape. We can be free."

* * *

Kabuto didn't come for the next four feedings, and Tenten was sure he had finally given up and was going to let her rot. The two girls shared their excitement that they were dead to their enemies. The dark ones had given up. 221 was actually moving around the cell now, ecstatic about the plan. Tenten was now the one sitting. Her chakra depletion was working, but it was dangerous as well. But, all was currently going according to plan.

Tenten and 221 slept with their backs against the wall, their heads lolling on their shoulders. Both were jolted out of sleep by the opening of the cell door. Kabuto stepped in with the two guards. Tenten hissed through her teeth. He hadn't given up after all.

"Lord Orochimaru is done waiting."

The guards seized Tenten cruelly. 221 cried out and immediately rushed at them. Kabuto struck her and sent her flying back into her former corner. She cringed and settled back in her old fetal position.

"Yeah," Kabuto spat at her, "That's where you belong, in the dirt."

Tenten began to fight against the restraints the guards had on her.

"It's no use. Lord Orochimaru is done waiting, and he'll get what he wants."

Tenten was dragged down the hall, fighting the whole way. 221 jumped up and rushed to closed cell door. She gripped the bars until her knuckles turned white.

"Tenten!"

* * *

Orochimaru had the restraints in the extraction room ready. They would get more than DNA, they would get the Dragonfire itself.

"You can watch her suffer if you want," he said to the figure leaning against the wall.

A pair of obsidian eyes looked back. "I have better things to do."

The figure left just as the guards came in with the struggling Tenten. Her fighting was much weaker than it had been. Orochimaru noticed this.

"I told you from the beginning, my dear, you cannot win. You can fight, but you will lose."

The guards fixed her into the restraints. Tenten bared her teeth as the machine hand that would take her precious Fire loomed down. The snarl turned into a smirk.

"You think you've won?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "I think I have."

"Think again!"

Using reserves of strength, Tenten took the last of her chakra and set off a mini explosion. That did it. She felt the Fire run through her body. She felt her eyes burn gold. She felt the power surge. The restraints broke away. As the dust cleared, all Orochimaru and Kabuto saw was the broken machine. Tenten was gone.

"Find her!"

* * *

221 was trying her best to break out. She grabbed the bars and tugged at them. They didn't budge. But she was determined. She kept pulling at the iron, never letting up. They bent. 221 strained her body and pulled the bars off. She was free! She didn't think twice about the power she had just used. The girl took off full speed down the hall.

Tenten rounded the corner and crashed full on into 221.

"Tenten! What happened?" the girl cried.

"I've activated the Dragonsight. Come on we have to get out of here."

"But your eyes are gold and two strands of your hair is floating."

Tenten turned to slick spot on the stone wall. She was able to see her reflection. Her eyes were gold of course, but the dragons horns had grown to at least two meters. The thing was, it was only the dragon horns. The rest of her hair was normal. The strands were glowing white and waving in mid-air behind her.

"It's nothing to worry about." Tenten grabbed 221's hand and they dashed down the hall.

The maze of tunnels was losing as 221 navigated them through. A couple of guards jumped at them, but were blown back by the Fire. 221 looked like she was having the time of her life watching the guards get pummeled.

* * *

"The exit!" 221 directed them to a ray of dim light.

The light at the end of the tunnel. It seemed so poetic. Tenten ran with her, matching her in every step. They were going to make it! A dark figure stepped out, blocking the ext. The girls slid to a halt. Tenten posed herself to strike.

"Don't," said the figure.

"Bite me!"

The figure stepped into the torchlight. The black hair and obsidian eyes looked very familiar to Tenten.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"You!"

"Hn."

Tenten felt the rage flow through her.

"I won't stop you."

The rage depleted. "Wh-what?"

Sasuke looked at 221. "Lord Orochimaru doesn't care about her anymore. She can die for all he cares."

Tenten growled. "What about me, huh? I'm the whole reason he invaded again!"

"Hn. He is obsessing over cloning you. He should be teaching me to gain more power like he promised. If you escape, I can meet my goal."

The voices of Orochimaru's servants echoed behind them. They were getting closer.

Sasuke stepped to the side. "Get out. Neither of you belong here."

Without hesitating, the two girls rushed past and into the outside. Tenten stole one last glance at Sasuke.

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

It was either dusk or dawn, they weren't sure which. Once they were out, Tenten took the lead and raced with 221 into the forest. The echoes of the Sound ninja didn't fade. They were still close.

"We have to hide," she said to 221.

The girl shook her head. "No, they'll find us. Our best chance is to keep going."

Tenten weighed both chances in her head. She didn't like the cons that could come with each. She chose 221's ideas and kept running. The Dragonfire supplied her with boundless energy.

"Look out!"

Both girls stopped as a giant snake exploded from underground. It hissed at them and struck. They flew to the side, trying to find a way around. Explosions went off around them. The gas filled the air and made them choke.

_Is this how it ends? At least I got 221 to the surface._

221 clung to Tenten, screaming.

"Don't worry!" the Weapons Mistress reassured her, "I'll get you home! I'll get you to the Leaf Village!"

Tenten focused her Fire on the snake's head. The beast reared back as flames appeared, scorching its face. It swung its head around, desperately trying to extinguish the flames. Tenten gripped 221's arm tightly.

"Come on!"

The went right for the snake. It was to preoccupied at the moment to acknowledge them. Tenten steered their bodies to the side, barely brushing the snake's scaly hide. But as freedom was shining right in front of them, Sound ninja tackled them to the ground. Tenten cried out as she felt the Fire leave her. It could only hold for so long.

The Sound ninja pulled them up by their hair. Tenten's was now undone to give her capturer a better grip.

"You thought you could escape? Think again!"

Tenten felt all the strength leave her. 221 fought viciously against the ninja.

"You," one of the ninja held a knife to 221's neck, "You were supposed to die a long time ago." He suddenly swiped the knife down her face. 221 screamed as it blood gushed out of the wound that ran from her temple all the way down to her cheek.

"Enough!"

The ninja suddenly dropped the two girls. Tenten fell limp to the ground. She was half-dead. The ninja all screamed as sand wound itself up their legs and onto their bodies. Their screams went to a higher pitch as they were crushed to death. The snake had finally shaken off the flames and turned back to its prey. Sand wrapped itself around its neck and choked it to death. Tenten managed to turn her head to their rescuer.

Gaara of the Desert stepped out of the tree shadow.

221 let out a whimper as the Sand ninja approached them. She groped in the grass and held up the knife that had cut her face.

"I won't attack you," said Gaara.

221 posed herself to defend.

"Stop," Tenten rasped, "He's a comrade."

221 froze and dropped the knife. Gaara knelt in the grass.

"Are you okay?" he asked Tenten.

"I can barely move. Just give me a chance to rest."

"There's no time. The Sound ninja are still coming. We have to move."

"Support me then, I'll walk along."

Gaara took her arm over his shoulder and managed to get her to stand up. He used his other hand to grip her waist and shot into the trees with 221 following close behind. Tenten became exhausted easily after the ordeal and Gaara ended up pretty much dragging her.

"This should be good."

221 collapsed on the grass. The sky was darkening. It was dusk. Tenten sat with her back against a tree. Gaara stood, watching where they had come for the ninja.

"So," Tenten started, "Why re you here? Are you my assigned rescuer?"

"No," Gaara deemed the situation stable and sat down, "I was assigned a mission by my council. I was supposed to meet a guard post to the north. Turns out the post had been abandoned for years. They just wanted to be rid of me."

"That's horrible!" said 221.

Gaara regarded her for a minute. "Yes. I was on my way back when I heard what was happening out here."

"Thank you," said Tenten, "Without you, we'd be dead."

"Our villages are allies, it's natural I would help."

"Maybe you could help a bit more."

"How?"

"As you can see, we won't be able to make it back on our own. We need help. Will you stay with us and return with us to the Leaf Village?"

Gaara nodded. "The council expects me to be gone for a year. I was going to milk the opportunity as best I could anyway. You both should rest. I'll keep watch."

221 fell flat on the grass. Tenten gratefully fell asleep, knowing they were being kept safe.

* * *

I love Gaara! XD

The road is long and dangerous. 221 appears to grow weaker with each step. Blood flows from her mouth and Tenten fears her new oath will be lost, along with the hope of life for 221. Next Time-The Kept Promise


	22. The Kept Promise

The Kept Promise

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

When she woke a few hours later in the bright sunlight, the first thing Tenten noticed was that Gaara was gone. She was immediately alert, checking for signs of a struggle. She tried to get up and found herself rejuvenated with new strength. She peered over the brush and saw the bodies of more Sound ninja, but no Gaara. The crackling of leaves sent her into a panic. She wheeled to the side, ready to face the opponent. But it was Gaara.

He looked a bit surprised to see Tenten about to pounce at him. He just stood still while she calmed down her senses.

"Where did you go?" Tenten asked.

"Back a bit. These are yours." He opened up his clenched hand over her open one. Two hairbands fell in her palm.

"Oh, thanks."

He nodded and looked over at the sleeping figure that was Experiment 221. "How is she?"

"I haven't checked. Man, that sleep was good. I feel great!"

"Oh, that's because of me."

Tenten gave him a curious look. "What?"

"Both of you were so weak last night, you kept whimpering in your sleep. I gave both of you some of my chakra."

"Oh, well…thanks. It really helped."

"Glad to hear, now, we should probably get her up. The way back will take a while."

"Right."

Tenten nudged 221 awake. The girl blinked in the bright sunlight. Her honey-brown eyes filled with awe at the brightness. Tenten smiled. At least she had gotten the poor girl up here.

"What now?"

Tenten helped her to her feet. "We go home."

221 looked overjoyed. She struggled to her feet, knocking against Tenten in the process. The brunette fell hard, letting out a small shriek. Her feet hurt horribly!

"What the?" She grabbed her ankle and realized the cause of pain. Her feet had been shoeless since she was captured. They were bruised and cut up, and covered in dirt.

"Damn it," she hissed.

Gaara knelt beside her to see the problem. His betrayed no thought as he took out a kunai knife and cut off a large portion of his white sash. He cut that it two and wound the pieces around her feet. 221 watched intently as he did this. Her wound was already crusted over, but the blood had dried, leaving a trail all the way down her neck and blood soaked collar. Tenten never noticed what 221 wore. The dark cell always betrayed sight. The girl wore a ripped and dirty gray robe that ended above her knees and a pair of blue-gray pants that were patched and worn. Her feet were bandaged like Tenten's were now, but she suspected they had always been like that.

"Do you want the wound bandaged?" Gaara said suddenly.

Tenten was about to ask what wound, but she realized he was talking to 221.

The girl felt her newest face wound. "That would be helpful."

Gaara cut off more of his sash and approached her to bandage the cut. She cowered and backed away. Gaara looked lost at what to do. If he tried to go near her, she backed up, but he needed to bandage that wound. He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry!" 221 apologized, "Everyone, except Tenten, who approached me would hurt me. It's just reflexes." She forced her body to stand still while he covered the gash.

"Okay," Tenten tested her new bandaged feet, "Let the journey begin. We're going home 221."

* * *

"You're gonna love it. Trees and flowers everywhere, warm weather, great food. You'll stay with me at the Hyuuga compound. I'll whine and beg if I have to. Or fight tooth and nail. I'm up for either."

The trio made a quick pace, wanting to get out of the range of the Sound village as quick as possible. By the time they were at the border, exhaustion weighed down on the two girls. Tenten felt at her own ribs, realizing she had lost the weight she had gained under Hiashi's set diet. But she no longer felt the urge to starve herself. In fact, she was starving now.

Small surveillances were made on the paths they walked. Tenten tried her best to find anything that was edible. Her stomach began to betray her focus, growling loudly. She would scowl and press her hand against it to stop the rumblings. But 221 took notice, and she couldn't tell if Gaara did or not.

"Damn," Tenten hissed to herself.

A pack suddenly swung by her head. She was about to attack when she realized it was Gaara holding out his bag.

"There's not much in here, but if we space it out, my supplies could last the three of us until we make it back."

"Really? How long do you think until we get there?"

Gaara looked up to the sky. "Depends on how fast we go. Let's rest and eat first."

221 dropped herself directly on the road. Tenten and Gaara stared at her still form.

"That's not exactly what I meant," said Gaara.

Tenten heaved the girl's body to the side of the road in the shade. 221 set herself up against a tree. Her hand was covering her mouth and her breathing was erratic.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Tenten grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her mouth. Her fingers were covered in blood. Gaara narrowed his eyes as a memory flashed in his mind at the sight of the coughed-up blood*.

"This is bad," said Tenten.

221 shook her head. "I just need some water and rest. I'll be fine."

Gaara took the canteen out of his pack and handed it off. 221 took a big gulp and started to cough uncontrollably. She leaned forward on her hands and knees. She ended up spitting out her water, and a gob of blood. Tenten saw a strange fluid also mixed with the blood and water. 221 collapsed on the grass, shaking and sweating. Tenten put her hand to the girl's forehead. She had a high fever and her breathing was irregular. She sick, and it was bad.

The three stayed where they were for the night. 221 didn't move at all, but her whimpers indicated she was still alive. Tenten felt lost about what to do. Gaara said nothing that was helpful; in fact, he didn't say anything at all. The brunette began to regret asking him along.

* * *

221 was worse in the morning. She kept her eyes sealed shut because of the bright sun. Her body trembled and a thin trail of blood ran form her mouth. Her eyes were discharging and her fever seemed higher than last night's. Tenten managed to get the girl on her back, but found it hard going because she wasn't in the best shape of her life. Gaara walked silently, but close by in case she faltered. The journey before them looked longer.

The food ran out in three days. 221 was limp and her skin had a blue tinge to it. She barely breathed and coughed up blood and mucus constantly. Gaara had a look of sympathy on his face, but he still didn't talk. Tenten began to get annoyed by the fact, and one time when he had gone ahead for scout, she made a rotten tree branch explode. Why wouldn't he speak? What was his problem?

* * *

"This is the border," Gaara stood on the wooden bridge over the river, "We're now in the Land of Fire."

Tenten shut her eyes to visualize the land, "I say about…two days. Two days and we'll be there."

221 moaned in pain. Tenten was suddenly aware of the blood dripping down her own shoulder. Panic over took her and she rushed forward. Gaara grabbed her as she went by.

"If you run you'll tire yourself out quicker. That won't help anyone."

"Let go! I need to get her to the Leaf Village. I promised her I would!"

"And you will, but take a pace."

"We'll run through the night."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I may be able to do that, but in your weakened state, you need all the rest you can get."

"I'll be fine." She took another step forward.

Gaara's grip on her wrist tightened. "No you won't."

"I have to get home!"

Gaara let go and stood to her side. "I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"I'll carry 221, then we'll run through the night and reach the village by noon tomorrow."

"But...you have the gourd. How are you going to carry her?"

Gaara let the gourd drop behind him. It dissolved into a pile of sand. Tenten look shocked at the sight.

"It was always made of sand," Gaara explained, "I can craft a new one in the future. Now let me carry 221."

Tenten handed the girl off to Gaara. 221 didn't speak the whole time, her head hanging limp.

"Let's go."

The two ninja took off running down the path, determined more then ever on their destination.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned. Lady Tsunade had set up sentries after the invasion. It was all for safety, but it was such a drag. He leaned against a tree and idly watched the path leading to the village gates. He sympathized with the members of the Konoha 11 that had been close to Tenten. But the chances of her surviving Orochimaru were slim. He had predicted that ever since she had been captured one month ago. The July heat made him drowsy. He eyes were half-lidded and threatened to close fully. In his daze, he saw two figures in the distance. He snapped out of it.

They stopped and one seemed to be saying something to the other. They traded something off. Another person, only this one was limp. Once the person was settled, they started for the gate once again.

Shikamaru crept through the tree branches to get a view of the strangers. His eyes shot open in surprise. Well…even he was wrong sometimes.

* * *

Tenten drug her feet. She had taken 221 on her back again because of the promise. _She _would get 221 back to the village. But the exhaustion was killing her. Gaara paced beside, watching her every move.

"I can't stand it," he said.

Tenten looked over at him."What?"

"You're slowly killing yourself. Let me take her on my back."

"No, I promised her."

"Please."

Tenten never thought she'd hear that word come from him. After his and Lee's battle and the first invasion of the Sound, she had though nothing but horrible things about him. But after he had saved Lee from the Bone-user, she began to think neutral. But now…

"I promised her. Once I get through the gate, I'm done."

He met her gaze and relented.

"Hey!"

Both looked up to see Shikamaru waving at them. He jumped from the tree and landed in front of them.

"I didn't think you'd survive," he said to Tenten.

"I almost didn't."

"You want me to call some medics?"

"Yes, but they're not to do anything until I get through that gate. Get Lady Tsunade and anyone who'll come."

He nodded and rushed off to do what she wanted.

"This is going to be big," Gaara noted.

"That's the way I want it to be. We will get a warrior's welcome. Especially you. Without you, we'd be dead." She stopped and thought a moment. "Do you know about me and the Dragonsight?"

"Yes, the Sand Village was alerted first. That is the reason Orochimaru kidnapped you."

The two made their way up the path, the gates of the Village growing larger. They became aware of the ninja gathering at the gates as well. Once they were in sight, the ninja began to cheer loudly. The members of the Konoha 11 all rushed forward to meet them.

"Tenten!" Sakura cried.

"I-I can't b-believe you alive!" Hinata stammered.

"Oh Youthful flower! Such a youthful reunion!" Lee had tears running down his face.

"You're one tough ninja," Kiba commented.

Neji was smiling(no really!). He moved forward to take 221 of Tenten's back to lighten the burden.

"Stop," she said, "I promised her _I _would get her home."

He nodded to show he understood. The Konoha 11 led the way back to home. Lady Tsunade stood with Shizune and Hiashi at the gates, waiting. Tenten smiled as the time finally came. She took one step through the gates and stopped. She lowered 221 to the ground and collapsed from exhaustion.

The medics surged forward and lifted both girls into stretchers. They picked up the stretchers and started to the hospital. All the ninja followed close behind, but the Konoha 11 and Gaara were surrounding the stretchers like bodyguards.

"Well, well, I've underestimated her completely," said Tsunade as she watched the crowd.

"You're her doctor, you should probably go with them," said Hiashi.

"You're right." She started to follow the crowd.

Now it was Hiashi's turn to watch the crowd disappear. "Tenten. You have such a strong will to live." He began to walk back to the compound. "I'll come with Hanabi and Hachiro when you've recovered some."

* * *

Hello! My name is Dragonvoice and I just want to say something.

I luv u! :D I'm such a spaz.

*Gaara was remembering his battle with Kimimaro.

Tenten's promise is kept. Yet the heartbeat is faint. As 221 hangs onto life, she proves herself just as determined to live and as strong in will than any ninja. Next Time- The Heartbeat


	23. The Heartbeat

The Heartbeat

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

She didn't know what woke her up. Maybe instinct just told her it was time, or maybe it was the faint beeping noise, either way, Tenten opened her eyes. She was almost blinded by the brightness. Everything was white. Was she dead? Was a spirit going to take her to the resting place or would she have to find her way?

"You're awake."

Tenten focused her eyes enough to realize she was in a bed with machine around her. The beeping was her heart monitor. Gaara was sitting in a chair between her bed and another bed.

"Yeah," she rasped, "Have I been out long?"

"Only about two days."

"Did someone change my clothes at least?"

"Yes. What you wore before is sitting at the end of your bed in a bag. Lady Tsunade said keep it or burn it."

"I'm sorry about your sash and gourd."

"No problem. I can always get another sash if I want one. And I can make another gourd."

"Are you going to stay in the Leaf Village? You said you were going to milk the opportunity, and the Land of Fire is great vacation spot."

"Maybe, if I can get a room. The summer festival is coming up and the hotels are pretty full."

"I can find somewhere for you if you can't."

"Thank you."

"Where's 221?"

Gaara moved aside so she could see the still, pale figure in the opposite bed. There were machines surrounding her and wires on her arms. She had on an oxygen mask and, thankfully, the open face wound was properly bandaged. Her hair looked even dirtier against the white pillow. She was so thin, her hospital clothes hung low on her sleeves. She looked dead, but her heart rate monitor said different.

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

Tenten sighed. "Cruelty at its greatest. Maybe she would have been better off dead. It would have ended her suffering. And then I came along."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You gave her hope. Everyone needs that, even me."

"I guess."

Gaara stood up and stretched his spine. "I've been sitting there for ten hours. Do you want me to tell Lady Tsunade you have awoken?"

"Sure."

He left the room, leaving Tenten to her thoughts. She watched 221 for a bit, wishing she would wake up.

_What's her chart say?_

Tenten knew it probably wasn't a good idea to get up, but she wanted the chart. With a few breaths to help her focus, Tenten centered a thought.

I need the chart. Bring it to me.

Her eyes burned gold and the dragon horns glowed. She kept repeating the thing she wanted done in her head.

Get me the chart. I need it.

The clipboard unhooked itself from the front of 221's bed and began to float toward her. Tenten held out her hand. It kept floating until she grabbed it.

_Let's see. Severely emaciated. Bruised body. Infected open wound. Pneumonia? That's what was wrong! _

The door slid open to reveal Tsunade with Sakura, Shizune, and Gaara right behind her. The Lady Hokage looked surprised to see Tenten holding the chart.

"How did you…"

"I used the Dragonsight."

She took the chart and reread it. "Your friend here is one tough girl. How long had she been in this condition?"

"You want to know? My guess, judging by the story she told me, three years."

Shizune coughed. "Three years? Where did you find her?"

"In Orochimaru's lair. She was my cellmate."

Tsunade looked over at the still unconscious girl. "Does she have a name?"

"Yes. Experiment 221."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "That's not a name."

"It's all she has. She has been suffering for a long time."

"I will agree," said Tsunade, "These wounds of hers, the scars all over her face, arms, and legs, they'll never go away. I'm guessing Orochimaru made sure of that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, what are her abilities?"

"Abilities?

"Orochimaru just doesn't kidnap for fun, he must have a motive. She has a special power or something, or why would he bother?"

"She was born there," Tenten replied.

"What?"

"Well, not technically 'born'. To be born you must come from something that is alive or was. She was awoken…in a test tube."

"A test tube?" Tsunade repeated. "She's one of his experiments isn't she?"

"Yes. She's a clone. A clone…of you."

You could here breeze blow all the way in the Sand Village during that silence.

Tsunade's mouth hung agape. "A clone…of me? She's a clone of me?"

"Yes. Orochimaru had some of your DNA. He crafted it into 221. But when she failed to show any resemblance to you in power and skill, he abandoned her into the dark cells. That's where I met her, broken and fearful."

Sakura looked 221 over. "She appears to be stable at least. Lady Tsunade, there's a chance she may live."

Tsunade didn't reply.

"She calls you her Source of Life," said Tenten.

"Like a mother?" Sakura suggested, "A mother is the source of life."

Tsunade suddenly glared at 221. "I'm not her mother." The Lady Hokage quickly left the room, leaving Shizune and Sakura dumbfounded.

Gaara looked at the floor. He hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation, but chose to speak now. "Do you think she'll even let 221 live?"

"She's just shocked," said Shizune, "Lady Tsunade is not cruel, she won't let an innocent child die for just existing."

Tenten regarded her. "But maybe she won't see 221 as an actual human."

Gaara stood up straight. "Then _I_ won't let 221 die just for existing."

Tenten smiled. "Oh, how noble of you," she joked.

"Tenten," said Shizune, "Rest up. You have hundreds of visitors, but I won't let them see you until you're ready. We made an exception for Gaara."

"Can he stay?"

"If he wants."

The two healers left, leaving Tenten and Gaara to converse about anything they could think of.

* * *

221 slept for three more days. In that time, Tenten virtually inhaled all the food brought to her. Sakura even did a favor and went to Ichiraku's and brought her some ramen. Cards and get-well gifts were lined up in the hallway. Gaara said every time he left to use the restroom there was more. Only Sakura, Shizune, and Gaara were allowed in the room. Tsunade was as well, but she chose not to visit at all, leaving the healing to Shizune.

"You're making great progress," she said one day, "You'll be walking in no time."

Tenten smiled and looked over at 221. The girl no longer needed an oxygen mask and a few machines had been removed from the room already. Her heart rate monitor still beeped evenly, but she showed no signs of waking up. After a while of hoping the girl would wake up to meet her friends, Tenten gave up and agreed to see her visitors the next day.

* * *

"Oh youthful flower! Such wonderful news that you are alive and well!"

Lee had Tenten in a bone-crushing hug that Neji was doing his best to undo. With a final tug, the smaller Green Beast let go. Gaara stood guard over 221, making sure no one disturbed the girl.

"Youthful flower, it is such a time to celebrate your recovery!" Guy-sensei cheered.

Neji stood in front of Tenten's bed. "She can't leave the hospital."

"Yes," she agreed, "And if you two don't calm down, Shizune is going to ban you from visiting."

They mellowed out a bit after the threat.

"Who is this poor soul that bears such unyouthful scars?" Guy-sensei asked.

"Experiment 221," Gaara answered, "She's been through a lot."

Lee went over to the bed and bent to regard her. "She's waking up!"

"What?"

Tenten tried to jump out of bed, but Neji grabbed her forced her back down. She struggled violently, even socking him in the stomach to make him let go. Neji grunted in pain but didn't let go.

"Let me up!" Tenten shouted, "I have to see her!"

"You are under hospital orders to stay put."

"I don't care!"

"Maybe one of you could lift her," Gaara suggested, "She would still be lying down and she could see 221."

Guy-sensei complied, easily lifting Tenten and bringing her to 221's side. The girl had her eyes cracked open. She simply stared at the ceiling in her own little daze.

"221?"

She turned her head to see Tenten, anxiety written on her face. 221's eyes opened all the way and she began to look at each person in turn. She seemed happy to see Gaara, but became immediately fearful at the sight of people she didn't know, one of which was holding Tenten.

"Who are they?" she whispered.

"The one holding me is Guy-sensei, this is Lee and Neji, my teammates, and you know Gaara."

"They are…friends?"

"Yes. Good friends."

"Friends."

"A youthful meeting this is!" Lee shouted.

221 almost fainted from the shock.

"Calm down," said Gaara.

Shizune appeared at the doorway. "On thank God you're awake!" she said to 221. "Tenten, you have more visitors. Do you want to see them?"

"Depends. Who are they?"

"Lord Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and Hachiro."

_Try saying that ten times fast._ "I'll see them."

She went down the hall to retrieve them.

"221, you're about to meet some people I consider my family," Tenten told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sure they will accept you as well."

Hinata and Hanabi came running into the room. Guy-sensei put Tenten back on her bed. The two girls climbed up with her and immediately started asking questions about how she survived and got back.

"Girls, she's tired." Hiashi walked in with Hachi close behind.

"But this is a miracle!" Hanabi protested. "No one's ever come back alive! How did you do it? Did you kill anyone for your freedom?"

"Hiashi," Tenten started, completely ignoring Hanabi's questions, "the girl in the other bed is my friend. Her name is Experiment 221, she escaped with me. She is still very weak, but she has a strong will. She needs a good home badly and to forget her ordeals of the past. May she live at the Hyuuga compound?"

Hiashi glanced at 221. He was silent for a while. "If she is to forget the past, first she should wash away all the dirt on her. She can stay at the compound."

Tenten jumped out of bed before anyone could grab her. "221, you're coming to live with us! You'll be a normal girl in no time! You can forget all about your past!"

Guy-sensei grabbed Tenten and forced her back to bed. Shizune walked in, asking them to leave so she could check the girls over. Tenten grabbed Gaara before he left.

"If you cannot find a place to stay awhile, come to the compound. I'll get you a room."

He nodded and left.

* * *

221 had to be supported to the compound, but she was looking better already. Hiashi commented she would have to be put on the same diet as Tenten to gain a healthy weight. The Weapons Mistress was just happy she would be returning to the place she was now thinking as her home.

"You missed my birthday," Neji said as they walked.

"I did? I'm sorry."

"Don't be, at least you're back. I can't stand being around those two without you."

By 'those two' she knew he meant Lee and Guy-sensei. Hanabi met them at the gatehouse, the dragon egg, still unhatched, in her sling. She was beaming enough to match one of Guy-sensei's smiles.

Tenten turned to 221. "I'll show you your room first. Then how about a bath?"

221 didn't even remember what a bath was, but she nodded anyway.

The room set up for her was very nice. Hinata had put up a wall hanging of snow. It would soothe her she had said. 221 cautiously entered the room, feeling the blanket and wood of the dresser.

"This is mine?" she asked.

Neji nodded. "All yours. We hope you're happy with it."

"Oh yes. I just want sunlight and I'll be happy."

Neji went to the other side of the room and pulled open the door to the porch. 221 gasped as the bright sunshine poured in. The years of darkness in her memory began to slip away. Tenten smiled, knowing she had helped someone greatly. That thought brought her back to Gaara. Had he found a room to stay in?

"Um, Tenten?"

The brunette turned to see Hanabi standing in the doorway. "What?"

"There's a boy at the gatehouse. He said you invited him."

"What does he look like?"

"Red hair, and these weird rings around his eyes."

Speak of the devil. Or should she say demon.

* * *

An invitation taken and granted. Will Gaara be accepted as an honored guest? Next Time- The Befriending of a Demon


	24. The Befriending of a Demon

The Befriending of a Demon

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara was crouched right inside the gatehouse. His back was turned to Tenten, so she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Hey!" she called.

He stood up and turned to her. Pudge was clutched in his arms. Tenten giggled at the sight.

"You couldn't find a room?" she said, walking toward him.

"No, all the hotel rooms are full. So I took your invitation."

Tenten scratched Pudge's ears. "There's one last room in our hall. You can take it."

"I don't sleep."

"I know, but you still need a room to keep your stuff in."

He handed Pudge to her and slung off his pack. "This is 'my stuff'."

"Oh yeah, cause you don't have the gourd anymore."

They were perfectly aware that Hachi and Hanabi were watching them from the porch.

"Well," Tenten continued, "I'll make sure you're welcome here. You saved my life, and I won't forget it."

She led him to the porch where the two young Hyuugas were still watching. Tenten handed Pudge off to Hachi and took Gaara to Hiashi's office. The Hyuuga leader was putting down a stack of papers from his desk.

"Hiashi."

He turned to his visitors. Tenten noticed he looked upon Gaara for a minute or two. "Yes?"

"This is Gaara of the Desert. I have offered him the last room in our hall."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He was given false information purposely from his council to get rid of him for a year. He was going to stay here for a bit, but the hotels are booked for the summer festival. He saved my and 221's lives, so I am repaying the favor by offering him the room. Please let him stay, at least until the festival is over and he can get a real room."

Hiashi looked thoughtful for a few moments. Obviously he had heard what had happened with Gaara during the invasion, and then there was the rescue he did for Lee when Sasuke left. He had turned over a new leaf, but the clan leader wasn't sure he wanted the boy in his house. Tenten seemed to realize this and put on pleading eyes. That wasn't fair.

"Okay," Hiashi agreed, "But just until the festival is over."

"Thank you, Lord Hyuuga," Gaara bowed his head.

Tenten grabbed the boy by his arm and pretty much dragged him off to the hall where his room was. Hiashi couldn't help smile. Poor kid, he didn't know how to react to many things. Hiashi went back to sorting the papers . He just hoped the rest of the clan could accept this boy for his short visit.

* * *

"We better not tell Lee or he's going to torture Gaara with the 'youthfulness of this great event'," said Neji.

Tenten sighed. "I know."

"Would he?" Gaara asked.

"Oh don't get me started! He considers you a comrade and friend. On a normal basis, that would be good. But with Lee…well let's just hope he doesn't find out. You'd be running laps around the village on your hands."

221 seemed overjoyed that Gaara was staying. All the children were inside Tenten's room, sitting idly on the floor or sleeping mat. Hanabi was tapping at the egg, trying to hear any response. Everyone ended up hearing something…right outside on the porch.

"I heard Hiashi let that demon kid stay here."

"Is he insane? We'll be murdered in our sleeps."

"Yeah, I heard he doesn't sleep."

"I heard he drinks blood."

Tenten felt the Dragonsight activate. She took in a large breath of air. Suddenly, when she released it, a large explosive roar echoed around. The children panicked and fell on their stomachs. The people outside screamed and fled. Tenten did a toothy grin.

"What was that for?" Hachi yelled.

"To remind them there's someone else dangerous in this house, even more dangerous than a demon."

* * *

221 had claimed the seat next to Tenten at dinner. She was still timid around everyone else. That was going to have to be fixed. The bath didn't work out to well. The girl had marveled at the bathing room in their hall. But as soon as Tenten had started the water in the tub, she flipped out and ran away.

"Where's Gaara?"

Neji's whisper took her from her thoughts. Tenten looked around the dining hall. Sure enough, Gaara was nowhere in it.

"I don't know," she whispered back, "Maybe he didn't hear the call?"

"Someone needs to go get him. Unless someone is sick or on a mission and can't come, we don't start dinner until everyone is here."

Tenten stood up, attracting looks from all the inhabitants of the hall, and purposely strode out in search of her guest.

* * *

She found him on the roof, overlooking the garden. He was watching the reflection of the moon in the pond.

"Hey!" she called, "It's dinnertime! Why didn't you come?"

He looked down at her. "Dinner? I thought I wouldn't be welcome."

"You're our guest. We can't start dinner until everyone is there."

"You mean…I'm wanted there?"

"You're needed there! Now get your butt to dinner before the other Hyuugas start looking for you! And they're not gonna be happy!"

Gaara jumped down next to her. Tenten sighed, knowing that _his_ socialization would take time as well.

"Come one you."

Both went back to the dining hall. No one had moved from their spots and watched them intently as they walked in. Tenten had Gaara take the seat on her other side.

"Now we can begin," said Hiashi.

People immediately began to dish up. Tenten made sure both Gaara and 221 got their fair share. Hyuugas could be surprisingly greedy when it came to meals.

* * *

"So, I have to show up to dinner or no one can eat?"

"Yes. Breakfast and lunch is on your own, but dinner is family."

All the children were in Tenten's room. Hanabi was tapping at the egg again. She claimed to have heard a noise, but no one really believed her for now.

"It's late," said Neji, "We should probably go to bed."

"You're right," Tenten agreed, "Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning."

They all exited through the door, except Gaara. He went out the porch door.

Tenten sighed deeply. "So much work to do."

* * *

Not much happened this chapter. I'm sorry.

A wiggle, a crack! A sound from inside! The dragon egg finally reveals its dweller! Next Time- The Sable Dragon


	25. The Sable Dragon

The Sable Dragon

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Wake up!"

Tenten shot up in her bed, only to come in contact with Hanabi's jaw. The younger girl fell back.

"Hanabi? What the hell was that for?" Tenten shouted.

"The egg's hatching! What do we need?"

Tenten was silent. She didn't know.

_Okay think,_ she told herself,_ What do infants need? Food! Of course!_

"I'll get some food from the kitchen, you wake the others. Watch the egg! Don't let anything happen!"

Hanabi rushed into Neji's room while Tenten ran to the kitchen.

"Okay what do dragons eat? Meat, but what kind?"

She opened the fridge and searched the shelves. Fish would have to do. She grabbed the fish and sliced off half of it. After putting the other half back in, Tenten grabbed a knife and raced back to the hall with the meat in hand.

"Tenten, in here!"

Everyone was crowded in Hanabi's room, even Gaara. The egg was cracked in many places and it moved slightly side to side. Tenten sliced the fish into chunks and handed them to Hanabi.

"What? Why me?"

"You were in contact with the egg the most. Absolon told me the one in contact most is the one the hatchling will recognize as its mother, which is you. When it hatches, just take it slow. Let it see everyone before making any movements. It should come right to you, because it'll recognize you. Feed it. That's what the mother would do."

"The shards are b-breaking!" said Hinata.

Everyone turned their attention to the egg. They didn't have to wait long. The shell split in half and dumped the hatchling out. It was still enclosed in the egg sac. Neji reached forward to free it.

"Don't!" Tenten knocked his hand away. "It has to free itself! If the hatchling can free itself, that means it's strong enough to survive. The mothers never help."

The little dragon was scratching at the membrane. It reared its head back and ripped through with a little snarl.

Hachi smiled. "It's a strong one."

The dragon fell on its side, dragging itself out of the sac. It raised its head, looking at each one of them in turn. Tenten could see its little nostrils flare. It was scenting for 'mother'. It creeled softly and stumbled to its feet. Its head was tiny, supported on a thin long neck. Its body was thin with a sinewy tail. Its legs were stocky and its claw feet did their best to group the hardwood floor. Its wings were flared to help it keep its balance. It entire body was covered in black scales with dark gray underside. Its yellow eyes settled on Hanabi.

"Hold out the fish," Tenten instructed her.

Hanabi held her out her hand to coax the hatchlings. It squawked and waddled right to her. She began to feed it the chunks of fish. All the while, its tail wagged back and forth and its wings waved in happiness. Everyone back away and settled on the floor.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," said Tenten, "How do you find out?"

"We c-could check…um," Hinata trailed off.

Hachi tilted his head. "Do dragons even have genitals?"

"Hachi! Don't say that out loud!" Tenten hit him on the arm.

"It's a girl."

"Huh?" everyone said, turning to Hanabi.

"How do you know?" Neji asked.

"Mother's intuition. I'm going to name it Twilight.*"

"That's a nice name."

The room's occupants turned to the doorway. Haruka was standing there, her arms crossed over her swollen belly. Tenten did some math in her head. It was July now, so Haruka was five months pregnant.

"A dragon." Hiashi stepped out from behind her.

"F-father," Hinata stammered, "D-did we wake the whole h-household?"

"Pretty much. But everyone knows why… and they want to see it."

"See what? The dragon?" said Tenten.

"Yes."

Hanabi was stroking Twilight's neck. "I'm sure we can do that."

* * *

Twilight was indeed the spotlight of the village now. People were hanging around outside the gate, doing their best to get a glimpse of the Hyuuga dragon. Lee and Guy-sensei showed up. Poor Gaara was pretty much thrown around when Lee found out he was staying in the village. After at least twenty minutes without letting up, Neji went outside and struck Lee's arms to make him stop.

"Do you think Lady Tsunade will want to see Twilight?" Hanabi asked.

"You'll have to take Twi to her," Tenten replied, "She won't come here."

"Why?"

"Because she hates 221."

They left it at that. Tenten had not heard from Lady Tsunade since she stormed out of their hospital room. Neji had told her the Hokage was still doing her work and everything, but she didn't want to see 221. That attitude almost had the Weapons Mistress flying up to the manor to give that woman a piece of her mind.

"Tenten," Guy-sensei spoke, "the elders are preparing for another strike at you. They're calling a meeting with the daimyo. It'll be you, them, the daimyo, Lady Tsunade, and clan leaders, Hiashi among them."

"Bastards," Tenten hissed, "I will go, and I will prove I am not a danger to this village."

"That's the youthful spirit!"

* * *

Just take this chapter and the last one and combine them. That should make a whole chapter.

*I just need to get this out of the way. I HATE THE TWILIGHT SAGA! I live in Washington and my great-grandmother lives in Forks, I can assure you there are no vampires or werewolves!

The nobles come together! Will Tenten be able to prove she isn't a threat? Next Time- The One to Seal Your Fate


	26. The One to Seal Your Fate

The One to Seal Your Fate

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tenten had decided to present herself at the meeting more properly. She was wearing her royal robes again. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous, horribly lying. She kept her hands in her opposite sleeves, something she had seen nobles do.

"It's normal to be nervous," Hiashi consoled her.

"I bet it is," she replied.

They walked side by side down the road to the Hokage mansion. The late afternoon sun still shone brightly. People were standing by, politely nodding their heads and a few even bowing, at the passing two. Tenten had discovered a loop hole for her friends to attend. A clan leader may bring up to two assistants. Hiashi agreed to the plan. He had chosen Hinata and Neji; she had chosen Gaara and Lee. Hanabi and 221 were waiting back at the compound.

"Here we are."

The building loomed over them. Tenten was happy to see their 'assistants' were waiting by the door. Lee had promised to keep his big mouth shut, for sake of Tenten's banishment.

"We go in, I guess," said Neji.

Tenten released a held breath. This was going to be hard.

Tsunade settled in her seat at the head of the table. Danzo and the elders were seated around her, and the daimyo was right next to her. The other clan leaders of the village took their spots.

"I call this meeting to order. Report your presence."

"Shibi Aburame, accompanied by my son Shino."

"Choza Akimichi, accompanied by no one."

"Tsume Inuzuka, accompanied by my daughter Hana."

"Shikaku Nara, accompanied by my son Shikamaru."

"Inoichi Yamanaka, accompanied by no one."

"Hiashi Hyuuga, accompanied by my daughter Hinata and nephew Neji."

Tenten took a deep breath when her time came. "Tenten of the Dragonsight warriors, accompanied by friends Rock Lee and Gaara."

The daimyo spoke up. "Okay. We're all here, now to the point. Young lady, I am told you are the last Dragonsight warrior."

"Yes sir."

"And the elders want you banished so you cannot cause any harm to the village, correct?"

"Yes sir, but I will not cause harm."

"How?"

"I have made great bounds in my learning. Never have I lost control."

"The elders claim different."

"Sir with all do respect, the elders don't know what they're talking about and have no right to stick their noses where they don't belong."

A shocked silence followed this statement. Tenten could see the other clan leaders were surprised by her speaking. Shikaku Nara looked like he was going to give her a thumbs-up, but the daimyo started to speak.

"The elders have said because of you, the village was invaded again."

"Yes, invaders were looking for me, but I willingly gave myself up so they would leave."

The daimyo seemed to give this deed some thought. "Can you reassure me that no invasions will come to the Land of Fire?"

"No one can promise that. There will always be enemies."

Danzo walked behind the daimyo and began to whisper in his ear. Tenten felt her nails dig into the wood of the table. Hiashi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She could hear Hinata fidgeting and Gaara shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I have taken some time to mull this over," the daimyo spoke again, "Your powers are something of legend, of lost legend. There must be a reason they died out."

"Yes, because their enemies attacked them when they were untrained and vul-"*

"The daimyo held up his hand to silence her. "Because they were meant to die out. The Dragonsight is to great a power. I have no choice but to exile you from the Land of Fire. Dismissed."

Tenten felt panic flair in her heart. It was really happening! She was banished! Hiashi took in a sharp breath. Lee looked like he was about to cry and Gaara looked hurt and scared. That was what confused her.

"Stop! This isn't fair!"

Everyone stopped moving when the voice rang out. The daimyo looked questionably at the person who had cried out. The other clan leaders waited to hear what she had to say.

They waited to hear Hinata.

* * *

The girl was standing from her seat, her fists clenched and face angry. Tenten had never seen this side of her friend. Apparently Hinata hadn't expected herself to speak out either. Her face turned crimson and she tried to sink back down into her seat. Gaara and Lee sprang forward and pushed her back up.

"What isn't fair about it?" asked the daimyo.

"E-everything. Tenten…she…she wouldn't d-dream of doing the v-village any harm! She's a l-loyal Leaf ninja first, and a D-dragonsight warrior second! In the invasion, the c-clouds were covering the m-moon. Most of us c-couldn't see. But T-tenten used her powers and moved them. Then sh-she willingly gave herself t-to the enemy so they would stop attacking the v-village. She's one of the m-most noblest people I've m-met, and you're doing the w-worst thing possible banishing her!"

Hiashi was staring dumbfounded at his daughter. The other clan leaders were mentally cheering her on.

"You believe no harm will come to the village if Tenten stays here?" said the daimyo.

"I'm certain."

"It's still too dangerous," said Danzo, "She may not have lost control yet, but she will."

"I can find a master!" Tenten spoke up.

The daimyo regarded her. "Where? You're the last Dragonsight warrior."

"I may be the last, but the source still lives. If I can bring him here, he can train me and I won't be a threat."

The daimyo nodded. "If you bring this master to the village to teach you, then I will allow you to stay. Dismissed."

The clan leaders rose from their seats. Lady Tsunade looked like she would faint from relief.

"She's too dangerous," said Danzo.

Gaara crossed his arms. "Shut it Danzo! You lost."

The scarred man glared at the Sand ninja. He growled and left the room with the elders.

"Hinata, you're amazing!" Tenten drew her friend into a bone-crushing hug.

The clan leaders surrounded them, congratulating the victory.

* * *

"Tenten who is the master?" Hiashi asked as they walked home.

"My ancestor, the source of the Dragonsight, Absolon."

"He lives? He must be over three hundred years old."

"He's dragon."

"So the Hyuuga clan is going to be housing another dragon?"

"Yep."

Tenten and Hinata happily ran the rest of the way home to tell everyone else the good news.

* * *

*Just so you know, Tenten was going to say 'untrained and vulnerable'

A plea for help. Absolon takes to the sky to find his dragon daughter. Next Time- The Summoning of a Master


	27. The Summoning of a Master

The Summoning of a Master

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Another dragon?"

"That's right."

Hiashi stood with Haruka in the kitchen. Mayu and Natsuki also stood close. The whole house had been told what had happened as soon as they had returned home. Tenten was changing from her royal robes into her normal attire.

"So," said Natsuki, "How big is Absolon exactly?"

"I don't know. But something tells me he's not Twilight's size."

"Go ask Tenten, she'll know. Where is she?"

"She's currently writing the letter that's going to be sent. I'll go ask her."

Mayu opened the fridge and began to sort through it. As Hiashi walked down the hall, he heard the humorous cry of, "Why is there half a fish in here?"

* * *

"You think he'll come?" Gaara asked, reading the letter over her shoulder.

Tenten glared at him for asking such a question. "Of course he'll come! He'd do anything for me! And I think teaching me my powers falls under 'anything'."

"He just might have other plans or something."

"Gaara, think straight. What could he possibly be doing?"

"Courting."

"No. Can you get me the scroll case?"

Hanabi and Hinata walked in, Twilight balanced on the younger's shoulder. The little dragon was clutching Hanabi's shirt with her claws and had the girl's neck wrapped by her tail.

"I'd like to know something," said the younger of the two, "Where are we going to house your master? He's a dragon right? Like Twilight?"

"No, bigger." Neji walked in behind them.

"I guess it has become official that my room is the hangout area," said Tenten as she slipped the scroll in the carrying case.

"Do you want us out?"

"Not particularly."

"T-tenten."

"Yes Hinata?"

"I tried t-to show 221 that the b-bathwater won't hurt her, and she ran away."

"That's expected." Tenten sighed. "Can someone go get her?"

Gaara and Neji left to retrieve the girl.

"Okay," Tenten held up the ready scroll, "Who wants to come with me and send this off?"

* * *

The night sky was black. The creature was small, not as small as a cat perhaps, but small. It didn't know where it really came from; its instincts had been corrupted when its parents didn't appear. The only thing it knew was to get to the destination. It could scent its fellow kind. Family. It crept to the gatehouse, watching the manor itself intently. No sounds. It began to slink forward.

The sound of footsteps sent it scurrying back into the darkness. The only signs of it being there were footprints, footprints that would be gone by morning.

* * *

Tenten returned from a midnight trip to the bathroom and slipped back into bed.

* * *

"How long does it take for a hawk to fly to the Land of Valleys?"

"Depends on wind conditions."

"That's your answer to everything."

Tenten and Hachi were relaxing on the roof. Hinata and Neji were on missions, Gaara and Hanabi had taken 221 to the library.

"I wish I could just drift away," said the boy dreamily.

"You should talk to Shikamaru. Clouds and naps is all he thinks about."

"Must be nice."

Tenten ignored the half-awake Hyuuga and let her mind wander wherever it went. It reeled through a few happenings before settling on the summer festival. Only a week and a half away. The brunette smiled to herself before realizing something. She had no money.

No missions meant no money. She hadn't had a mission in months.

"Shit!" she hissed.

"Hmm?" Hachi hummed, his eyes shut.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she replied, jumping from the roof.

"That's nice," he said after she was gone.

* * *

The 'alpha Hyuugas' were relaxing in the garden, playing a game of Shogi. The lazy sunshine shone into the garden.

_Lazy…like Hachi_, Tenten thought.

She had wandered around the almost empty house in slight depression. She would need a kimono for the festival, but she had no money for such. Nor did she have a kimono. With those thoughts crowding her mind, Tenten watched the 'alphas' play.

"Don't move that there," she whispered.

The Hyuuga turned to her. "What?"

"You'll lose."

"I think I know what I'm doing."

Sure enough, he lost.

Yasu laughed. "You should've listened to her."

"I don't need coaching!"

"Hey Tenten want to play?"

The Weapons Mistress stared blankly at the board. "Why not? I've got nothing else to do."

She settled opposite one of the 'alphas', who was readying the board. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Wait. What do you say we make this game a little more interesting?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

Hiashi arrived back home to a sight. Three of the 'alpha Hyuugas' were looking stunned at something he couldn't see.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That girl is amazing!"

Now curious, Hiashi went to the garden to see a Shogi match going on between his 'alphas' and Tenten. Both competitors looked completely locked onto their game. He was also aware of a small pile of money in Tenten's lap.

"Yasu," he beckoned to the man, "Are they playing for money?"

"Yes, and Tenten's winning. She has been since this afternoon."

"I give!" the Hyuuga competitor said.

Tenten grinned and scooped her final winning into a small bag. The other 'alphas' shook their heads in amazement at her feat. The Weapons Mistress bid farewell and returned to her room.

* * *

"You won all that?" said Neji.

"Yep, Hyuugas can't play worth shit."

"Wh-what are y-you going to spend it on?" Hinata asked.

"A kimono for the festival. And save the rest for a rainy day."

Hiashi walked into the sitting room. "You have all my elders baffled. Where did you learn to play?"

"On my own. Once I focus, I can play as easily as any master."

"Hiashi! An alert!" Yasu came rushing into the room.

"What is it?"

"Some strange creature is flying right at the compound!"

Tenten shot up and out into the courtyard, all the while screaming, "It's Absolon! He's here!"

The others quickly followed her out to the courtyard. The long twisting shape came into view. A turquoise dragon weaving back and forth through the sky. He looked determined.

"Absolon!" Tenten called out to him, waving her arms.

The dragon altered his direction and aimed for the courtyard full of people. The more fearful Hyuugas fled to the porch, but the other, Hiashi, Yasu, and Haruka among them, stayed with the children. Absolon landed in front of his dragon daughter.

Tenten threw her arms around his muzzle. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Me too," he said.

Hiashi stepped forward to greet his new 'guest'. "Greetings, I am Hiashi Hyuuga, the current caretaker of Tenten. We are happy to have you."

Absolon balanced himself on three legs and extended one foot."I thank you for caring for my dragon daughter."

Hiashi managed to take one of his claws for a handshake. The others began to migrate from the porch to the open ground again.

"Well, here's a face I recognize," said Absolon, catching sight of Neji, "Have you been treating my dragon daughter well?"

"We are good friends, but I haven't seen much of her for a while because of the restrictions."

"Friends huh?"

"Absolon," Tenten drew his attention away from her teammate, "These are my other friends. Hinata Hyuuga and her sister Hanabi, Hachiro Hyuuga, we call him Hachi, Gaara of the Desert, and Experiment 221."

"And this is Twilight," Hanabi said, stroking the little black dragon on her shoulder.

Absolon sniffed at her. "This is the hatchling from the egg, is it not?"

"Yep. Hanabi was in contact the most," Tenten replied.

"Good, you listened well. Now then." He reared his head, "I have come to teach Tenten her powers so she may remain in her homeland."

"We're not sure where to put you," said Hiashi.

"A covered space is fine."

"I know wh-where." Hinata led the dragon off to the side of the compound.

Hiashi groaned. "This is not going to be fun. Where are we going to get the food to feed him?"

"He hunts on his own, besides, full grown dragons eat only about once a week," Tenten explained.

"That's good."

Hinata came running back with Absolon close behind. "We're g-going to n-need a tarp. We'll stretch it b-between a c-couple of trees f-for a shelter."

"It'll be just like sleeping in the forest," said Absolon, "Tenten, I have a few gifts for you."

"Again?"

"You left your crown behind, why?"

"I…I thought I didn't need it."

"You don't _need_ it, but it's still nice to have." Absolon revealed a pack he had attached tied to his neck. From it, he produced the crown and the sheathed sword Fallen Star. "Like I said before, these are yours."

Tenten put the circlet back on her head and picked up Fallen Star. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. We start your training tomorrow."

"Great. We'll introduce you to Lady Tsunade tomorrow, but right now, it's dinnertime."

Absolon settled in the courtyard, letting the sun warm his scales. He was going to like it here.

* * *

Yay! Absolon!

The battle for the bath won! A trip to the hotsprings! Next Time- The Transformation of 221.


	28. The Transformation of Experiment 221

The Transformation of Experiment 221

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Get in here!"

Tenten kept her hand running under the bathwater while she shouted. The shy and timid face of 221 peeked around the door. Her honey brown eyes were wide with fear and she trembled at the sound of the water.

"It won't hurt you. Just come feel. The water will clean you and you'll feel much better," Tenten said.

The girl crept closer. Tenten coaxed her hand under the stream. 221 held out her trembling hand, and as soon as it made contact with the water, she screamed and ran from the room. Tenten huffed exasperatedly. The girl was just too scared to even try. But she desperately needed a bath.

"Time to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

"So being patient didn't work?" Gaara asked, sitting cross-legged on Tenten's sleeping mat.

"Nope, now it's my turn. Hinata doesn't have a mission today, so she and Hanabi are going to help me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Forcibly drag her to the hotsprings and bathe her there."

Gaara crossed his arms in thought. "You might traumatize her more."

"No, what's more traumatizing is my plan B."

"What's that?"

"Have Absolon drop her in a lake."

"Hmmph. And they say I'm evil."

"Don't judge me!"

"I wasn't."

Tenten sank to the floor, her back against her dresser. "I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm losing my patience. She needs this, she needs to see she doesn't have to be afraid of everything, that there's good in the world."

"Tenten." Hanabi peeked into the room. "We're ready. You said to grab everything we think will help."

"Right." Tenten stood up. "See ya," she said to Gaara.

"Goodbye."

* * *

It was quite a sight. Middle of the morning, and three girls were dragging a limp fourth down the street. People stopped and stared, but they kept going.

"Please!" 221 pleaded.

"You…need…a…bath!" Tenten grunted.

221 began to kick at them. Hinata and Hanabi immediately held her arms to her sides and Tenten picked her up. She only kicked more. Finally Tenten borrowed a rope from a vendor and tied her arms. With that done, the girls only had to pull her to the hotsprings.

"Hello," Tenten said to the woman at the counter, "We have a –uff! - reservation paid for by the Hyuuga clan."

"Yes." The woman looked confused to see 221 in such a state, but she didn't ask questions. "Right this way."

"Lock the door from the outside, will you?" Tenten asked. "She'll bolt if you don't."

"Okay. For how long?"

"How long is our appointment?"

"An hour."

"Come back and let us out when time's up."

The door was shut and there was the audible click from the outside lock. 221 was thrashing around, trying to get free.

"C-calm down!" Hinata started to undo the ropes.

"I want to go back! I don't want to be here!" the girl shouted.

Tenten ignored her and turned to Hanabi. "You have the robes right? The ones she'll wear home? We're destroying those rags of hers."

"Yes."

"Okay." Tenten began to undress and in the end it took all three girls to undress 221.

"I don't like water!"

Tenten sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the water. "Just come feel it. It won't bite. Water feels good."

221 narrowed her eyes at the pool. She clutched the towel around her body and didn't move forward, but she also didn't move away. Hanabi and Hinata pushed past her and both slipped happily into the water. Tenten watched her for a minute before following. The three girls relaxed in the water, letting the comfort and warmth go right to their bones.

Hinata sighed contently. "I can't remember the l-last time I went t-to the hotsprings."

Hanabi nodded. "To bad we weren't allowed to bring Twilight, I think she would've liked this."

Tenten was about to respond when she noticed the shadow looming next to her. She turned her head to see 221 staring at the water. The girl gulped and lowered one foot in. She flinched and pulled it back out, but then lowered again. She stepped into the pool with both feet and stood for a minute. Then after silent words of encouragement from the other girls. She put the towel on the edge and sank into the water.

"There you go! See? It won't hurt you," said Tenten.

221 let her arms go limp and float to the surface. "I feel…weightless."

"The water supports you."

"Now for the fun part," said Hanabi, "Washing all the dirt out of your hair. What color was it originally?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm," Tenten grabbed a bottle of shampoo, "We'll find out."

"Hey Tenten," Hanabi whispered, "You said she is a clone of Lady Tsunade. But the only thing they have in common are their eyes. So maybe their hair is the same to."

"Good theory. Let's find out."

* * *

After soaping twice, they had 221 duck under the surface to rinse her hair completely. When she resurfaced, the other girls were amazed. Her hair was the same pale blonde as Tsunade's. It shimmered in the light and floated on the water like leaves. It drew the attention from her face scars.

"Wow," Hinata was breathless.

Tenten grinned. "Wow is right. It's gorgeous."

"Really?" 221 felt her hair.

Hanabi twisted some in her fingers. "Jeez. Have you ever had a haircut? This stuff's gotta be at least waist length."

Tenten waded over to the pool edge to grab the towels. "Now all we have to do is dry and brush it. I bet the whole clan will have a heart attack."

* * *

"What do you think?" Tenten asked.

221 looked at herself in the mirror. Hanabi had brought a pair of sky blue robes for her to wear. Her old clothes were in a bag. Tenten had decided to burn them along with the nightclothes she had worn during their D-Days (Dark Days).

"I like it."

Hinata checked the clock. "The c-counter lady should b-be here soon to let us out."

"Are you a little less fearful? Tenten asked 221.

The girl smiled. "Just a bit."

The door clicked and the woman let them out. The four girls left the hotsprings and began back to the compound. 221's hair hung to her waist and blew gently in the wind. A group of boys working on a roof stopped what they were doing and stared in wonderment. People were stopping and watching them, particularly her, as they walked.

"Who'd of thought a simple bath could do this?" Hanabi whispered.

* * *

Gaara stumbled on the porch as the girls walked through the gate house. His mind was blown away by the sight of 221.

"Hey Gaara!" Tenten called. "Why do you look so surprised?"

Hachi walked out from a hallway, drinking some water he held in a cup in his hand. He choked and broke down coughing. Gaara kneeled with him to sit him up.

"Whoa!" he said after his coughing stopped. "What the hell happened? Is that really you 221?"

The girl blushed lightly and nodded.

"Wow," Hachi whispered this time. He dropped his head to hide a blush.

"It's amazing isn't it?" said Gaara, "Her resemblance to Tsunade? There's no doubt she's a clone. Maybe Tsunade will realize that now."

Tenten's face lit up. "Yeah! Maybe she'll be more sympathetic."

"Oh my God!" Haruka looked about ready to die from shock.

Soon the Hyuuga clan began to emerge and see the amazing metamorphosis of the timid girl.

"She is Lady Tsunade," said Hiashi, "No doubt about that."

"I wonder if her chest will be huge to," Hanabi whispered to Hinata, causing both girls to laugh.

Absolon came into the courtyard at a rolling walk. "Young child," he said to 221, "You have changed greatly. You are now the butterfly that soars free."

"Stay here!" Tenten told 221, "I'm gonna go get Tsunade. She has to see this."

The Weapons Mistress took off running with Gaara close behind.

* * *

Most of everyone had gone back inside, but 221 stayed on the porch with Hachi, Hanabi, and Hinata.

"You really are pretty," said Hachi.

"Thank you."

Hanabi was about to speak when suddenly the ground gave a heave. Soon the four children were knocked form the porch. All around, people were screaming as the ground rolled like a wave.

"Earthquake!"

Absolon slithered like a snake over to the children. Hanabi was sure she could hear explosions go off, but it just might have been her shooken mind.

As it began, the earthquake finished. The children were panting from shock, but managed to sit up. The Hyuuga clan emerged from the house again, collecting in the courtyard. Hiashi stepped onto the porch.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine."

"What a quake!"

Yasu came running from the side of the compound. "A part of the south end collapsed. But no major damage, it can be repaired."

"Good."

Twilight was screaming from the scare. No one had any wounds, just a few bruises from being tossed. Haruka was given a complete check over. Pudge was scooped up by 221.

"Where are Gaara and Tenten?" Hachi asked, "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Fear surged through the small crowd. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and searched the village.

"I see their chakra signals. I don't think it's good. Yasu! Take control of here. I'll go get them."

"Good luck!" someone called to him.

Some buildings had fallen and a few people were injured. A group of children being tended were crying. But it could've been worse.

_Tenten, Gaara, where are you?_

_

* * *

_

Aww. A little sweet moment between Hachi and 221.

The ground is shaking and trees are falling! A simple path is turned into a death trap! Something is lurking and soon Gaara must prove himself. Next Time- The Heart of a Demon


	29. The Heart of a Demon

The Heart of a Demon

I am the voice of Dragons past

Please note the first part is what Tenten and Gaara were doing while everyone was waiting at the compound.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tenten dashed through the gatehouse at break-neck speed. Her pace was quick as she directed herself to the Hokage manor. She faltered when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back to see Gaara trying to keep up with her.

"What are you doing?" she called back to him.

"Coming with you."

She slowed down enough to let him catch up. "I figured I could offer back up."

Tenten thought about it. "With the way she acted last time, I'll welcome back up."

She became aware of Gaara's clothing. Since he lost his gourd, he had no reason to wear the leather band anymore. He was dressed in his red-brown suit with a dark blue sleeveless vest with a wide collar. Where he found it, she didn't know. He also had his headband tied to his arms like Shikamaru. For some reason, the new outfit made him seem less…intimidating.

People noticed the Weapons Mistress and Sand ninja running together. Whispers began to start up at the sight. The two were getting close. Tenten also noticed and led Gaara through less populated streets. As she rounded a corner, Tenten crashed head-on into someone. She growled and was about to cuss them down when she realized who it was.

"Neji you're back!"

He scowled slightly from the crash. "Tenten, watch where you're going."

"Well sorry! Gaara and I have to get to the Hokage mansion. Lady Tsunade has to see what happened to 221."

"What happened?"

"Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi took 221 to the hotsprings and washed away all the dirt. She looks like a completely different person," Gaara explained.

"Seems like I've missed a lot."

Tenten tugged at his arm. "Come with us. We need all the help we can get."

"Tenten may I ask you something?"

"What Gaara?"

"Why do you care so much about getting Lady Tsunade to like 221?"

"Because that woman had no right to just abandon her! 221's been through to much to only be shunned by her Source of Life."

Neji sighed. "It is unnatural how she was born."

The ground suddenly rolled. The three were tossed violently. Tenten took the area they were in to thought. It was the open stone path with the bench. Bad place to be. The trees on both sides suddenly began to crack. Tenten watched in horror as they fell within a foot of her and the boys.

"Run!" she screamed.

They tried to get up but were only tossed again. Gaara grunted as he landed on his arm. With no sand nearby, having taken off his sand shield a while back, he felt pain shoot up the side of his body. He bit back a scream and rolled onto his knees. Tenten was scrambling away from a tall oak falling right for her. At the sight of her in danger, Gaara experienced fear gripping him.

The ground continued to shake, and the trees continued to fall. Tenten managed to stand with Neji and Gaara. Gaara's left arm hung limp at his side. More trees cracked and tumbled. The three ran as best they could from the turmoil. Tenten suddenly felt some force grip her legs.

_Dragonfire? No. It's chakra._

Gaara felt it to, as well as Neji, but the Sand ninja identified it.

"Chakra strings!" he yelled.

A solid looking tree ominously began plummet toward them. Gaara felt time slow down, but he managed to hear Tenten scream, "Someone's trying to kill us!"

He escaped the grasp of the chakra chains and barreled forward. The tree was almost upon them. Gaara shut his eyes and put on one last burst of speed.

Tenten and Neji both felt the Sand ninja push them from behind just as the tree fell. Both saw darkness after the act.

* * *

Hiashi rushed past the destruction, desperately trying to find the missing kids. He picked up Neji's signal with them.

_ He must have been returning from his mission when he ran into them._

Hiashi rounded the same corner Tenten had and stopped. The entire path was covered in fallen trees. He could feel the uneasiness settle in his stomach. Hiashi began to pick his way over the broken trunks. He was greeted by a sight on the other side.

Medical ninja surrounded the bloodied body of his nephew. Neji was so still. His shirt was ripped in many places and blood poured from numerous wounds. He was unconscious.

Hiashi rushed up to the medics. "What happened? Is he alright? Where are the others?"

"Lord Hiashi, he has several wounds and he was knocked out. He'll live, but we need to get him to the hospital. We arrived just as Gaara pulled him from the wreckage."

Hiashi was startled. "Gaara?"

"Yes. He's over there," the medic pointed to the hill rise, "He's injured to, but he won't let us touch him."

Hiashi looked over to see Gaara sitting on the rise with his knees drawn to his chest. While the medics lifted Neji onto a stretcher, he made his way over to the young ninja.

"You…saved Neji?"

Gaara looked up at him. "I couldn't do it," he whispered, "I couldn't get her. She's still inside. My arm is broken, I could only get one."

Hiashi crouched next to the boy. "Who's inside?"

Gaara pointed with his right arm, his unbroken arm. "Tenten's still in the wreckage. A tree was falling right for them. Someone had bound us with chakra strings. They wanted us dead. I broke free and pushed them out of the way. But Tenten's body went right into more trees, I… I grabbed Neji and ran." The boy hid his shame.

Hiashi used his Byakugan to search the mess. There it was, the faintest of heartbeats. Without hesitation, the Hyuuga leader went right into the wreckage. There was a trail of blood from where Gaara had drug Neji. Hiashi ducked under a few trees to come to see what he was looking for. Tenten had her eyes shut, but her entire body was trembling from the pain. Her mouth was open and she was drawing in gasps of air. She whimpered and twitched. Hiashi took off his jacket and laid it next to her. With careful hands, he lifted her gently onto it and picked her up.

The medics took the injured girl from him as soon as he emerged. Without removing his jacket, they put her on the stretcher and soon the two were rushed off to the hospital. Hiashi turned his attention to Gaara. New thoughts were running through his head. He had agreed for the boy to stay just until the festival was over on account of his past. Hiashi felt he couldn't trust the demon holder. But now.

"You may want to go to the hospital. They'll set your arm."

"I ran," the boy muttered, "I ran away. One of my friends needed me and I ran."

"There was nothing you could do. Besides, Tenten's going to be fine. They're taking her to the hospital now. You need to go."

Gaara looked up at him. "She's okay?"

"Yes."

The boy stood up. "I'll go."

"Gaara. I know I said you could stay only until the festival is over, but…I've changed my mind."

The Sand ninja tilted his head.

"I was slightly anxious about having you in the compound, but after seeing this, I've realized we can all trust you with our lives. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need or want."

"Thank you, Lord Hiashi."

The Hyuuga leader followed the boy to the hospital where help would be given.

* * *

Thankfully, most of the wounds done in the earthquake were just minor cuts and bruises, so the hospital wasn't overflowing. Tenten and Neji were taken to emergency rooms, while Gaara's arm was set in a regular doctor's room.

"You can go in and see them."

Hiashi and Gaara went into the hospital room to, thankfully, see Tenten and Neji awake in their beds. Neither had many machines, a good sign that neither were injured greatly.

"You!" Tenten yelled as both entered.

Gaara faltered, thinking she was mad, but the brunette jumped out of bed and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're one sure-fire kid, I'll tell you that!"

"Ouch," he responded.

"Oh." Tenten let go. Gaara's left arm was set in a cast and strapped to his chest by straps and a sling to prevent any movement.

Neji sat up in his bed. "Thank you Gaara, without you, we might be dead."

Hiashi saw that Tenten was actually wearing his jacket now. The sleeves fell over her hands and the hem dropped almost to her knees.

_She is small._

Tenten settled back into the hospital bed. Gaara took a seat in the chair.

"I have agreed, after seeing Gaara's dependability, that he may stay for as long as he wants."

Tenten perked. "Really? Awesome!"

"So you're back huh?"

Lady Tsunade entered the hospital room. She looked…dejected for some reason.

"Yeah," said Tenten, "I'm back. I've got something to say to you. There's no doubt about 221 being your clone. She looks just like…except for…an obvious flatness. But other than that, she's you."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You can both go home. Your wounds are healed. Gaara, check back in two days." She left the room.

Tenten punched her pillow. "That was all for nothing!"

"No," said Gaara, "Because of this, I can stay."

The Weapons Mistress sighed. "There's one upbeat."

Hiashi nodded. "Come on you three. Let's go back home."

* * *

For all of u out there thinking it, this is not going to be a GaaraTenten fic. They're just friends.

A night to remember. Fireworks fizz. A necklace of ember. A girl shows who she is. Next Time- The Summer Festival

(yes it's meant to rhyme)


	30. The Summer Festival

The Summer Festival

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tenten was getting exasperated. She managed to rise up from her chair in the sitting room on her stiff legs and walked over out onto the porch.

"Lee, knock it off!"

The younger Green Beast stopped trying to show Gaara how to do the Lotus. The poor Sand ninja was still in his sling, but that was something you could not get Lee to see, no matter how hard you tried. Lee just saw the bandages and immediately threw Gaara into a lesson.

"But Tenten! If there is a pause in training, then the flow of knowledge is corrupted!"

"He doesn't want to learn! Leave him alone!"

Gaara retreated to the porch and joined Tenten in the sitting room with the others. Lee stood for a minute and, after realizing his teaching lesson wouldn't continue, left the compound.

"Thank you."

"You just have to be firm with him. Don't be afraid to tell him no."

"He means no harm."

"Even if it's not on purpose, he can still cause damage. Especially if you're still in your sling."

"So," Hanabi started, "Who's got plans for the summer festival?"

Hachi nodded. "Yeah, it's in two days."

"Two days?" said Tenten, "Time flies. Hmm, I guess I'll be going with Lee."

"No," said Neji.

"No? Why?"

"He's escorting Sakura. She gave in after the tenth offer."

"What about you?"

"I'm escorting Hinata and Hanabi. Hachi is escorting 221 and they're coming with us as a group. You can come to."

"Alright. I have my kimono and I have plans. It's better in a group, you have more fun. Are you going Gaara? You can come with us?"

Before he could answer, Hiashi appeared in the doorway. "Tenten I need to speak with you."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing. But I need to speak with you."

Tenten left the others and walked out with the clan leader. She was positive the others were going to eavesdrop.

"Tenten, for the safety of you and the village," he said the second part of that sentence with contempt, "You must have a proper escort with you. There are going to be a lot of people at the festival, and we don't know who'll show up. An ANBU captain is preferred."

"An ANBU? I'm not gonna be escorted to the festival by an ANBU! People will think I'm a criminal."

"That was the elders' choice. If you can find someone else to be your escort, one who can put up a good argument, then the ANBU is out."

"What about Neji? I was going to go with him and the others as a group."

"The elders have worked around that. They said because Neji just got out of the hospital, that he won't make a suitable escort."

"And Hachi doesn't count either?"

"He's a trained Hyuuga, one of the best besides Neji, but he's not a trained ninja."

"Son of a bitch! They just love screwing with me."

"One of the Hyuugas could go with you. I recommend Kō."

"Who's Kō?"

"He's been Hinata's caretaker for years. He wasn't going to the festival because Hinata would be with Neji and Hachiro, but he could go as your guard."

"I'll think about it."

She returned to the room just in time to see Hanabi and 221 scrambled back to their seats and away from the door. Neji watched her expectedly.

"I must be escorted by a strong ninja. You don't count 'cuz you just got out of the hospital. And Hachi doesn't count 'cuz he's not a registered ninja."

"Wh-what are y-you going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Your dad suggested some guy named Kō, your caretaker."

"Kō? Oh yes, he's c-cared for me since I w-was little. He's still my b-bodyguard when F-father's away."

"Well no offense to him, but I don't want to escorted. I want to go with my friends and have fun and not worry about being attacked. Besides, I can fight for myself! I'm not helpless."

"I'll go."

Tenten turned to Gaara, shocked by his offer. "Wh-what?"

"I'll be your escort. The elders know I'm strong and you trust me. So we can go as a group without an ANBU or actual guard being there."

"Really? You'll go with me? Thank you!"

"Wait," said Neji, "Do you even have clothes to wear to the festival?"

Gaara tilted his head. "Clothes? Are these not acceptable?"

"No. Haven't you been to a festival before?"

"No I haven't. The weather is too unstable in the Sand village, and I wasn't allowed out of the village when I was young and still sane."

"That's okay," said Hachi, "We'll find something for you to wear. Now, about that arm."

"The cast should come off tomorrow. Where would the ninja world be without medical ninjutsu?"

"We'd be dead," Hanabi put blatantly.

* * *

The girls finished getting ready in Tenten's room. As she had said before, it seemed to the Weapons Mistress that her room _was_ becoming the official hang-out spot.

"Tonight's gonna rock!" she said happily, tying 221's sash for her.

Hanabi finished tying a green ribbon around Twilight's neck. The girl herself was dressed in a dark gray kimono with silver trim and sash. She thought it would complement Twilight's scales very nicely. It did. Hinata was in an icy-blue kimono with white trim and sash. 221 had to be coaxed from her blue day robes into a lavender kimono with red trim and sash. And after careful consideration a few days ago at the shop, Tenten had chosen to buy a white kimono with blue trim and sash, and paid extra for a design to be sewn on. A long bodied dragon done in midnight blue stitches was sewn to the back.

"Hey Hinata," said Tenten, "I can see your hair is growing longer. Do you think it's long enough to pull back yet?"

Hinata tugged at her shoulder length hair. "Not yet, not a decent ponytail at least."

Hanabi had her hair pulled back in a decorative ribbon. Tenten had kept her hair in their trademark buns, but also used decorative ribbons, and a barrette in the front. 221 had asked the brunette to braid her hair. The light-colored braid dropped down her back to her waist.

"I think we're ready to go blow some minds."

Twilight settled on her 'mother's' shoulder. The little dragon had grown fast. Her body was already as long as Hiashi's arm, but it needed to fill out a bit, and her wings still needed to grow more.

Gaara, Neji, and Hachi were waiting in the sitting room with Hiashi, Haruka, Kazuki*, Haruka's husband and father of her unborn child, and Yasu. Natsuki was adjusting Hachi's color like a mother should. He was currently batting her hands away and moving about to keep her from fussing about him. He and Neji were wearing traditional Hyuuga dress robes with strange designs stitched on the collars and sleeves. Gaara however, was wearing a white, long-sleeve dress shirt with blood red vest and dark colored pants. Not traditional, but still nice.

Hachi managed to get his mother to stop and finally noticed the girls walking in. "Alright! Let's raise some hell!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tenten slapped five with him.

Haruka whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "She's such a boy."

"Now then," Hiashi started, "Tenten, even though you have Gaara and the other children with you, you must be careful. No one knows who all shows up to these festivals. Any person could be there. Just be wary, that's all I ask."

"Duh. Any young woman dressed up and going out at night needs to be wary."

"We'll send Twilight back to you if anything happens," said Hanabi. The young girl had been training Twilight to respond to commands. They had practicing this one specifically for the festival. If something, anything, went wrong, Hanabi would order Twilight to return home and alert Hiashi.

"Come one, let's go!" Hachi was waiting on the porch.

Gaara stood stupefied for a second. He seemed to be thinking something through. Tenten began to fear he had blown his brain or something. The red haired Sand ninja suddenly offered his arm to Tenten. She wrapped her arm around his so they were linked elbow to elbow.

"Well," she sounded surprised, "_This_ one has manners."

The group walked through the gatehouse and began to make their way to the actual party, when suddenly Sakura appeared with Lee. The medic-in-training was wearing pink and red kimono, and she had a happy look on her face and a parcel.

"Tenten! Thank God I found you. I have something you may want to see."

The parcel was a necklace. The pendant appeared to be tear shape and made of red hinted amber. It was beautiful.

"Where'd you find that?" Tenten asked.

"In my spare time at the hospital, I kept searching through the files for more information on your mother. This was in cabinet and labeled 'left by Fen'. I figured you might want it."

Tenten put on the necklace and marveled at it. "An amber tear? Strange."

Neji peered at it as well. "I think the amber is meant to look like fire. Your mother did hail from the dragons."

"It's an ember tear!" Hanabi shouted.

"Ouch," Neji covered his ears, "Yes. It does resemble such. The necklace is an ember tear."

Tenten felt at the smooth stone. "I'll show it to Absolon when we come home. But right now, let's go rock the foundations."

* * *

Tenten noticed throughout the night, that Gaara wasn't interested in the going-ons, but in the colors. He marveled at the bright shades of rainbows that formed in every crowd of people. She found it a little funny to knock him out of a stupor stare. He didn't even seem to notice he was doing it.

"You okay?" Tenten asked after he ran into a post.

"Yes," he replied, running his nose.

Everyone was having a great time. People stopped to ogle at Twilight more than once. But there were even more, mostly boys, who stopped short to observe 221. The girl was really enjoying herself.

"Hey Gaara," said Tenten, "If you really like colors, then you're going to love the fireworks."

"Fireworks? What are fireworks?"

"Wow what a sheltered life!" Hanabi exclaimed, "Fireworks are colorful explosions in the sky. We use them all the time at these things."

"You'll like 'em," Tenten reassured him.

"Hey, where's 221?" Hachi shouted.

Panic flared as the group looked around to see, to their horror, the girl was missing. She wasn't at any of the booths on that street.

"Oh no!" Hachi gripped his black hair and tried his best to yank it out, "We gotta find her!"

"Calm down," Tenten forced him to release his grip, "She's smart. She'll go home after a while. Let's just stay calm and look for her. Alright?"

Hachi took in a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

221 trembled slightly. She didn't know where she was. She was still near the crowds, but the streets were more, dark and ominous. It was an entire group of buildings, boarded up and gloomy.

"Hello?" she called softly.

The noise of the party began to fade as she stepped further into the structures. An eerie breeze blew past her. The place seemed…dead.

"Well you're a pretty thing."

221 froze as a man stepped out of the shadows. He swayed as he walked, a sure sign he was drunk. He stopped closer to her than comfort. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Do you know how to get to the Hyuuga compound?" she asked.

The man grinned widely. He was missing some teeth. In the way that he held himself, the way he acted, something was wrong. 221 may had grown up sheltered from real life, but even she realized this. She didn't want that man near her. She took a few steps back.

"Oh, don't be like that darling. I won't hurt 'cha." He stepped closer.

221 felt her heart speed up. Fear.

She turned to run, but the man grabbed her wrist. "I'll make you feel good," he hissed.

"Let go!" 221 tried to peel his fingers off.

The man grabbed her by the waist and pressed her to his body. His breath stank of alcohol. 221 fought against him.

He laughed. "I like 'em feisty."

221 felt a surge run through her. Without thinking, she ripped herself out of his grasp, pulled her arm back as far as it would go, and threw her fist into his stomach. The man was hurled backward, creating a crevice with his body. 221 gasped at the force. So much power!

The man was either unconscious or dead, she didn't want to think of which. 221 felt the fear settle again, tears springing in her eyes.

"I want to go home," she whimpered.

She flinched at the sound of footsteps. She clenched her fists and turned t face whoever would try to hurt her. But shock shot through her when she saw who it was.

It was Lady Tsunade.

"Source?" she said.

The lady Hokage looked at the crevice and the limp body of the man. "You did that?"

"Y-yes. H-he was going to hurt me. I-I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"He was going to rape you."

"Rape?"

"Violate you. I guess you wouldn't know, growing up sheltered. But how did you do this?" She indicated the shallow fissure.

"I don't know. I-I just got scared and punched him."

"Have you ever done something similar to this?"

"I…I broke the bars of my cell when Tenten and I escaped. What does it mean?"

Tsunade seemed to regard her with a new look in her eyes. "It means Orochimaru was wrong. It means you do have my powers."

"I do?"

"Your strength. With a little training, you could be a very powerful ninja."

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

Tsunade's shoulders sagged. "I was confused. Things happened to me when I was younger. I watched two people I love very much die. I suffered for those things. When I saw you…and all the things you've already been through…I just didn't want to see the past repeat itself. I didn't want to watch."

"But I'm okay. Tenten says I'm healthy and gained weight. I can be a ninja!"

"Is that what you want? You would be fighting and killing enemies."

221 faltered. "I don't like causing pain."

"If you are my clone, then you can be a medical ninja. The medical ninja hang back in battle, and learn only enough moves to keep the enemies at bay. Their main objective is to not get hurt and heal their comrades. You would be taking the pain away."

221 crossed her arms and puffed her chest out. "Then I will be strong for my comrades!"

Tsunade couldn't help smile. "Maybe you are me."

* * *

Hachi had stolen Hinata's sash and was now looping it above the door to the sitting room.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna kill myself because I can't live with myself anymore."

"Stop that!" Yasu yanked the sash down.

After a fruitless search, the group had returned home in hopes that 221 was waiting there. She wasn't. Neji and Hinata had searched with their Byakugan, but they couldn't pick 221's signal up through all the people. They had to search manually. But it was in vain.

Hinata had her head in her hands. "I c-can't believe we lost h-her."

Hiashi suddenly flinched at something they didn't see. "I think you don't need to worry anymore."

"Why's that?" Tenten asked.

"Go look in the courtyard."

The children dashed from the room and onto the porch. Hachi fell in relief. 221 was walking through the gatehouse, escorted by Lady Tsunade. Tenten almost felt like crying. The Hokage finally accepted 221!

"Here you are," said Tsunade, "This belongs here. From now on, 221 will be training under me, with Sakura and Ino. She will make a fine medical ninja."

The lady Hokage turned and left. 221 was beaming happily.

"Hey," said Neji, "We left early, but if we go on the roof we can watch the fireworks."

A distant sizzle and boom had them flying to the roof top. The sky exploded into bright flashes and sparkles.

"Wow," Tenten breathed.

The sky was decorated with all colors possible in ribbons and sparks. Truly the most beautiful display. And in the excitement the whole night had held, the ember tear was forgotten.

* * *

*Kazuki means "one hope"

The ember tear is going to play a larger role in the future story.

I'M GOING TO SEE THE LAST AIRBENDER! :D

A creature in the night, hoping, seeking. A demon will wait patiently to see. Next Time- The Night Vigil


	31. The Night Vigil

The Night Vigil

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"And to think we sleep soundly at night."

Hanabi stood with her hands on her hips, looking angry for some reason. The Hyuuga brood, as some people began to call them, was out in the street in their night clothes. Even Neji. They were investigating the strange markings Gaara had found that morning. Claws marks on the gatehouse.

Tenten kneeled down to feel them. "It's not Pudge. It looks like it wants in."

Hanabi sniffed. "Why would it scratch? This is called a gatehouse, but it's not an actual gate. Anyone could come in, but they know better."

"Maybe it's scared to come in."

"Why would it want in?" said Neji.

"Why indeed?" Gaara whispered.

Tenten stood up. "Let's go to breakfast. We'll figure this out later."

* * *

"So it's some kind of animal?" said Hiashi.

"Yes. We're not sure what kind, but it is an animal," Tenten answered.

The clan leader seemed to think that through while the kids continued with breakfast.

"I thought of something," Gaara spoke up.

"What?"

"I don't sleep, so what if I sat by the gatehouse and waited? It'll be a vigil. I'll catch this creature."

Hiashi gave that some thought. "If you want to, I won't stop you."

Tenten patted Gaara on the shoulder. "So it's settled. Gaara will sit a vigil and catch the creature."

"Wh-what if it's d-dangerous?" said Hinata.

"You're looking at the demon of the Sand. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"B-but what if it's a d-demon too?"

"Then he'll kick its ass."

Hiashi shushed her. "Will you be needing anything for the vigil?" he asked Gaara.

"I should be fine on my own. The animal's probably nothing."

"For your sake I hope."

* * *

Tenten watched the sunset in the distance from the rooftop. Tomorrow, they would find out what the creature was. She was so excited, she probably wouldn't sleep that night. Neji jumped up beside her. His hair was out of its ponytail, if you could call it that, and hung over his shoulders. She noticed it was getting longer, just like Hinata's, and Sakura's for that matter. His face was now framed by longer locks in the front. He still wore his straps during the daytime, but soon there would be no need. She figured she'd steal them just to mess with him like she did before the Dragonsight.

"It's getting late," he said.

"I know. It's August now Neji, still hot as hell. The night is anyway. I could sleep out here and feel like I'm in the heated house."

He stayed silent.

"Neji, if you were just a bit more emotional about things, like showing some for example, then people would regard you better as a person."

"Hn."

Tenten felt a light blush on her cheeks, thanking the heavens for the darkness that now settled. "Especially one certain person," she whispered.

Neji turned to her. "Did you say something?"

"No."

He stared at her for a bit, as if not believing her. "Let's go inside."

"Fine."

Gaara was sitting on the porch in the courtyard. Tenten plopped down beside him.

"Excited?" she asked.

"Why would I be? It's just a vigil."

"But you'll be the first and maybe only to see the creature! If I had insomnia I would do this in a heartbeat!"

"But you don't, so you need to sleep."

"I don't want you worrying over me now; I got others to do that."

"Tenten," Neji spoke, "You have early training tomorrow."

The Weapons Mistress grinned and pointed at the young Hyuuga. "See what I mean?"

Gaara nodded just to satisfy her.

"See you in the morning." Tenten threw her arms around his shoulders in a hug. Then she got up and went inside with Neji.

Gaara was still learning emotions, but it was as bright as day what he just saw. When Tenten had hugged him, Neji glared.

* * *

The moon cast enough light for him to move around without hitting anything and yelling "Damn it!" like Tenten did. Gaara had chosen to hide in some bushes across from the gatehouse. He crouched in the dirt, intently watching for any movement.

Tenten was still awake, sitting upright in her bed. It wasn't excitement anymore, it was apprehension. What if it turns out the creature was dangerous? Gaara still didn't have his sand. Would he be able to fight?

A piercing scream split the silence. Tenten was on her feet in a flash. That was 221's voice! She was in danger! Had the creature finally gotten inside?

The hall light turned on, revealing the rest of the Hyuuga brood, minus Gaara, rushing to 221's room. Adult Hyuugas arrived in the hall as well. Hiashi pushed past them all to see the problem.

Tenten opened the bedroom door. 221 was curled up in the fetal position, her body shivering.

"221? What's wrong?"

The girl raised her head. Her face was covered in tears and she was hiccupping.

"I'm bleeding!"

Tenten stepped forward softly, knowing 221's delicate emotional state. Walk to fast while she was in this state, and she would flip out. Sure enough, blood splotches covered the sleeping mat. Tenten kneeled beside 221 and began to look her over. No open wounds, her face scars were closed, no blood running from her mouth. Then Tenten saw it.

221's night clothes pants were soaked in blood. Tenten felt her face blush red. This was definitely not something she wanted to deal with right now, not with everyone awake. Everyone! Tenten turned to see the faces crowding the doorway, all wanting to see the reason they were woken.

"Get out!" she cried rushing to the door, "Men get out! Hanabi, Hinata, Haruka, and Natsuki get in here! Everyone else get out! Leave! Go back to bed!"

The four females managed to get inside while everyone else shuffled backward. Tenten slid the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked.

"221 has matured. She started her cycle."

Haruka kneeled as best she could, considering her swollen belly, and uncurled 221. Hanabi looked a bit confused about the whole 'maturing' thing, but Tenten figured that was because she was eight. Hinata seemed to know what was going on though.

Tenten sighed. "And now a talk about puberty. What a night."

* * *

Gaara heard the scream. He also saw the lights turn on and the Hyuugas rush onto the porch, heading toward the room that held the screaming 221. He had almost dashed inside himself, but figured Tenten was better equipped to comfort. He stayed in his spot.

"What do you think it was?"

"Maybe a nightmare?"

He could hear the faint voices of Hyuugas returning to bed. Hopefully everything would quiet down and the creature would still show.

Slowly the silence fell again. Only one light remained on in the compound. Gaara continued to watch, waiting for the creature.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long. It waddled through the darkness, coming right up to the gatehouse. But it stopped outside it. Its body trembled as it tried to put one foot inside. It faltered and backed away. It let out little creening sounds. Sad sounds, crying sounds. It reared on its hind legs and scratched at the wall.

Gaara dashed from his hiding place and grabbed the animal. It squealed and wriggled in his grasp. It appeared to be the size of a large dog and put up a real fight. Gaara tightened his hold and held the creature against his chest. Its tail whipped back and forth. But soon it calmed, its heartbeat slowing.

"You're fine," he said to it.

The creature whined. Gaara managed to stand up with it in his arms. The creature clung to his clothing with its little claws. He stepped into a shaft of moonlight so he could see the mystery. He was a bit shocked at the true identity. Well, regarding Tenten, it wasn't a big surprise. But the fact that it was here, in the village, without have being brought, did surprise him.

It was a baby dragon.

* * *

A heartbreaking reality. An imprintment and new companion for the demon of the Sand. Next Time- The Little King


	32. The Little King

The Little King

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tenten was exhausted. After last night's episode, she managed only to get five hours of sleep. Right now she lay under her blanket, refusing to get up unless Absolon dragged her out himself. 221, and Hanabi, were now fully educated from the experience. She was positive Neji and Hachi had eavesdropped during that time.

It was a good thing actually. If 221 was on a menstrual cycle, it meant she was able to reproduce. Proving even more that she was human. A bio-engineered person, but still a human.

"Tenten."

She looked to her door to see Gaara peering through.

"Did you see the creature?"

"Yes, and I caught it."

"What?" Tenten shoot up. "You caught it? Where is it?"

"In the tool shed. I'm waking all of you so you can see. You're not gonna believe this."

He left to get the others while Tenten stretched herself out. She could hear him whispering in Hanabi's room, and there was the squeak from Twilight. The tired brunette emerged from her room and began the task of sneaking out to the toolshed. It appeared to be early morning, so maybe everyone else was still asleep.

That was disproved by a few members heading out through the gatehouse, but she quickly decided they had a mission. Tenten slipped past a sleeping Absolon and crouched outside the toolshed door. The rest of the brood showed up a bit later.

"Gaara what is it?" Hanabi asked.

"You have to see for yourself."

He pushed open the door and immediately reached down to grab something. The rest of them slipped inside while Hachi shut the door behind them. Through the sunlight in the window, they saw the creature. A gray baby dragon about the size of a large dog. Its underside was silver while the rest was light gray. It had membrane flared ears like Twilight, only its were decoration, hiding its sensitive earholes. Tenten could see a membrane crest forming on its snout and stretching back to its neck.

"Wow," said Hachi.

Neji looked the dragon over. "Another dragon? Why is it here?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," said Gaara, "No one would have brought it here, right?"

"Only those who have visited the Land of Valleys can find a dragon egg," Tenten stated.

"So it came here by itself?"

"Most likely."

"M-maybe we sh-should ask Absolon," Hinata suggested.

Gaara patted the dragon on its head when it nuzzled at him. "That would be best. Just to find out where it came from."

Tenten moved to the door. "Can you keep it quiet?"

"He, and yes."

Tenten opened the door and looked around for any of the Hyuugas. Right now the coast was clear. The brood moved quickly, taking the dragon to the sleeping one.

"Absolon," Tenten whispered, "Sol-sensei*, you need to wake up. We have something to show you."

His large golden eyes blinked open, regarding each before settling on the baby. "I see you have found the creature."

"Yes, can you speak with it?" Gaara asked. "It won't speak with me."

Absolon raised his head. "Speak young one."

The baby dragon tried to chirp or something, but no sound came out.

"I see. Children, you may not know, but this hatchling might be traumatized from the egg."

Hachi tilted his head to the side. "Traumatized from the egg? What's that mean?"

"Ummm, it's hard… let's see. You humans are carried inside your mothers, right?"

"Right," all of them, except 221, answered.

"If damage were to come to you while inside your mother, then that would affect you. The same thing with this little one. His egg most have been damaged, or he saw something horrible while inside."

"Dragons can see while in their eggs?" said Neji.

"When they want to. Most likely he saw something traumatizing and that has affected him. Thus, a lack of voice."

Hinata looked down at the dragon hatchling. "So…h-he'll never be able t-to talk?"

"I'm afraid so."

Gaara stood up. "I can't throw him out. He won't be able to survive."

"Lord Hiashi may not accept another dragon in this house," said Neji.

"Absolon can teach him, just like he's teaching me," Tenten said.

"I would be happy to," the elder dragon replied, "But Hiashi must approve first. This is his house, not mine."

Tenten reached down and tugged at one of the hatchling's wings. "Let's go and beg."

* * *

The hatchling, it turned out, would only follow Gaara. No amount of shoving and tugging would get him inside unless Gaara was in front of him. Once they got him inside, there was the precarious situation of parading him around the house for all to see, while searching for Hiashi.

"I know where to," said Neji, "We'll most likely run into only Haruka and Kazuki."

"N-neji you're going n-near the nursery?" said Hinata.

"It hasn't been used for a long time. Let's go."

"What's the nursery?" Tenten asked as they walked lightly on the floorboards.

"It's a large room for all the infants," Neji answered, "The expecting parents move their things to a room closer when the wife is six months pregnant, as Haruka is now. The babies reside in that room until they turn three, then they're given a room of their own and the parents can move back."*

"Shh!" Hachi warned as the sound of voices came from up ahead.

"Haruka and Kazuki," Tenten whispered.

"They won't mind," Gaara decided, pushing against them all.

"Wait don't!"

They all fell forward in a heap, right in front of the two Hyuugas. The dragon had fallen on his back and was kicking his legs wildly.

"It that a-?" said Haruka

"No!" Neji exclaimed.

Tenten untangled herself from the pile and flipped the dragon over. "Yes. This is the creature that has been scratching at the gatehouse. He's a baby dragon."

"Baby?" said Haruka, "He's huge!"

"He's not Twilight's breed. He's going to be a big dragon, one you can ride on."

"And one I will not allow."

Everyone looked around to see Hiashi, standing with his arms in his sleeves.

"What?" Tenten shouted.

"It will become a large dragon, one I will not allow."

"But…he needs us! He can't speak and he's too little to survive on his own! Absolon agreed he'd train him and we can train him to!"

"It doesn't really matter what either of you say," said Neji.

"What do you mean?"

"He's imprinted on Gaara."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Imprinted?"

"He thinks Gaara is his parent. He'll follow wherever he goes."

Tenten crossed her arms. "And that's that!"

Hiashi looked lost for words. Should he allow the hatchling to stay and put up with another dragon, or should he cast it out and forever be reminded by these kids he's a murderer?

"Fine. But he must be trained."

"You won't regret this!"

They all left with the dragon waddling close behind.

"Absolon!" Tenten shouted, "He can stay!"

"Very good. He'll need a name though. He may not be able to speak, but he can respond."

Gaara sat on the grass, the dragon leaning on him. "I'll name him Tighearnan*, the little king."

* * *

*I decided on a shortened version of Absolon's name. Sol is the shortened, Sol-sensei is what Tenten calls him. In the earlier chapters, I made a mistake of the spirits saying they should send Sol to meet Tenten at the gate, it was supposed to be Hazel, not Sol.

*I don't know about where the Hyuuga babies are raised in real manga and anime, so I created the nursery.

*Tighearnan, pronounced (TEER-nawn), is Irish for "little lord" or in this case "little king"

A peaceful night shattered. Flames leap to the sky and a hero will emerge among the embers. Next Time-The Firestorm


	33. the Firestorm

The Firestorm

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"You must focus."

Tenten took in a few deeps breathes and let the Dragonfire flow freely.

"If you leave it to its own designs, it'll protect you from any danger."

Her eyes were shut, and Absolon's voice seemed disembodied. She could feel the Fire running through her. A feeling of warmth.

"Now you must direct it. You will aim for the post."

Tenten pushed the Fire with her will. It flowed easily along her arm. She opened her eyes and shot the Fire forward, striking the center of the post perfectly.

Absolon nodded his approval. "You are improving in leaps. I am very proud dear daughter."

Tenten dragon-bowed to him. "Thank you sensei." A dragon-bow looked a little strange. A dragon had four legs, so instead of lowering both its front, a dragon would curl one of its front legs into its chest and bow its head. The human version was to stand on one leg and bring the other as close to your body as you could and bow your head. You ended up looking like a flamingo, but to dragons, it was ultimate politeness and compliment.

"Dead on," said Gaara. He was sitting on the porch with Tighearnan. In the short week the gray dragon had been there, he had already grown to where his shoulder was level with Gaara's. The entire clan had been shocked. But Absolon said hatchlings don't stay small for long.

Hachi came out on the porch with 221. "Hey Absolon, I've been thinking. If Tighearnan is here, does that mean his siblings are as well? Dragons lay eggs in clutches right?"

"I hadn't thought of that. It could be possible that his siblings are here."

"Hold up," Tenten put her hands in time-out sign, "Wouldn't they have just come here like Tighearnan did?"

"The traumatic event might have been seeing his siblings destroyed," Gaara reasoned.

Tighearnan yawned widely, the conversation obviously boring him. Another membrane crest had begun to develop on his lower jaw, stretching from the tip to his jawbone.

"When will he be able to fly?" 221 asked.

"Not long, but he will have to grow before he can carry anyone," Absolon answered.

"Isn't that Sakura?" said Gaara.

The pinkette had slipped through the gatehouse. She seemed…uneasy. Her long hair was tangled and she looked a little fatigued.

"Hey Sakura did you get any sleep last night?" Tenten called out to her.

The pinkette looked right at her friend. Tenten saw a new depth to her green eyes.

"Did something happen?"

Sakura stumbled as she walked over to them. "I saw…a murder."

Gaara flinched at the words. "A murder? But isn't that normal?"

"Not this one. I was outside the village, training. I heard voices and went to investigate. There was a man, all tied up, and an ANBU captain leaning over him. They were talking. The man was pleading to be let free. I could hear it in his voice, he was innocent. The ANBU captain laughed and drove a kunai through the man's chest. I gasped and he saw me. I ran back to the village, but he was behind me, I could hear him."

"So," Gaara spoke slowly, "You saw an ANBU captain murder an innocent man? And that captain saw you and knows who you are?"

She trembled. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. 221 jumped off the porch and took the pinkette's hands in her own. During their training, the two had become very close.

"Sakura," Tenten's voice was serious, "You need to go to Tsunade. This is big."

"She's busy," Sakura's voice sounded dead.

"You're life may be at stake! Screw busy!"

"I'll see you tomorrow…hopefully."

Tenten watched as the pinkette left. "Why can't anything normal happen around here?"

* * *

After minimal begging, Tenten recruited Hachi on "Murderer Watch". Sakura spent the rest of that day at home. No strange people approached the house.

"I don't understand," said Hachi, "Did he recognize Sakura? Does he know who she is?"

"It's kind of hard to miss Sakura."

"Still. Would he know where to go?"

"ANBU Black Ops are resourceful, but no ninja is a match for me."

"I hope you're as confident as you sound."

"You bet."

The two returned to watch everyday. Sakura almost seemed to deteriorate with each passing day, and she still hadn't told Tsunade about what she saw. Tenten felt like dragging the pinkette to the Hokage house herself.

"What is wrong with her?" Tenten growled one day.

"We just need to give her a chance," Hachi consoled.

"I gave her a chance. This has gone far enough."

"For all we know, the captain probably fled. If the Fifth Hokage's favorite student went missing or show up dead, you can bet there'd be an investigation."

"No. He's here. My senses tell me. He's just biding his time. When we drop our defenses, he'll strike. That is the time for a ninja to strike."*

* * *

"FIRE!"

The scream echoed throughout the whole village. Tenten was jerked out of a sound sleep.

"Tenten hurry!" Neji shouted from her door, "There's fire in the village!"

The Weapons Mistress shook the sleep from her eyes. "What is it, like, midnight?"

The clan was awake, but they were mostly rushing around. Tenten quickly summoned the whole brood and promptly left. Tighearnan seemed excited by something. The gray dragon danced around while Hanabi, who was situated on his back, hung on for dear life.

The ninja crowded the only burning building. The flames leapt high into the dark sky and lapped hungrily at the foundation. The brood watched in awe, the dancing lights transfixing them. There was a dark beauty behind it.

"Tenten," Hachi whispered, his eyes showing more grim effects, "Isn't this…Sakura's house?"

221 heard the whisper and immediately screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?"

"221!" Tsunade appeared in crowd, "Why are you screaming?"

"This is Sakura's house! Where is she?"

"Get that fire out!" Tsunade commanded the ninja at the front.

"Yes ma'am!"

Water dragon jutsus attacked the flames, but they only seemed to do their best to leap higher. They managed to stop the fire from spreading, but the house was slowly being reduced to cinders. Tenten tried to leap inside the flames, but Tsunade grabbed her before she could.

"Are you insane?"

"She's in there!"

"She's right," Neji was looking at the burning building with his Byakugan, "I see Sakura's chakra signal, and her heartbeat."

"What about her parents?"

Neji shook his head sadly. "They're already gone. They were struck by a falling beam, so the death was quick. The strange thing is, there's another life inside. There's no chakra, but the body itself is too big to be human."

"So someone is already in there?"

"Something."

"Clear the way! It's going to fall!"

Everyone screamed and tried to flee from the collapsing house.

"Sakura!" 221 cried out.

The flame-eaten support beams gave out and the house collapsed in a pile of cinders and embers. 221 screamed as though she were being torn apart. She fell to the ground in tears. Hinata and Hanabi covered their tears. Gaara looked hurt, which was major for him. Hachi choked and Tenten bit her lip until blood dripped down her chin. Neji, however, kept watching the pile.

"Something's coming!"

"Get away!"

The boards shifted to reveal a large figure. Not a human figure, not even close. With scales the color of purest flame and two elegant horn-like protrusions on the crown of its head, a red dragon stumbled out of the embers. It appeared only foot taller than Tighearnan. And in its mouth, carried gently with upmost care, with the unconscious body of Sakura.

Tsunade was lost for words. The dragon walked carefully over to where the Lady Hokage and brood were standing. It gently laid Sakura down, painstakingly checking she wasn't hurt by the motion. Sakura had several cuts on her arms and a few minor burn marks. Her hair was singed on one side, the tips burned black. Tsunade shook herself out of her stupor and began to check her apprentice's vitals.

"We need to get her to the hospital! Bring a stretcher!" she ordered.

Tenten approached the red dragon. "Hello. You're a brave thing, aren't you?"

It opened its mouth, but didn't speak. Or couldn't speak.

"It's just like Tighearnan," said Neji.

Gaara pointed at his dragon. "Look."

Tighearnan was rubbing wings with the larger red. Except for size and minor differences with horns and webs, the two looked very alike. And the fact that they both couldn't speak…

"Do you think…" Gaara's voice trailed away for a second, "They're…siblings?"

Sakura was loaded on the stretcher and rushed off to the hospital. The red followed close behind with the brood close behind it. No way were they letting this dragon out of their sight.

* * *

"She's going to need fluids."

"Hook up the heart rate monitor."

"Be careful, she may be in pain."

Tenten and the others watched from the others side of the window in the hospital. 221 looked absolutely terrified. She was shaking and sniffling.

"Why don't you go sit down for a bit?" Tenten suggested.

Tsunade walked out. "I thought you may want to hear this."

"What is it?"

"We just extracted poison from Sakura's body. It was slow acting one. It's been in there for days, slowing eating away at her. The effects would be sluggishness and slow loss of energy until the subject can't move anymore."

Tenten nodded. She felt she need to tell Tsunade the truth, but the Lady Hokage couldn't be stressed right now. She needed her focus to save Sakura.

The red paced side to side. It had pawed at the door earlier, wanting to be beside Sakura. After Tsunade went back in, Tenten turned to Neji.

"Is it possible for a dragon to choose someone they want to be with?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I think the red is companioned to Sakura."

* * *

*remember that from the Forest of Death? That is the time for a ninja to strike.

Panic at the hospital. The half-alive Sakura is stolen away into the night, leaving the brood and Red to unravel the clues on the path and track her down. Next Time- The Missing


	34. The Missing

The Missing

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

It became apparent the red was tame. The brood found this out after 221, Hinata, and Hanabi all fell asleep laying on it. Hiashi had appeared to take them all home, but Tenten said they had to stay here.

"Why?" he had asked.

"Because the red won't leave Sakura, and we can't leave the red."

They left it at that and he returned home without them. Neji kept jerking his head as it fell forward, a sure sign he was fighting sleep. Hachi was out cold on the bench. Gaara was only one fully awake, even Tighearnan had fallen asleep. Tenten finally gave in to the need. She leaned against Hachi and slipped into dreamland.

* * *

She was jerked once more out of her sleep by the sensation of nudging. The red was rubbing its muzzle against her cheek. Its neck muscles were stressing, like it was trying to whine. Its grass-green eyes looked distressed. Tenten pushed it away and sat up. Gaara was gone, and everyone was still asleep. The other girls were sleeping on the floor now. How the red moved without waking them, she didn't know.

"What is it?" she whispered.

The red took the corner of her shirt in its mouth and tugged at it. She stood up and allowed the dragon to lead her to the window. The room looked the same, an emergency room. There was the bed, the machines. There was…no. The bed had no occupant. Tenten pushed the door opened and grabbed the chart. There was no note that she had been moved. The red sniffed at the clipboard.

"I think something bad happened," she told it.

The red looked her right in the eyes.

_ Find her._

"Wake up!" she shouted to her pack.

The others all let out screams of their own and jumped in shock.

Neji glared at her. "Tenten what are you doing?"

"Sakura's gone!"

In no time, the brood was searching the room for evidence of kidnapping, or simply of a moving. Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan to search the hospital.

"Nothing," said Hinata, deactivating her bloodline trait.

"She isn't here?" said Hanabi, "Where would Lady Tsunade take her?"

Neji growled deeply. "Lady Tsunade didn't take her. But I have a good idea who."

"Who?" they all said at the same time.

"I found a chakra signal, barely disguised. It a special disguise, only ANBUs do it."

"The ANBU captain!" Hachi exclaimed, "He must have found out Sakura survived!"

"What does an ANBU captain have to do with Sakura?" Hanabi asked.

"She saw him murder an innocent person. He knows she saw, and now he's trying to kill her. We have to find her. She's in mortal danger!"

"W-we have to t-tell Father!" said Hinata.

Tenten crossed her arms in thought. "Hanabi, you and 221 return to the compound and alert Hiashi. Hinata, you go get Tsunade. Hachi, Neji, Gaara, and I will start looking for Sakura."

"What about the dragons?" Hachi asked.

"They're coming with us. The red will follow Sakura wherever she goes."

"How do you know?"

"I just do alright? By the way, red's a male. He spoke to me with his eyes."

The red bowed his head to the Weapons Mistress.

"No."

"What?"

Hanabi and 221 shook their heads. "We won't return. We're staying with you."

"I-I won't either," said Hinata.

Tenten was shocked. "But…the adults need to know!"

"Once we pick up a trail, I'll send Twilight back to Father with a message," said Hanabi.

"But Twilight's not-"

The little black dragon swooped down from an upper level. She landed on Hanabi's shoulder and waited. The young girl crossed her arms, "We all go."

Gaara came running down the steps. "Did I just see Twilight?"

"Gaara, the ANBU captain found Sakura and kidnapped her," Tenten quickly explained, "We're leaving together to find her."

* * *

Hiashi had been woken by Twilight's chirp and movement. Fact being he had fallen asleep in a chair in the sitting room, having failed to return to his bedroom. But the funny thing was Hanabi wasn't nearby. Yet Twilight responded to something and flew of into the early (and I mean early) morning darkness that still surrounded the village. What little curiosity he had was stirred and he left to follow his daughter's dragon.

With flight on her side, Twilight disappeared quickly, but Hiashi determined she was heading for the hospital where the children were. Upon arrival, he headed downstairs to the emergency room from before. The halls were silent and dim. It was to quiet. The waiting room was empty, which surprised him, but the horrid shock was what was beyond the window the separated the waiting room and emergency room. Nothing. There was no one in it. The occupant was gone.

Hiashi didn't let this scare him. Most likely Sakura had been moved to a different room and the children had followed. He noticed something laid on one of the benches. A black ninja headband with a note folded on it. Hiashi picked up both.

'Dear Lord Hiashi,

Sakura witnessed a murder done by an ANBU captain, and he saw her watching. That fire tonight was no accident. He knows Sakura lived and now he has taken her to finish the job. Hanabi and 221 were supposed to return to you, but they were stubborn. We are all together as a pack, focused on our objective. I left this note on my headband because it stands out against the black and you would see it. The others don't know I left this message. You must alert the village. Despite our talents, we are still in danger. Pray for us.

-Neji

Hiashi tightened his grip on the headband. Seven children going after a high-skilled ANBU captain. He had the upper advantage, threatening Sakura's life. The elder Hyuuga left the hospital and raced to the Hokage manor to raise the alarm.

* * *

"Neji? Where's your headband?"

Said Hyuuga tugged at his straps. "I left it behind. I don't sleep with it on when I'm at home."

"Yeah, but I thought you were sensitive about the whole…" Tenten brushed her finger across her own forehead.

"It was a mistake."

"He picked something up!"

221's cry brought both back to reality. The red had set the pace, they went only as fast as he did, and he was proving to be a good as a ninja hound. He inhaled the scent and started off in the direction. The chase had taken them, so far, to the mountains.

"We need to be careful. He's probably watching us," Tenten whispered to the others as they weaved among the rocks.

Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, and Hachi had their Byakugan on at all times. 221, Gaara, and Tenten all held what weapons they had been able to find. Tighearnan and the red obviously knew they were facing an enemy. Red especially. He paced side to side and scraped to stone with his claws.

A piercing scream had them on immediate alert. The shriek echoed around the rocks and faded further on. Tenten noticed 221 was trembling. The blond was gripping the handle of her 'borrowed' katana.

"There." Neji pointed toward the opening in the rock face where the scream had emerged.

Tenten stood up and clenched her fists. "Let's go." She stopped to quickly look at 221. The blond had always said she was afraid of causing pain.

But 221 was standing right beside her. Her eyes were full of fury and in her stance, Tenten could tell she was ready to fight. The brood crept to the mouth of the cave. It was pitch black…except for one thing. A flickering light. Another agonizing scream exploded from the depths. A scream of pain. The light moved. Tenten suddenly realized what the flicker was.

Fire.

Burning fire.

* * *

Reviews pleaz. I wanna kno your opinions.

As the path draws to a close, an enemy must be faced, and the red will soon take his rightful place as the cherry blossom's champion. Next Time- The Burnt Flower


	35. The Burnt Flower

The Burnt Flower

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

221 charged forward before any of them could stop her. Tenten was amazed she would sprint into the darkness so similar to the darkness she had come out of months ago. But fear wasn't something the scarred-face girl had right now. All she had was anger and courage. Someone was hurting Sakura, and she wouldn't allow.

Throwing away the sneak attack, the rest ran in after her, hoping to intimidate the man in their power of numbers. The floor dropped dramatically, a slant inclined enough to be to speed them up ten fold. They did manage to take the captain by surprise. He leapt to the far wall. The others pursued while Tenten observed the situation.

The room was circular and obviously deep into the mountain. Tenten could see an opening at least a half-mile up in the stone roof. It was then she found Sakura. The girl was strung by chains. They were wrapped on her wrists with the other ends attached to opposite sides of the room. She at least twenty feet off the ground. A rocky ledge poked out from the wall, coming near her limp body. That was where the ANBU had been when they rushed in. There was something still up there he had dropped. The fire!

Tenten leapt onto the outcrop. It was a golden bowl with the Uchiha crest on it. The fire burned in the center. Why Uchiha? Tenten stepped over the fire and approached Sakura. The girl's head was limp, her chin against her chest. Her hair covered her face.

"Sakura?" she whispered.

The pinkette's head shot up and Tenten almost vomited. The skin on the right half of Sakura's face was burned raw and bloody. Her eye was firmly shut and blood leaked from the lid. Tears stained the left half of her face, the unburned half.

"Tenten? Why are you here?"

"The entire brood is here. And the red, he tracked you down. He loves you Sakura, like Tighearnan loves Gaara. He's yours when we get out."

"He won't let me leave," Tenten realized she was talking about the ANBU, "He needs me dead. I…" Sakura's shoulders jerked, "I don't want to die."

"We won't let him."

Hinata yelped as she was thrown backward by the ANBU. Even with all of them rushing at him, he managed to keep them at bay. Tighearnan and the red were striking at him with their wings. Neji and Hachi were using the Gentle Fist. 221 was slashing with the katana while Hanabi covered her. Gaara was helping Hinata regain her stance.

_The buddy system. Good work._

Tenten started to undo the chains.

"Don't you dare!"

Before she could react, the brunette was hit hard from her side and sent flying. She managed to land on her feet, but her chest hurt when she heaved for air. A broken rib most likely. The ANBU held out his own blade, keeping it pointed at her.

"I know who you are, you're that stupid warrior everyone's making such a huge deal about. Well, let's see how you do against a real opponent."

He dropped back down and drove the others to a far corner. They fought as hard they could, but he still caged them. The ANBU did a hand sign and suddenly the brood was blocked off by a purple wall. The barrier continued to extend, covering the room. Tenten dropped back to the floor.

_I need a real weapon to fight, to go with the Dragonfire._

She knew the only way for them to escape alive was to defeat him. Tenten felt the pain in her chest double and she dropped to her knees.

_Not good._

"Let's see how you deal with me, runt of the warriors!"

A sword suddenly fell beside Tenten. She turned her head to see the opening was slowing being covered by the barrier, but that wasn't what surprised her. Hiashi stood at the opening, his own sword sheathed at his side. He had realized the barrier was too far along and he wouldn't be able to get through, so he threw Tenten her sword.

Tenten picked up the blade. It was Fallen Star.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder before charging straight at the ANBU.

He didn't expect such an action and was bowled over.

"I'll show you what a true warrior can do!" She flourished Fallen Star.

"Very well then."

* * *

Hiashi so desperately wanted to watch an actual Dragonsight warrior fight in battle, but he realized he needed to guide the reinforcements. Reluctantly, he left the battle and returned to the surface. Tsunade was waiting for him.

"What are you?" she yelled, "Why aren't you down there helping?"

"He set up a barrier, I can't get through. I did manage to get Fallen Star through before it was completed. It's up to Tenten now."

"The others are blocked off?"

"They're backed in the corner outside the barrier."

Tsunade clenched her fists. "This is bad."

"She will be fine. I have faith in Tenten."

Both looked to see Absolon lounging on the rocks. The reinforcements crowded near the opening.

"It's no use," said Tsunade, "No one can get inside. We can only wait."

* * *

Tenten retreated briefly. Her body was covered in wounds and her chest was throbbing. The good thing was not many good jutsus could be performed in such a small enclosure, so they were fighting on wits.

"I'd hurry if I were you," the ANBU taunted, "The pink haired bitch won't last long with that open wound on her face. You're on a time clock."

Tenten growled, realizing he was right.

_It looks like I have no choice. Dragonfire._

Tenten relaxed her body and felt the familiar flow of energy. Remembering Absolon's teachings, she let the Dragonfire flow freely, allowing it to exit her body and surround her. The fire enveloped her, floating like golden clouds.

"Ah. So this is the legendary Dragonfire. The Dragonsight warriors are the only humans to wield it. But it is said that humans can be blessed by it as well. It can gift them with special abilities, but only temporarily."

Tenten pointed Fallen Star at her opponent. "I'm not here for a history lesson; I'm here to kick your ass!"

"Hn. So be it."

Instead of charging, Tenten sent the Dragonfire at him. Acting like Gaara's sand, it bent to her will. The ANBU barely managed to dodge the onslaught. But Tenten's motives soon became realized. The red slipped through the small opening in the barrier she had made with the Dragonfire. It shut right behind him, but all she needed was him.

The red climbed the wall to reach Sakura.

"Oh no you don't!" The ANBU leapt upward to take out the dragon.

Tenten shot the Fire out, intercepting and knocking him away. The red crawled out onto the ledge and up to Sakura.

"My red," she whispered, "My dragon."

The red reared on his hind legs and grasped the chains with his front. The ANBU was distracted by the dragon's movements, and Tenten took the chance to strike. She dashed forward and plunged Fallen Star through his chest. The ANBU gasped and doubled over. Tenten pulled her blade out.

"You should never underestimate your opponent," she said grimly.

The rage of the damage he had done still flowed. Tenten backed up and aimed at him. The Dragonfire surged and gripped his body. The ANBU let out one last scream as he was ripped in two. Blood splattered on the stone floor.

The barrier broke immediately. The brood broke away from their corner. Neji and Gaara jumped up to release Sakura.

Hanabi ran to the entrance and shouted, "Hey! If anyone's out there, get down here now!"

Neji jumped back down from the ledge, supporting the half-dead Sakura. The red stuck close by, not letting his master out of his sight. Tenten noticed the fire still up on the ledge and went to retrieve it.

The reinforcements came pouring from the tunnel and into the room.

"Thank goodness you're all okay," Hiashi looked at each, "Wait. Where's Tenten?"

Tsunade kicked one of the halves of the ANBU's body.

"Sorry if you wanted to study him or something. I ripped him in half because he pissed me off!"

Everyone looked up to see Tenten sitting on the outcrop with the bowl in her hands. The medics took Sakura and laid her on the stretcher. She was barely conscious.

Tsunade leaned over her. "Sakura? Speak to me!"

Sakura opened her left eye and turned her head slightly to face the red. She reached out and touched his muzzle. "My red ruby dragon," she whispered, "That's what I'll call you. Ruby Red, Red for short." She fainted.

Tenten jumped down with the bowl still in her hands. "What is this?" she held it up to Tsunade.

"Th-that's! No way! That's the Uchiha's sacred flame. It's supposed to be locked away in the shrine."

"Not anymore," Tenten growled, "He stole it and used it to try and burn Sakura alive."

221 moaned loudly in grief.

"Amazing," said Tsunade, "After everything that's happened, Sakura's still alive. It's almost impossible."

"It's possible," Absolon weaved his body down the tunnel, "It's possible because she has been blessed by the Dragonfire."

Tenten almost dropped the bowl. "How?"

"She came in contact with it, non-fighting contact."

"But…I never…she was never around when I was using it."

"She touched something that had Dragonfire on it."

_What did Sakura touch of mine? Something that had the Dragonfire on it. Wait!_ The image of the summer festival night flashed in her mind.

"The ember tear necklace! Sakura said she found it at the hospital and it was let there by my mother! It had to have had the Dragonfire on it!"

Absolon was shocked. "The ember tear? That's one of our most sacred relics. If she touched it you can bet she touched the Dragonfire. Good thing to, it saved her."

Tsunade gave the bloodied remains of the ANBU one last kick. "Let's get out of here. Sakura needs emergency attention."

They all fled, leaving the remains behind. No one really cared. Tenten emerged out into the outside, breathing in the fresh air. The sun was just beginning to rise in the most beautiful display. She couldn't help but notice the orange and red colored clouds. Like fire. She nodded at them, realizing the symbolism.

Fire had almost killed Sakura.

But it was also Fire that saved her life.

* * *

A little gruesome there, needed that.

The weather turns cold as November comes around. Old wounds are healed and new beginnings embark. Next Time- The New Life


	36. The New Life

The New Life

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tighearnan skimmed along the still waters of the lake. He curled his wings downward enough for the tips to brush the surface. Two long ripples trailed behind him.

"Pull up!"

Gaara used his leg muscles to tell his dragon the order. Tighearnan rumbled in his chest to show he understood. The gray dragon pulled up and landed on the cliff face. Tenten landed next to them on Ruby Red. It had been almost three months since Sakura's brush with death. She was still forced to wear the bandages, but she knew the recovery would be slow. Once she was in the clear and allowed to take them off, she would fly on Ruby Red. But until then, Tenten trained the crimson dragon.

"Good job," Tenten commented the gray dragon and his rider, "He responds well."

Gaara readjusted his sitting position. Special saddles had been made for the dragons. They looked like horse saddles, only with a bar on the front instead of a horn. The stirrups had been removed and the riders depended on balance and trust bond. Gaara had even taken his trust bond a step further, he didn't wear safety straps. The straps were just a precaution, but Gaara had never worn them, not even on his first day of flying.

The spray from the waterfall felt like a stinging bite. The November air had chilled the water. It was going to be a cold winter. The girls all hoped for snow.

Tenten pushed her goggles up to rest on her forehead.* "You wanna head back home? I don't like being to far away for to long."

"It's not your baby," Gaara smirked.

"But Haruka's been so nice to me, almost like a mother. I want to be with her when she gives birth."

"I don't need a sob story. Let's go."

Gaara had gotten used to his new surroundings. He was comfortable under the trees, he even knew how to swim. Not long after rescuing Sakura, the brood had come to this very lake to swim and play in the sun. Gaara had stayed far away from the water. Lee had the 'truly youthful' idea of teaching him to swim. He had coaxed Gaara to a low cliff and pushed him in. The poor boy had thrashed around in the water until he set a slow, steady pace back to shore. He wasn't afraid of the water now and was probably the only Sand ninja who knew how to swim. He was more muscular after caring for Tighearnan. In some girls' opinion (the fan girls who did nothing but moon over hot guys) he was a prize. But Gaara simply ignored them and stuck by the brood. He was usually in Tenten's company, which confused her a bit. In fact, it confused her even now.

"Hey Gaara?" she asked while the dragons rode a gentle air current, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well…we're pretty much together all the time… and I like you as a friend but…um…do you…have…feelings for me?"

Gaara seemed to tilt his head in thought. After few minutes' thought he spoke. "You are my friend, a dear one at that, but no. I do not harbor feelings of love for you."

Tenten smiled. "I wonder if the village can possibly understand that. Have you heard some of the rumors being told?"

"Yes, I ignore them."

"Lucky you."

The two dragons banked downward so their riders could wave at the gate guards. Both pointed themselves in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Ruby Red would just drop Tenten off, then he would take off to the Hokage manor. Since Sakura's family was dead and her house burned down, she had no where to go. Shocking everyone, Tsunade legally adopted Sakura as her daughter and took the girl and her dragon to the manor. Sakura had flourished and Ruby Red seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Look," Gaara pointed in the courtyard, "Sakura's here to meet us."

The pinkette was sitting on the porch with 221. The burn mark was a shocker to anyone seeing it for the first time, but Sakura had managed a humble dignity and beauty even with it marring her face. When she had first been hospitalized, the doctors had scraped away as much of the damaged skin as they dared. In the end, Sakura had touched it up with a burnt stick. Tsunade had yanked it out of her hand and yelled at her for being crazy and 'what the hell was she thinking?'. Sakura had simply said that if she was to be marked forever, might as well make it look nice. The scar was a strange thing. It started at the inner corner of her right eye, running down the side of her nose and stopping above her lip. It then ran a bit back up her face and then back down to her jaw, forming a pointed flag. It ran back up and then stretched to her ear. Then it came back to her eye, curled a bit over the out corner, curled back under the lower eyelid and connected with the starting point. Sakura had burned a little fancy swirl mark above her right eye. The entire brood agreed the scar looked like a children's drawing of a shooting star without the star.* But the strangest thing was her right eye. Sakura still retained her vision, but the color had changed. It was still that deep emerald color, but the lower half had turned fiery red, like the flame that burned her was trapped inside.

Ruby Red and Tighearnan landed in the courtyard.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten called, "Did you get the all-clear to keep the bandages off?"

"Yep!" she called back, "What you see now is what you'll see in twenty years!"

Tenten smirked. How that girl kept a humorous attitude in spite of everything was amazing. The Dragonfire had saved her life, but sadly it diminished. Absolon said the Fire could gift someone, but only temporarily, Then it could not be gifted again.

Both teenagers dismounted and smoothed out their clothing. Tenten wore Hiashi's jacket because he had never asked for it back. He didn't seem to mind anyway. She had redesigned it herself. It was still the same length and color, but she had hand-stitched in white thread a long bodied dragon on the back of it. The dragon had been holding a round object, which was supposed to be a giant pearl or something, but Tenten later turned it into the Hyuuga symbol. A dragon clutching the yin-yang, it fit perfectly to her.

"You're gonna love flying," she said to Sakura, "He's smooth in the air. You'll have no problems."

"I feel kind of bad. I'll be the one flying him now and you'll be on the ground."

"Nah, besides I have Absolon to fly me. Ruby Red is yours."

"Thanks. Come on Red, let's go home."

The dragon obediently followed the pinkette out by climbing over the roof.

"They're quite a pair, aren't they?" Tenten said to no one.

"Hey Tenten." 221 stepped into the courtyard.

"What?"

"I think Haruka's been eating way too much. Over the past few months, she just keeps getting bigger. I thought that was unhealthy."

Tenten almost burst into laughter. "No 221, she's pregnant, not fat."

"Pregnant? What's that?"

"Well," Tenten scratched her temple in thought, "If a woman, or mammal of any kind is pregnant, then that means she's carrying young. Usually with humans it's only one, but twins are common to."

"She's carrying young? How did it get there?"

Tenten could feel the heat rising in her face. "Well…uh…when two people love each other very much…they…okay I can't give that talk right now."

"When I first bled I was told it had something to do with reproduction."

"Yes, if a woman bleeds it means she's not pregnant."

"Then how does she get pregnant?"

Tenten turned to realize Gaara and Tighearnan had fled.

_Traitors!_

"While a woman isn't bleeding, she releases a tiny egg. The egg will travel…down… and stay in the lower regions for a while. We women have eggs, men have…sperm…and if the two are joined, then the egg is fertilized and sticks to the blood on the inside of the woman. Then it grows and over nine months becomes a baby. If the egg isn't fertilized, it comes out with the blood."

"How do the two come to together?"

Tenten bit her lip. This was _so_ uncomfortable. "Uh…maybe you should be asking Lady Tsunade these things. It's technically her job."

"I have one last question."

"What?"

"How does the baby get out?"

Tenten was about to answer when she heard a scream.

"It broke!"

The Weapons Mistress flinched. "I think you're about to find out."

Kazuki burst onto the porch. "Where is Hiashi? Haruka's water just broke!"

He was in hysterics. Tenten jumped onto the porch and slapped him. "Get your head in the game! Don't look for Hiashi, take your pregnant wife to the hospital!"

"Right!" He ran back inside.

Tenten turned back to 221. "Where's the rest of the brood?"

"Around."

"We need to find them and Hiashi. Just tell them Haruka's in labor."

"What's labor?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

By the time the two girls had found everyone, Haruka and Kazuki were gone.

"Haruka's in labor?" said Hiashi.

"Yes," Tenten answered, "They're already at the hospital. Is there some kind of etiquette that goes with this situation?"

"Whoever wants to be there, goes."

"I'm going, and I'm taking 221. She's needs to see even though it'll be traumatizing."

"We're coming," said Hanabi.

"Let's go!" Tenten led them out into the street.

Hiashi watched them leave. There was no doubt in his mind that Tenten was the ringleader of those children. "I'll come up later."

* * *

Neji had his back leaned against the wall, his eyes staring vacantly at the floor. Kazuki, Hachi, and Gaara were in the waiting room with him. The four girls had gone inside with Haruka. They could hear her screams of pain. He shivered every time. People always said men were stronger than women in every way, but he knew that a man could never endure that pain. Even though some males refused to admit it, women were stronger then men, especially his Tenten. Wait!

The prodigy shook the thought from his mind. _His_ Tenten? No, she belonged to herself. No one owned her, and he knew he couldn't. He sighed deeply. These feelings had blossomed shortly after the night she tried to kill herself, all those months ago. Then they pretty much escalated throughout the adventures. When Orochimaru had stolen her, he had hid away in the mountains and cried. Not manly, but he felt the need to do it. When she had returned with 221 on her back, he had to use all his willpower and some chakra to stop himself from running out there and kissing her.

Tenten probably didn't even want to be his.* With these thoughts clouding his mind, he almost didn't notice the doors fling open.

"It's a girl!" Tenten shouted at loud as she could.

The waiting room occupants followed her back into the room. Haruka looked exhausted, but her face was beaming at the bundle of pink blanket she had in her arms. Hanabi, Hinata, and 221 were all sitting in chairs at her side.

"That looked like it hurt very much," 221 murmured.

Haruka turned her attention to the scarred blond. "It does, but it's all worth it to hold your new child."

A smile graced 221's lips. "Really?"

Kazuki dropped beside his wife. "She's beautiful. What are we going to name her?"

"Nanami*, her name is Nanami."

"I-It's a beautiful n-name," said Hinata.

"Can I hold her?" Hanabi held out her arms.

Haruka passed the infant to the younger girl. Lady Tsunade came in and began to talk with the new parents.

"So," Tenten put an arm around 221's shoulder, "You gonna have kids someday after seeing that?'

"The pain looks horrible, but Haruka looks very happy. I think I do."

A small scream sounded behind them. Everyone looked to see a tall man garbed in black. He had baby Nanami nestled in one arm, and held Hanabi by the throat with his other.

"What are you doing?" Tenten growled.

"Avenging my brother," he growled back. He threw Hanabi across the room. The brood dropped into battle stances, ready to attack and rescue the infant. The man drew a kunai and threw it at them. They easily dodged.

Tenten gasped. "Look at his headband!"

The man was wearing a Cloud Village headband, with a long scratch through the middle.

He backed up to the door. "If anyone follows me, the baby dies."

* * *

Not Nanami!

*The goggles are for protecting their eyes while flying.

*I tried to describe the flame scar as a children's drawing. You know when little kids draw a shooting star, they draw a star and then a long multi-flagged tail running behind it. The point where the star would be is at the inner corner of Sakura's right eye.

*Oh how wrong you are Neji

*Nanami means "seven seas"

People have been asking me for more Nejiten hints, so there you go. Happy now?

A clan in distress. Two dragonriders set out to rescue the helpless. Next Time- The Taken


	37. The Taken

The Taken

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Haruka was reduced to tears. The bodies of more rogue ninja were found throughout the hospital, meaning he once had a group. They were dead now, killed by the medical ninjas. The man had gotten away with Nanami. Hanabi had begun to cry as well, believing it all to be her fault. Her ankle had snapped from the fall.

"I'm going after them," Tenten stated.

"Didn't you hear him?" Hanabi said through her tears, "If he knows you're following, he'll kill Nanami."

"He won't kill her, and I know why."

"Why won't he?" Gaara asked.

"When Hinata was little, that Head Cloud ninja tried to kidnap her, right? But Hiashi killed him and she was saved, I won't go any further for obvious reasons. But, that was attempt one. This guy is a rogue from the same village. How much you wanna bet that the Head ninja was his brother and he's taking revenge?"

"Th-then why would he s-steal Nanami and not me?" said Hinata.

"Because you're a ninja now and can fight back. He stole Nanami because she's defenseless."

Hiashi rushed into the room. "The entire village is on high alert. I saw the rogue coming from the hospital and immediately tried to stop him."

"What happened?"

"He pointed a kunai at the baby he had in his arms. I stopped my attack."

Tenten walked over to him. "That baby is Nanami Hyuuga. That rogue was the brother of the Head Cloud ninja you killed those years ago. He wants revenge and stole her to take it, and most likely as well, the Byakugan."

"We have to catch him!" Kazuki's fists were clenched.

"No!" Tenten said firmly, "If we send an entire squad to catch him, he just might complete his bluff. I'll get Ruby Red and go after him."

"I'm coming to," said Gaara, "You'll need back up, and me and Tighearnan are perfect to provide it."

Haruka held out her hands to the two of them. "Bring her back. Please bring her back."

Tenten smiled. "Don't worry. That man messed with my family, and I won't let that go unpunished. Let's go Gaara!"

* * *

Either Sakura had never taken Ruby Red's saddle off, or she was expecting them, either way, Red was ready to go.

"Rip his head off," she said to Tenten.

"I plan to."

Tighearnan and Gaara were circling above the gate, once Tenten and Ruby Red showed up, they were off. Tenten had been studying the way of chakra signals, like a Hyuuga, and she managed to pick up the signal, but had to stay lower to the ground to do it.

"Do you think he'd return to the Cloud Village?" Gaara called to her, "He is a rogue after all."

"It might just be a plot so the Cloud Village can't be blamed."

"Still."

"I don't care if he's a rogue or not, he's gonna die today. Taking a newborn infant from her mother, to me that's unforgivable."

"Where is he headed?"

"North, he's trying to get out of the Land of Fire as quickly as he can. I don't blame him."

"How far ahead?"

"To a squad following, a long ways, to us a dragonback, no problem. At least ten miles."

Gaara propped his crouched body up on his toes. "We dive bomb him, right?"

"Once we get close enough, I'll use the Dragonfire to protect Nanami, then you can dive bomb."

"Perfect."

Tenten saw some emotion flicker in Gaara's eyes, and for the first time since welcoming him into the Hyuuga compound, she thought of the demon. This entire time, Gaara had only killed the Sound ninjas and the snake, now that he was getting another chance, was the demon showing through? Gaara turned to look at her, so she quickly turned away.

* * *

They tracked him to the border. Tenten no longer followed his chakra signal. Instead she followed the scent of the baby. Tenten thought she smelt of warmth and happiness, she didn't know how else to describe it, and she didn't know how to explain it to Gaara. He just believed her and followed. This part of the border was unguarded because the land it was shared with was unhostile. The rogue had simply slipped through.

Tenten had her teeth clenched. "Bastard," she hissed. They were closing in fast.

_Just a bit more. A little closer. There!_

The Dragonfire wrapped around little Nanami. The rogue stopped, greatly shocked and confused at the substance. Nanami was taken from his grasp and supported in a bubble of Dragonfire. Her look of fright calmed immediately once she was in a safe, enclosed environment. It probably reminded her of her mother's womb.

"What the h-"

Tighearnan and Gaara dive bombed him before he could complete his curse. The gray dragon held the man under his claws. The rogue struggled and managed to sink a kunai into Tighearnan's foot. He leapt back, allowing the man to get up and rush to Nanami. Tenten had landed Ruby Red near the infant and was about to grab her.

"Get away!" Tenten held herself in battle stance.

"Make me!" the rogue threw another kunai at the bubble.

With the surface pierced, the orb slowly died away. Nanami began to cry as the rogue grabbed her again. He made a hand sign and a puff of smoke blinded them. Tenten let out a small wail as the rogue ran off with Nanami, and another one ran off in the other direction with another Nanami. A Shadow Clone!

"Gaara! Take Tighearnan and go after that one!" she ordered, "I've got this one."

"Roger." The dragon and rider disappeared in the direction of the first rogue.

Tenten quickly took off after the other on foot, with Ruby Red close behind.

* * *

The rogue was zigzagging as much as he could, further causing Tenten's fear that he was the clone to increase.

"Red! Block him off!"

The crimson dragon reared up from his hiding place. The rogue slid to a halt and doubled back, and right into Tenten.

"Can't escape now!"

Tenten struck him in the shoulder, only to have him explode in smoke along with Nanami. She had been chasing the clone.

"Red! We have to find Gaara!"

Ruby Red jumped to action. Tenten mounted and directed him through the trees. The fear of Gaara's demon began to increase. Tenten had never felt such fear against her friend. Sure she had felt malice when he was a traitor, but never pure fear and terror. She guessed it mostly stemmed from the fact that if he lost control, Nanami was done for.

"Gaara!" she called, "Where are you?"

A yell echoed through the trees. Tenten altered their path to follow.

_ Please be okay, please let Nanami be okay._

Tighearnan was sitting on a rise. His wings were splattered in blood. He seemed oaky though. Tenten still felt her breath catch. She dismounted and went up to the rise. The rogue was pinned to a tree by three kunai, dead. Tenten scanned the area, looking for any sign of sand movement. She didn't see any, nor did she see Gaara.

"Gaara?" she called again.

"Here!" came the faint response.

The Sand ninja slipped through the trees with little Nanami clutched to his chest. The infant looked okay.

"He had hidden Nanami further and then came back to challenge me," Gaara explained.

Tenten checked the infant over. "She seems fine.

"She's just wet and hungry and tired and wants her mommy."

Tenten couldn't help but smile. "Kind of like me.* Alright, let's go. Haruka is waiting for us."

Both mounted the dragons once more and took off back to the village. Never again did Tenten have doubts about Gaara.

* * *

*That's actually a hint for a later chapter

A wrong from the past is righted, a child finally completes her true journey. Next Time- The Naming of Experiment 221

HELP!

As you can see in the next chapter, 221 finally gets a name. The only problem is, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME HER! I need your help! Either send me a message or write it in a review. I need name suggestions that fit who 221 is. I need the name and its meaning. Please help!

Thank you


	38. The Naming of Experiment 221

The Naming of Experiment 221

i am the voice of Dragons past

I was talking with one of my friends about my dilemma and she told me some great names. I liked one and decided to use it. I thank those that gave me their name choices. They were appreciated.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"So what do babies do all day?"

221's endless questions didn't annoy Tenten, but it was starting to twitch her nerves when she was trying to relax. She had even thought of taking off her jacket, Hiashi's former one, and throwing it at her friend.

"Well, they can't do much. Babies are new to the world and very fragile. Mostly they eat, sleep, and play a bit. The playing helps them develop motor skills."

"When do they start walking?"

"It depends, some do it earlier than others. Babies start crawling before they walk. But they're walking before they're a year old."

"When do they start to talk?"

"Again, depends. Most parents try to teach them to say 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' but that usually isn't their first word."

Hanabi smirked. "I remember my first word, it was 'oops'." The young Hyuuga had a temporary cast on her ankle. The medics were waiting for it to heal a bit on its own before completing the operation.

Tenten stretched out on her chair in the sitting room. "I don't. I was raised by a pair of bastard parents who shouldn't even have rights to have a child."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well first off, they expected me to be the most dignified person ever. I was two. Second, they wouldn't let me play with other children. Third, they locked me in my room whenever they went out."

"Wow," said 221.

"That's only the beginning, but I won't go further. No throwing salt in those wounds again."

Hanabi had a look of thought on her face. "Hey Tenten, have you ever wondered what your life would be like if your parents did survive?"

"No, I was to busy crying over the life I actually had."

221 spoke up. "If I had actually been born, first off I would have a name. Then I would have been raised better-"

"Oh my God! You don't have a name!" Tenten exclaimed.

221 looked confused. "Orochimaru never gave me one. You know that."

"No! No! That's not what I meant! How could I have been so stupid? Here you are trying to forget your past, and we don't even give you an actual name!"

"I-it's okay, I'm fine with 221."

"No! It's not a real name. You need a real one."

"Fine. So what's my name?"

Tenten was silent. She did know that 221 needed an actual name, but she didn't know what name to give her. There were thousands of names out there, one had to fit. Now what was she? Shy, curious, quiet, were there names like that?

"Maybe we should consult a bit first. I'll get back to you." And with that, Tenten ran off into the compound halls.

* * *

Hiashi looked up from his files. "A name for 221? I'm not really good with names. The only one I can think of was a candidate name for Hanabi when she was born, and that's Hotaru."*

"Hotaru? Okay. I can't really think of anything, so I'm seeing what everyone else thinks."

"Good luck," he called as Tenten left.

* * *

"How about Kanon?* It's pretty."

Tenten thought it through. Haruka had just had Nanami, so maybe names were still fresh in her mind.

"Or maybe Tsubaki?* I'm not sure Tenten. You're asking to name a thirteen year old girl, not a baby. The fact that she has a say makes this more difficult. Why don't you just make a list of name suggestions and let her pick?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Ino and Sakura were in the great library in the Hokage mansion. Both looked to be busy, but Tenten could tell they were goofing off.

"I'm making a list," she announced.

"Of what?" said Ino.

"I have realized, for 221 to truly become a real person, she must have an actual name."

"Oh names! I have one, it's Yuuka.* I figure it fits 221."

Sakura stared off in space. "Maybe a name that describes what she _could_ be would be better."

Tenten tilted her head. "How so?"

"You want 221 to be a great ninja, to stand up for herself. Why name her for what she is now? Give her a name describing what she can become."

"How about Satomi?*" said Ino.

Tenten walked back out. "Note taken."

* * *

"Gaara, you gave Tighearnan his name, maybe you can help me."

The Sand ninja was sitting in the courtyard, adjusting the straps on his riding saddle. "If you ask me, 221 should be choosing. This will be something she has for the rest of her life, so shouldn't the decision be hers?"

"I was thinking about that."

"Her name should describe what she wants to be."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Have you been talking to Sakura?"

"Yes, but besides the fact. Okay…" he became quiet to think, "A name that describes her. A special name."

"Maybe we should look at everyone else's names first. Let's see, mine means 'heaven', 'little by little', 'here and there', and 'this and that'. Neji's means 'whirl'. Hinata's means 'sunny place'. Hanabi's means 'fireworks'. Hachi's means 'eight son', which is weird because he's an only child. We all know Sakura's. Yours is-"

"Self-loving carnage."

Tenten let her shoulders sag slightly. "Yeah." A moment of silence passed between them. "Well…it's not true anymore. You love your bro and sis, right? And you love Tighearnan."

"That is true."

"Do you want a different name to?"

Gaara looked a little shocked. "I don't know if Temari will forgive me for disappearing for a year and coming back with a new name."

"Disappearing? I thought you were on a mission."

"I never checked back with the village from the post. The council knows what they did, but all the other ninja don't. For all they know, I'm dead."

"Oh jeez! You should write a letter, let your siblings know you're still alive at least."

"Well, I should check in with Matsuri. You never got to meet her, but she's my student. I could tell she was fighting tears when I departed for a year. She doesn't have a family so Temari and Kankuro are looking after her."

"You think they're qualified to do that?"

"I'm not sure if they are… I'm writing that letter." He abandoned the saddle and returned to the house.

"Well this is a fulfilling day. Looks like I don't have a choice. To the list."

* * *

Tenten had the paper spread out on the dining hall floor. The entire brood was looking it over. 221 looked at each name intently.

"Where did you go to find these?" Neji asked.

"The library," Tenten answered, "Some of these were names of my ancestors."

221 sighed. "I don't know about this page."

"There's one more." Tenten flipped the paper.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiashi seeing the children lying on the floor.

"Picking 221's name," said Hanabi.

Tenten looked at him. "You can announce it at dinner. And we'll tell Lady Tsunade."

"Umm."

"What?" Tenten turned to look at 221.

"Tsunade said I know enough basic skills to make Genin. She said she wanted me to know more, but I know the basics of even some advanced jutsus, I think she was waiting for this. She's waiting for me to have a name."

Tenten crossed her arms. "Then why didn't she just name you herself? You are technically her daughter."

221 returned to looking at the names. "This one."

"What?"

Everyone leaned over the papers to see her choice.

"That one? Are you sure?" said Hachi.

"I like it. It shows what I am now, and what I will be in the future."

"Let's go!" Tenten, impatient as always, grabbed her friend and ran off with the brood following.

* * *

Tsunade held up a blue ninja headband. It looked a little ragged, a sign of use. "This was mine before I left the village. It gives me great honor to gift it to you."

"Shouldn't this be a proper ceremony?" said Hachi.

"Very well. With this headband, I welcome you into the village as a Genin and ninja of the Leaf Village. You have worked hard and proven yourself. You have shone your worth despite the many troubles you had in the beginning. I welcome you," the Lady Hokage tied the headband around her daughter's forehead, " Sanyu.*"

* * *

*Hotaru means 'firefly'

*Kanon means 'flower sound'

*Tsubaki means 'camellia flower'

*Yuuka means 'gentle flower'

*Satomi means 'wise beautiful'

*Sanyu, 221's new name, means 'happiness'. 221 meant that she was happy now and will be happy in the future.

Again, I thank those who tried.

A tearful truth told. A mother and daughter reunite. Next Time- The Lights of Heaven


	39. The Lights of Heaven

The Lights of Heaven

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tenten scanned the skies intently. A desperate wish for snow was being passed around by all the people in the village. Gray clouds covered the sky, but no rain fell. The temperature had begun to truly drop. All doors leading to the outside in the Hyuuga compound were kept firmly shut when not in use. The sitting room fireplace was always blazing. Absolon and Tighearnan kept fires burning in their flame sacs, so they didn't freeze.

"What do you think?" Gaara asked. As of late, he was now garbed in a blue scarf and gloves.

"The temperature needs to drop more, and then we need precipitation. Those two things, and we'll have snow. You don't get snow in the Sand Village, do you?"

"No. It may be freezing at night, but there's basically no rain."

Tenten nodded. She still wore her turquoise blouse, but now wore a long-sleeved white shirt with gold trim underneath. She wore the jacket wherever she went in the coldness.

"Let's go back," said Gaara.

"You just want to be warm," she taunted.

"Yes, yes I do."

Both departed back to the Hyuuga compound, to the warmth.

* * *

"So, the stuff in my tapestry will fall from the sky?" asked Sanyu.

"Yes," said Neji, "The combination of cold temperatures and rain in the clouds, will cause the water to freeze and fall as snow."

"Or hail. Or sleet," said Hachi.

The brood turned when the door opened. Gaara and Tenten slipped through and rushed toward the fire.

"If we must suffer the cold, at least gift us with snow," Tenten grumbled. "Have the mission offers slowed down?"

"Yeah," Neji answered, "All ninja are pretty much stuck in the village now. Not that we're complaining. Why would we rather be out in the cold wilderness and not tucked away near the fire?"

"Guy-sensei and Lee may say otherwise."

"Forgot about them."

* * *

The next morning was no better. The biting cold had forced the Hyuugas to abandon their normal robe garb and turn to thick jackets and wool lined clothing. Sakura was forced to spend most of her time inside at the Hokage mansion because the cold cracked her burned skin.

"Winter White, oh Winter white,

To have my wish from starry light,

A hope, a dream, upon this night

For snow to fall and turn winter white."

Tenten turned to Sanyu. "That's great! Did you make it up?"

"Yep. I'm a poet and I do know it. Listen to this one.

Of beauty and power that we unite

Falling ice blazes in our sight.

And with my heart, I do desire

Truest snow, that burns like fire.

Winter's hand does come bold

With tearing winds and freezing cold.

We sing the joy this song inspire

Truest snow, that burns like fire.

So sleep tonight, and dream of a place

Where falling snow can touch your face.

To calm all malice, spite, and ire

The truest snow, that burns like fire."

"That was deep. You should talk to Guy-sensei."

"Who's that?"

Both girls looked up from their spots on the porch. A woman was standing inside the gatehouse. She had copper colored hair with streaks of gold and deep amber eyes. She wore simple clothing for the winter and carried a pack. She looked around and stepped inside the courtyard. Tenten and Sanyu both started walking to meet her halfway.

"Can we help you with something?" Sanyu asked.

"Yes, this is the Hyuuga compound, right?"

"Yes."

"I have information that someone I care very dearly about is here. I wish to meet her."

Both girls were silent for a moment.

Tenten spoke up. "Who is it?"

"She doesn't know me, but I am desperate to see her."

"Okay," said Sanyu, "Can you tell us who it is you want to see?"

"Tenten, the last Dragonsight warrior."

The brunette visibly tensed. "Why do you want to see her?"

"Because I have something dire I need to tell her."

Tenten let out a breath. "Hello, I am Tenten."

The woman's amber eyes widened. "You are Tenten? You're the last warrior?"

"Yes. What is it you need to tell me?"

"My name is Fen, I'm your mother."

* * *

"Don't touch me!" the distressed brunette screamed at Yasu.

Tenten had almost spit fire at her mother. Once the Hyuuga clan heard the screams, they had migrated to see the problem. Tenten, Sanyu, and Fen were taken inside the dining hall, where Tenten had retreated to the furthest corner from her mother.

"Don't!" she screamed again.

Fen looked on the verge of tears. "Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that! Stay away from me!" She lunged for candlestick on the table. Only Hiashi's quick movement stopped her from wielding it.

"Tenten," his voice was stern, "I think maybe we should think this through."

"Let go!" she tried to sink her teeth into his hand.

Hiashi yanked his hand back with the candlestick still in his grasp. "Sanyu, go get your mother. Quick!"

The blond fled the compound to retrieve Lady Tsunade. Fen was wringing her hands like, Hinata when she was nervous. Neji tried to get Tenten to calm down, but he only got elbowed in the chest.

Fen looked down at the floor. "Maybe coming here was a huge mistake."

"Dragon daughter!" Absolon pushed himself into the room, winding his body to allow him in. "Why are you distressed? I can feel your turmoil! Who has harmed you?" His gaze swept across the gathered Hyuugas, settling on Fen. "Dr-dragon daughter? Fen, is that you?"

Fen crossed the room and threw her arms on his muzzle. "It's me Absolon, dragon father. I have returned."

"Wh-where have you been this whole time?"

"I will explain once my daughter calms down."

Tenten bared her teeth.

"What's this I here about setting someone on fire?" Tsunade strode inside.

"Lady Tsunade!" Tenten shouted, "Tell her to leave the village! She has no right being here!"

"Who?"

"Tsunade," Hiashi waved her over, "This is Fen, Tenten's mother."

"Fen? You're…you're really her?"

The copper haired woman nodded. "I am Tenten's mother. I have come to tell the truth about what happened when Tenten was born."

"You have no right being here!" Tenten hissed.

"Sweetheart, you won't think that way once you hear the truth. You see, I am a member of the last lineage of the Dragonsight warriors. Sadly though, I am not among the gifted. You see, the Dragonsight is not perfect. It only passes to the first born child, then to the first born of that child and so on. But sometimes it will skip a generation. That is what happened to me. I am still in the first born lineage however, as you can tell by Tenten having the powers. Years ago, I traveled with a caravan, seeing the world and falling in love with nature. But it wasn't just nature. I fell in love with one of the caravan members. He was skilled fighter, trained in the use of many weapons. His name was Tenma, and he loved me back. We were married and when I found out I was pregnant, it was the happiest day of our lives. But disaster struck."

She paused, looking right at Tenten. "We were in the Land of Fire, I was eight months along. The caravan was attacked by a group of bandits. It did my best driving them off with a machete, but it wasn't enough. Tenma…he…he died protecting me. I was injured and found my way to the Leaf Village. They took me to the hospital where I gave birth prematurely. I named my daughter Tenten after Tenma. She was so small, but so beautiful. I knew she would have the powers and planned to take her back to the Dragon Village, but it seemed it wasn't meant to be. The bandits paced alongside the village, they knew I was still alive. I realized they were going to attack, and innocent people were going to get hurt because of me. I knew what I had to do, even though it broke my heart. I left the hospital and my baby behind, I went to the gate at night. I called out to the bandits 'Are you happy now? They lineages are dead! You killed her! My baby!'. They pursued me and I led them away from the village and my daughter. I was soon chased over a cliff and into a river. I made a life in a small village far across the lands. I tried not to think of Tenten, afraid that mere thoughts would curse her. Then I hear word that the last warrior had returned, and I realized that Tenten was alive and well. I have come back to tell you this truth."

She walked over to the crouched figure of Tenten. She crouched down and looked Tenten in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tenten grasped her mother's shoulder, digging her fingers in. Fen tensed up against the pain, but she didn't move. Tenten was glaring with such intensity, then suddenly it all faltered. The Weapons Mistress let her hand drop. She looked away from her mother, turning her gaze to the floor. Then she burst into tears.

Fen wrapped her arms around her daughter's body and held her close as the young girl sobbed. Tears ran down her own cheeks but she didn't cry out.

* * *

Gaara watched the scene unfolding in front of them. He felt his own heart ache. There was so much love surrounding them. He turned to look outside. A faint light rushed past the door. Startled, he yanked it opened and was greeted by the most amazing sight.

"L-look,' he said to everyone else.

Strange glowing orbs were floating around the courtyard. Tenten tore from her mother and led the brood onto the roof. The orbs were inside the entire village. Some people were crying out in surprise while other tried to touch them.

"Look," Sanyu pointed, "They're going to the Hokage monument."

"Can't you hear them?" said Gaara, "They're talking."

Neji raised in eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I can't hear anything."

"I can hear them," Tenten whispered, "They want me to go there. To the monument."

"That's what they're telling me too," said Gaara.

Both jumped form the roof and dashed off to the mountain, ignoring the calls behind them from the Hyuuga compound. They were intent on their journey. The orbs stopped floating aimlessly and followed them.

* * *

"Hello?" Tenten called.

They were inside the tunnels in the mountain. The orbs were floating inside, gathering.

"They're spirits," Gaara realized, "They're the dead."

One came right at them. "Hello, you are correct, we are the dead. We have been summoned by Tenten's grief."

"I'm sorry," said the Weapons Mistress.

"Do not be, several of us are overjoyed. We can finally say our goodbyes."

The spirit suddenly took the form of a woman. A slim woman with short light brown hair and violet eyes. Gaara looked like he was about to be sick. He moaned lightly and looked away.

"Why?" he whimpered, "Why do you still haunt me? Why am I blamed for horrible crimes that others did? Father…horrible things…why can't I cry anymore?"

"Gaara?" Tenten was greatly concerned, "What's wrong? Who is this woman?"

"She's my mother."

* * *

A lot of tears in this chapter. So beautiful *sniff*

A child yearning for forgiveness, two souls bond and a heart is healed forever. Next Time- The Cry of a Demon


	40. The Cry of a Demon

The Cry of a Demon

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Before I was born, my father had the sand demon Shukaku sealed inside me while I was still in my mother's womb. She died as the sacrifice, died cursing the village and hoping I would take that curse. But…"

Tenten felt another tear run down her cheek. "So this is…your mother?"

"Have you come to torment me for turning away from the darkness?" Gaara snarled at the spirit.

Karura looked at her youngest son and child with pity in her eyes. "I died cursing the village, but when you were born I tried to kill you."

Tenten gasped. "How could you? What kind of person are you?

"Why am I not surprised?" Gaara muttered.

Karura shook her head. "Not for the reason you're thinking of. I knew what was going to happen to you. You would be shunned and feared, I…I tried to kill you because I knew I was going to die, and…I didn't want you to suffer. I wanted you to come with me so you wouldn't be tortured like you were, so you wouldn't be feared and betrayed. But they stopped me, and I was forced to watch you as a spirit, watch all the grief and suffering. It broke me. But when you turned back to the Light, I felt whole again. I am proud of you Gaara."

The Sand ninja still kept his head tucked, looking away from his mother. Karura sighed and approached him.

"I can understand your reaction," She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and somehow pulled him against her, "But you needn't worry. You are at peace, and so am I."

Gaara didn't seem to respond, but Tenten could see it. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Tenten yelped as a pair of hands scooped her up. "Well my dear, how's life?" Tenma tickled his daughter, forcing her to squeal with laughter.

"Stop! This was a caring moment! You ruined it!" she managed to gasp out.

Tenma put her down and looked over at the mother and son. "They'll be fine, I can tell."

The two broke apart. Karura took Gaara's hand and led him out.

"We meet again, warrior."

"Hizashi? Who else is here?"

Tenma smiled. "Everyone. All the people of this village who died. Though some are missing I believe." He turned to Hizashi.

The Hyuuga nodded. "Only a few though."

"Hey Hizashi, are you gonna go see Neji? He's at the compound."

"No Tenten, only the gifted can hear us and see us in human form. I can't see Neji, he wouldn't know it was me."

"Wait, then how come Gaara can hear and see you?"

"You haven't figured that out yet? Strange. There trace amounts of Dragonfire within him."

"Like Sakura? Then why didn't it fade like hers did?"

"She came in contact through the necklace, and it was very little. Gaara came in contact a different way. When he gave you some of his chakra when he rescued you and Sanyu, the Dragonfire entered him and remained there."

"So that's why he can see and hear you."

"Yes. The Dragonfire can gift to individuals. There are several gifts that come from it. Some can control others at will, others posses a second sight, or maybe even the rare ability of flight. But it always leaves in the end. And it cannot be regifted, for if it is , the person may die."

"How come you know so much about the Dragonfire Hizashi?"

"I've taken the liberty of conversing with your many ancestors. There is much to know. And this is something _you_ must know," he paused for a minute, "Tenten, a darkness is rising. You will need your friends to help fight it. Beware the one from your past who betrayed his kind."

"Tenten."

The Weapons Mistress looked to see Gaara and his mother were back. "What?"

"We should go back, your mother is waiting."

Tenten paused in thought. "Dad? Is it true my mother left the village to draw the bandits away and protect me and the villagers?"

"Yes. It was a daring move. It broke her heart to leave you, but it needed to be done. Do not hate her Tenten, she loves you with all her heart."

"Goodbye."

The spirits faded away, leaving the two children to return home.

* * *

"What'd she say to you?"

"She said to do right by her. I've decided my path in life."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I'm going to become the Kazekage."

"Really? That'll show your stupid council!"

Fen rushed out from the gatehouse. "Tenten I was so worried! What did the spirits say?"

"They- whoa wait! How did you know they were spirits?"

"I am still a child of Ryuunogan in the first born lineage. I know what spirits are. What did they say?"

"They simply came to say goodbye."

Fen looked her daughter in the eyes. "Do you still hate me?"

"After some thought, I have decided. I do not."

"Oh Tenten." Fen drew her daughter into a tight hug, leaving the poor girl fighting restraint.

"You're back!" the rest of the brood ran to meet them.

"Yes we're back," said Tenten after breaking free, "I have decided on a few things."

"Fen," Lady Tsunade stepped from the gatehouse, "Do you plan to stay? If you do, then we must find you a place."

"I plan to stay. A place would be welcome."

"Perfect you will be our honored guest."

"Tenten," Fen turned to her daughter, "I'm staying here from now on. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"See you."

"Can we go back inside?" Hanabi complained, "It's cold!"

* * *

"I have decided to experiment with the Dragonfire. I was told it can do great things, but it's too hazardous to use on people. Hanabi bring me Twilight."

Confused, the young Hyuuga brought forth her dragon. Tenten focused, letting the Fire bubbled up. She coughed and a bit of liquid Fire came out in her hand.

"Eww," said Hachi.

"Watch." Tenten let the Fire drip on Twilight's wings. Suddenly the little dragon increased in size dramatically. She squeaked in surprise.

"Whoa!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Th-that's amazing!" Hinata stammered.

"She's as big as a horse" said Sanyu.

"No," said Neji, "More likely a large pony. She is a little dragon."

The liquid fire dissolved and Twilight shrank again.

"Do it again!" Hanabi cheered.

"Twilight is a dragon, so the excess use of Dragonfire will not affect her. I have a feeling it'll come in handy."

* * *

Her bed was warm. Tenten snuggled in the blankets, but her brain was coursing with the ideas. _Someone from her past who betrayed his own kind? Sasuke betrayed his fellow ninja. But Orochimaru did that to. Snake-eyes wasn't really from _her_ past, that was more Sanyu's. Then there was Nobu._ Tenten shook her head firmly. _Nobu was dead. He killed himself. Who could it be? Who betrayed their own kind?_

_

* * *

_

A gentle breeze blew through the window. Naruto Uzumaki was jerked from his deep sleep. The curtains blew with the wind coming through the open window. He grumbled as he got up to close them.

"In the middle of the night?" he mumbled, "Come on!"

He was about to shut them when suddenly a faded figure stepped through. Naruto jumped back in surprise. It was a woman. A light brown haired woman with violet eyes.

"Hello," she said softly, "You may not know me, but I have come to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Without you, my son would still be steered toward the darkness. Naruto Uzumaki, I thank you for helping him."

She faded completely, leaving the boy dumbfounded. With a shake of his sleepy head, he returned to his sleeping mat.

"Stupid fatigue induced dreams."*

* * *

*Don't you just love him and his stupidity?

Note: I am going to Texas for a few weeks, so the next chapter won't be out for a while. I'm sorry, but you'll all have to wait.

A message for help. Dark creatures leap into the desert sky to attack the Sand Village, and the dragonriders set out on the first step of their journey. Next Time- The Attack


	41. The Attack

The Attack

I am the voice of Dragons past

I'M BACK!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Many things weren't believed these days. Some people refused to believe they had been visited by spirits. But others did, especially when Gaara and Tenten both confirmed it. The elders, stuck in their old ways, chose to simply ignore the feats taking place at the Hyuuga compound. But if you ignore something, that doesn't mean it'll go away. Especially when you're dealing with a Dragonsight warrior...and Hyuugas...and dragons.

* * *

"Why are making tactics to fight an enemy we don't know about and don't even know if they exist?" Hachi asked.

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "You doubt the words of a spirit?"

"I've never seen or spoken to one, only you and Gaara have."

Said Sand ninja spread more chart paper on the dining hall table. The past few days had been filled with plans to fight any enemy possible. Tenten had taken Hizashi's words to heart. Her entire world revolved around them.

'Beware the one who betrayed his kind'

"I think it's a riddle," said Hanabi.

"It's a warning," Gaara replied.

Neji tapped the side of his head with a pencil. "But a warning of what? A battle, a fight that's sure to ensue."

"Ensue what?" asked Tenten.

Gaara drummed his fingers on the table. "The spirits are scared. I can assure myself and everyone that there will be a warning before chaos begins."

"Mmm, chaos. Life is wonderful isn't it?" Tenten banged her head on the table.

* * *

In recent times, Tenten had taken sitting on the roof, watching the night sky. Usually Gaara would join her and, after a while, tell her to go to bed. But this night, he joined her at watch. It was any normal night. Gentle breezes, wide open sky, stars winking. Nothing was wrong...and yet, _something_ was.

"I feel it too," he reassured her, "It feels...ominous. The calm before the storm."

Tenten didn't reply. She simply focused her attention on a clump of dark clouds.

"Tenten," Gaara's voice was quiet, "I have powers, don't I?"

"What?" she turned to him for the first time.

"I have the Dragonfire inside me, I can do things...abnormal, can't I? That's what Absolon said."

That thought hadn't occurred to her. "I guess." Another thought passed her mind. "And if you have special powers, that means others can be gifted to."

The clump moved at an unnatural speed, but Tenten's focus was gone. The idea of gifting her allies with temporary powers unlike any seen in the world was distracting.

"Maybe you should rest," Gaara suggested, "The future will reveal itself."

"You should worry about yourself," she countered playfully, "I'm fine."

Gaara stood up to seem more threatening. "Go."

Tenten mock-squeaked in fear and clambered off the roof.

The clouds were still moving.

* * *

Sakura held the lamp close to her body. She wasn't supposed to be out of bed, of something worried her greatly. Her Fire-eye, as her damaged one was being called, was hurting a lot lately. And she appeared to be seeing strange things. It confused her greatly at first, but now it frightened her greatly.

She could see people move before they did. And she found she could copy some of their actions.

Ruby Red crooned softly. He slept in the great library and got in and out by climbing through the window.

"Shush," Sakura said, "I need to look something up."

He obeyed and waddled after her. Sakura watched him clamp his mouth shut. Red was such a loyal dragon. She copied the croon he had made. Dragon noises were something the brood was picking up. Creels, croons, chirps, all were made by dragons, and all were being repeated by the brood.

The pinkette scanned the clan records, desperately seeking the one she needed. She swallowed a yell of accomplishment as she found it. The Uchiha Records. Sakura settled on the floor, Red curled around her, and began to search the records.

"Hear it is!" she whispered excitedly to Red, "The Sacred Fire!"

'The Sacred Fire of the Uchiha clan was first breathed by its' ancestor. The Fire is believed to hold supernatural properties and has even been compared to the legendary Dragonfire of the Dragonsight warriors. It is truly unknown what can be accomplished, as the flame is kept locked away in the shrine. It remains there to this day.'

Sakura smirked. _Not anymore._

The Fire had been confiscated at the crime scene and was being held by the ANBU. Sasuke wouldn't miss it anyway.

"What do you think?" she let Red nudge the pages with his muzzle. But suddenly he roused and dashed toward the window. His wings were unfurled and his tail lashed violently. His teeth gleamed in the faint light.

"Red? What is it?"

The crimson dragon threw his shoulder against the window. The glass shattered loudly. Sakura was about to scream at her dragon, but then she realized the problem. A clump of dark clouds were hovering in the sky. Slowly, the clump opened up and black objects started to fall from it. The objects uncurled themselves into strange serpentine creatures. Sakura would've almost said they were dragons, but they were to grotesque to be one of the marvelous and gorgeous beasts. And Ruby Red was was silently snarling and snapping at them. The serpentines unfolded strange wind-folds against their sides and ascended upon the village.

"Move!"

Red crouched to allow his master on his shoulders. In no time, the dragon was outside Lady Tsunade's window, his master beating the glass violently.

Tsunade flung open the window. "What is going on!"

"The village is under attack!" Sakura pointed to the serpentines.

* * *

Gaara gritted his teeth at the sight. There _had_ been something unnatural about that cloud. Now serpents were raining down on the Leaf Village.

"Tenten! Absolon!" he called, running throughout the compound, "Black dragon-things! Flying serpents!"

The entire clan was awoken. Tenten bounded down the hall, Fallen Star sheathed on its special belt. Tighearnan was pacing in the courtyard. He had alerted his master to the phenomenon happening in the Village skies.

"Serpents!" Absolon roared as everyone gathered, "Dark creatures! The evil spawn of science!"

"Wh-what are they?" Hinata asked.

"An ancient mixture between snake and dragon, designed and created for evil. Science made them, throwing dirt in the blood of dragons, the most marvelous of beasts to walk this Earth!"

Tenten growled, bring her teeth as well. "Take me up, Absolon, take me up there! I'll teach them to mess with my Village!"

The brunette clambered onto her dragon father's neck. The turquoise dragon weaved through the sky. People were now awakening. Voices rose in fear at the sight of the Serpents. Tenten grabbed the handle of Fallen Star and poised herself. As Absolon came near one of the Serpents, it lashed at him, but that was the last time. Tenten decapitated it with one stroke. The other Serpents crowded around them. Tenten let the Fire flow. As the monsters struck, they were blown away by the force of the Fire. The bodies fell, but son regained consciousness and fled. Tenten urged Absolon after them, but he refused.

"Don't intentionally put yourself in danger!" he warned, "They know they were defeated."

The dragon returned to the ground. Tenten was breathing hard, her rage prodded. Sakura and Ruby Red descended beside them.

"Red felt them approach!" Sakura explained, "He felt them coming!"

"Tighearnan did as well."

People were still reeling from the scare. Some children were crying and parents were trying to calm them.

_A warning,_ Tenten thought, _Hizashi's words. The one who betrayed his kind, he must be controlling the Serpents!_

"We must warn the other villages!" Tenten insisted as Tsunade approached them.

"We will, but first, retrieve the one you killed."

Tenten searched the streets and rooftops. She even enlisted the help of the whole Hyuuga clan. But all that was found was a few sprays of blood. No body.

It was gone.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise on the desert sands. A guard sleepily wondered when his partner would come and relieve him of guard duty. Even in his sleepy stupor, he saw faint dark shapes suddenly appear above him. They looked like black flying serpents. They looked around them and down at the village. He raised the alarm as they fled from the sun and into the cliffs.

* * *

"Aerial battle!" Tenten said suddenly.

The brood and the three dragons were sitting in the courtyard. Someone new was sitting with them though.

"What do you think?" Gaara asked Shikamaru.

"These strategies are pretty good," he sweeped his hand over the charts, "But I don't think they can be adapted for aerial battle. Besides, you guys have only three dragons. Tighearnan, Red, and Absolon can't fight them all."

Hanabi crossed her arms. "You're forgetting Twilight. She can increase her size with Dragonfire. She counts."

"Fine then, four, but that's still not enough. You need more, how many, I do not know."

Sanyu shook her head. "But more dragons means more people needed to ride them."

"Hey! We need all of you!"

Shizune raced through the gatehouse. "An emergency message just arrived from the Sand Village."

Gaara stood up immediately. "What is wrong?"

"It has been reported the strange flying snake-like beings were seen at dawn in the desert. They fled into the nearby cliffs after a guard raised the alarm. But we don't know how long they'll stay there. All of you, even dragons, are needed."

* * *

Gaara read over the report intently. "Serpents...they're in the Sand Village," he said quietly.

They were inside the library so the dragons could join them.

"Absolon?" Tenten said after a few moment's thought.

"What is it dragon daughter?"

"My powers, they teleported me, Neji, and Kohaku away from danger. Is it possible to transport the whole brood and you dragons to the Sand Village?"

"Are you nuts? That's insane!" Tsunade scolded.

"But it's the only chance we've got! Only dragons can reach the Serpents, our allies need our help!"

Tsunade thought it through, looking at each child's face. "Absolon, is this the only way?"

"Quite possibly. If the Serpents' wings are cut, they will fall to their deaths. There's no need to engage in a whole intricate battle."

"Even if you disagree, we're still going," said Hanabi.

Tsunade sighed. "Sadly, I already realize that."

* * *

The dragons were saddled up and loaded with their passengers. Gaara and Sanyu were on Tighearnan, Sakura and Hachi on Red, Hanabi and Hinata were on a Fire-gifted Twilight, Neji and Tenten were clinging to Absolon's neck. Tenten was actually near his head, seeing as how they both were going to open the portal.

"Remember!" Tsunade said, "You only need to cut their wings and let them fall."

"But if you are threatened further, kill them," Hiashi added.

Tsunade didn't argue. She looked at both Sakura and Sanyu. "Be careful."

The dragons rose into the darkening sky. Cheers erupted from the villagers. Tenten took a few deep breathes.

"Ready dragon daughter?"

"Yes."

With their combined powers, a large portal opened in the sky. The dragons and their passengers slipped through.

* * *

Texas was hell! So no asking me about it. It sucks when you're from someplace cool year round. Well, I'm back.

Danger is everywhere. The skies above the desert explode into battle and three siblings are reunited in the midst of the mayhem. Next Time- The Riders.


	42. The Riders

The Riders

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Temari pressed the already blood-soaked cloth to her shoulder. The night was filled with cries of pain and the shrieks of whatever these horrible creatures were. That very morning, a guard reported what he had seen. A team had been sent to kill the creatures hiding in the cliffs, but somehow were not able to access the hiding place. That very night, the creatures emerged and attacked the village, and in greater numbers. The ninja were doing their best, but the beasts were to quick in the air. Temari had an advantage by luring them down and blowing them away with Wind Scythe, but she could only do so much.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro said, kneeling beside her on the Kazekage building rooftop.

"I'm fine! Keep fighting, they won't stop!"

Matsuri, Gaara's only student, trembled slightly at the sight of the blood, but continued on her assigned job, helping the archers reload.

"What are they? Temari wondered out loud, "They're unlike anything I've ever seen. The guard said they appeared from out of thin air."

"Reload!" yelled one of the archers from over his shoulder.

Matsuri grabbed a bag of steel arrows and handed it off. The fear ran high in her nerves. She had been depressed ever since no report from Gaara had been sent back to the village. The filing workers quickly spread that news. A big possibility that Gaara of the Desert was dead. She had cried herself to sleep that night.

"Look out!"

Kankuro slammed into Matsuri as one of the beasts glided low to swipe her right off the roof. It hissed and retreated back up.

"This is impossible!" Kankuro growled, "The only way we'll even get close to these things is if we fly!"

"May day! May day! What's in the sky?"

Everyone watched in horror as a large hole split in the sky. It was just like the guard described. Four larger figures came flying out. Villagers cried out in terror as the four larger ones swooped toward the others. But suddenly those screams turned to gasps as the larger ones struck against the others. The beasts shrieked and fought back. All ninja faltered to watch the spectacle. Temari gasped at the sight of fire exploding. The hit monster fell to the earth screaming. One of the larger creatures swooped away from the others and headed right for them on the rooftop.

"Fire arrows! Don't let it get close!"

But the creature landed on the edge and approached them with its head lowered. It was a handsome gray dragon with sparkling dark blue eyes. Just the thought of a dragon being here was nothing compared to the surprise of its riders. One was a thin girl with misty blond hair, honey brown eyes, and scars all over her face. But the other made Temari and Kankuro rush to the dragon's side as he slid down from the saddle.

It was Gaara.

* * *

"We thought you were dead!" Temari exclaimed as they ran at their brother.

Gaara tilted his head. "You mean you didn't get my letter? I wrote to you not to long ago."

"Where have you been?"

"The Leaf Village."

"What?" Temari and Kankuro said at the same time.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "The council purposely sent me to an abandoned post. I was on my way back when I heard screams. I was just in time to rescue Tenten and Sanyu here." He gestured to the girl sliding down the dragon's side. "I escorted them back to the Leaf Village and...well, I guess I never left. Oh! Here's someone you need to meet." He pulled them closer to the dragon. "This is Tighearnan, I raised him."

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri rushed over, but fell on the way.

Tighearnan reached with his head and gently took the back of her shirt in his mouth. Matsuri didn't move a muscle as she was lifted back up to her feet by the dragon. He nudged her gently with his muzzle, causing her to whimper.

"He won't hurt you," Gaara reassured her. He turned to his siblings. "These creatures are called Serpents. Hang on," he fumbled with something strapped around his neck and pressed the button, "Tenten, tell everyone to land on the Kazekage building roof. We need to rethink."

"Gaara," Temari whispered in awe.

The fighting dragons broke away and made for the roof.

"Clear the way!" Gaara commanded.

The archer obediently obeyed and moved. Not from fear of Gaara, but because he knew what was going on. The dragons landed and kneeled to let their riders off. Absolon looked over the other Sand ninja.

"Who is in charge here?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Nobody," replied a braver archer, "But we've been receiving orders from Baki."

"When I tell you this information, you must pass it along to the others. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" they all said together.

"These are ancient creatures made by an unstable and evil man. He is dead now, but he left the instructions behind. Someone has obviously found them and used them. They are called Serpents. As you can see, they are very aero-dynamic and can turn on a dime due to flexible bones. You archers simply have to fill their wing-folds with holes. The air will go through and they'll fall to their deaths. We dragons will be up there as well, try to avoid hitting us."

"Yes sir!"

Tenten lifted her goggles and began relaying orders to her own troops. "One person per dragon I'm afraid. Sakura, go on Red. Hachi, I want you to help on the west side. Neji, take the east. Gaara, you stay on Tighearnan. Hinata, go to the south. Hanabi on Twilght. Sanyu," she faced the scarred girl, "Stay here and help..." she looked over at Matsuri.

"I'm Matsuri."

"Help Matsuri keep up the reload with these archers."

"Wait Tenten," Gaara spoke up, "I have an idea."

The others did her bidding while Gaara whispered his plan.

"If they agree, go ahead." Tenten remounted on Absolon's neck and took off with Twilight and Red.

"Temari, Kankuro."

"What's up Gaara?" said Kankuro.

"Which of you can do better damage in this battle?"

Temari nodded. "I can."

"I have a favor to ask of you, Temari."

* * *

She felt like screaming even before Tighearnan took off. Within moments of agreeing to help Gaara in this battle, she found herself safety strapped to the saddle, clinging to her brother's back, with this Sanyu girl telling her flying wasn't that bad.

"Hang on!" Gaara said over his shoulder.

The gray dragon leapt into the sky effortlessly. Temari felt exhilarated and would have laughed at the sensation, had it not been in battle. She held on tight to her fan with one hand and clung to Gaara's back with the other. Two safety straps were wound around her legs and one around her waist like a belt. Tighearnan's wing-beats were loud and the wind whistled in her ears.

"Get ready!" Gaara called over his shoulder.

Temari hung her fan to the side and opened it. As they soared close to a Serpent, she blew it away with her Wind Style. The chakra embedded scythes sliced right through its wing-folds. The Serpent let out a wailing cry before plummeting to the earth below. She leaned slightly to watch and immediately regretted it. Sitting up straight now, she found her center balance and prepared for another strike. The Serpents were now avoiding them, realizing she could reach easily.

"Come on!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly one dived right for her. Temari started to swing but was stopped by terror. The Serpent had twisted its head and grabbed her safety straps in its mouth, ripping right through. Temari screamed as she slid to the left, hanging on by two little straps when the connector to her waist strap broke as well. Tighearnan was trying to desperately turn his head to bite the Serpent, but his balance was thrown.

"Temari!" Gaara was reaching for her hand, but she fell when he was just inches away.

Temari managed to open her fan and maintain a chakra flow. She floated along, knowing she would need to get back on. It wasn't safe like this. The same Serpent suddenly swooped from below, tearing upward and ripping the material of the fan. She screamed again as she herself plummeted. Clinging to her useless weapon, Temari twisted to try and land on her feet.

"Reach out!"

She looked up. Tighearnan was in a dive bomb and Gaara was slowly coming down to her level. Still holding her broken fan, Temari reached out with her free hand and managed to remount in mid-air. The gray dragon pulled up from the free-fall.

"My fan's broken!" she shouted over the wind.

"Use it as a club!"

"Look out!" Sakura shouted as she passed by on Red.

The very same Serpent was diving at them again, but this time, Temari was ready. She swung her fan up and opened it. The material was completely ripped through but the two iron bars were still intact. She grunted as she swung them both closed, with the Serpent's head caught between. A sickening crunch told her its skull had broke. The body went limp and fell.

"I did it!" she shouted.

But the feeling was short lived. Temari shrieked as another Serpent attacked them from the side. But it wasn't the attack that scared her, it was the result. Once she had beaten it away, she realized something horrific.

Gaara wasn't in the saddle anymore.

* * *

"No!" Tenten screamed as she watched Gaara be knocked from his seat. "Absolon! Get him!"

The turquoise dragon rushed to catch him, but the Sand ninja's speed was to great. Sand shot up from the desert dunes. But Gaara's velocity was still to great. He went right through. The entire village screamed at the sight of a falling human body, not realizing who it was. Tenten screamed one more time as the dull THUD! below echoed in her ears. She felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. The dragon horns glowed and suddenly the sky lit up. The remaining Serpents screeched and tried to retreat, but they were caught. Their bodies shriveled up in the contact with the Dragonfire that stretched across the sky.

* * *

Tenten reached him first. Absolon dropped to the ground, not even getting to kneel before the brunette jumped from his shoulders. The young Sand ninja lay on his back, his eyes shut and blood leaking from his mouth. His chest looked like it had imploded. And there was a blood puddle growing under his head. More tears spilled down her cheeks as Tenten kneeled beside her friend.

"Gaara? Don't you dare die on me! I won't forgive you! Neither will Sanyu! Wake up damn you!"

His chest wasn't even moving. Tenten leaned and pressed her ear against the broken rib cavity. Her eyes flung open as she heard the faintest of heartbeats. He was still alive! If barely. But he wasn't breathing. She calmed herself and let the Dragonfire search his body. All his organs were still in tact, just a little traumatized. She had to get him breathing again. Tenten gulped as she realized what she had to do.

* * *

The brood, Kankuro, and Matsuri were making there way down to the spot Gaara fell. Temari was currently dragging the medics down there, literally. They saw Tenten spreading her hands over the Sand ninja's chest, a sure sign she was checking his insides.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Matsuri asked in a quiet voice.

"He will be," she answered.

Tenten used the corner of her sleeve and wiped the blood away. Before anyone knew what she was doing, she pinched Gaara's nose and locked lips with him. After a few breathes, she was about to press on his chest to get his lungs going, but decided against that. Instead she poured the Dragonfire over him and flicked her fingers once it was in place. Gaara's entire body jolted. Tenten then gave him a few more breathes. Suddenly, Gaara's eyes shot open. He started coughing hard and tried to sit up, but cried out in agony at the attempt.

"Gaara!" Temari appeared with the Sand medics.

Sakura, with Tenten beside her using the Dragonfire, manged to reconstruct Gaara's ribcage. His entire back was bruised and he had a major concussion on the his skull. He had also cracked the bone, resulting in the blood pool. Tighearnan this whole time, was being held back by the growing crowd. He continued to shake his head and convulse his throat like he was trying to cough something up. Suddenly a barking, hacking, sound came from him.

"Tighearnan!" Sakura turned to face him, "You found your voice, like Red!"

The gray dragon continued to try and reach his master.

"Make way! Let the dragon through!" Temari commanded.

"Wait," Hachi said, "When could Red talk?"

"He can't. But a while ago he started making dragon noises. I don't know if words can be taught."

Tighearnan crouched beside Gaara while the medics bandaged him up. Tenten looked around to account all of her fighters. They seemed okay. Neji, however, looked horrified by something. She guessed it was just the stress of the situation.

"Can you lay flat on Tighearnan's neck?" she asked Gaara.

"Yes," he said weakly.

"Wait! Hold on!" Kankuro stepped between them, "You're not seriously taking him back, are you?"

"He is needed much more in the Leaf than here."

"But this is his home, and we're his family! Temari, say something!"

The Sand kunoichi looked from her youngest brother on the ground, to his dragon crooning over him. "These creatures...they won't stop will they?" she asked Tenten.

"No. The dragons are the only ones who can reach them."

Temari turned to her first brother. "I believe Gaara should go with them. It's true, he's needed there more than he's needed here."

"But Temari-"

He was interrupted by a loud sob from Matsuri. Sanyu put her arm around the girl's shoulder. Tighearnan took his attention away from Gaara to start crooning at her.

"The bond between dragon and rider is strong," said Tenten,"Both Gaara and Tighearnan are needed to fight the Serpents. But we need more."

The brood loaded Gaara back on his dragon's neck. Then they mounted once more.

"Good bye!" Tenten called as the beasts lifted into the sky and disappeared through the portal once more.

* * *

Temari waved until she couldn't see them anymore.

"More are needed," she whispered.

* * *

OOOOOHHHH Neji's jealous! XD

The warning has come! A desperate need for more brave riders has arisen and three familiars come to answer the call. Next Time- The Visitors


	43. The Visitors

The Visitors

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"If it's not one thing, it's another!"

Tsunade stood in the hallway of the hospital with Hiashi and Fen. When the children had returned, the adults were shocked to see Gaara clinging to Tighearnan's neck and his own life. He had quickly been treated and now relaxed in his room with the whole brood. Hanabi had drug the Shogi board up from the compound and Gaara had engaged in a game when Shikamaru stopped by.

"Serpents are horrible creatures," said Fen, "And they reproduce by budding at an amazing speed. If what that spirit told Tenten is true, there will be more. Much more."

"Our ninja cannot reach them," Tsunade noted, "Only the dragons can. Which means these kids are our only chance."

Hiashi shook his head slowly. "To think, we're sending a group of children a-dragonback to fight a group of ancient monsters. I'm surprised my daughters jumped right in. I've never seen Hinata act like this."

Fen smiled. "The dragons invoke a sense of honor and bravery."

"What about pride? These creatures sure have a lot to be prideful about."

"No," Fen shook her head firmly, "Honor is their path."

"What's the difference?"

"You have a lot to learn about dragons. Honor is how others see you, while pride is how you see yourself."*

* * *

The entire brood, including Sakura and Shikamaru, were clustered inside the hospital room, finding sitting places were they could. Gaara and Shikamaru were both sitting on the bed, intently engaged in a game of Shogi. Neji sat in the corner with his back against the wall, looking sullen and sulky. The others simply sat on the floor or in chairs drug in.

"I can hear them," Tenten whispered to her audience.

"They're right," Gaara looked up from the game board, "Only the dragons can fight, we need more."

"There's only eight of us, well, nine if Shikamaru will do it, but I highly doubt that."

"You guess right," the lazy ninja replied without taking his eyes from his game pieces.

The door opened and all the children's attention went to the doorway.

"Gaara, you may return to the compound, but no exercises or flying or unnecessary movement of any kind," said Lady Tsunade.

Gaara pushed the Shogi board away and managed to balance on his shaking legs. "Right. I understand." He took a few test steps, his body swaying from side to side.

"You look like you're drunk," Sakura joked.

"I don't feel like it," he responded.

"Do you need someone to carry you?" Hanabi asked.

"Just, someone walk beside me in case I stumble."

* * *

Turns out Gaara's organs were in perfect tact when they returned. He had landed flat on his back, imploding his rib cavity, but none pierced his lungs or heart. Right now, garbed in hospital clothes with bandages wrapped exaggeratedly around his chest and top of his head, he was quite a sight. People gaped at the sight, but also in amazement. The news of what they had done spread fast. The entire village knew of the aerial battle in no time.

"I don't like people staring at me," Gaara said once he collapsed in a sitting room chair.

Tenten rested her chin on an armrest and stared at him. "They have a right you know."

"I don't care."

"Fire."

"What?" Both looked over to Neji. The prodigy had been silent for the two days spent in the hospital. His chosen first words in two days were strange.

"Dragonfire. I used my Byakugan on you. You have Dragonfire, that's what saved you."

Tenten suddenly realized what he meant. "He's right! That fall should have killed you, Gaara! But it didn't, because you still have the Dragonfire. It saved you like it did Sakura."

Fen sat next to her daughter. "Gaara has permanent Dragonfire because it mixed with his chakra and will protect him, but Sakura was only temporarily gifted. That gift was probably the gift to control fire. Which is why she wasn't burned alive."

"Y-you can use special g-gifts if y-you're exposed to D-Dragonfire?" said Hinata.

"There have been stories, but yes. The gift will remain until it is no longer needed. Sakura came in contact through the amber necklace, Absolon told me, and the gift only stayed until she didn't need it anymore. She only needed the powers to survive."

Tenten sat up. "And that's part of my plan."

Neji scoffed. "What plan?"

The Weapons Mistress glared at her teammate. "Stop being a jackass! I plan to gift each of you with Dragonfire, the powers will help in battle."

"You mean we're gonna be able to do stuff like breathe fire or shoot lightning?" Hachi did an amateur demonstration.

"Possibly," Fen couldn't help but smile at the young Hyuuga, "But it will vary from person to person. But it is also dangerous. To much Fire, and you'll die."

Tenten sank down in the cushion. "I need instructions or something."

"Actually," said Fen, "There is a special book reserved and hidden for the warriors only. It's in the manor at the Dragon Village, it's pretty much an entire manual and biography about us, dating back to Ryuunogan himself. It might be able to help."

"Perfect!" Hanabi exclaimed. "I can send Twilight to get it!"

Tenten thought that through. Twilight, gifted with the Dragonfire, was larger than all little dragons even back in her normal form. Her body was about one and a half meters long if she extended her neck in front of her. Although her tail took up more than half of that length. Her wingspan was at least two meters. She was _huge_ compared to other little dragons.

"Maybe is we send a message explaining who she is and who sent her, Kohaku will take care of it," Tenten decided.

"Did you hear that Twi? You're going on a mission!"

* * *

Twilight had been fitted in a harness with a note tucked in the neck strap. Hanabi held her black dragon close to her face as she explained carefully what to do. Twilight chirped once and was off.

"I hope she doesn't freeze," said Hanabi as she and Tenten watched the little dragon disappear into the sunset.

"She'll be fine. Come on, it's freezing out here."

* * *

The next morning, the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The skies were still gray and cloudy, but no rain fell or wind blew. No, but the temperature dropped dramatically. All the doors and windows were sealed shut at the compound. There was dry ice collected at the gatehouse. Tighearnan had slipped in a frozen puddle on his rounds. Absolon wouldn't uncurl from his shelter. No one dared go outside.

Gaara and Tenten were currently huddled together and crouched in front of the sitting room fire.

"I swear, there must be an opening somewhere in the compound!" Gaara complained, "It's freezing! I actually curled up in my bed last night."

There was a knock at one of the closed front doors.

"Who the hell would come calling in this weather?" Tenten thought out loud.

Gaara followed more slowly due to his injuries. Tenten tucked her jacket around her more tightly before opening the door. A bag flew right past her head and narrowly missed Gaara.

"Let us in! It's freakin frostbite weather out here!"

Standing in the doorway, garbed in clothing not even close to suiting this kind of weather, was Temari, Kankuro, and a shivering Matsuri.

Tenten thought Gaara was about to keel.

* * *

Hinata and Sanyu shared their body heat with Matsuri to help her warm up. The poor girl was least prepared for this weather. Her light jacket and boots were tattered and patched.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gaara asked as the whole brood settled in the sitting room to see their new guests.

"Tenten said you guys needed more people to ride the dragons, so here we are."

"You guys want to ride dragons?" Gaara's voice cracked, causing Kankuro to cover up a snort.

"They attacked our village," said Temari, "So now it's personal."

* * *

Hiashi felt stressed. In the beginning, there was only his daughters, his nephew, and Hachi. Then Tenten came along, then she brought Sanyu, then she invited Gaara, now Gaara's siblings and the other girl were here. He realized they wanted to ride dragons and fight off the Serpents, but he didn't know where to put them.

"You're getting worry-lines," said Haruka, the bundled form that was Nanami pressed close to her body.

"I am worrying, they just keep coming. There aren't even that many dragons."

"I think Absolon will take care of that, we just need to worry about these kids."

* * *

Gaara drug a sleeping mat through the halls and into his room. Now that the weather was icy, he actually used his bed for warmth, so another sleeping mat was brought for his brother. He and Kankuro were going to share the room. Temari was bunking with Sanyu and Matsuri was in Tenten's room. The three knew they were imposing, so they didn't complain about cramped conditions.

"You know," Temari said to Tenten while Gaara and Kankuro set up the bed, "Gaara's really flourished here. I've never seen him act like this."

"You could probably thank Tighearnan for that. He likes you, you know."

"Who? Gaara?"

"No Tighearnan. He likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"Gaara told me."

"How can _he_ tell?"

"I don't know. It's a bond sort of thing I guess."

* * *

*that's a quote from E.E. Knight's Dragon Champion. I really liked it and thought it fit in this story.

I'd be stressed if I were in Hiashi's position. Ten children! Wow.

A gift of nature falls from the sky, and as families grow closer, so do two separate hearts. Next Time- The Night of Falling Stars


	44. The Night of Falling Stars

The Night of Falling Stars

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara had to poke Matsuri repeatedly to get her to rise from her curled position on the couch. The poor girl seemed to diminish since she arrive with Temari and Kankuro two days earlier. She was constantly trembling, even inside the warm house.

"Maybe it's nerves," Sanyu suggested.

Temari crossed her arms in thought. "She did visibly flinch when I told her we were joining Gaara to go ride dragons into battle."

Tenten bit her lip to stop laughing. "Yeah, that'd scare anyone. So what's her story exactly?"

"Her parents died by the hands of rogue ninja. They were pierced with hundreds of weapons before her eyes."

"Then what's with her and Gaara?"

"She's Gaara's only student, but no one can really figure out why she picked him. Opposites attract, I guess."

The thin girl finally roused from her spot. Her eyes seemed dim and her skin seemed to have faded. She was in bad shape.

"I recommend constant heat, it may be hypothermia," Sanyu whispered to the other two girls.

"Good call."

* * *

The dragons seemed to be enjoying the weather. Absolon didn't really move much from his sheltered sleeping place, but Tighearnan and Ruby Red were relishing the cold. Tighearnan would dance as best he could in the courtyard and his crimson brother was seen daily flitting around the Hokage Monument.

"I wonder," said Hachi one day, "Since dragons like the cold, does that mean Serpents don't?"

"Good question." But Tenten's attention was drawn to the Wall. The Wall was, indeed, a wall, it separated the two compounds, Branch and Main. Lately, she had taken to wondering how the Branch family was doing in this weather. They were still Hyuugas, so they must have some frivolities, right? Come to think of it, she had never seen a Branch member her entire seven months being here.

"They mostly keep to themselves, don't they?" she asked, pointing toward the Wall.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah pretty much."

"I beg to differ," Absolon peeked from under his shelter at them on the porch, "I've seen two little girls and an older boy out there in their garden all the time. There are a few infants as well that, during the summertime, the parents took out in the grass."

Hachi furrowed his eyebrows. "Children? But I thought the Main household kept track. There have been no reports of new children in years."

"Maybe for good reason," Tenten murmured more to herself.

"I wish the sun would come out." Sanyu and Matsuri joined them on the porch.

"I wish it would snow," said Tenten.

"You keep asking for that. What is snow?" asked Matsuri.

"Well Mat-Mat, snow is tiny frozen bits of rain. The snowflakes stick to the ground and make huge drifts, if we're lucky. It's like cold fire to the touch, but if you go out protected, it's awesome to play in. Snowball fights, snow forts, sledding, building snowmen, it's all so much fun!"

"Really? I would like to see snow."

"You and an entire village. We can only hope."

"What's that wall?" Matsuri pointed to the Wall.

"It's a physical and mental rift." Tenten left it at that and walked back inside.

* * *

Hanabi poked idly at her food. Ever since Twilight had gone on her mission days ago, the girl seemed to have become depressed. She sulked a lot and barely ate or slept. Hiashi and Hinata were starting to pray for the dragon's return. The dinner table that occupied the children was a little crowded now, but none of them minded. The close contact offered great body heat. Talk was normal, but was now steered more towards dragons.

"I wonder what all the different colors are?" Sanyu said.

"W-we know black, red, g-gray, and turquoise," answered Hinata.

"There's more than that," Tenten waved her chopsticks for emphasis, "There's silver and gold, blue, green, white, bronze, yellow, I think there may be brown. And there's combinations. One dragon may be silver with hints of white, another might be green with some yellow."

"How do you know all this?" Neji said in a gruff voice.

"Dreams. And the few hours being around the dragons while we were there."

"I don't recall combinations."

"I was more observant."

"Okay," Temari knocked her fist lightly on the table, "No fighting here."

"He started it," Tenten murmured as quietly as she could.

The rest of dinner went on without any problems. As usual, Hanabi failed to eat a thing, but she kept fidgeting in her seat and casting a glance around the room with wide eyes. Even as she cleared her plate, her hands trembled. The children saw this and began theorizing.

"Twilight!" Hanabi suddenly cried out.

Every person's attention was caught. The young girl fell to the floor, shaking in a seizure-like state. Hiashi and Hinata were at her side immediately, but she tried to feebly bat them away.

"Hanabi! What's wrong? What about Twilight?" Hiashi shook his daughter's shoulder lightly.

Hanabi sprang up and dashed for the door leading to the porch. She flung it open and everyone was greeted to the sight of a black flash shooting into the room. Twilight laid on the floor, her left wing torn. Her chest was breathing at a steady rate that was slowly going down. She drug behind her, attached to her harness, a large old book. While Tenten unstrapped the parcel, Hanabi scooped up her beloved dragon, her face practically beaming. Tenten looked the book up and down. It appeared to be bound in leather with gold dragonskin. There was no art or anything on the cover, not even a title. She opened it up, seeing faded print that was still thankfully legible and pictures done in once-bright paint of dragons. She pawed through it, skimming over art-forms and artifacts described on each page. Her heritage and all that her people were, was in this book.

"Look!" Matsuri drew her attention away from the text and to the outside.

Twirling delicately in a dance all its own, was a snowflake. Followed by another, and another, and more still. The pace increased dramatically, it was snowing. A few women of the Hyuuga clan cheered.

"What are they?" Temari asked. "Falling stars?"

"No," Hinata replied, "I-it's snow."

Hachi grabbed Sanyu and pulled her into a tight hug. A few cocky Hyuugas wolf-whistled at the sight. Gaara allowed Matsuri to grab his hand and drag him outside to touch the snow. Tenten watched these scenes unfold. She felt...empty for some reason.

_This is a happy occasion. Twilight's back and I have the book. But why do I feel so sad and alone?_

Placing the book on the table, she walked quietly from the room.

* * *

Neji watched her leave. His heart ached seeing her face look as it did. He knew he had been such a jerk lately, but he felt angry due to the fact she had kissed Gaara. Even when the logical knowledge that it was CPR reach his mind, he still felt enraged. He wouldn't hurt Gaara, he was his comrade, but he could hate. But now all that seemed to melt away as Tenten left the room.

"I'd hurry."

Neji flinched and turned to see his uncle standing next to him. "What?"

"I'd hurry. She won't wait forever."

"What do you mean?"

"She has feelings for you Neji, but you fail to see them. Your attitude lately is pushing her away. Soon she will be beyond you grasp. The day she turns eighteen, though it may seem far off now, there will be marriage proposals pouring from clans all over the world. She must do what is best for the survival of her clan."

_Am I not best for the Dragonsight's survival?_

"And if following her heart is best...I think she'll do it."

Neji stared at his uncle in slight awe.

"I know when she was kidnapped it hurt you. When the patrols, including yours, were unable to rescue her, you ran off to mourn. I am not ashamed, nor do I think badly of you. But it will all be for nothing unless you act."

"How do you know about all this?"

"I'm a father."

* * *

The last Dragosnight warrior leaned against the porch banister, watching the snow slowly cover the garden. She should be happy, yet she wasn't. She felt as though something was missing, but what? She had family, she had her friends, she had Absolon. Nothing else mattered. Footsteps behind her signaled someone's approach.

"Yes?" she asked without turning to see who it was.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" She did turn this time. Standing before her was Neji. His eyes looked distressed for some reason, his shoulders sagged and his voice was hushed.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I've just been so...angry."

"About what?"

"About you...and Gaara."

"There's nothing between me and Gaara, he's got Matsuri, besides, why would you care?"

"Because seeing it made me hurt."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "If you need to tell me something Neji," she said in a soothing voice, "Just tell me."

He looked at her and then the floor. "I...I think I love you."

Tenten had wished there was ice on the porch, that way she would've had an excuse for falling. She clung to the banister to keep her balance. "What? You...you...love me?"

He took a few steps forward and looked her in the eye. "Since the day you tried to commit suicide, I felt an ache in my heart after seeing you so sad and vulnerable. Then all the adventures we went on, the jump to the future, finding Absolon, rescuing Sakura, and the aerial battle, I've felt the pull grow stronger."

The Weapons Mistress felt tears begin to brim on her eyes. She tried to brush them away, but found she couldn't. With a small cry of joy, she latched onto Neji, emotions spilling out of her as she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his cheek on her head.

"I love you to, Neji! Since the day we became a team!"

She continued to cry her happiness while he stroked her hair.

Life was a gift, and life was perfect.

* * *

Hiashi found them later after everyone had gone to bed. He had taken to counting the children before they turned in to make sure he hadn't lost them. He had only come up with eight out of ten. Realizing Neji and Tenten were missing he checked their rooms. Neji's was empty, Tenten's bed was empty, while Matsuri was dead asleep like a rock. he searched the halls and found them at the garden.

It was freezing out on the porch, so they had curled up together. Neji was sitting on the floor, his back leaned against the wall, with his arms curled around Tenten, who was sitting in his lap. Both were fast asleep. Hiashi couldn't help but smile. He gently shook his nephew's shoulder.

"Neji. Both of you need to get inside, you'll catch colds."

The prodigy cracked open an eye and blinked a few times to wake himself up. Hiashi started to undo the grasp on Tenten. Neji tightened his grip, causing Tenten to whimper lightly in her sleep, and glared full on at his uncle.

Hiashi sighed. "Force is something to be reckoned with Neji, I wouldn't want that."

While his nephew worked out what he just said, Hiashi undid his arms and scooped Tenten into his own. Neji shot up, his eyes blazing in fury for having his beloved taken from him. Tenten snuggled up to Hiashi's chest for warmth and continued to sleep.

"Don't start," the Hyuuga leader warned his nephew, "Go to bed. She'll still be here in the morning."

He did what his uncle ordered, but watched every move the man made while he carried Tenten to her room.

_I think I'm regretting encouraging him,_ Hiashi thought to himself.

* * *

There! They're together now! Happy?

Sorry, I'm pissed, turns out I'm gonna need glasses before I go back to school. FUCK MY LIFE!

A day of fun. Duties and chores are forgotten as a war of snow wages in the Leaf Village. Next Time- The Snow


	45. The Snow

The Snow

I am the voice of Dragons past

This is pretty much a filler chapter. I couldn't think of a plot line to go with the snow, but I knew I couldn't ignore it either.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"So, are you two, like, going to get married and have kids?" Hanabi asked at breakfast the next morning.

Temari smirked. "Yeah, get to it!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. We're working on it right now."

Every person, and dragon, had been informed of the new couple living under the roof. The strange thing was, once Tenten and Neji had confessed, the temperature inside the house warmed up. The children were wearing only their nightclothes to breakfast. She had asked Absolon about it, and he said that there have been incidents about emotions within young warriors causing weather changes. When Tenten had the emptiness inside her heart filled, the spell inside the house seemed to lift. And Absolon said that if 'that little white-eyed scumsucker' hurt her in any way, there'd be a missing person report. She couldn't tell if he was joking.

"So," said Gaara, "What's the agenda today?"

Tenten shook her head. "No agenda, just fun."

Kankuro cocked his head. "Fun? How are we supposed to have fun inside?"

"W-we won't be inside," said Hinata, "W-we're g-going outside to play in the s-snow."

"But we don't have proper clothing."

Tenten waved her hand idly. "That's okay, you can borrow some hand-me-downs, like Gaara did."

"What do we do out there?"

"We're gonna teach you."

* * *

Everyone bundled up in their winter clothing. Matsuri, Kankuro, and Temari had on their borrowed clothing for the snow day. Twilight had to stay behind, her wing still healing from her journey. Hanabi didn't like the idea, but Hiashi promised to keep a close eye on the little dragon.

"Whoa!" Matsuri gasped as she jumped into a snow drift that made her sink to her waist.

Hachi's eyes sparkled. "I've never seen so much snow!"

Indeed, deep drifts covered the courtyard and icicles hung from the roof. Tighearnan happily waddled over and extracted Matsuri from her snow prison.

"So what do we do?" asked Kankuro.

Tenten crossed her arms in thought. "I think the best thing to do would be collect all the ones in our age group and start a snowball war."

* * *

Recruiting wasn't really that hard. Ino forcibly drug Shikamaru out of his house, but other than that, everyone was collected.

"The ten of us, plus Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Sakura. Odd number, crap!"

"I think in all fairness," said Kiba, who had established himself as the other team's captain, "That Sakura and Gaara don't be together, so that each team has a dragon."

"Okay, but we have an odd number."

"I'm out of here." And with that, Shikamaru left.

"Never mind. Okay, choose sides."

Tenten ended up with Gaara, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, and Matsuri. Kiba had Shino, Sakura, who wore a scarf tied around her right eye, Temari, Kankuro, Hachi, Sanyu, and Choji. Both teams had a dragon of course.

"I get the west half, you get the east!" Tenten called over the self-made dividing line.

"Heard and witnessed!"

After choosing a suitable place for their base of operations, Tenten's team set to work.

"We build a fort?" said Matsuri.

"Yeah, so we have a place to retreat and plan," answered Ino.

"Such youthful games to play on this day of snow!" Lee shouted.

"You get used to it, just ignore him," Tenten reassured Matsuri, "Let's get some work done."

Tighearnan did more prancing around then working. He chirped and bird-called constantly, finally causing Gaara to exchange a few sharp words. Besides that, the fort was ready for battle, onslaught or anything else.

"Do we have a battle strategy?" Hanabi asked.

"No not really," said Tenten, "This isn't real war, it's just pretend."

"I say we charge 'em," said Ino.

"Such a youthful idea!"

"I'm game."

"Let's go!"

* * *

The entire day was spent running around the village and chucking snowballs at 'enemies'. Neji had the idea of making escape routes for sleds. The idea was put forward and now runs for snow sleds were all over the village. Matsuri had turned a wooden plank into a snowball launcher. Tighearnan would shake the snow from the roofs. But it seemed Kiba's team had the same thoughts, so they were pretty evenly matched. Not many civilian lives were taken in this 'war', everyone was pretty good at identifying an enemy or civilian. For once, Hinata didn't stutter during the fight. Everyone was having so much fun, they didn't notice the sun finally starting to sink and their wet clothes starting to freeze. But eventually it was noticed and the all retreated to their homes.

* * *

The ten members of the brood sat around the fire in the sitting room. They had shed their wet clothes and were now crowded together wrapped in blankets.

"I like snow," said Temari.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Tenten replied, "You just have to be careful about freezing to death."

Haruka walked in with a tray. She set it down in front of them. "I thought maybe you kids needed some warming up on the inside too."

When she left, there was a scramble for the tray. It was hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. Twilight even grabbed a cookie in her mouth and trotted off next to Hanabi.

"Is this what you do after snow?" asked Sanyu.

"Sorta, it's just a nice treat during the cold," Tenten answered.

Temari sipped her drink. "If this is traditional, then I think I could get used to living in the Leaf Village."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," they all looked up to see Hiashi standing in the doorway, "But Absolon is leaving."

Tenten sprang to her feet. "Now? Why now? Dragon father!" She went running from the room with everyone in pursuit.

Absolon was stretching out his lithe body in the courtyard. Fen was there to say goodbye as well.

"Dragon father!" Tenten launched herself off the porch and onto Absolon's shoulders. "Why are you going now?"

"I need to. Tenten, we agreed that I would go back to the Land of Valleys and recruit more dragons. The danger is increasing, so I must go."

The brunette slid down into the snow. "At least say hi to Kohaku for me."

"I will. While I am gone, I want you to read and practice from the book. You will find several important factors in there."

"I promise."

Absolon turned his attention to the children on the porch. "Neji..."

"Yes sir?"

"Treat her right. If I come back to find something has happened to her and you caused it, you're in huge trouble," He flared his whiskers and bared his sharp teeth, "Got it?"

"Yes sir."

With a muzzle-nudge to his two dragon daughters, Absolon leapt into the sky and began to flight back to the Dragon Village to recruit dragons for the battle.

* * *

Filler, sorry.

Tenten studies the way of her ancestors and begins to realize the true rift in the Hyuuga clan. With Neji as her guide, the last warrior ventures into the Branch compound to come face-to-face with its sworn protector. Next Time- The Branch Family


	46. The Branch Family

The Branch Family

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tenten found it hard to learn from words written on a page. Without Absolon's guidance, she feared it was all for nothing. The book was detailed enough, but she still couldn't understand what it was asking for most of the time.

"How's it coming?" Gaara asked, sitting down next to her at the table.

"Badly. I managed to find 'Transferring Dragonfire', but I'm not sure I want to try it so quickly."

"I could practice and find out what my abilities are. I do have trace amounts after all."

"Do what you want."

She forgot he was even sitting there after a while. Gaara was quiet after all. But Tenten's attention was drawn back at the sight of a glass sliding toward her.

"The hell-?" she peered at it.

Suddenly the glass flew off the table and smashed into the wall. Gaara let out a small yelp and rushed to the spot.

"What was that?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"I've been practicing. That's my power."

"You can move stuff?"

"No, I can bring inanimate objects to life. Do you think it's useful?"

"Could be." She returned to looking through the pages. Her main concern was losing focus while Transferring and giving to much Dragonfire, causing death.

"Have faith in yourself, that's the key." Gaara stood back up with the shards piled in his hand.

"I've found one thing that seems really interesting."

"What is it?"

"The Chakra Wing Jutsu. Molded chakra forms into the shape of wings that allow the user to apply them as shields, weapons, or to simply fly. That sounds really fascinating, but it's hard to accomplish, even for a warrior."

"Why learn it? We'll have dragons."

"But what if one of us falls, like you did, if we know the Chakra Wing Jutsu, then we can catch ourselves and no harm will be done."

Gaara began piecing the shards back together. "Maybe."

"It'll work, you just have to have faith in yourself," she quoted him with a smile on her face, "When I do gift the others, I have the perfect target to use the powers on."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The Wall between the compounds."

The young redhead was quiet for a few moments. "But what if the Branch members like it there? What if they like being separated from the Main house? It would be obvious of why."

"I'll find that out, don't worry."

"How?"

"Neji's going to take me into the Branch compound."

* * *

The prodigy looked really uncomfortable. "Tenten, are you sure you want to do this? They're not the most welcoming people to outsiders."

The brunette bundled herself in her jacket. "You'll be with me."

"Some see me as a traitor for living at the Main compound and learning from Hiashi."

"You'll be with me," she repeated, "You'll protect me." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped through the door.

Neji blushed lightly. "This is going to be difficult. No doubt they'll attack. Especially..._him."_

"Neji!" Tenten called from the porch, "You ready?"

The prodigy stepped onto the porch. The snow was already beginning to melt, so the drifts weren't to high anymore. The courtyard was empty. Everyone was either inside, or doing errands, lucky for them.

"Do we just jump the wall?" Tenten asked.

"Make sure no one's on the other side, we don't want to look threatening."

Tenten smiled cheerfully. The way the cold turned her cheeks pink and her brown eyes sparkle, it melted Neji's heart. "Do I really look threatening?"

"Well...no, but they will still defend themselves if they think you are."

"Over the Wall." Tenten leapt right over, ignoring the whole 'look before you leap' saying. Neji sighed deeply and followed.

* * *

They landed in a garden. Tenten immediately noticed there were more trees here than in the Main compound. A hole had been chipped through the ice covering the koi pond. The path through the garden had also been cleared. It looked well kept. A few toys lay on under a cover and Tenten spotted a lookout post in one of the trees. Had the Branch family been having more children and keeping them secret?

"This way," Neji nudged her gently.

The two crept along a porch and jumped to a roof, giving Tenten a true view. The Branch compound consisted of a large building in the center of the tree covered property, with other buildings connected by covered paths. The brunette began to inch her way down the roof, but Neji suddenly grabbed her.

"Shush!" he warned.

Footsteps echoed from the building they were sitting on. A young man walked out into the garden. He had gray-brown hair and a lean body. He carried a bo staff and kept looking around. After a few glances around, he beckoned behind him. Two young girls of maybe six years, with pale brown hair, rushed out to him, clinging to his shirt.

"It's okay," he reassured them, "There's no one around. You two can play, I'll keep watch."

"Who's that?" Neji flinched when Tenten's whisper almost seemed to echo ten-fold.

"That's Hideaki*, he's about seventeen and you don't want to mess with him."

"Why?"

"He hates the Main family more than I did. Something to do with a group of younger members, visiting from their home in a separate village, that decided to 'play around' with him. They surrounded him and every time he tried escape, they would activate the Curse Mark and attack him. He used to be my hero, I wanted to be like him. But after I forgave the Main family, I tried to convince the Branch that they weren't to bad and..."

"Did he attack you?" Tenten's voice broke.

"No, but he drove me out. That's why I live at the Main compound now, he won't let me back in."

"Should we leave?"

"I was hoping with all my heart you would say that."

The two began to silently go back down the roof to the safety of the Wall. Tenten let out a shriek as she slipped on some ice and went crashing down...right in front Hideaki! The man grabbed his staff and poised to strike. Tenten saw the results of the visiting members' 'game'. The left half of his nose was missing, and a scar on that side had pulled the skin taut, causing his lower eyelid to be pulled down slightly along with it. It was horrible.

"Intruder!"

The young girls screamed and tried to retreat back inside, but Tenten was in the way.

"Hideaki!" Neji jumped down and confronted his once-hero.

"Oh? Has little Neji, pet of the Main family, come back with his tail between his legs? Did they finally kick you out? Got tired of you?"

"Leave Tenten out of this, fight with me."

"Fighting a fellow Branch member? Your father would be disappointed."

Neji, his eyes blazing in fury, was about to counter, but suddenly Tenten shot up beside him. "Don't you dare insult Hizashi! He's been proud of everything Neji has done!"

"You're Tenten? So you've finally figured out the past. Hizashi could've been happy with just his useless son, but no a poor waif from off the streets had to foul up our compound!"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten spat.

"Oh, you're not as smart as you look, and that wasn't much to begin with."

"Bastard!" Neji launched into an attack.

"Please stop!" The two little girls were crying. "Don't fight! We'll go and hide again."

Tenten looked down at them. "Why would you _want_ to hide?"

"So the Main family won't find us and cage us. Please don't fight! We don't like fighting!"

"What's going on?" A man appeared on the covered path, his forehead wrapped in bandages like Hideaki's.

"Michi!*" Hideaki waved him over. "Intruders! Neji came back to doom us!"

Michi rushed at them, alerting more people. The Branch members all started appearing from separate buildings and coming to Hideaki's aid. Tenten and Neji began to feel uneasy.

"Stop! Don't you dare attack the last Dragonsight warrior!" A woman came running from the largest building. "Don't attack! I command you!"

The Branch members fell back, Hideaki looked as though he'd burst with rage.

"I'm Yuina*, and may I say it is an honor to meet you. But I must ask, why are you here?"

Tenten spoke up. "The Main family is not what it used to be. The Curse Seal is being abolished and I want your opinion on an action I want to take."

"Opinion?" said Michi.

"I plan to knock down the Wall so the compounds can be combined."

Hideaki knocked her upside the head with his staff. "Are you crazy? Why would we want to be involved with them? It's a trick! They'll curse Takara* and Hisoka*!" He looked to the young girls, "Do we really want that?"

Tenten rubbed the sore spot. "I swear to all of you, the children will not be harmed."

"Of course you would say that!"

"Look at Neji!" she gestured to her lover, "He's prospered greatly. And there's Hanabi, Hachi, and Hinata. I'm an outsider and they let me in, same with Sanyu, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, and Kankuro. And there's the dragons. You have to believe me, the Main family will do you no harm!"

Hideaki was about to strike again, but Yuina yanked the staff out of his hands. "She tells the truth! I can sense her honesty!"

The Branch members began whispering to each other.

"It is up to you," said Tenten, "I will respect your decision no matter what."

But before any of them could say anything, a voice rang faintly from the other side of the Wall. "Tenten! Neji! Where are you?"

Tenten gasped lightly. "It's Gaara. He'll see our footprints!"

Neji grabbed her by the arm and retreated over the Wall before any of the members could stop them.

Yuina watched them go. "Combine the compounds?"

* * *

Tenten settled for the evening, pawing through the book once again. She gasped as she saw the title of one page and slammed the book shut.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked as he stood next to her.

"Me? Oh, yes...I'm fine. Um...Neji? I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure."

"There's a jutsu on here called the Chakra Wing Jutsu, I want you to master it and see if it can be done in an easier way. I'll let you read the chapter."

"I can do that." He left for a moment to get a snack from the kitchen.

While he was gone, Tenten cracked open the book again. There it was, the chapter that would truly benefit them. She would need to be careful though, using it. But it would truly unite them all.

'Curse Removal'

* * *

*Hideaki means 'excellent bright'

*Michi means 'path'

*Yuina means 'bind, greens'

*Takara means 'treasure' and Hisoka means 'secret'. The two are twins and their names are what they truly are to the Branch family. Secret Treasure.

Tenten begins to excel in her plan to remove the Curse Seal, and as she succeeds in her experiments, the Branch family begins to open up to her. But the secret of her plan threatens her love with Neji. Next Time-The Secret


	47. The Secret

The Secret

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Why won't you tell him your plan?" Gaara asked.

"Because I have a special plan for Neji. I won't remove his curse until something is completed."

"Can you...actually remove one yet?"

"No, but I'm focusing everything I've got on this. I will succeed. Look, you're lucky I'm even telling you, so keep this secret...okay?"

"I promise. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I."

* * *

Tenten took Gaara and Sanyu with her the second trip over the Wall. Neji was gone on a couple-days-long mission now that the snow was only two inches high.

"What do we do if they attack?" Gaar asked.

"Don't attack unless your life is threatened, we don't want them to think we're savage."

Sanyu clutched a bag of cookies. She figured is they ran into any children, it could convince them they weren't monsters.

"Remember," Tenten stopped them at the Wall, "No sudden movements, and no threats."

"Right," her companions agreed.

Tenten leapt over, having Gaara land next to her, and Sanyu in a heap. The blond had fumbled on the top, she had managed to not make any noise. Tenten tensed at the sound of voices. Hisoka and Takara were standing in the garden, Hideaki, thankfully, nowhere in sight. Tenten reached behind her so Sanyu could hand over the bag.

"Hello," Tenten kneeled down, "Remember me from a few days ago? I'm the girl who went over the Wall."

Hisoka was silent, but Takara nodded.

"I need to speak with a grown-up, preferably Yuina. Can you go get her for me? This bag of cookies is yours if you do."

Takara inched forward slowly to take the bag. She and Hisoka started whispering, but both nodded, said, "Okay" and went to get Yuina.

Tenten let out her held breath. "For a second, I thought they were gonna alert Hideaki."

"Why don't we want this guy knowing we're here?" Sanyu asked.

"'Cuz he'll kick our asses," Gaara answered.

The twins appeared with Yuina in tow.

"Oh warrior! Why have you returned? You're in danger here."

"I know Yuina, but I have a plan to reunite the families."

"A plan?"

"Yeah!" Sanyu stood up all the way, "She's gonna take away the Seal."

Yuina looked shocked and amazed at the same time. "You...you can do that?"

"I can try. The book tells me how, but I need safe passage between the compounds. And willing Branch members to practice on. Can you do that Yuina? You're the only one I trust here."

The female Hyuuga nodded. "I think I can convince them. I'll send you a note, but right now, you three need to go back."

"Affirmative, let's go." Tenten quickly led the other two back over the Wall.

* * *

Yuina's message took a while coming. But Tenten wasn't really surprised, it would take a lot to convince the Branch family, especially Hideaki. But what confused her the most was the fact that he had tied her to Hizashi. And this was more than just standing up for him. She had some past acquaintance with him, and Hideaki knew what it was.

"Tenten."

She looked up from her bedspread to see Gaara clutching a folded paper.

"Yuina's message?" she said hopefully.

He nodded. "She managed to convince Hideaki to not attack you, but only you, there's no telling what he'll do to us."

"I'll fix it, and any takers on experimenting?"

"Yes, quite a few. They're hopeful to be free and are willing to try anything. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope too."

* * *

She only brought Sanyu and Gaara with her at all times. She didn't want the other Sand Siblings, Matsuri, or the Main branch kids involved yet. Not until the bond was stronger. Hideaki kept his promise and didn't attack, but he kept leering and watching their every move. Takara and Hisoka began to open up to them and would follow them around. The two girls liked Sanyu's hair, thought Tenten's dragon horns were amazing, and loved the color of Gaara's eyes. And of course, there were the adults. A fair amount were willing to let Tenten test her abilities on them. Like Gaara had said, they were hopeful. Some even starting praising her when she walked by. But none of the worshiping they did compared to when she finally succeeded.

It was on Michi. He sat on the floor while she had her hands pressed to his forehead. The dragon horns were glowing very brightly and waved at a length of two feet. Absolon said the longer the length, the more power she was using. The room was filled with other Branch members, but it was kept completely quiet so she could focus. Or at least it was supposed to be.

"This is dumb," whispered Hideaki, "She's been trying for five days. Can she actually do it?"

"Shush!" everyone said in unison.

Tenten had the Curse Seal pictured in her mind. The task was to have the Dragonfire cover it and take its shape, then slowly lift your hands away, and the Seal would come with it. The problem was retaining the constant amount of Fire, but she figured if she succeeded in this, she could easily gift the Fire.

She slowly lifted her hands and let her eyes flicker open. Michi's forehead was bare and the mark was floating in her palm. With amazing calmness in her feat, Tenten closed her fingers into a fist, opened, and let the dust float away.

"She did it!" Sanyu cheered.

"What?" Hideaki sprang up and rushed to Michi. When he saw the mark was gone, he dropped in front of Tenten. "Please forgive me warrior! I had no right in harming you!"

Tenten sighed deeply, grabbed his arm, and lifted him to his feet. "There's no need for worship, I wanted to do it. I just hope you see me as an equal."

Those words were drowned out by words of praise by the others. The Branch members were surrounding her, saying she was wonderful and kind.

"I am sorry to say, that your Curse Marks won't be removed today," she said.

"What?" said Hideaki, "Why?"

"Tomorrow. We will take you over the Wall and into the Main compound. I will take your marks then, and show the Main family what the true Key to unlocking your cages is. Me."

Although disappointed they wouldn't be free that day, the Branch members excitedly began to talk of a life without the Seal.

"Tenten," Gaara pulled her aside, "Some of them won't be able to jump the Wall, they're too old."

"Don't worry. We'll make a hole for everyone to walk through. It'll work."

* * *

The Main family was confused. Tenten had called them out to the courtyard for something big. The brood hung together, noticing their three missing members.

"What do you think they're doing?"Matsuri asked.

"M-maybe Absolon's b-back," said Hinata.

"Then why would they hide him?"

Tenten appeared in the courtyard, standing closely to the building wall. "Friends, these past few days I have not been in the compound. I have been over the Wall."

The Hyuuga elders gasped lightly and began whispering.

"But I have good reason," she drew the attention back to her, "In the book, I found a technique that will truly untie the Main and Branch families. And now, I prove to you that division will only distance each other."

Gaara and Sanyu walked in, with the whole Branch family behind them. The elders looked angry at the sight, but Hiashi almost looked relieved. The Branch members looked around at the buildings and Main family members.

"Why have you brought them?" said one of the elders.

"To unite the families," Tenten answered simply.

"Are you insane?"

Hiashi stepped up to Tenten. "This is a great deed yo are doing for us."

"I know. Now watch." She gestured Hideaki to come forward. He did so, eagerly kneeling before her as she pressed her hands so his forehead. The Main family stared in wonder as she lifted the Curse mark away.

"She's destroying everything we've built our clan on!" said the same elder.

"Yes," said Hiashi, "And making it better."

Soon the courtyard was alive. Freed Branch members commingled with Main members, the elders against it all returned to the house. The brood helped organize members to be freed. Hiashi welcomed each when the Curse was lifted.

"Hiashi," she said when she was finished, a little winded, "It is best if the Wall be knocked down. I was hoping to use it as target practice when I gift the Fire."

"Use it your liking, just as long as it goes down."

"Tenten," Gaara shook her shoulder to get her attention, his voice shaking.

She turned to see what was bothering him and saw what it was immediately.

Neji stood in the gatehouse, his eyes full of anger. Hideaki stood beside him, his eyes looking straight at Tenten, pleading for forgiveness.

The Weapons Mistress swallowed. "Neji, you're home. Now the tie can be completed."

"You," his voice shook with rage, "You had this planned, and you never told me. You never told me you knew how to free us!"

Hideaki's eyes were now pleading her to run.

"I have a good reason," she managed to keep the fear out of her voice, "you see, you always said it was your dream-"

"SHUT UP! You have no right to talk to me!"

Tenten noticed all the other Hyuugas were tensed.

"Neji...please listen."

He strode over to her. "You kept me in the dark, you didn't tell me."

"And I'll tell you now why I did it."

"No, you won't." His fists were clenched, "You won't."

Fen appeared in the gatehouse. "Tenten! He's going to hurt you!"

Before anyone could say anything, Neji launched himself at his once-lover. Cries of shock and horror exploded as he unleashed Eight Trigrams upon her. Tenten let out small screams of pain as she felt the chakra rip through her. Once the attack was complete, the prodigy knocked her backward into the dirt. She lay flat on her back, struggling for air. Neji still had his fists clenched tight. He sprung for another round, but he was intercepted. Fen stood in front of Tenten, driving her elbow into Neji's chest. As the prodigy was knocked back, all the Hyuugas rushed forward. Hiashi grabbed him by the neck and searched him to disable his chakra. But Neji managed to get free and ran off over the roofs.

"Stop!" Hiashi ordered the members about to go after him, "Let him go, he'll have to come back."

The brood was leaned over Tenten. Bruises covered her arms as they lifted her sleeves. She continued to gasp for air. Hiashi kneeled beside Fen and began searching the young girl with his Byakugan.

"It seems that even in his rage, Neji wasn't trying to kill you. He broke one of your ribs, blocked off all your chakra, scraped a few organs, and even managed to block the Dragonfire by striking you in the forehead."

Sanyu bent down, her hands covered with the green healing chakra.

Gaara looked at the ground, his face contorted with anger. "We have to tell Lady Tsunade. This was an unprovoked attack."

"No!" Tenten rasped, "I can fix it all."

Hiashi gently lifted her. "For now, you rest. We'll take care of it."

Tenten was still breathing heavily, but managed to gasp out. "Don't hurt him. Just catch him."

Fen walked beside Hiashi as he took the young girl to rest in her room.

"By the way," said the clan leader, "How did you know Neji was going to hurt her?"

"Those in the first born lineage without the Dragonsight, are gifted with emotion detectors. I could feel the killing instinct directed at her."

* * *

Neji was hiding out somewhere, they weren't sure where exactly. He had masked his chakra. The Branch family was enraged. They saw Tenten as their savior, and to see her be attacked had angered them greatly. But the hate for Neji was nothing compared to what it became...when Absolon returned.

The turquoise dragon touched down in the courtyard. The brood watched from the porch. What would have been a happy occasion was silent and fearful at the sight of fury on the dragon's face. He waddled over to nudge Tenten gently.

"Where is that little bastard?"

"We don't know," Gaara said quietly.

"Absolon?" Hanabi managed to speak, "Where are the other dragons?"

"There is a special ceremony that each of you must go through, so for now, they're out in the forests outside the village. But that fact aside, none of you know where he went?"

The children all shook their heads.

"Tenten," Absolon drooped his head, "Please forgive me for leaving you with him."

"It's not your fault, nor is it Neji's. I have questions that need to be answered."

'Well if there's anything-"

"Not by you dragon father." Tenten pulled out the ember necklace. "Is it true? What the book says about the necklace?"

The dragon sniffed the gem. "You found that out? Yes, it is true."

"What's true?" Sanyu asked.

"When the next warrior turns fourteen and awakens the Dragonsight, this necklace was gifted to them. Not because it was tradition, but because of something more. When that warrior had a child and that child became the next warrior, it was passed to them. but the reason this is done in not what you think." Tenten held out the necklace. "There is a spirit inside of here. My guiding spirit, decided upon the day I turned fourteen. It will emerge when I need it...and I think now counts."

"What?" said Absolon, "Why now?"

"Because I think I know who it is, and I need answers." Tenten clutched the gem in her fist and focused her mind on it.

_Awaken. I need you._

She saw the spirit appear, as did everyone else. But only she, Gaara, and Absolon saw who it actually was. The others just saw a white orb. But Tenten nodded at the spirit. She had been right, and now answers would come.

Her guiding spirit was Hizashi Hyuuga.

* * *

Secrets are revealed as Hizashi shows Tenten the past she had forgotten and proves the true bond between her and Neji. Next Time- The Past


	48. The Past

The Past

I am the voice of Dragons past

Please note that in this chapter, when I say 'Past Tenten' or 'Past Hizashi', I'm referring to their younger selves, cuz they will be watching their younger selves in the vision

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Is it really you?" Tenten asked.

Hizashi smiled. "Is it really _you?"_ he repeated back to her.

"I hope you're happy," Absolon snarled, "Your bastard son has broke the peace and harmed my dragon daughter! Your are so lucky you're a spirit or I'd be-"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Temari interrupted.

Tenten regarded her. "All you guys see is a white orb, but what we see is a translucent person."

"Well, who is it?" said Hanabi.

"Your uncle," Absolon growled.

Hinata and Hanabi froze in shock. "He...he's really there?"

"Wait a second," Hachi cut in, "Why is _your_ guiding spirit Hizashi? Why him? Why not one of your ancestors?"

"None of them can hear me, so can you tell them?" Hizashi asked Tenten.

"Of course."

"I am tied to Tenten in a way you can't imagine."

She repeated it for them to hear.

"How?" Hinata wondered out loud. "H-how is the Hyuuga c-clan tied with Tenten?"

Hizashi put a hand on her shoulder, knowing she couldn't feel it. "It is not the Hyuuga clan, it is only me."

Tenten repeated.

"Tenten," the spirit spoke to her directly now, "I must show you something. Only you may come, Absolon and your friend Gaara must remain behind."

Absolon flicked his tongue over his teeth. "No way! After hearing what your bastard son did, I'm not comfortable leaving my dragon daughter alone with Hyuugas!" He spat the last word.

Hinata, Hanabi, and Hachi backed away from the raging dragon.

"You don't mean that Absolon!" Sanyu argued, "The Hyuuga clan loves Tenten! But why Neji did it..."

"Neji had a right."

Absolon turned to regard his dragon daughter in shock. "What? But Tenten-"

"Neji had his own right," her voice sounded strong and wise beyond her years, "_I_ will deal with him, stay out of it Absolon."

"Dragon daughter..."

The brunette turned to her guiding spirit. "I will go where you lead me."

"Come." Hizashi held out his hand.

* * *

He ended up leading her back to the Hokage monument.

"This place is full of sacred and spiritual energy, that is why we gather here," he explained.

"But no one else is here."

"That is because it is reserved for us. I'm going to show you some visions, visions of the past, collected from the memories of different spirits."

"What will I learn from them?"

"Your past, and whatever else you see."

"Can you tell me whose memories?"

"If you like, this one is from a maternity ward nurse. Sadly she died in the Nine-Tailed attack. Watch."

* * *

Tenten found herself in the hospital with Hizashi standing beside her. Both of them were translucent and the people around them were solid.

"We're ghosts!" she cried.

"No, simply walkers in a memory. There is someplace we must be."

He led her into the nursery. It looked like it did in modern time, the small beds on wheels lined up against the walls with little babies sleeping in them. Except one thing, an incubator in the corner. A doctor and three nurses surrounded it.

"Is she stable?"

"I believe so. She'll be able to be taken out within a day or so."

"But the mother ran off, we can't feed her on fluids forever, she needs breastmilk."

"She's awfully small, will she live?"

Tenten almost screamed as a woman came walking through her. It was no surprise really, they were standing in the door.

"Where is she?" asked the woman, "I want to see her."

She had bright purple eyes and long red hair. Tenten crept closer to watch the woman peer into the incubator, an expression of pity and wonder written on her face. A small baby lay inside, dressed in pink infant clothing, traditional at the hospital. He eyes were shut tight, her cheeks round and pink, and a shock of dark hair on her head. Tenten looked in wonder, as did the woman. The Weapons Mistress tore her gaze away to question Hizashi, but she didn't get the chance. A man walked through the Hyuuga spirit. Tenten almost asked what was Naruto doing here, but she realized it wasn't him. And judging by their age and birthdates, Naruto hadn't even been conceived yet. This man had the same spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes, but lacked the whisker marks. He wore the robes of the Hokage.

"Kushina, at least wait for me," he said.

"I couldn't, please tell me you have a plan," she begged at the doctor.

"The mother ran off, the only thing to do is find a nurse-mother and then adopt her out."

"Minato," the woman, Kushina, turned to the man, who Tenten guessed was her husband, "This little baby needs a good home."

"Kushina," he said softly, "She needs a nurse-maid first, then we'll talk about it. What's her name?"

One of the nurses unhooked the chart on the side of the incubator. "Tenten. No last name."

"Is it okay to hold her?" Kushina asked the doctor.

"Only the for a little while." He opened the machine and gently took out the baby. He handed her off to Kushina, who curled her arms around the little body and cooed softly.

Tenten flinched as she felt Hizashi's hand. "Let's go."

"Why did that man look so much like Naruto? Who was he?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"A man looking a lot like Naruto, and his wife yearning for a baby, can't figure it out?" he said playfully.

"You mean those were his parents? But-but the man, Minato, he was wearing the Hokage robes! Naruto's father was a Hokage?"

"Yes, the Fourth to be exact. Now Tenten," he gripped her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "This is something that must reveal itself on its own. Take the secret to your heart and lock it there, understand? The time will come when it shows itself."

She nodded. They continued to walk down the hallway. "Wait, so they didn't end up adopting me, obviously, but if they did, then that means they wouldn't be trying for a kid. So if they had ended up keeping me, then Naruto wouldn't have born, would he?"

"There's a good chance of that being true. Come on, it's time for my memories."

* * *

Now they were in the Branch compound. Tenten saw Past Hizashi sitting with a woman with light hair and bright green eyes. She was pregnant.

"My wife Kaede," Hizashi explained.

"So she's pregnant with Neji?"

"Correct."

A little boy came toddling into the room. "Hizashi, there's peoples outside. They want see you, some-ting 'bout baby. Your baby? Hope not."

"Is that Hideaki?" said Tenten.

"He was such a sweet boy, probably would have turned out like a combination of Hinata and Hachi if those visiting members hadn't screwed him up."

The spirit and the warrior followed the past visions out to the front gate. Past Hiashi was waiting there with most members of the Main family, and Minato, Kushina, whose arms held Little Tenten, and a few other ninja.

"What is wanted of me and my wife?" Past Hizashi asked.

Before Past Hiashi or Minato could speak, Kushina stepped forward to let Kaede look at the bundle that was Past Tenten. "Her mother ran off for some reason and...she needs a nursemaid. The check-up records at the hospital say you're already lactating, so please Kaede, will you take her? At least until she's weaned."

Kaede took Past Tenten and held her against her chest. "Hizashi," she said softly, "I can't turn away a helpless child. She needs me." Past Tenten opened her eyes and stared up at the pale ones gazing upon her. She reached up and tried to tug at the woman's hair. Kaede laughed and let the baby grip her finger.

Minato looked at Past Hizashi. "Is it settled?"

"We'll take care of her, but just until she's weaned."

The vision faded to white.

"Your wife was my nursemaid?" said Tenten, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Correct."

"You didn't look all that happy to have me."

"I admit I wasn't, but...you warmed up to me. Let's go a few months into the future."

* * *

They were still in the Branch compound. Tenten found her Past self lying on a blanket on the floor, rolling around, seeing as how she probably couldn't get up. The young warrior began to giggle at her Past self. Kaede walked in with a small bundle and kneeled down to tickle the baby girl's tummy. Tenten peered into the blanket to see the face of a baby boy, judging by the choice of colored clothing. His small fingers were curled around the blanket, trying to lift himself to see whatever his mother was playing with. His wide, Byakugan eyes manged to peer over the blanket to look at the baby on the floor.

"What do you think Neji?"said Kaede, "Think she'll make a good playmate?"

Past Neji slipped back down into his blanket, hiding his face.

"Oh," his mother laughed, "There's no need to be shy. This is Tenten, you two are going to be best friends."

"Funny thing was," said Hizashi, "She was right, just took a little longer."

Kaede reached up onto a nearby shelf and pulled down...Leo Pard!

"Wait!" Tenten cried, "How did she have him?"

"He was always with you, same as the ember necklace, only the necklace was hidden."

"So...he was always meant to be mine?"

"Most likely."

"Neji's cute as a baby."

"Although I wouldn't have said it at that time, I thought so too."

* * *

It had been a while, Tenten could tell. Past Neji was sitting up on his own, and her Past self was crawling around the room. Past Hizashi stood watch over them.

"You don't have a nursery, do you?" asked Tenten.

"Nope, but there is one building reserved for the young ones to stay in. Now watch."

Past Neji was chewing on the handle of a rattle. Past Tenten came crawling over and tried to yank it out of his hands. He held on tight, but didn't cry out like a regular baby would. She tugged harder until she lost her grip and toppled backward. She sat back up, her brown eyes wide and tear-filled. But before a cry was heard, Past Neji held out a panda bear that had been sitting next to him. She took and began to chew on the ear.

"I had never seen two individuals so young act in such a way," said Hizashi, "I seemed to tell me that there was something special about you two. Almost like, it was meant to be."

* * *

"Sorry to skip over such gaps in time."

"That's alright, you're only showing me the important stuff."

"Well...this is important."

Past Hizashi and Kaede, each holding a child in their lap, were sitting in Hiashi's office. The clan leader walked in and sat down behind his desk.

"Tenten is a year old," he started, "It's time."

Kaede whimpered, "No, they can't take her, she's ours."

"She never belonged to you," said Past Hiashi sternly, "We of the Main family allowed you to care for her until she turns a year old, then she will be adopted out. Kushina has discovered she pregnant, and the doctors suggested not adopting since this will be their first child. Tenten will be given to a different couple."

"No one can have her," Kaede continued to whimper, "She needs us, Neji needs her."

"No she doesn't, and he'll be fine. The couple will be here tomorrow, have Tenten and her things ready. Dismissed."

As the married couple left the office, Kaede finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Past Hizashi walked into the baby room and set Neji down on the floor.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"We just returned from giving you away."

Past Neji sat up, looking around him with a curious and confused expression. He crawled over to a chair and pulled a pink blanket down off of it. It was the hospital blanket Past Tenten had showed up in. He held it tight and toddled over to his father. He gripped Past Hizashi's pant leg and held up the blanket.

"I'm sorry Neji, but she isn't coming back. There's a chance you may never see her again. She was never ours. I'm sorry."

Past Neji sat down and looked at the blanket. Then he looked out the window and back at the blanket. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to cry.

Tenten turned to the Hyuuga spirit. "You were wrong."

"I know I was. But don't you see? He was so young, not even a year old, and he knew you were gone. He slept with that pink blanket until he was three. When he turned three, he asked me where it came from, because he couldn't remember. I told him it belonged to a good friend of his."

"Where's the blanket now?"

"I don't know. I never saw it again after that day he asked me."

"Hizashi, I know what to do to mend my and Neji's relationship. When we return, can you stay here for a bit? I'll bring him up."

"He can't see me."

"Oh yes he will."

* * *

Sanyu and Gaara waved Tenten down from the gatehouse.

"We caught him!" the scarred blond called, "He was sneaking back inside and we caught him!"

Tenten rushed into the courtyard. Absolon had his front hands pressed down the make a cage of sorts over Neji. The prodigy scowled and tried his best to work free. The brood stood guard in the courtyard. Tighearnan and Ruby Red stood next to Absolon, probably making sure he didn't squish the boy.

Sakura bounded over. "I've managed to keep this whole thing secret to Lady Tsuande, but you better do something soon."

"I'm doing something now. Dragon father, let him up."

Absolon reluctantly raised his claws. But before Neji could bolt, Tenten grabbed his collar. "I have something you desperately need to see. So please come. It's only up to the monument, then you can do what you please."

Neji scowled, but nodded.

* * *

The entire clan watched as the two returned. The sky was beginning to darken. Neji seemed...broken. He walked closely to Tenten, who cleared a path through the people and up to the house. The brood followed in the hallways, stepping lightly and moving quickly. A sound from inside their hall had them peering down the hallway. Neji and Tenten were both sitting on the floor. Neji had his face buried in Tenten's neck, sobs muffled by the skin contact. Tenten had her chin rest on the crown if his head and was calmly rubbing his back. Through the prodigy's sobs and tears, they could hear him begging for forgiveness and her love. The Weapons Mistress gently cooed in his ear and let a few silent tears roll down her own cheeks.

* * *

The next morning, Neji was seen walking through the courtyard, a pink, rolled-up blanket tucked under one arm, and a cloud of leaves following him.

A gift of Dragonfire.

* * *

For those of you who don't get it (and it is a bit confusing I admit) Tenten took Neji up to the mountain and gifted him so he could see and speak with his father. His gift is the control of plant life. Also, he had kept the blanket all these years.

A ceremony of separate hearts. Dragons and riders are paired together and a young boy finds a purpose. Next Time- The Formation


	49. The Formation

The Formation

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

The cold spell did its best to hang on as the year turned anew and slipped into January. The snow was gone, and already the climate was warming just a little. But warm clothing was still a must as the brood walked through the trees. Absolon led them into the forests. It was time.

"Do we just pick?" asked Sanyu.

"No," the dragon replied, "It is an ancient ceremony that each of you must follow, but first, something must be seen to. Someone else was brought back with the dragons. Someone who needs your help."

"Our help?" said Tenten, "Who is it?"

"A young boy. You see Tenten, Nobu, during his reign, killed many people, leaving children as orphans. Kohaku has done his best, but one child is still without a home. He had been living with the dragons, but needs the companionship of people. We both agreed to bring him here."

"He's been living among the dragons?" said Hachi, "How do we know he's not wild?"

Absolon chuckled. "He's perfectly mannered, but is similar to these two back here." He waved his tail at Tighearnan and Red. "He lacks a voice, but seems to be very intelligent."

"What's his-?"

"Shush! We're here."

It was the same lake Tenten and Gaara had flown the dragons before. The waterfall cast a rainbow because of the smallest rays of sunlight. But in and around the pool...were dragons. Tenten recognized a few, such as the proud bronze who thanked her when Nobu was killed. There were all colors, either swimming in the water or resting on the shore.

"Wh-what do we do?" Hinata whispered.

"Sakura, Gaara, and Hanabi don't need to, seeing as how they have dragons. The rest of you must listen. Now, the ceremony is an ancient rite. Each person must do it individually. You must study each dragon in their movements, and find the one that suits you best. If a dragon tosses his head a lot, it means he is proud and brave. If one hides its head, that means it is shy. When you find one that fits with you, you approach them. The dragons can see inside you, into your heart and soul. They will decide if to welcome you or not. If they do not walk away or bat you away, say 'Fly free with me' and if they reply to it in a positive manner, then you have chosen each other."

Tenten looked around at the choices. "Do you want us to go separately?"

"No, but don't try to approach a dragon someone else is asking."

"Okay. Let's go."

Absolon took Sakura, Gaara, and Hanabi over on the rocks on the shore to watch. The remaining eight, five girls, three boys, began their studies. The dragons regarded them for a short while, then went about their business. Tenten counted them up. Eight exactly, two whites, two blues, a bronze, a green, a lavender, and a brown. She focused on a blue. He was drinking from the pool and snorted into the water. He tilted his head and reach in to pull out a green stone. He added it to a pile of different colored stones and began sorting them. He was curious and liked order. Tenten took a deep breath and stepped out to approach him. All eyes were on her, even dragon eyes. She looked back once to see Neji was holding his breath. She stepped up to the dragon. He was a handsome beasts with cloudy blue scales. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Fly free with me."

He tilted his head to observe her. Tenten stood her ground. The dragon nudged her with his nose, growled, and, when she didn't react, lowered his head.

"I will fly. I am Aurelius."*

"Why? You're blue."

"It is said I have a heart of gold. I will fly with you, warrior."

After seeing her successfully pair with her dragon, the others began to get brave. Hinata and Sanyu stepped up to the two whites. Neji and Hachi hung back, studying the dragons further. Kankuro had pretty much rushed out there. Matsuri was trembling slightly. Temari was walking cautiously toward the green.

"Come Aurelius, let's sit by the others."

"Very well."

Gaara patted her on the shoulder when she sat on the rocks.

"Whoa!"

Everyone instantly ducked as Kankuro was thrown through the air. He landed on his side in the dirt. "Why would you do that?"

The bronze snorted and turned away.

"That's not his dragon," Sakura noted.

While Kankuro brushed off the dirt from his clothing, Neji stepped out and up to the bronze. The dragon bent his head and almost knocked Neji off his feet.

"Fly free with me."

"I am Isamu."*

* * *

The 'wild' boy, was not anything they had expected. He had silvery hair and calm green eyes. During the whole pairing, he had been sitting calmly by the water, writing little notes in his booklet. His clothes were a little tattered, but nothing too serious. A little dragon male with emerald green scales perched on his shoulders.

"So...what's your dragon's name?" Sakura asked.

The boy smiled and patted his companion.

"Hello? She asked you a question," said Sanyu.

The boy scribbled something down and held it up for them to see.

'His name is Alpha. He came from a double yoked egg, which is why he's so big.'

Indeed, Alpha was almost as big as Twilight.

"Dragon father, he can't speak, can he?" said Tenten.

"Correct. We don't know if he was born that way, or if a major event caused it. Either way, he gets his words out."

The boy nudged Alpha and locked eyes with the green dragon. Alpha flitted off his shoulder and landed in front of Hanabi. Twilight hissed at him, but he simply ignored her and began flicking his tail and bumping the girl's chin with his wingtips. After he was done, he returned to his master, looking pleased with himself.

"What was that for?" Hachi asked.

"He can get Alpha to act out his words," explained Absolon, "But it helps to know what the dragon is saying. From his body movements, I can correctly say that Taji* thinks Hanabi is cute."

The young girl gasped and blushed. Taji, apparently the boy's name, smiled shyly at her.

"How can you tell?" Tenten asked.

"Because Alpha did a display. Male little dragons perform for who, in their opinion, is the prettiest female they see. Since Taji told Alpha to do it, we can confirm that he likes Hanabi."

"He can mind-speak?"

"Something like that. Their bond is probably just very strong. Now, I promised Kohaku that Taji would be cared for."

"Don't worry," Tenten reassured him, "He can stay with us. He can sleep in Hachi's room or something. Now when we return, I say we do it parade style. Riders walking beside their dragons."

"Do we really want to show off?" Gaara asked.

"Maybe just a bit," Temari murmured softly.

* * *

Absolon, with Taji and Hanabi perched on his shoulders, led the way back into the village. Behind him, in order, were Tenten and blue Aurelius, Gaara and gray Tighearnan, Sakura and crimson Ruby Red, Neji and bronze Isamu, Hachi and brown Sorrel, Sanyu and white Snow, Hinata and white Silence, Temari and green Jayda, Matsuri and purple Lilac, and Kankuro and blue Cobalt. People stopped to watch them go by, some even bowing or kneeling.

"This is how I remember it," said Absolon, "The dragonriders were people of legend. But it seems they died out with the Ryuunogan lineages."

"Not anymore," Hanabi argued, "We're here, and as long as we are, then the dragonriders live."

Taji nodded for his opinion.

"Oh my God!" Hideaki was sitting outside the gatehouse with Takara and Hisoka, "Are we really housing all these dragons?"

"Nope, said Tenten, "Only Taji there. The dragons will be roaming the forests. Oh! Absolon, what have they been eating?"

"I warned them about the ninja family, what is it, Nara? Yes Nara, the ninja family that raises deer. The dragons have been feeding on these bear-like creatures."

_The onbaa, so there's finally some use for them._ "Okay that's fine. Taji, you're bunking with either Neji or Hachi 'cuz Gaara and Kankuro are in one room."

The boy nodded to show he understood.

* * *

Training took place over the next few days. The dragons were willing enough. But one thing was noted down. Twilight absolutely HATED Alpha! If the male got near her, she was hissing and swiping at him. Hanabi, although she and Taji got along fine, had to kep her beloved dragon away from the boy and his. It was a tough decision, but she just figured Twi was jealous of a new dragon in the house.

* * *

Sakura bounded through the gatehouse one early evening, Ruby Red clambering after her. There was a desperate look in her eyes. She burst into the house and tracked down the others in the sitting room.

"We have a problem!" She threw a scroll down near Tenten, "That's from the Land of Valleys! From Kohaku himself!"

Tenten seized the scroll and practically ripped it open. Everyone was deathly silent as she read its contents.

"They...they've captured one of the Serpents," she finally said.

"Captured?" said Gaara, "How?"

"It doesn't say, but Koha needs us. The Serpent is speaking in ancient Dragontongue and it says only Absolon can understand it."

Neji settled next to her to read over her shoulder. "You think it might reveal something about the one responsible for all of this?"

"That's the plan. Now, I will return with Absolon, Gaara, Neji, Sanyu, and Hinata, you're coming too."

"A-are we leaving now?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's too late now. We leave tomorrow morning by jump. Sakura, go back to Lady Tsunade and tell her, we'll tell Hiashi. Hanabi, Taji, could you send your dragons to my mother? She needs to hear this."

"Right," said Hanabi while Taji nodded, "Just one problem, Twi doesn't like Alpha."

"She can deal with it. We're in alert."

* * *

Fen bit her lip as she watched her only child clamber into the saddle on her dragon Aurelius. "Be careful. I can see the oncoming battle will be tough, you will need as your strengths."

"Thanks, dragonriders forward!"

Absolon leapt into the sky with the dragons following. People below waved goodbye, as did the remaining members of the brood. The dragons went into formation as Absolon and Tenten opened the portal. They took the jump.

* * *

*Aurelius means 'golden'

*Isamu means 'brave'

*Taji means 'silver or gold color'

Aurelius is paired with Tenten because they're both curious and organized. Neji is paired with Isamu because they're both brave and proud. Hachi is paired with Sorrel, a male, because they both have lazy personalities. Hinata is paired with Silence, a male, because they both have a thirst to prove themselves. Sanyu is paired with Snow, a female, because they both have helpful personalities. Temari is paired with Jayda, a female, because they both prefer peace to war. Matsuri is paired with Lilac, a female, because they're both shy. Kankuro is paired with Cobalt, a male, because they both want to protect who they care about.

Words of warning from the enemy's lips, lost traditions are reborn as the final battleground is realized. Next Time- The Rising Darkness

It's my birthday!


	50. The Rising Darkness

The Rising Darkness

I am the voice of Dragons past

Our computer box went out so we had to order a new one, so we've been without internet. But we've got it back now!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

As they emerged from the jump, the dragons and riders were greeted by the whole village welcoming party. The once-beaten down villagers were cheering loudly and joyfully as the dragons swooped in for a landing in front of the manor. He was waiting for them.

"Tenten!" Kohaku threw her into a tight hug as soon as she dismounted.

"Hey Koha! How's king life?"

He undid himself from her and smiled. "Fine, there's still lots to do."

The Weapons Mistress was shocked to see a small scar running from her cousin's left eye to the center of his forehead. He had still had on his bandages when she left last time, so she couldn't have seen it.

"Who are they?" Kohaku looked toward the others, "I see Neji, but the other three I don't know."

"Oh of course. This is Hinata, Neji's cousin, Sanyu, a good friend, and Gaara, who I can safely say is my best friend since Neji no longer is."

"What? What happened?"

Neji entwined his fingers with his beloved's. "Because 'friends' is no longer the word to describe our feelings for each other."

"Oh, thanks the heavens! I thought you started hating each other."

Gaara smirked. "There was a time that there was some doubt. Now, you say you have captured a Serpent?"

"Yes, but the strange thing is, when we hit the others in our attack, they vanished. This one, we managed to capture. This way please."

* * *

Kohaku led them into the cells that had held Lee and Guy-sensei. The inside of one of them had been redone. Now there was an iron table set in the center. On it, was a Serpent chained by every limb. It was thrashing around as best it could, frothing from the mouth, and spewing strangled sounds. Its wings had been smartly sliced through and its feet bagged so it couldn't strike.

"So...it's been talking?" said Gaara.

"Yes. But to us it's gibberish, the only reason we called you was because one of my historians discovered it was speaking ancient Dragontongue. Absolon is the only one who is fluent. Dragon father?"

Absolon managed to weave his body enough so his top half was in the cell. The children moved off to the sides to let him through. The stream of words that let Absolon's mouth made no sense to them, but it obviously was working because the Serpent responded with more gibberish.

"What did he say?" Tenten asked.

"He...he wants to speak with only you."

"But I can't understand him."

The Serpent screeched and opened its mouth wide. A loud voice rang out from it. "I have waited long to hear your voice again warrior, it has been a long time."

Tenten managed to speak through her shock. "We...we've n-never met before."

"I am speaking through the Serpent, and I can assure you that we've met."

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"You can now recognize me by the name Darkmask. The Dragonfire will be mine, and mine alone! If you and Absolon do not give yourselves up, then I will attack the Leaf Village head on!"

Hinata and Sanyu both gasped. Neji scowled darkly. Gaara let out a deep-throated growl.

"I am willing to negotiate with you," said Tenten, "But only _you,_ no speaking through puppets."

"Oh? You've figured that out? Yes, I'm the one who's been using the Serpents to attack. Bad thing is they vanish in ash when they die, but that will be fixed soon enough. I am giving you a chance to surrender before Hell begins. Take it...or prepare to fight."

"Dragon daughter," Absolon whispered in her ear, "We must think this through. The Leaf Village could be destroyed."

"We've had threats before," Tenten replied promptly, "We won't surrender, Darkmask! Get ready for the fight of your life! We won't go down easy!"

The Serpent laughed. "Innocent people will die, I hope you can die easily knowing their blood will be on your hands."

"You don't the people of the Leaf!" Gaara growled, "They fight with strong hearts and alliances. We, the Dragonriders, will fight alongside them."

The Serpent let out one last evil cackle before its head split in two and fell on the table. Darkmask had killed it.

* * *

"At least we know what the outcome will be," said Kohaku as the others settled in the manor's sitting room.

Neji nodded. "The future told us that. But people could still die."

"There is something that has been bothering me," said Absolon.

"What's that?"

"Neji, the future can be easily change by decisions we make. Simple things can result in a different outcome."

Tenten shot up from her seat. "You mean the future we walked in could change? Like maybe...I die?"

"Anything could happen, we must be careful, this battle is like any other. We will take chances and those chances may result in..." He trailed off.

"Tenten," Kohaku spoke up, "Here's something you may find interest in." He opened up a scroll to reveal a fantastic picture. Two young people, one a girl, one a boy, were riding two dragons of red scales. Both people were dressed in yellow-green clothing with brown knee-pads and elbow-pads, goggles covering their eyes, war paint on their faces, and beaded strands in their hair. The boy had one beaded ribbon in his hair on the right side, and the girl had one on each side of her face.

Gaara took the scroll and looked over it closely. "These...these are Dragonriders aren't they?"

"Yeah, when they existed long ago, they had a special uniform that was both comfortable and best for flying. When I found this one day, I figured you guys might want to use the same uniform."

Tenten joined Gaara in looking the picture over. "This is good, really good. Can we find the stuff for these costumes here?"

"Of course."

* * *

The sight of the riders coming back was a sight to behold. Kankuro swallowed his laughter at the sight of his little brother and his beaded ribbon decorated in his crimson-red hair. Temari and Matsuri, however, marveled at the uniform and couldn't wait to get theirs on. Tenten and Sanyu offered to braid in the ribbons of those who couldn't figure out how to get them in. Kankuro almost jumped for joy when Gaara said he would paint on everyone's war paint. Thankfully, there were different colors. By the end of the days, the Dragonriders presented themselves alongside their beasts in full uniform. Kankuro stayed with his purple paint, but Temari had chosen bright yellow outlined in green, Gaara and Matsuri had both chosen dark blue, the color of Tighearnan's eyes.

Tenten stood forward with Aurelius beside her. "We, the Dragonriders, will gladly give our lives to protect everyone. Let us prove that threats won't scare us away! We stand united!"

The village cheered loudly while the dragons trumpeted and Twilight and Alpha danced above their heads. The joy and happiness could last, but deep in Tenten's heart, she knew, the attack was not far off.

* * *

The future is nigh. As the Dragonriders rise in battle, they will come face to face with destiny. Next Time- The One Known As Darkmask


	51. The One Known As Darkmask

The One Known As Darkmask

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Almost as if proving to enemies that the Village had high hopes, the people of the Leaf celebrated almost every night with traditional dances and ceremonies from the Dragon Village. Absolon was happy to direct everything, and even though everyone else was enjoying the festivities, Tenten was not. She wasn't being a wet blanket, she just found she couldn't anymore. It was almost as if she had stolen Gaara's former personality. Her demeanor was stoic and emotionless. But even though she expressed nothing on the outside, her mind was racing with thoughts. The worst thing with the Riders was their teamwork. As of late, they had taken to messing with each other on extreme levels.

Tenten began to recall the cause of Kankuro's new limp as she watched Absolon tell stories around a large fire set up in the heart of the village. People of all ages were sitting near to listen in, the Hyuuga brood among them. The stars overhead were shining brightly, as long as they shimmered, they were safe. But Kankuro's limp was confusing many people as he walked by and sat down as far from Gaara as he could.

* * *

It had been a gray afternoon a few days ago. Tenten and Gaara were in the courtyard with a few other brood members, practicing balance and safety. They heard a scream come from inside the compound that made them all jump in shock. Matsuri had burst through the door, her face covered in tears.

"Gaara-sensei!" She cried as she had flung herself from the porch.

Thank goodness the redhead was in his right mind, because he managed to catch her. Lilac, who had been sleeping on the far side, awoke and rounded on her Rider and the redhead.

"Make him stop!" Matsuri cried, "He won't stop! He knows it scares me!"

The Crow came flying out of the house with Kankuro close behind, a wide grin on his face. The Crow had been decked with horns and spikes, looking like a demented human target dummy that hadn't been cleared of weapons. Matsuri screamed and hid her face in Gaara's chest, sobbing like an infant. Gaara glared full-on at his brother, who, apparently not realizing he was in deep-shit, made the Crow click and stretch its hands at Matsuri. The young girl had screamed like a burn victim and retreated to her dragon.

"Kankuro," Gaara had growled dangerously, "Do you realize what the Crow resembles?"

The puppeteer's grin faded. "A...a dead person," he murmured.

"You are perfectly aware of what happened to Matsuri's parents, and yet you do this." Gaara's tone of voice sent shivers down the spines of whoever heard him.

"I..." Kankuro dropped the Crow and fled.

Gaara watched him disappear with the deadliest look possible on his face. Matsuri ran back to Gaara and continued to sob since the object of her fear was still in close proximity. Gaara escorted her back inside.

The next day, Kankuro was limping through the compound, cursing under his breath.

* * *

The memory almost made Tenten laugh, but sadly she found she couldn't. Matsuri stuck close to her sensei after the episode, and Gaara seemed to be more sympathetic around her. Tenten was now almost positive there was some kind of affection there.

Sanyu jumped forward with Hanabi and Taji beside her. "We celebrate our new comrades by engaging in these traditional festivities. The Dragonriders thank you for accepting them."

Hanabi held up her arm and let Twilight stand like a queen above her head, while singing,

"Humans battle, their dragons win,

We share no blood, yet are close kin.

Through ancient bonds and rites we bind,

Prosper and flourish all dragonkind."

"RUN!"

The once-peaceful night exploded in fear and confusion. The bonfire flickered, then turned to black fire. A voice rang out from the flames, echoing through the screams, "The mark of Fire will burn us all! The mark of Fire will burn us all!" Then the flames sputtered and died.

Tenten was the only one who had not moved at all. The civilians had fled in fear, while the brood had retreated only a few feet.

_The mark of Fire will burn us all, huh? Well then._

"What was that?" Sakura whispered, "It sounded unnatural."

"It was," Absolon nudged the burnt logs with his foot, "Dark magic. But I highly doubt that Darkmask would let us hear this vital information."

"How is it vital?" Hachi asked.

"It's obviously a warning for Darkmask's side. Whatever this 'mark of Fire' is, it will be the downfall of our enemies."

"It's Tenten's dragon horns," Gaara said, "There's no other answer for it. They are the ultimate symbol of Fire."

"Oh no," Hinata looked upward at the night sky.

Dark clouds were rolling in at unnatural speeds, covering the cheery stars and moon, the only things of light at nighttime.

"Evacuate the village!" Tenten ordered, "We are in extreme danger! Life-or-death situation, spread out and inform all ninja!"

The Riders split up and covered the village, Kankuro was a little slow for obvious reasons. Tenten returned to the compound and sent the dragons out to find and meet up with their Riders.

_The mark of Fire? Could it really be me? Is it true that I'll be the one to kill Darkmask? Or could I die and change the future?_

"Tenten," Hiashi coaxed her to the porch. He ready for battle with the Hyuuga family sword sheathed at his side.

The Weapons Mistress joined him to see what horrible thing was happening now. The sky was covered in black clouds, blocking out every source of natural light. The center of the clouds opened up into a vortex-looking thing. From the vortex came a bright orange and gold light, almost like the sun. Tenten realized in horror that it was fire. But it didn't fall or go out, it stayed suspended in the vortex, menacingly. Screams erupted from the evacuating village.

"Hiashi, lead the Hyuuga clan to the heart of the Village and meet up with the other clans. I'll go get the Riders."

Aurelius crouched to let the Weapons Mistress on his back before taking off. Thankfully, most of the other Riders were in the sky already. It was easy to see them since the floating fire cast enough light to be mistaken for the sun. The dragons landed on the top of the Hokage manor, where Tsunade and Shizune stood waiting.

"This is the battle that will define the fate of the Village," said the Lady Hokage, "We will fight the best we can on the ground."

"You," everyone turned to see Danzo appear from the side of the manor roof, "I knew you would be the end of this Village. I hope you're happy." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The Riders landed among the gathered clans and ninja. Tenten stood beside Absolon to address the crowd.

"On this day, we together will fight for our lives, friendships, and homes. Let us prove that all of us are true warriors and we won't stand for threats against everything we stand for!"

"They're falling!"

Small holes opened up in the clouds. Serpents rained down from the sky.

"Are the villagers safe?" Tenten asked Hiashi.

The clan leader deactivated his Byakugan. "Yes, they're safe."

"Whoever may be left in this village, listen well!"

"Where's it coming from?" said Sakura.

"The monument!" Hachi pointed to the mountain.

A dark hooded figure stood out against the brown stone. His voice, deep and grated, rang out for all to hear. "This day, I will kill you all in a flood of crimson waters. And yet, I feel generous today. Surrender Tenten and Absolon, and I will leave you all with nothing but your lives."

The crowd of ninja stayed silent.

"You won't agree to my terms? Very well then, prepare for your last fight."

Hiashi put a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Our lives are in your hands. You've sure come a long way."

The ninja and Riders moved into battle position, so no one noticed what Hiashi passed to Tenten.

* * *

The Serpents were merciless. Their claws struck in flurries and even in their death, vanishing in a cloud of ash, they slowed ninja down by blinding or choking them. The dragons and Riders knew they had to kill the Serpents before they reached the ground or else the ninja would be at a disadvantage. Tenten didn't even think of taking on Darkmask until the Serpents were down in numbers. Unfortunately, she realized the more they killed, the more that rained down.

"Tenten!" Gaara pulled up beside her on Tighearnan, "You need to kill Darkmask! If the puppeteer dies, the puppets are useless!"

The Weapons Mistress directed Aurelius to the monument. The figure stood there, waiting. A screech of agony split the sound barrier. Tenten cried out in surprise as the red scaled figure that was Ruby Red shot past her and crashed in the rocks of the lower part of the mountain. Tenten was at first confused as why he would crash, seeing as how Sakura was moving and she would never let him, but she realized why as something went floating past her and Aurelius. Two somethings, floating down like leaves. They were wings. Red's wings.

A Serpent had sliced off both Red's wings.

* * *

"You bastard!" The first emotion to come from Tenten in days erupted. Rage, pure rage and fury. Aurelius shot like an arrow toward Darkmask, his anger being fueled by Tenten's.

Darkmask poised himself to attack, but one never came. Tenten let out a scream as everything around her faded to black. The space itself seemed full of invisible water. Both the girl and dragon tried to move, but found they couldn't so easily. Everything was dark. The two floated down, or so it seemed as there was nothing in this place.

_Are we going to die? Are we trapped here forever?_

Tenten almost shrieked when two hands touched her face. She looked up to lock eyes with a man floating beside her. He had light brown hair and clear ocean-blue eyes. He was garbed in royal robes.

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "Who are you?"

"I am Tenten, the last Dragonsight warrior."

He chuckled. "Well then, I am Ryuunogan, the first Dragonsight warrior."

"Are you really?"

"Would a spirit lie to you?"But

Tenten gave it some thought.

Ryuunogan laughed. "You _are_ one of my children. Tenten, you may be the last warrior, but you are strong and brave...and I am glad to be related to you." His cheerful face turned dark. "But this man you are fighting is tied to you in ways you don't know. I can help you escape from here, but I can't help you further. This battle is yours, your destiny is yours. The future can easily be changed by things we do in our lives. But I want you to know, that we never gave up hope in you. The world has been waiting for you, now save it."

A bright light almost blinded her as the darkness melted away.

* * *

Neji directed Isamu near the mountain. Tenten had vanished in thin air.

"You will pay," he growled.

Darkmask focused on the prodigy and his dragon. A rift suddenly appeared in mid-air. Defying all matters of science, Tenten and Aurelius burst forward and landed on the stone. The Weapons Mistress jumped off her dragon and drew out Fallen Star.

"Darkmask, I challenge you!"

* * *

The final battle between Light and Dark is realized. Only the mark of Fire can save them all as the Dragonriders fight for their lives and destinies. Next Time- The Dragon's Call


	52. The Dragon's Call

The Dragon's Call

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

The words echoed in Neji's ears.

"Darkmask, I challenge you!"

The man's eyes flashed in the slits in his mask. At a silent command, four Serpents threw themselves at Tenten. Isamu landed to let his Rider off. But the need seemed fruitless. The Weapons Mistress beat them away with Fallen Star, but not before one closed its jaws on her right ear. Her teeth clenched and her face contorted in agony, but she swallowed a cry in pain and proceeded to propel her elbow through its ribs. The Serpent dropped off, but Tenten's ear was in shreds. Ignoring her wound, the Weapons Mistress rushed forward to her opponent.

Neji rushed with her, side by side. Darkmask cast his hands wide, causing a ripple through the air. Both Aurelius and Isamu were blown off the mountain by the ripple force. Neji and Tenten held their ground with Dragonfire coursing through their legs and anchoring them to the stone. A large amount of blood was free flowing down Tenten's neck, but she kept her focus on her enemy. Neji let what little Fire he possessed flow through him. A large cloud of new leaves severed their own stems and flew at Darkmask. But the man simply swung one arm, causing every single one to shrivel up in flames.

_He's using Dragonfire! _Tenten realized.

* * *

Sakura cradled Ruby Red's head in her lap. The dragon was moaning softly in pain. The pinkette was in a stupor. She knew she had to heal the stumps that were now his wings, but her terror and grief rooted her to the spot. Blood pooled around Red's chest, soaking Sakura's pant legs.

"Arrooo!"

Aurelius and Isamu came plummeting from the top of the monument. In mid-air, they managed to right themselves and came in for a landing near the pinkette and her bleeding dragon.

"Darkmask has Dragonfire!" Aurelius told her, "We can't fight him! Only Tenten can!"

The words accumulated in Sakura's mind, but didn't seem to faze her. She looked upward at the floating fire in the sky, mimicking the sun. The other Riders were swooping on their dragons and using their unique powers gifted to them by Dragonfire.

Temari would fly near a group of Serpents and release a dark fog from her body. While they were confused, Sanyu would fly through, randomly throwing orbs of light that exploded on contact with dark beings. Hinata would separate herself from her saddle and levitate. Hanabi would freeze the wing folds of the Serpents. Matsuri would have two Serpents chase her and Lilac in different directions before teleporting a short distance. Gaara had different objects coming to life and spearing themselves through the creatures. Hachi would turn himself and Sorrel invisible to attack unseen. Kankuro would cast shields to protect the othres or have the Serpents crash.

It all looked very confusing, but was really an intricate display of human-dragon relationship.

"Sakura!"

Tsunade and Shizune both leapt onto the lower mountain where the pinkette and three dragons waited.

"What happened?" Tsunade began checking Red's vitals.

Sakura, her face covered in drying tears yet not showing any feeling of sadness, replied in a dead-like voice. "A Serpent cut off his wings. We fell here."

The two older medical nins began to work on the whimpering dragon. Sakura snapped out of her rooted fear and stood near the edge of the rocks. Her face and eyes still showed her in her trance. Even though no emotions displayed itself, the feelings coursing through her were unimaginable.

_The Mark of Fire will burn them all._

Her hand unconsciously rose to feel her burn scar.

* * *

Darkmask proved to be the most worthy opponent a ninja could ask for. He was forcing them to use their most powerful attacks and strategies. But as the battle went on, his power didn't seem to diminish at all.

"You two are worthy opponents," he said in that raspy voice of his, watching them pant in exhaustion, "But by now you must realize I cannot be defeated by mere children."

Tenten gripped Fallen Star's hilt, her rage and anger boiling over dangerously. She practically flew forward. Darkmask lowered himself to bring a dagger into her face, but Tenten forced a slab of stone to peel up from the ground. She knew it would be painful, but still accepted it. She crashed into the slab head-on, forcing her body up and bringing Fallen Star, in a downstroke, into the face of Darkmask. The man was knocked back by the force. Tenten felt pride well up inside her, but the feeling was cut short as Darkmaks grabbed her arm and swung her away.

The Weapons Mistress picked herself up, facing her enemy once more. A wide crack ran down the mask. A few shards fell off before the left half fell away completely. The face revealed was gaunt and grotesque. The skin looked scaly and cracked, the eye dark and grim, but the mouth...

Tenten drew in a slow breath. "It's you."

The lips of her enemy were covered in burn scars that ran down his throat. But who would be burned around the mouth? Only one man foolish enough to swallow pure Fire itself.

The whole world seemed to slow as Tenten was thrown back against the stone wall behind her, pinned there through the chest by her own blade. Her body hung limp as the blood began to stain her clothing. Neji cried out and attacked Darkmask. The man drew a long knife and slashed the prodigy across the chest. Neji feel beside Tenten, his arms twitching as he began to bleed to death.

"NO!"

The Riders and dragons grouped as one and swooped down for an onslaught. They all hit a solid wall of Dragonfire, forcing them away. The dragons roared in fury and doubled back. They continued to slam into the forcefield, but to no avail. Tighearnan's mouth was gushing blood from broken teeth.

Darkmask walked up to Tenten, holding her chin in his hands. "You know, you would have made a great Queen of the Dragons. But I guess you won't get to feel that power." He cruelly twisted Fallen Star, causing her to scream in pain. Neji coughed violently and tried to drag himself to help his love.

"Stay down, boy. This world is mine now. Those foolish warriors never realized what they could unleash, what they could rule! I have their powers now, and I will show those dead fools what they could have done!"

Tenten managed the strength to pull her head up, blood pouring from the corners of her mouth. "You will _never_ be a true warrior!"

Darkmask approached her once more, ready to deliver the killing strike. The Riders and dragons outside began yelling and roaring.

"Stop this, Nobu!"

Absolon burst through the shield only to have it close up behind him. He swooped low, his front talons extended.

"Dragon son, you will pay for the deeds you have committed!"

* * *

Nobu drew the same blade he struck Neji with and swung high as Absolon descended. The blade cut deep into the dragon's soft underbelly, gutting him. Absolon fell onto the hard stone, coming to rest near the two bleeding children. His blood flowed across the rocks, a few of his internal organs showing through as well. He let out a keening cry before dropping his head to rest. Tenten watched in horror and felt a tear run down her face.

"You bastard!"

Nobu swung around, pointing the knife, still dripping with Absolon's blood, right at the Weapons Mistress. "You will die this day."

A silent wind blew strongly, surrounding Nobu. He grunted as a strange vortex appeared in mid-air, pulling his entire being toward it. He pivoted around wildly, trying to find the source of this power. His gaze rested on one person.

Sakura had her left eye shut tight, but her right eye, her Fire-eye, was held wide open. A single ring was formed inside of it with four prongs that looked like fangs, pointing toward the pupil. Her Fire-eye was pure green once more. Blood poured from her Fire-eye and down her cheek. The vortex grew stronger, pulling Nobu closer.

Even though they couldn't identify it then and there, the attack was a powerful one.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

Nobu began to walk as best he could toward the pinkette. Bright obs of light were swirling inside the vortex. Spirits, preventing him from using the Dragonfire. Before long, the man was forced to stop moving, but he continued to extend his arm at the frozen girl, ready to kill her.

Tenten took in a few shaky breathes. She grabbed the handle of Fallen Star and pulled it out of her chest. She fell in a heap but regained her footing quickly. She reached toward the large scroll case on her back and pulled out, not a scroll, but the Hyuuga family sword, given to her by Hiashi. She began a shaky and stumbled walk to Nobu and Sakura, dragging the sword.

_Kith and Kin from far away,_

_Oh, hear me now, these words I say._

_From dragon cave, to dragon hall,_

_Answer this, my Dragon's call._

_I fight to protect those I love,_

_As you watch from far above._

Tenten stumbled to a halt at the sides of Sakura and Nobu, still locked in fear, and still extending his arm to kill. She gripped the sword handle and coughed up blood.

_If I shall perish in this war,_

She swung the blade up over her head.

_May my spirit rest forevermore._

She brought the blade down, cutting through Nobu's arm and forcing the man to fall back into the vortex, swallowing him up.

Tenten let the bloodied sword slip from her grasp and welcomed her coming death by falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

The poem is my version of that 'As I lay my head to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. And if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take' poem.

Please note- the Mangekyo sharingan can only be activated when the user feels the emotions of losing someone close to them. Sakura left Red before she knew if he would live, so she thought he might've died, thus unlocking her abilities. She used Kamui like Kakashi does in Shippuuden to send Nobu to another dimension.

Three lives hang in the between. As they fight to regain life, the world proves to be a new place. Next Time- The Farewell


	53. The Farewell

The Farewell

i am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Well done, Tenten of the Dragons. Your bravery and heart will be remembered forever."

* * *

Through her pain, the young Weapons Mistress cracked open one eye. She was lying on a stone floor with a bright green design painted on it. She had on only breast bindings to hide her chest and her hair was undone. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that a hunk had been cut off. Where had she seen this room before? It seemed so familiar. It came to her. This was the Cell Reviving Room. She had caught a glimpse when Neji had come out of it after the failed mission to bring back Sasuke. Did this mean...she was alive?

A pair of strong arms lifted her gently. She managed to focus through the slit that was her eyelid. It was Hiashi. She could hear Lady Tsunade somewhere in front of them, directing the Hyuuga toward a hospital room. Once inside, Tenten was gently laid down on a bed and several machines were being hooked up to monitor her heart and blood levels. She saw, for a split second, Neji lying in the bed across from her.

She slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

She opened both eyes this time, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You truly are the greatest warrior."

Tenten turned her head to see Gaara, as loyal as ever, sitting in the chair beside her bed, a small smile on his face.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded like sandpaper.

"You did it. The villagers are back in their homes, and they all know what happened. You're a hero."

"All I did was cut his arm."

Gaara reached for something on the floor. He placed the fallen half of Nobu's mask in her lap. "Absolon called him Nobu when he attacked. I thought you told me Nobu died."

Tenten sighed. "We never truly witnessed his actual death. He had swallowed liquid Dragonfire in an attempt to live forever. He began burning from the inside, then Absolon picked him up and threw him across the valley. Absolon!"

She tried to sit up, but Gaara pushed her back down by her shoulders. "Don't get up, it's bad for the healing."

"Where's my dragon father? I demand to see him!"

"What you desire is waiting outside, but for now," He pressed the nurse buzzer button.

Within minutes, the door flung open, and Tsuande and Shizune burst inside.

"She awake," Shizune sighed deeply.

"Yes, I'm awake. Now take me outside!" she ordered.

Tsunade smiled. "That's the Tenten we know. As for going out..." The Lady Hokage began checking her vitals, "I'll allow you, but no getting too excited, and you have to go out in a wheelchair."

"Fine! Whatever! Just get me outside!"

She was lifted into a wheelchair and rolled down the hallway and to the outside. What awaited her almost made her burst into tears. The dragons were resting on the grass in front of the hospital, their Riders lounging beside them with a few choice ninja.

"Tenten!" Sakura bounded up to her. The pinkette's right half of her face was bandaged again.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked, "What was that power?"

Kakashi-sensei put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "The Sharingan. The Uchiha's sacred flame blessed Sakura with a unique form of Sharingan."

"Tenten, don't you see?" said the pinkette, "_You_ weren't the mark of Fire, _I _was! Together, we saved this world."

"Tenten!" Everyone began to swarm around her.

"Back up! Where's Absolon? Where's my dragon father?"

Sakura wheeled her over to a shaded area. Resting there, was the large form that was Absolon. His entire lithe body was bandaged, and his breathing was slightly labored, but he was well alive.

"Dragon father!"

"Tenten," he nuzzled her gently, "You are the most beautiful and unique blessing in this old dragon's life."

"You're not old. Not to me."

Fen pushed past Temari and Sanyu and practically crushed her only daughter in a hug. Tenten, in her weak state, managed to drag one arm and rest it one her mother's shoulder.

"If I lost you," Fen whispered, "I'd have nothing left."

"A sword through the chest isn't enough to take me down," the Weapons Mistress reassured her. "Absolon," she turned to the dragon, "Hizashi's words were 'Beware the one from your past who betrayed his kind', Nobu...he's my kin, isn't he?"

The dragon sighed deeply, "Sadly, yes. Your grandfather was the last warrior. He had a younger brother, your mother's uncle. When your grandfather died, his brother slit his throat and took the liquid Dragonfire. He gifted it to his son, Nobu. I knew about everything, but I had high hopes that Nobu would give up the Fire, or at least use it for good. But no, he betrayed his village, his traditions, and his family. Nobu was 'the one who betrayed his kind'."

Tenten smiled, "Not anymore."

Ruby Red nudged at her.

"Oh my God! Red, what happened?"

The dragon had bandages covering the two stubs that were his wings. They waved enthusiastically.

Sakura scratched his head. "He'll be fine, of course he'll never fly again, but I'll love him twice as much."

Hinata gasped and pointed to the hospital entrance. A nurse was wheeling Neji out. He looked better than she did, and his face was beaming once he saw her.

"Tenten, we've been through a lot together."

"Hey, Sakura," the Weapons Mistress turned to her friend, "How did you get through the shield on the monument?"

"The shield only went as far as the rim, I clung to the side of the mountain and chipped away at the edge with a kunai knife until I could squeeze through."

Absolon chuckled. "We all have to improvise."

The dragons were fine. Bandages covered random wounds covering their bodies. Lilac had lost half her tail, but other than that, no major injuries.

Tenten sighed in contentment. "I'm ready to go home."

* * *

She and Neji were kept under intense care before they were allowed to return to the compound. The village was at complete peace. The dragons returned to the forest, only Tighearnan and Absolon stayed in the courtyard, as usual.

Tenten sat on the porch with Gaara. "I've been thinking."

The redhead looked up. "About what?"

"The dragons are going to have to go back soon. Our forests can't support them."

Gaara suddenly hung his head. "Yeah."

"What's with you? Tighearnan's yours no matter what."

"It's not that simple," he got up and left.

"What's not?" she called after him.

* * *

They were lined up by the gate. Each Rider was given their chance to say farewell to their dragon. Absolon used his tail to support a shaky Tenten so she could say her goodbye. Sakura, Hanabi, Taji, and Gaara stood beside their own dragons. Twilight and Alpha seemed to finally be getting along.

"I could not have asked for better allies in this fight," said Tenten, "You are all truly amazing fighters. Good luck on getting home."

Sanyu supported the brunette while Absolon signaled the dragons for takeoff.

"Wait."

Everyone stopped and looked at Gaara.

The boy was wringing his hands together, looking sad and distressed about something.

"What's wrong bro?" Kankuro asked.

"I've been realizing something. To achieve my dream, I have to return to the Sand Village, and..." his shoulders began to shake, "I can't take Tighearnan with me."

The gray dragon flipped his wings and swung his head in shock. He nudged Gaara, trying to look the redhead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Tighearnan, but the desert can't support you. There's very little water and food for a creature your size. You'd die. And I'd rather have you alive and separated from me than dead. I'm sorry."

"Aaaoooo," Tighearnan whimpered.

Gaara slowly backed away from his dragon.

"Aaaoooo."

Absolon used his tail to guide Tighearnan toward the other dragons.

"Naaoooo."

Tears were sliding down Tighearnan's face. Tenten gasped loudly. Only a feeling of true sadness could make a dragon cry. They didn't even cry when they were in pain.

"Naoooo."

"He's trying to tell you something," Tenten said to Gaara.

"Noooo."

Gaara almost cried when he heard Tighearnan's first word.

"No."

"Go Tighearnan. Find a mate and raise strong and brave dragons like yourself. Make me proud." The Sand ninja turned and walked away, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"No! No!" Tighearnan tried to go around Absolon's tail. "No!"

The dragons managed to coax him into the air and direct him toward the Land of Valleys. All the while, they could hear his desperate cries of 'No'. It could break your heart.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro agreed to wait for Gaara to recover a bit from his decision before leaving for home. Ruby Red tried to comfort the former Rider of his brother, but Gaara ignored his attempts. Finally Matsuri snapped him out of it.

"Gaara," Tenten said quietly while they both sat in the sitting room, Gaara's few possessions packed beside him, "You can stay here. I'll send a message for Tighearnan to come back and you can live happily here. Think about it, please?"

The Sand ninja shook his head. "My dream is to become Kazekage, and I cannot accomplish it here. Tighearnan would not have survived i nthe desert, it's for the best."

"For what? Body or mind?"

Gaara swung his pack over his shoulder. "Will everyone be there to say goodbye?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

* * *

The brood and other children watched the four Sand ninja slowly disappear. Tenten held back her tears, seeing her friends have to leave after everything. But it was meant to be.

She brought her hand up to brush her fingers against her dragon horns. _An ancient power._

She looked to the sky. _A dragon master._

She looked to her right, at Sanyu. _A child from the darkness._

She looked lastly at the disappearing shape of Gaara. _A demon wanting forgiveness._

The Weapons Mistress smiled. "With feelings I fail to comprehend,

I call the Demon of the Sand my friend."

She turned to the others, "Let's go home."

* * *

Changes come to strengthen bonds and friendships. Next Time- The Open Cage.

I have been seriously considering a sequel and maybe a few spin-offs of The Rise of the Warrior. I'm not making any promises, but I'm just saying things are in consideration. Thank you- Dragonvoice


	54. The Open Cage

The Open Cage

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"You guys don't have to go through all this trouble."

"But we want t-to! It's a special occasion."

"It's just my birthday!"

Tenten and Hinata sat under the tree in the courtyard, hiding from the sun that warmed their land. Hinata's time spent with her dragon Silence had really helped her with her stuttering problem.

"Nata, you guys don't have to throw me a party, I'm used to celebrating alone."

"But you're going to be fifteen! This is like, a cornerstone for a girl in her life, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Ten, Nata! I need help!" Hanabi came flying off the porch.

"What's wrong Nabi?" Hinata asked her sister.

"I've been tracking Twi's life signal all morning. It's everywhere! But I can't find her! You have to help me."

"Did you get San, Hach, or Ji to help?"

"I can't find Sanyu or Hachi, and Neji's busy with Father. Please help!"

"Alright."

The remaining members of the brood had taken to calling each other by nicknames. Tenten felt it united them more after Gaara and the others had left six weeks ago. Sure enough, Twilight's life signal, the equivalent of chakra, was everywhere in the compound. The Weapons Mistress found this very strange. Twilight didn't leave Hanabi unless ordered to.

"Has she been acting strange lately?" she asked Hanabi.

"A little. She purrs a lot and organizes anything soft."

"Hmmm."

"Hey!" The three girls looked up to see Hideaki waving at them from the missing chunk in the Wall. "Your dragons are over here! You need to come see this!" No further words were needed.

* * *

Taji, known as Taj for his nickname, was already there. He was peering into a cabinet with Hisoka and Takara. He made way for the others to see what was so interesting. Twilight was crouched in a makeshift nest of feathers, pillow stuffings, and pieces of fabric. Her tail was curled around two perfect, cream-white eggs. Alpha was standing on the edge of the nest, looking pleased with himself.

"It all makes sense," Hanabi whispered, "She's been brooding. Oh, Twi! You're such a good mother, aren't you?"

The little dragon chirruped in agreement. Hanabi gently picked up one of the eggs. "Now this brings back memories." She became quiet for a bit before saying, "Ten, I want you to have one of these eggs."

Tenten looked surprised, "Really? You want me to have one?"

"Twilight was originally supposed to go to Hinata, but either way, you were the one who brought her here. So I want you to have one of her offspring."

"Hanabi...I'm flattered but, I want to become a ninja again. If I do that, then I can't raise a dragon. Maybe when I'm older. Okay?"

The girl sighed. "Okay."

"I'll help you find good homes and masters for them. It's the least I can do."

Hanabi smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

Respecting Tenten's wishes, the dining hall wasn't too flamboyant. But all the ninja in her age group were there, as was the Hyuuga clan of course. All through the celebration, Tenten couldn't believe it had been a year.

"Tenten!" Lady Tsunade walked toward her from the door, "I have something very special to give to you."

"M'lady, you didn't have to get me anything."

"This is special." The Lady Hokage pulled out Tenten's ninja headband. "This is for you. It is in my opinion, and the opinions of the whole village, that you are no longer a threat to our existence. I welcome you back as one of my ninja."

"Tenten took the headband. "Thank you Lady Tsunade! So, I can go on missions and train and compete in the chunin exams again?"

"That's right."

"I'd like to say something!" Tenten raised her voice so everyone could hear. "Dragon father," she turned to Absolon, who was stretch out on the porch, "I have done what my ancestors wanted. I have masters the Dragonfire. Since I am to become a ninja again, I have this to say. As a Dragonsight warrior, I will be Tenten the Brave, whether the future I encountered will change or not. But as a ninja of the Leaf Village, I will be Tenten the Weapons Mistress. I have done what my ancestors wanted, and now, I retire Fallen Star until it is needed again."

Absolon smiled that toothy grin of his. "i wouldn't want it any other way."

Tenten tied her headband back in place.

* * *

The Weapons Mistress sat on the roof, watching the sun beginning to set. She could hear the sounds of the party still going on under her. She would go back soon, but she just wanted to watch the view.

_One year ago, on this day, I discovered I was the last of a noble clan of dragon warriors. One year ago, everything changed. All of this that has happened, started one year ago._

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Neji jumped up beside her, "Our whole adventure started the day you turned fourteen."

"I'm fifteen now. Respect your elders!"

Neji wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I've been practicing. I'm ready."

Tenten jerked her head. "Really?" She felt tears beginning to brim her eyes.

"Yes."

Both stood up. Tenten reached behind Neji's hair and undid his headband. The Curse Mark showed up against his skin, the last Curse Mark. Tenten pressed her hands together and covered the mark. She lifted her hands away, taking the mark with them. It disappeared. Neji made a hand sign and suddenly two large white wings made out of pure molded chakra unfolded themselves from his back. Tenten did the exact same, stretching out the new limbs. After a few experimental beats, the two jumped into the air. Their flight was a little shaky and sloppy, but they enjoyed it anyway. The people far below would later tell stories of two angels that danced in the sunset sky.

Neji's cage was open, the lock having been broken. And now he could fly away like he had always wished. All he needed was the key to his cage. His own personal key. It was a beautiful key, crafted in beauty, with legends and myths surrounding its very existence. It was his key to the end. His key had a name, a name he relished in whispering in his heart. Tenten.

Heaven.

* * *

The two Sand ninja stepped into the shop. Gaara placed the scroll on the counter. The clerk took it and, in return, gave the redhead the receipt of proof that the scroll was delivered. Matsuri let out a content sigh as the two of them exited the shop. She was so relieved when she learned her first mission would be with her sensei. She followed him close behind as they walked through the crowds of people. They were in a large village near the border of the Land of Wind. Matsuri suddenly blinked as she saw something oddly familiar.

"Gaara-sensei," she pulled at his sleeve, "Isn't that Naruto?" She pointed through the mob.

Gaara led her weaving through the people to reach the person she had pointed out. It _was_ him! With Jiraiya.

"Naruto!" he called.

The blond looked behind and him and grinned. "Hey Gaara! And...I never learned your name, but I remember you!"

"I'm Matsuri."

"Nice to meet you. So Gaara, how have you been? Anything exciting happen?"

"Actually, I've spent the last few months in the Leaf Village."

"Really? Cool! Did anything happen? What's changed? Is anything different?"

Oh how Gaara wanted to tell him. How he wanted to tell him about Tenten's powers, her new family in the Hyuuga clan, her and Neji, Twilight the dragon, Lord Absolon, about Dragonriders, and gifts of Dragonfire, about Nobu, and Serpents, about Ruby Red, about Sakura's scar, about spirits, about Sanyu and where she came from, and especially about him and Tighearnan. How he wanted to tell him. But he didn't. Instead he managed a small smile.

"No, nothing at all."

* * *

I liked the ending of this chapter. Let him find out on his own. ;3

A war won, a bright future ahead. Next Time- The End


	55. The End

The End

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was over. It was all over. Every enemy was dead, and Madara Uchiha lay in the center of it all, his body mutilated and a large sword stabbed through his chest.

Tenten panted heavily from her spot on one of the short rises. The battlefield had once been covered in trees and flowers, but all had either been cut, trampled, or washed away with blood. She used Fallen Star as a walking stick to support her nineteen year old body. She still wore Hiashi's old jacket, which she had grown into but was still slightly to big for her. She didn't mind. The survivors of all the Great Nations were running around, finding dead comrades and weeping, or finding alive ones and rejoicing.

"Tenten!"

She looked up to see Neji picking his way around fallen trees. Once he finally reached her, he pulled her against his chest in a tight embrace. Tenten reveled in the warmth that was unlike anything anyone else had given. More than when Absolon hugged her in that clumsy dragon fashion by standing on three legs, more than her own mother brushing out her hair, more than that time Hiashi had to hold her, the time she was fifteen, to help her through the stage of shock after she had fallen out of a fifty foot tree that had been rotting on the inside and ended up breaking a wrist, an ankle, and fracturing her kneecap. No one could give her this feeling of warmth, only Neji.

"I'm so happy you're okay," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm happy you are to."

Both untangled themselves and looked over the battlefield. Four of the Kages were standing next to each other, watching a funny scene unfold. The man known as Killer Bee had Naruto in a headlock, one that the boy was trying to get out of. Gaara was standing with his siblings and the Konoha eleven, watching with smiles on all their faces. It was obvious he was torn between keeping his cool as a Kage, and acting like the teenager he was and helping his friend. Hinata was balanced on Killer Bee's shoulder. The two had hit it off the first time they met. He had called her 'Pretty Eyes' and that was her name to him. They weren't even sure if he knew her true name, or if he just didn't care. Fox, as they called the Nine-tailed fox, was letting Sanyu stroke his head. After Naruto had gotten his demon under control, he learned how to 'Release' him from his body. He had, at first, driven Fox into a corner in fear. But after a few weeks of this treatment, Sakura and Hinata had bravely approached the beast and fed him. Fox was devoted to them, and soon, the whole village began to learn not to fear him. There were times where Fox would completely ignore anything Naruto was asking for, he only completely obeyed the girls. He was bigger than Akamaru, so he could be ridden.

Sanyu had gone through a large change. She now realized that in order to protect those close to you, one must harm others. She was now a fierce fighter and protector. She usually wore blue clothing, her favorite color, and wore her headband on her forehead. She always had her hair pulled back into a waist-length braid with long strands to frame her face. She carried a large club designed like a sword on her back. With all of this and her scars, she looked like a force not to be reckoned with.

Tenten turned her attention to two people standing a bit further away from the others. Sasuke Uchiha was shaking slightly from the effort of standing after his fight. Absolon had found him at the edge of the battlefield in the midst of the chaos. The Uchiha had been standing under a rock shelter, watching everything unfold. Absolon had asked him who he was fighting for. He had replied that he didn't know anymore. But in the end, Sasuke joined in against Madara, whom he had learned was using him for his Moon Eye Plan. Now he stood as a loner, except for Sakura right beside him. No one was worried that he would attack her, he seemed to mentally and physically drained, and the fact that wingless Ruby Red was practically breathing down his neck. Sakura was talking to her former teammate in a soothing voice that left him with a content look in his eyes. She telling him the story of how she got her Sharingan. He visibly flinched when she told him about the attempt to burn her alive.

Tenten and Neji began to make their way down the rise to their friends. Naruto had finally gotten free after Fox finally helped his master.

"Hey sis!" the blond waved at her.

Tenten smiled. After Naruto had learned the truth about his parents, she had told him about her tie to them. He called her sis now.

The Kages were talking now, so Gaara left to join them.

"Listen up!" Tsunade raised her voice, "The fourth Shinobi World War is won by us!"

The entire crowd of thousands of ninja cheered.

"The Kages have decided it is time to depart. Anyone who is too injured to return home may come with us to the Leaf Village to recover before setting off. Since this battle took place on our land, we will take care of the bodies, but our top priority is getting all of you out of here."

Ninja helped ninja, it didn't matter from what country they were from. Absolon had younger ninja clinging to his back, while Red pulled a wagon of injured ninja. Naruto and Sakura both supported Sasuke on the walk back home. Hinata had climbed onto Fox's back. Alpha and his son Lumin were dancing above their heads. Lumin had ended up going to Tsunade. He was green like his father. Twilight's other egg had held a red female Even though it hurt all of them greatly, the brood let nature take its course. The female died because she wasn't strong enough to break the membrane.

Twilight had been missing for a few weeks. No one knew what had happened to her, and Hanabi was in great distress.

Tenten began to sing softly.

"Born to early, thought as dead,

To save my life, my mother fled.

Nursed by mother of my future mate,

One who believed in a person's set fate.

Eleven years separated two meant to be

Joined by Guy-sensei and our teammate Rock Lee.

On the fourteenth year since I was born

I discovered the powers I was to adorn.

Dragon father Absolon taught me hard and well

To feel Nature around me and listen what it had to tell.

When the time came to right all the things that were

I donned my sword and dragons horns to become the warrior.

I have befriended demonkind and ridden dragons into war

When the time comes for me to sleep, may I watch forevermore."

* * *

Tenten laid against the tree trunk, drowsy after the weeks of cleaning the village and from the heat of the afternoon. She woke with a start at the sound of a dragon's cry. Twilight swooped down into her lap.

"Twi! Where have you been? Hanabi is so worried!"

The little dragon had a scroll in her front claws. She pushed it into Tenten's hand.

"What's this?"

The material was obviously old. On it were strange symbols and pictures that she couldn't comprehend, but something told her it didn't have anything to do with the Dragonsight warriors. There were words written on it she could understand.

'One of mighty fire and earth, raging from the ground.

One of strong ice and wind, going beyond sight and sound.

One of powerful lightning and rain, showing us all we see.

Together they bind, together they hold, the key to all's destiny.

The time will come for the world to see

The powers and wisdoms that bind these three.'

Tenten could feel her heart beating faster. "Twi...where have you been?"

The dragon chirped and settled to take a nap.

* * *

Kind of crappy, but I needed a chapter to explain a lot of important facts that happened between the last chapter and the actual ending to the story.

A future of forgiveness, and peace for all to share. Next Time- The Child


	56. The Child

The Child

I am the voice of Dragons past

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga heard the cry.

Grumbling that this was exactly what the little dragons were for, he stepped out onto the porch to see the problem. A little boy, barely past eighteen months old, was sitting by a post on the porch, sobbing. He had a large red swelling on his forehead. Most likely, he had stumbled and hit the post. Hiashi scooped up the small child, who clung to the Hyuuga elder's clothing like his life depended on it. His cries quieted down to hiccups since he knew he was in the safe arms of an adult that would take away the pain. Hiashi carried the small boy into the kitchen. He set the boy on the counter and grabbed a wet cloth to clean the child's face.

_Where are you?_ he wondered vacantly. It wasn't like Tenten to leave her son for over five minutes. Neji was away on a mission, so he had an excuse.

Twilight swooped into the kitchen with three girls following her.

"Aww, what happened?" Hisoka approached the toddler.

The twins were sixteen now, and both were very accomplished ninja. Both had doted on Tenten and Neji's son like he was their own brother. A few months after he was born, they were following the Weapons Mistress up and down the compound, begging to babysit. Of course, they acted this way when Sanyu and Hachi's son had been born a year earlier, but that was probably because of his special needs.

"Did he trip and hit the post?" said eleven year old Nanami. Leave it to her to find out what happened exactly.

"That's right," said Hiashi.

"Aww, poor little Roka*," Takara scooped up the toddler in her arms.

Roka tugged at the girl's long hair.

"He's so adorable!" the twins both cooed, "I hope my children are as cute as him!"

Nanami rolled her eyes. She did love Roka to death, but she had openly confessed she didn't want to get married until she was in her thirties or something like that. Hiashi had a feeling that might change. Hanabi had said the same thing when she was a child. Now the nineteen year old was betrothed to Taji, like their dragons. Both had become breeders of the little creatures. Twilight and Alpha's children were spread throughout the village.

"Where's Tenten?" Takara asked, "It's not like her to let Roka out of her sight. Even with us and Absolon around to watch him."

"Remember," said Nanami, "She is six months pregnant with their second. It takes her a bit to get around."

"And that is why one of Twilight's three newest eggs is going to her and Neji." The occupants of the room turned to see Hanabi walk in. Twilight chirped and settled on her master's shoulder. "Besides, Neji's the clan leader now since Hinata married Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, and I didn't want the position so I could breed the dragons. Wouldn't he look great with a dragon on his shoulder?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at his second daughter. "You never gave me a dragon when I was clan leader."

"There weren't enough then, they had to go to ninja families. You can have one of the eggs if you want."

"I was kidding Hanabi, but I guess the experience is a joyful one."

"Oh it is."

"Roka!"

Tenten scooped her son out of Takara's arms. "Thank you everyone! He gets faster everyday while I get slower."

"That's is exactly why you're taking one of Twi's new eggs!"

Tenten sighed while Roka chewed on her shirt collar. "Where are the other two going?"

"One is going to Father, the other to Gaara and Matsuri."

"Very well then." The Weapons Mistress left the room with her giggling son, who was currently tugging at her right ear, the one missing two chunks from the Serpent battle.

Hiashi sighed deeply. Everything was changing. But he longed for the days when these new parents had once been children themselves. But it could only be wishes. Time always moves forward.

* * *

*Roka means 'white crest of the wave' there's a backstory to his name.

I have decided!

Gray Sorrows: The Pleas of a Silent Dragon -Follows Tighearnan's life after Gaara gave him up and sent him back to the Dragon Village.

Little Bodies, Big Hearts -A series of one-shots told from the points of views of different little dragons.

Clashing Elements: The Leaf Chronicles -The sequel. Tells the adventures of the Next Generation of ninja and their quest to find the three among them in the prophecy destined to change the world's fate.


End file.
